Innocence Lost
by Nifty Niffler
Summary: This is Harry's fourth year. Major events are same but with different twists. Harry finds that relationships can change and some things will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

_"Master, are you sure it must be done this way?"_ asked the cloaked figure softly, kneeling in front of an armchair.

_"Of course, I'm sure,"_ came the raspy reply. _"I have researched the magic involved. It is the only way. We must have him. That is where you come in. Are you ready?"_

_"Yes, I am."_

_"Good. Then let it begin."_

The boy woke up, violently shaking and clutching his scar on his forehead in pain. He was soaked in sweat. This scar was no ordinary scar. It was the shape of a lightning bolt and it was Harry Potter who bore it. Harry, also, was no ordinary 14 year old boy. He was a wizard, and a famous one, at that. He had messy, black hair and brilliant green eyes, which were very unusual, but he was known for his scar.

Harry sat up and looked around. He reached for his glasses and slid them onto his nose. He was so lost in thought over the dream, still rubbing his scar, he didn't realize his owl, Hedwig, had returned from a night of hunting, until she landed on his bed.

"Hello, Hedwig. Enjoy yourself, did you?"

Harry picked her up and took her over to her cage.

"It won't be much longer. Mr. Weasley is coming to get us today and then you'll be free to fly anywhere you want. Just have a little more patience."

After looking at the clock, he decided he'd get an early start on breakfast so everything would be ready for the Dursleys when they got up. He got out of bed, picked out some clothes and took a quick shower. By the time he had the coffee brewing and the bacon and eggs cooking, Aunt Petunia had come downstairs..

"You're up early," she sneered. "Good. You'll have time to finish this list of chores I have for you to do." She plunked down a very long sheet of paper that contained every possible chore she could think of.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry said quietly.

"You about done with breakfast, boy?" asked Mr. Dursley as he entered the kitchen. "I see Petunia has a list of chores for you. You WILL finish them before you go anywhere with that freaky little bunch you call friends." Uncle Vernon then picked up the newspaper and began to read.

Just then an enormous boy the same age as Harry came downstairs, took one look at the list of chores, and started snickering. HE'D never been forced to do a single chore in his life. Harry's cousin, Dudley, sat down to eat.

Harry sat down to eat quickly before picking up the list of chores and walking away. He was completely ignored by the others, which was fine with Harry. He and the Dursleys had come to a sort of understanding. Ignore each other and no one got upset.

First on the list was cleaning the outside windows. Harry spent a long two hours being thankful it wasn't that hot yet. Next came weeding the flower beds. Another two hours gone, though now the sun was starting to beat down on him. Wash the car. Mow the grass. Water the grass. Trim the shrubs. On and on it went. As he worked, he kept replaying the dream in his mind. What could it mean? The last time his scar hurt, Voldemort was close by, but he couldn't be here now.

He had just finished the last chore on the list when Petunia called Harry in for dinner.

"Get in here. Hurry up and eat so when they get here, you can take your things and go. And try not to get dirt on anything. I just cleaned up."

Harry took the bowl of cold soup gratefully. He had worked through lunch and was starving. He finished in record time, drank his water, washed his dishes, then went upstairs to clean up and let Hedwig out of her cage before Mr. Weasley arrived. He was glad he had already packed, having suspected Aunt Petunia would have a chore list for him at the last moment.

When it approached the prearranged time, Harry went downstairs to wait. It seemed like the longest wait he'd ever had to endure. Suddenly, there was a crackling sound and a flash of green. There were Mr. Weasley, Ron, and the twins, Fred and George, coming out of the fireplace.

"Hello, Harry. Good to see you again. How has your summer been?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Hi, Mr. Weasley, thanks. It's been okay."

There was a chorus of hellos from Ron, one of Harry's best friends, and the twins before they went to get Harry's trunk from his room.

"So. You're Harry's aunt and uncle. You must be proud of everything he's done. You should be. He's accomplished a lot for a wizard his age." There was a distinct note of pride in his voice.

The Dursleys could only stare speechless at their fireplace and then at the strangely dressed man in front of them. They flinched at the word 'wizard'. They looked as if they just wanted them all to go away.

There was a clunking on the stairs, which made Petunia and Vernon flinch again. Ron and the twins had Harry's trunk and were slowly getting it down the stairs.

"Oi, Harry! What do you have in here? It feels like--" started Fred.

"--the whole of London," finished George with a grin.

"No more than yours, I expect, and probably a lot less, knowing you two," replied Harry dryly. Out of all Ron's brothers, he liked the twins the most. They were so carefree.

Dudley chose that moment to come around the corner from the kitchen, took one look at the eccentric people gathered there and squealed, waddling back into the kitchen. The twins looked at each other and Harry knew, by the looks on their faces, they were up to something. They each put their hands in their pockets and walked around, edging their way towards the kitchen, pretending to study the house.

"Oh, look! It's one of those tellvisions," said George as he and Fred withdrew the hands in their pockets and sprayed the kitchen with brightly wrapped candies.

"Fred! George! Get those picked up, right now!"

"We are, Dad. So sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. We didn't mean to make a mess of things." Yet, Harry saw they had mischievous grins and they gave Harry a wink.

Ron walked over to Harry and whispered, "They've been working on those all summer. Made them special to try on your cousin. If we're lucky, we'll get to see what they do."

Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to wait that long. He wanted to get back to The Burrow and away from Privet Drive. He couldn't help but be curious, though, at what the twins had cooked up this time.

"Fred, George, Ron, get Harry's trunk and take it home."

"Sure thing, Dad," they all said, though Ron didn't move.

Their patience was rewarded when Dudley let out a loud pig-like squeal. All eyes turned to him and watched as his nose became more like a pig snout. Every time Dudley screamed, it came out a pig squeal. All the boys thought this was hilarious, Petunia and Vernon tried to calm Dudley, and Mr. Weasley tried in vain to convince the Dursleys to let him put it right.

"Boys! Out! Now!" yelled Mr. Weasley.

Fred and George maneuvered Harry's trunk into the fireplace and disappeared. Ron stumbled his way to the fireplace, barely being able to see, he was laughing so hard. He stepped into the fireplace and was gone. With a quick good-bye, Harry, too, disappeared into the fireplace.

"I'm really sorry about this. My sons love a practical joke. I really can fix that if you'd just hold him still."

"Out!" spat Mr. Dursley. "Now! And don't ever return. Just GO!"

Mr. Weasley shook his head and followed his sons back through the fireplace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace and found himself enveloped in the arms of his other best friend, Hermione. Over her shoulder, he could see Ron and the twins still laughing over the prank the twins had pulled on Dudley.

"Hi, Hermione. How has your summer been? When did you get here?"

"It's been okay. I got here last night. It's so good to see you, again, Harry."

Just then, Arthur Weasley returned through the fireplace looking as stern as Harry had ever seen him look.

"Fred, George. What were you thinking? Here I am, working to improve relations between the magical and the Muggle worlds, and my own sons do this! You'd better pray your mother doesn't find out."

"Find out what, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley, as she entered the kitchen. "Oh, Harry, have a good summer so far? Are you hungry? Dinner will be ready soon."

_That was Mrs. Weasley_, thought Harry with a smile, _always plying you with food_. He hated to admit that he was still hungry.

Before he could answer, Molly saw Fred and George and her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing much, Mum. It was just a Metamorph Munchy. The effects only last a couple hours. Nothing serious."

"NOTHING SERIOUS?" Molly's face turned a shade of red to rival her hair.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione beat a hasty retreat, pulling Harry's trunk behind them. When Mrs. Weasley was upset over something, it was best to stay out of her way as much as possible. They could still hear her yelling, even as they reached the stairs.

"What's a Metamorph Munchy, anyway?" asked Hermione.

"One of Fred and George's latest products. When a person eats one, a part of their face becomes the animal they most resemble. They're bloody brilliant," answered Ron with a grin.

"Did Dudley eat one, then?" though Hermione looked as if she knew the answer to that.

"Yeah, and you should have seen his nose. Greatest pig snout I've ever seen. Every time he hollered, it came out as a squeal."

"That wasn't very nice," huffed Hermione.

"Neither is Dudley, right Harry?"

"It _was_ kind of funny," he said with a small smile.

Harry took that moment to look up the stairs and forgot to breathe, the smile frozen in place. There was Ginny coming down the stairs, only she looked different. Her hair was down around her shoulders and the light from the window played through the many shades of red making it appear alive. Harry felt a flutter somewhere in the vicinity of his stomach. The same little flutter he got every time he went into a dive on his broomstick.

"Hey, Harry. Welcome back."

Harry couldn't seem to force air past his vocal cords. _What's wrong with me? I've never had trouble talking to Ginny before._ He took a deep breath and managed a weak, "Hey."

Ginny just looked at him for a second, then turned to Ron.

"Did they work? I want all the details."

"Oh, they worked just fine, didn't they, Harry? Um, Harry?"

"What? Oh, yeah, um, they, um, worked fine. Dudley turned into a pig. Well, not completely. Just his nose, but he did squeal a lot, though he tended to do that anyway." _Oh, smooth, Harry_. He could feel his face start to warm. _You sound like a bloody idiot, rambling on like that. What is going on?_ "I'm going to take my stuff upstairs." He was followed by the others and missed the curious look Hermione gave him.

"Well, I want more details. How did they get him to eat one?" asked Ginny, after reaching Ron's room.

Ron and Hermione were sitting on Ron's bed and Harry had sat on his own, his back against the wall, feet stretched out in front of him. Ginny came over, shoved his feet out of the way, and sat down. Harry sat up straighter and drew his legs up to his chest so he wouldn't have to be too close to her, which earned him another odd look from Ginny and an appraising one from Hermione.

Ron broke the silence. "They were pretending to be fascinated by the tellyvision and ended up accidentally dropping them."

While Ron was telling of the subsequent pandemonium, Harry was trying his hardest not to stare at Ginny. _What is it about her that's so different? I just can't seem to stop looking at her. I wonder if her hair is as soft as it looks. She looks as though she's spent some time outside; her skin has a nice glow to it. Wait, no, I can't think like that. She's Ron's sister! Pull yourself together, Potter._

"Harry? Is something wrong?"

At Hermione's question, Harry's eyes flew open. He hadn't even realized he'd closed them. He looked at the three staring back at him as if he'd grown another head.

"Um, no, uh, nothing's wrong." _Oh, God, did I just say any of what I was thinking out loud?_

He was saved from any further embarrassment by Mrs. Weasley yelling up the stairs to come down for dinner. He made it through dinner and the remainder of the evening without further incident.

Over the next couple days, Harry seemed to develop a sixth sense when it came to Ginny's whereabouts. To avoid any more wandering thoughts, he'd taken to being outside as much as possible. Only problem was, she spent a lot of time outdoors, as well, and he couldn't help but notice how strong, yet graceful she was. He seemed to be just fine when it was just Ron and Hermione with him, but as soon as Ginny came around, _whoosh_!, all his calm was gone

"We'll have to get up early in the morning to get to the portkey on time," advised Hermione. "Can you believe it? The World Cup!"

"Yeah, should be fun," said Harry absently. He was staring off into space again, like he often did when he came out and sat on the porch swing.

"Harry, what's the matter? I would've thought you'd be more excited about this. Harry? Harry?" Hermione waved her hand in front of his face.

Harry looked at her without seeing her for a moment and then realized she'd asked him a question.

"What? Sorry, my mind wandered a bit." Harry could feel the tell-tale heat in his face and looked away from her and found the very person he'd been trying to avoid looking at.

Hermione, too, looked over and saw Ginny sitting under a tree, then looked at Harry very closely. Suddenly, her face split into a huge, knowing smile. Looking around to make sure Ron was still degnoming the garden, she decided to take the opportunity to needle Harry a bit.

"Changed a lot, huh?" she said with as straight a face as she could.

"Who?"

"You know who," Hermione said, exasperated.

Harry snorted, "If _he_ changed, no one would have to fear him anymore."

Hermione just gave him that "Don't be thick, you know what I'm talking about" look. She continued to stare at him and he refused to look at her for fear she'd see the truth in his eyes. The silence dragged on until Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"Yeah, so what if she has?" he said with a deep sigh. "Doesn't change anything."

"Of course it does, Harry. This is great! And, honestly, it's about time."

"Doesn't change the fact that she's still Ron's sister. No, Hermione, I'm not discussing this anymore and neither are you, with anyone."

With that, Harry got up and went inside. Hermione just sighed. She knew he'd be happier if he was with Ginny and Ginny would be ecstatic to know how Harry felt about her. She got up and followed Harry inside. She found him sitting on the couch, pretending to read a book.

"One more bit of advice and I'll leave you alone."

Harry groaned, ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Fine. What?"

"Just talk to her. Treat her like you would any other friend."

Hermione walked away with a smug smile, leaving Harry to ponder how in the world he was ever going to be able to do that.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just a small warning that this chapter is most like the book out of all the rest of the chapters but there are still changes made so please still read it.

Chapter Three

The next morning they were up just before the sun, had breakfast, and made their way to Stoatshead Hill, where their portkey was located. It was a long walk and Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all lagged behind Fred, George and Mr. Weasley. Hermione situated herself between Ron and Harry, so Harry would have to walk beside Ginny. She also noticed Harry would jerk away anytime there was accidental contact between him and Ginny. Harry would barely look at Ginny, let alone talk to her, so Hermione decided to take things into her own hands, and give him a push, quite literally.

"Harry, scoot over. You're starting to crowd me."

She gave him a push much harder than was necessary and he nearly knocked Ginny over. Harry was a Seeker for a reason and he managed to catch Ginny before she fell.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" he asked, looking down into her eyes. _Why haven't I noticed how her eyes sparkle in the light? They're lighter than I thought they were. More of a golden brown, like the color of a good quality, highly polished broomstick._

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ginny answered, looking into his eyes. _His eyes are gorgeous! They're so expressive, almost bottle green in color when he's laughing, deep emerald green when he's upset. Currently they're in between. Wonder what he's thinking._

Harry didn't know how long he had been standing there holding her when her voice brought him back to reality.

"Um, Harry? You can let go of me now. We really need to catch up."

"What? Oh! Oh, right. Sorry." He realized he still had his hands wrapped around her upper arms where he'd grabbed her and let go as if he'd been burned. He felt the heat creep up his neck into his face again, and he turned to catch up with Ron and Hermione.

"Hermione!" he whispered fiercely. "What in bloody hell what that for?"

"What was _what _for?" she asked, innocently and turned to Ron, who was practically sleep-walking.

After that, Hermione made it a point to include Ginny in their conversations. At first, Harry just trudged along beside them, listening to what was being said. He was just beginning to wonder how much farther they had to go when Ron voiced this question, himself.

"How much farther, Dad?" he asked in a very sleepy voice.

"We've got a little ways yet. Keep moving," answered Mr. Weasley with a grin.

Harry couldn't help it. He groaned. He just wanted to lie down and sleep some more.

Ginny looked up at him and with a twinkle in her eye she asked, "What's the matter, Harry? Not a morning person?"

"No. I see you're a right little ball of sunshine, though," he said grumpily. "It's bloody annoying."

Ginny's eyebrows quirked upward. She wasn't really expecting a response, seeing as he hadn't really talked to her much since he had joined them a few days ago. She laughed and said, "Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment."

Harry looked at her and felt his own lips twitch. _I actually made her laugh. Her whole face lights up when she laughs._ He reached up to rub his eyes beneath his glasses and stifled a yawn.

"Sorry. You can't hold me responsible for anything I say or do when it's this early."

After that, Harry relaxed a bit and joined in the conversation around him. He even got into a friendly debate with Ginny on which team they should be supporting, Bulgaria or Ireland.

"Look, all I'm saying is that with Krum on their team, Bulgaria is most likely to win," Harry said patiently.

"And as I've said, it takes more than a great Seeker to win a game. It's a team effort and Ireland has some really good Chasers, not to mention a good Keeper."

"Well, guess we'll just have to agree to disagree, then."

"Ah, here it is," said Mr. Weasley, once they reached the top of the hill.

Harry was confused. All he saw was a ratty, old boot. His confusion must have shown on his face for George explained.

"We use ordinary objects for portkeys so the Muggles are less likely to actually pick one up." Then his face took on a more thoughtful look. "Could you imagine, though, the look on a Muggle's face after picking up a portkey, and finding themselves in a completely different place? That would almost be worth seeing. Hey Fred!"

Arthur Weasley caught the last bit of what George had said and in a very fatherly voice said, "You'll do no such thing, George. If I hear about any Muggles getting portkeys, I will be coming to find you. Okay, now, everyone gather around and put your hand on the portkey. Here we go."

Harry, having never traveled by portkey before, didn't know what to expect. He felt a tug near his navel and then he was hurtling through space, much faster than he'd ever gone on his broomstick. They began to spin a bit. He was just starting to get dizzy when he slammed into something. He opened his eyes with a groan and realized he was lying on the ground. He forced himself up and looked around.

They had landed on the outskirts of the camping site. Harry had never seen so many tents in one spot before. There were tents of varying colors and tents supporting one of the teams playing in the World Cup. They all tried to look like Muggle tents and they were close, except for one thing. Each and every one had a fireplace coming out the top. Harry had to chuckle at this. For all their trying, they'd still never blend in.

As they walked towards their own tent, they saw all manner of creatures. There were house-elves, little round balls of fluff that were obviously pets, owls, cats, and even a snake or two. They called out greetings to friends along the way. There were booths for buying souvenirs, performers doing all kinds of unbelievable feats, and just a general chaos to it all. Harry loved it.

When they reached their tent, Harry had to look around. How were they going to fit seven people inside one small tent? Harry stepped inside and felt his jaw drop. There was one bedroom, a sitting room, a bathroom and a small kitchen.

"I love magic," he said with smile.

"Girls, get settled in. Boys, you too. Then, take this map and go get us some water," instructed Arthur.

"Why did we have to come a day early, Dad? The game isn't until tomorrow evening," queried Ron.

"There's some nasty weather coming. They wanted everyone here in case they had to start it early."

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny left to go find the water.

"Stay close," this from Hermione, "We don't want to get separated. We may never find our way back."

They got the water and took it back to their tent without any incidents. It was after they decided to explore a bit when the trouble started. The four of them were looking at some souvenirs when a sneer behind them made them turn around. Draco was standing behind them with his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle flanking him.

"Well, well, look who actually made it. How did your father ever afford tickets, Weasel? Didn't think your property would have brought that much. Granger, if it had been up to me, Mudbloods wouldn't even be allowed to be here. Potter, enjoy it while you can. It might just be your last." With that, he walked away, laughing.

"Don't worry about him," said Hermione, tightly. "He's just spouting off, as usual."

Ginny looked up at Harry, worriedly. "What did he mean by 'it might be your last'?"

Harry just shrugged and reached up to push the hair from his eyes, unknowingly exposing his scar. "Who knows? He doesn't really bother me much anymore."

Harry heard the gasps and murmurs and it dawned on him what he had done. He tried to cover his scar again but the damage was done. He hated the attention that scar brought him and he wished the ground would just open up and swallow him whole.

Ginny saw the look on Harry's face and reacted instinctively. She grabbed his hand and took off running.

"Ginny!" yelled Ron, disbelievingly. "Where do you think you're going?"

"We'll meet you back at the tent later!" she yelled back and kept on running.

She stopped when they were both so out of breath they had to bend over to drag air into their lungs.

"Thanks, Ginny. I appreciate that."

"No problem. You looked like you wished to be any place but there, so here we are. Question now is, where are we?"

"Well, the tent is back the way we came, we know that much."

"Since we're over here, why don't we go watch those performers a bit, then we can make our way back, taking the scenic route, of course."

Harry looked over to where she was pointing. There was a small group of acrobats performing some outrageous maneuvers.

"Sure."

They watched in silence for a while, then slowly made their way back to the tent, occasionally speaking. When they reached the tent, Ron and Hermione were already there.

"Why did you take off running like that? I thought Death Eaters had shown up."

"Ronald, you can't honestly be that daft. Harry's scar was showing, everyone noticed, so Ginny got Harry away before people starting descending on him."

"Oh. Well, lunch is ready, so come eat."

They all spent that afternoon and evening, playing chess, Exploding Snap, in which even Mr. Weasley joined in, or in Hermione's case, reading. After such a long day, they all decided to turn in early, the girls to the bedroom, the boys to the sitting room, now furnished with camp beds. Harry put on some pajama bottoms and t-shirt, then climbed wearily into bed. It had been one of the best days he'd ever had. He drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

"_You must make sure he survives the first two tasks so he can come to me from the maze. You must find a way to ensure it is he who comes,"_ rasped a voice.

"_He will survive. I will make sure of it. I will also make sure he is the one who gets to the Cup. You have nothing to fear, Master,"_ answered the cloaked figure.

"_I fear NOTHING! I would have thought you'd have understood this by now. Perhaps you need a reminder. CRUCIO!"_

Ginny didn't know what woke her up, but deciding she was thirsty, she put on her dressing gown and quietly entered the main room on her way to the kitchen. Halfway there, she heard a grunt of pain. She froze, listening intently. It came again, a little louder. It sounded as if someone was dreaming, and not a very pleasant dream. In the feeble light, she could see someone was twisting and turning on his bed. She didn't know who it was until he let out another hiss of pain and slapped a hand to his forehead. She carefully skirted around the other beds and knelt beside Harry.

"Harry!" she whispered.

He continued to thrash around and moan in pain, hand still clutching his scar.

"Harry, come on, wake up!" Ginny said a little more forcefully. She reached out, grabbed his shoulders and gave him a little shake.

Harry woke up with a start. At first he didn't know where he was or who it was looming over him. He was breathing heavily, covered in sweat and shaking uncontrollably.

"I'd ask if you were okay, but I think I know the answer to that," said Ginny. "Why don't you come and get some water? You might feel better."

All Harry could do was nod. He was deeply embarrassed he'd been caught having one of his dreams, but was thankful Ginny didn't say anything about it. He followed her into the little kitchen. She already had two glasses of water sitting on the table. Harry sat down and waited until he had a little more control before reaching out to pick up his glass. He was afraid to look at her. Afraid he'd see pity in her eyes.

"Harry, just so you know, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm willing to listen." Then she turned to look at him fully and said, "After all, who else do you know who's been touched by _him_?"

Harry turned around to look at her so fast he knocked his knee on a table leg.

"How did you know?" His voice came out as a croak.

"You were clutching your scar; doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Don't worry, Harry, I won't force you to talk. I'm not Hermione." Good, that got a little smile, she thought. "I won't say anything to anyone either. Just know that I'm a pretty good listener." Then she got up, put her glass in the sink and went back to bed.

Harry stayed there a while, thinking things over. He realized he'd never told Ginny thank you. He'd have to be sure and do that. When he thought he could sleep again, he put his glass away and went back to sleep.

The next morning was spent visiting friends. They had seen Seamus and Dean the day before, but hadn't gotten to visit. The afternoon was spent buying souvenirs. Hermione bought them all programs. Harry and Ginny bought tall hats in the colors of the teams they were supporting. Ron bought a miniature Krum, which was small enough to fit in his palm, and walked around imitating the real Krum. The four of them came across a booth selling omnioculars and Harry bought them all a pair.

"Harry," protested Ron. "Those are too expensive. I won't take them."

Harry knew Ron was a bit sensitive when it came to money. His family didn't have much and it bothered Ron terribly. Harry was ready for Ron's protest, however.

"Don't worry. You're not getting a Christmas gift this year."

This perked Ron up considerably. "Well, in that case. Thanks."

Ginny also hesitated when Harry tried to give her a pair.

"Well, if you don't want them," Harry said teasingly and moved to give them back to the proprietor when they were snatched out of his hand. He turned to her and saw a big smile on her face. He felt one of his own break out.

"Thanks, Harry."

"No," Harry said softly. "Thank you."

Hermione watched the interplay between Harry and Ginny in amazement. Was Harry actually _flirting_ with Ginny? This was not the Harry she'd known since they'd started school. She made a mental note to ask Ginny exactly what happened between the two of them after they had disappeared the previous day.

Finally, it was time for the game to start. The seats they were assigned were at the very top. It was a long climb, but Harry thought it was worth it. He could see the entire pitch from where they were and the pitch was huge. Harry was well aware that he and Ginny were standing very close to each other. He shook his head to clear his mind of those thoughts and brought his omnioculars up to his eyes and starting fiddling with all the dials. The teams were announced and the game began.

After two hours of very physical play, Krum managed to catch the Snitch. He caught the Snitch but Ireland beat Bulgaria resoundingly. On the way back to their tent, Ginny couldn't help but point out she'd been right.

"See, Harry, I told you. Just because you're a good Seeker, doesn't automatically make you win. You have to have a good support system, as well."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

Just then, screams tore through the night. Flashes of light could be seen not far from where they were. People were running in all directions.

"All of you, get back to the tent and be ready to go at a moment's notice," ordered Mr. Weasley, then he was gone.

Marching toward them, Harry saw several imposing figures. They were dressed in black flowing robes that billowed out behind them. White skeletal masks covered their faces and black pointed hoods covered their heads. They were chanting something Harry couldn't understand and attacking anyone who stood in their way. Most haunting of all was the laughter. They laughed at each attack, like they were watching some great comedy show.

"Death Eaters," whispered Ron.

"Run!" cried Hermione.

They ran as fast as they could, hunched over to avoid the spells being cast in their direction. Flying debris bit into Harry's hands and face. Harry got pushed one way, pulled another and soon became separated from the others. He couldn't see them anywhere, no matter which way he looked. He decided to keep running and hope for the best. He tripped over something and fell hard to the ground. When he looked, it was a body. With a little cry of horror he tried to scramble to his feet, but he was kicked in the head and everything went black.

When he came to, his head hurt but otherwise he was okay. He got up gingerly and looked around. Nothing but devastation met his eyes. Bodies lying where they'd been hit by curses, tents in tatters, belongings strewn about carelessly, smoke rising from a few tents that had been burned. It was eerily quiet, as if all sound had been muted. Harry's breathing sounded unnaturally loud and he tried to breathe a little softer. That's when he heard it, the sound of footsteps. He turned around and saw someone point their wand to the sky and cast a spell. The man saw Harry and started to come after him. Harry ran and hid behind part of a camp that miraculously was still mostly intact. The man backed off suddenly and started running the other way. Harry didn't understand why at first, then he heard someone calling his name.

"Harry! Harry! Where are you?" called Ron.

"Over there!" cried Hermione.

Ginny was the first to reach him and threw her arms around him, nearly knocking Harry to the ground. She realized what she had done and let go quickly.

"Are you okay? When you got separated from us, we got really worried."

"I'm fine, Ginny."

Hermione also gave Harry a quick hug. Ron was staring at something in the sky with a look of abject horror on his face. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny looked up as well. There in the sky was a giant, green skull with a snake slithering from its open mouth.

Without warning, Harry's scar burned hotly. He let out a hiss of pain and his hand flew to his scar. It hurt bad enough to make his eyes begin to water.

"Harry?" Ginny put her arm around Harry's waist to hold him upright.

Before Harry could answer her, they were surrounded by Ministry officials.

"Who conjured the Dark Mark?" asked a middle-aged man in black.

"Dark Mark?" asked Harry. His hand was still on his scar but the pain was beginning to recede.

"You-Know-Who's mark, Harry," answered Hermione.

"Barty! Barty, wait! Those are my kids!" yelled a familiar and welcome voice. Mr. Weasley pushed his way through the ring of officials. "They couldn't have conjured it. They're kids!"

A memory pushed its way through Harry's fuzzy brain. "There was a man, before. He was standing over there. I couldn't see who it was."

Barty stared at Harry as if trying to decide whether he was telling the truth, then turned to the other officials, "Alright. Let's go."

Mr. Weasley broke into each of the teen's thoughts when he said, "Let's head back to the tent and collect our things. Fred and George are already there, waiting. This will likely be in the Prophet tomorrow and I'm going to be needed at work."

They all made their way back to the tent, each lost in thought, Ginny keeping her arm around Harry's waist and Harry resting his arm on her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

No more attacks came after that initial one. Everyone was lulled back into a sense of security. Arthur Weasley was initially quite busy at the Ministry trying to explain how the attack at the World Cup could have happened, but as time wore on, interest faded. Everyone wanted to believe it was just a random event. No one wanted to believe that more than Harry Potter. He had no more pains in his scar and was able to shove those strange dreams to the back of his mind.

As usual, as the end of summer drew near, time seemed to fly. Harry spent his days outside, playing Quidditch with Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny while Hermione cheered them on, or splashing in the creek that bordered the Weasley property. Years later, Harry would look back on that summer as the summer of change.

On the last night of summer, Molly Weasley threw a large party for the six teens going back to school. Dinner consisted of a favorite dish for each of the teens. The kitchen was too small to comfortably hold all the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione, so they ate in the back yard. Fairies were used to softly light the area. Red and gold ribbons were wrapped around the porch supports, strewn over flower bushes, and charmed to come together over the table, as if waiting for a canvas to be draped over them.

For the first time, Harry found himself wishing they could stay at The Burrow. This had been the best summer he'd ever had and hated for it to end. He admitted that part of the reason he wished to stay happened to be sitting next to him. She made him feel things he'd never felt before. He barely heard the conversations buzzing around him, he was so caught up in her. _Her hair just glows in this low light. Why have I not noticed before? Everything she does, she does with grace and beauty. Why do I have to be such a klutz around her?_ Indeed, twice, he'd nearly dropped what he was holding when she turned her attention to him.

"So, Harry. Looking forward to a new school year?" asked Arthur.

"Yeah, should be great."

"Well, this year will definitely be different, and that's all I can say, so don't ask for anything more," said Arthur with a grin.

"Oh, Dad. You can't tell us that and then expect not to get questioned. Come on, give us a hint," pleaded Fred.

"That was a hint. Now, if any of you have any last minute packing, I suggest you go get it done now. There won't be time in the morning."

"Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, for allowing me to stay with you again this summer. It really meant a lot." As if embarrassed he'd admitted something so personal, he jumped up and headed to Ron's room for the night.

The next morning, they barely made it to King's Cross on time. First Fred forgot his broom, so they had to go back. Then, Ron forgot part of his Quidditch uniform. They had to go back a third time, when George announced he'd forgotten one of his school books. In reality, Harry suspected it was some product he and Fred had been working on. They managed to get through the barrier at Platform 9 ¾ with five minutes to spare.

Molly gave each of the teens a hug and kiss, starting with Harry.

"Harry, dear, don't let Fred and George get you into any trouble. Hermione, you keep these boys in line, now. Ron, you listen to Hermione. Fred, George, just because it's not an O.W.L. or N.E.W.T. year doesn't mean you don't have to study. Now, on the train, all of you, before it leaves. Have a good term and we'll see you at Christmas. Then again, maybe not," she said with a smile.

They actually found an empty compartment and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny quickly claimed it. Fred and George had seen Lee Jordan and were sitting with him. They had just sat down, Hermione and Ron on one bench, Harry and Ginny on the opposite bench, when the train began to pull away from the station.

"Whew, that was close. I was worried we weren't going to make the train," sighed Hermione.

"Wish the lunch trolley would come around sooner, I'm starving," complained Ron.

"Honestly, Ronald, you're always starving."

"I can't help it."

Harry caught Ginny's eye and they had to look away before they started laughing. It was true. Ron was always hungry.

A couple hours later, Harry absently rubbed the spot on his forehead where his scar was located and Hermione latched onto the subject.

"Harry, is your scar bothering you again? I know it hurt at the World Cup, but have you had any other problems?"

"No," responded Harry, quickly. "I just have a bit of a headache is all." He could feel Ginny watching him. He wondered if she would mention waking him up from one of his dreams at the World Cup. Thankfully, she stayed silent.

Hermione looked like she wanted to say something else, but thought better of it. Harry took the opportunity for peace and laid his head against the window and allowed the motion of the train to lull him sleep.

"_Has it been done?"_ asked the raspy voice.

"_My Lord, it hasn't arrived at the school as of yet. And even when it does, the Headmaster will likely keep it in his office until it's needed."_

"I don't want to hear excuses! Perhaps you're feeling some sympathy for him."

"I assure you, that is NOT the case; merely stating that I will need time to get things ready."

"See that you do."

Harry woke with a start. He knew, immediately, his dream had not gone unnoticed. Ginny was kneeling in front of him, clutching the front of his shirt, worried expression on her face. Hermione was sitting next to him, gripping his hands, face pale. Ron was staring at him, mouth hanging open. Harry reached up and rubbed his forehead. Thankfully, Ginny was the first to speak.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

"Harry! It was your scar, wasn't it? How long has this been going on? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Hermione, back off," warned Ginny. "If Harry had wanted you to know, he would have told you."

Harry knew he was going to have to tell them. He massaged his eyes and sighed deeply. He looked at Ginny. She sat right on the floor, reclaimed his hands from Hermione, and gave him an encouraging nod.

"It's happened three times now. Once, the night before Mr. Weasley came to get me. The second time--," He gazed at Ginny when he said this. "--was at the World Cup. It's been a different conversation each time, but the same two people show up each time. One is Voldemort, the other I'm not sure about. He's always cloaked and I can barely hear his voice."

"Have you told _anyone_ about this?" demanded Hermione. "You should tell Dumbledore."

"Or at least tell Sirius," stated Ginny quietly.

That broke Ron out of his daze. "How the bloody hell do you know about Sirius?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You're forgetting who else I have for brothers. Harry, you know he'd want to know about this, not to mention seeing that man at the World Cup."

After much persuasion, Harry relented and sent Hedwig off with a letter to Sirius. The lunch trolley came around and they ate without talking. An awkward silence ensued until Ron spoke up.

"How about a game of chess, Harry?"

The remainder of trip passed uneventfully. No one spoke of Harry's scar pains or his dreams, deciding Harry would do what he wanted, and wouldn't be pushed into anything he didn't want. Before long, the train began to slow. As Harry was reaching up to retrieve his trunk from the overhead compartment, the train gave a mighty lurch before stopping completely. Harry lost his balance, overcompensated, and found himself sprawled over the bench seat, staring at Ginny's knees. He scrambled up in a flash, face crimson, and mumbled what sounded like an apology, not daring to look at her. He hauled out his trunk and exited the compartment without a backward glance.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny caught up with Harry waiting for a carriage to take them to Hogwarts. No one said a word regarding Harry's tumble and soon they were all back to joking again.

"I hope Dumbledore isn't giving a long speech. I'm starving," This from Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ronald, when are you not starving?"

Harry and Ginny caught each other's eye and could no longer contain their laughter.

"What?" asked Ron, indignantly. "I can't help it. I'm a growing boy!"

"Harry's a growing boy but you don't see him eating everything in sight," complained Hermione.

"Well, I can't help it if he's scrawny and can't eat much."

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, in mock anger. "I resent that. And when did this become about me, anyway?"

In an effort to deflect attention off himself, Ron answered with the first thing that came to mind.

"At least I'm not the one who can't seem to stay on his feet."

That shut Harry up. His face turned beet red and he turned to look out the window. _It's true. Why am I such a klutz around her? And why did she have to sit next to me? Her leg bumps mine with every dip in the road. She's Ron's sister! Get a grip on yourself!_

Finally, they were pulling up to the main doors. The four exited the carriage, entered the Great Hall, and had sat down at Gryffindor's table, when a thought occurred to Harry.

"You know, I just realized, this is the first Sorting I've attended since my first year."

"Really?" Ginny looked at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, you're right, Harry. We missed it our second year because Dobby sealed the entrance to the platform and we had to take the car. Snape, the evil git, kept us in his office through dinner."

"Well, you did break a bunch of rules, Ronald."

"Then last year was that dementor on the train and I had to go see Professor McGonagall."

"Merlin, Harry, you haven't exactly had great starts to the school year, have you?"

"Well, so far, so good."

After the Sorting was complete, Dumbledore stood up to make his usual start of term speech. Only this time, it was anything but usual.

"Welcome to all the new students. To the returning ones, welcome back. Let me start by saying, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, wanted me to remind you all that magic is not allowed in the corridors and for any banned products, see the notice that will be posted in each of your common rooms. The Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden, to all. Now, with that out the way, I have a very special announcement before we start the feast."

Ron laid his head on the table with a loud groan, clutching his stomach.

"This year is a very special year, indeed. You see, this year we will be the host of The Triwizard Tournament." At this, a whispered buzzing went around the room. "This tournament consists of three very dangerous tasks that one champion from three schools must complete. Make no mistake, if you are chosen, you will receive no help. You will be completely on your own. In the past, some have died trying to complete these tasks, so do not make this decision lightly. The winner of the tournament will be forever remembered by having his or her name engraved on the Cup itself and will also win 1000 galleons. Because of this tournament, there will be no Quidditch this year." Another round of gasps could be heard from the students. Many disappointed groans came from the tables. "I realize this comes as a disappointment to many of you, but I urge you to take this year to get to know some of students arriving from the other two schools. I daresay, you might find you have something in common. Now, let's eat."

The tables filled with every dish imaginable. Ron filled his plate and ate at the same time, to the utter disgust of those sitting around him. After he had eaten a bit, Ron turned to his friends.

"So, what do you think? You going to enter?"

"You heard Dumbledore, it's highly dangerous! Count me out," replied Hermione.

"Oh, come on, Hermione," joked Harry. "Danger never seemed to stop you before."

"Okay, then, what about you? Are you going to enter?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Yeah, Hermione," added Ginny, with a bit of sarcasm and a smile. "Like Harry needs or wants more attention."

Harry quickly agreed. This was one year he was looking forward to not being the center of attention, for a change. The foursome finished their dinner and went up to Gryffindor tower, secure in the knowledge that this year was shaping up to be one of the best ones yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next morning they met in the common room before going down to breakfast. The Great Hall echoed with the excited chatter of students, some discussing class schedules or what they did over the summer holidays, but most were discussing the upcoming tournament and the two schools coming to compete. Speculations abounded on where the schools were located and what the students would be like. Tables were laid out with every breakfast food imaginable.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione found a place at the Gryffindor table and began to load their plates. Professor McGonagall was coming around to give their class schedules. Hermione looked up at the staff table and noticed they were still one professor short.

"I don't see anyone who could be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. I wonder who it is and why they aren't here yet?"

"I just hope it's someone good," replied Ron around a mouthful of food.

"No one can top Professor Lupin. It's too bad he couldn't have stayed," lamented Harry.

"Professor McGonagall, who's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor?" asked Hermione when she was given her class schedule.

"Professor Lupin has been able to return this year. I'm not quite sure how the Headmaster managed it. I'm just glad he did. Professor Lupin is one of the better Defense instructors we've had."

Ron, Hermione, and Harry all looked at each other in disbelief. Lupin was back? They quickly checked their schedules and found that was their first class. Grins split across each of their faces. Then Harry groaned.

"Great, we have it with the Slytherins. Why can't we have something else with them? I can just hear Malfoy now, commenting on Professor Lupin's appearance."

"I liked Professor Lupin." Ginny had a thoughtful expression on her face. "I don't really think Professor Lupin cares what people think of him, so you really shouldn't let Malfoy bother you, Harry. "

"I know," sighed Harry. "Well, bell's going to ring. We should go. See you later, Ginny."

The three fourth years reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom just as another boy, one they had hoped to avoid, strutted up to the door.

"Can't believe the filth they're letting back here," sneered Malfoy. "Don't get too used to him, Potter. He won't be here long, not when my father hears of this. He won't stand for it, just you wait."

"Shut it, Malfoy," warned Harry.

"Or you'll what, Potter? It's not like you have anyone to go crying to."

The door opened forcing Harry and Malfoy to back away from each other.

"Is there a problem?"

"Of course, not, Professor. It's good to see you back, sir. How did Dumbledore manage it?"

"Well, Harry, I'm sure Dumbledore has his ways. Now, everyone come on in and let's get started."

Defense class was delightful despite Malfoy's incessant grumbling and complaining, so to balance the scale, Harry's next class, Divination, was nothing new. Trelawney predicted at least one student would be dying, as she did every year. While Trelawney was introducing the first section they'd be studying, Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Don't know why we have to take this. It's so stupid."

"I know, but at least we can make stuff up like we did last year. That should make it easier," Harry whispered back.

Trelawney droned on about auras, using crystals for healing and 'seeing' and other such things that it wasn't long before Harry and Ron were both practically sleeping with their eyes open. Finally the lunch bell sounded which woke them from their stupor. They gathered their things and made their way to lunch.

"Hey, Hermione, how was Ancient Runes?" asked Ron. Hermione had her book out and appeared to be studying already.

"It was fine. I think it's going to be a lot harder than last year. I already have to do a translation on this." She showed Harry and Ron the picture in her book. Neither boy could understand why Hermione would willingly put herself through that much torture.

Harry noticed that Ginny was sitting just a few spaces down and was chatting with some friends. He felt that flutter in his stomach again and tried to concentrate on his plate. Then he heard her laugh at something and his eyes found their way back to her. _I love it when she laughs. It's not a dainty little laugh, but full-bodied, full of life. Just like her._ He had been reaching for a piece of bread, while watching Ginny, and turned back just in time to narrowly avoid sticking his whole hand in the butter. As it was, just his thumb grazed it. He looked up to see if anyone had noticed, but everyone around him was busy eating. He shook his head as if to shake those thoughts right out of it and turned his attention to his plate once more. He didn't notice when she scooted over next to him after her friends had left.

Someone had noticed his blunder. A dark-haired girl with exotic eyes had been watching Harry. She didn't sit at the same table. She was a Ravenclaw and she had a crush on Harry. Her gaze jumped between Harry and Ginny and she didn't like what she was seeing. She had seen the glances he'd been giving Ginny at dinner the previous night. Cho Chang took a good long look at Ginny Weasley. _What does she have that I don't? I'm much better looking. I play Quidditch. I'm even a Seeker! How is it that he notices her and not me? Well, I'll just have to find a way to change that._ With that thought firmly planted in her mind, she left the Great Hall and headed for her next class.

"What's your next class, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Potions," Harry looked slightly surprised to see her sitting next to him, then answered her, with a look of dread.

"On the heels of Divination? I'm so sorry." Though Ginny didn't look the least bit sorry to Harry. As a matter of fact, she looked like she was barely controlling a smile.

"Go ahead and laugh. Get it over with. I'll laugh tomorrow when you have History of Magic then Potions back to back." Harry shot back, though he too had a bit of a smile forming.

"That's cruel, Harry, and sooo not funny." Ginny smacked him on the arm as she said this.

"Ow, hey, you started it," he said with a chuckle, rubbing the spot on his arm where she'd hit him.

Hermione watched the exchange between Harry and Ginny and vowed to have that talk with Ginny she'd been meaning to have since the World Cup. It appeared things were going well between them. She was just glad Harry had loosened up around Ginny. She glanced at Ron to see if he had noticed anything and, naturally, he didn't. He was too busy eating.

The bell rang for afternoon classes and they went their separate ways. Ginny to Care of Magical Creatures and Harry, Ron, and Hermione to Potions. Potions was a class Harry always dreaded having. Snape hated Harry and Harry hated Snape. The three of them chose a table together and waited for Snape to enter the class.

Snape came striding in, cape billowing out behind him, like a black mist.

"We will begin by looking at the potion I have already brewed. Potter, come take a look and see if you recognize it."

Harry got up, walked up to the cauldron in question and peered inside. At first he thought it was empty, but as he looked closely, he saw the liquid inside bubble and could feel the steam rising from it, warming his face. The liquid was clear, which was why he'd thought the cauldron empty at first. Harry had no clue as to what he was looking at, but he figured he knew who _would _know.

"I don't know. You could try Hermione, though. Bet she'd know."

Snape gave Harry one of his patented glares and responded, "Ten points from Gryffindor, for your cheek, Potter. Go sit down. Now, that potion was Veritaserum. It's a complicated potion, so I doubt most of you will be able to produce the correct potion. Ingredients and instructions are on the board. Get started."

Hermione turned to Harry and whispered, "What possessed you to say that Harry? You know he was just baiting you."

"I'm just tired of being his guinea pig. Why can't he choose someone else for once?"

They worked in silence, each concentrating on the complicated potion they were trying to create. By the end of class, Hermione had come the closest to having a correct potion, but as usual, Snape didn't bother rewarding anyone other than Slytherin for a job well done.

The trio plopped down for dinner and Hermione, again, pulled out her Ancient Runes book and began studying. Ginny came in soon after, looking rather sore. She sat across from Harry and started filling her plate.

"Are you okay, Ginny?"

"I'm fine, Harry. Hagrid had brought hippogriffs to class. Will he ever learn? He made me ride one. It was kind of fun, but still." She looked up and noticed the smile on Harry's face. "What?"

"He did the same thing to me. I'm kind of surprised he brought them out again after what happened last year."

"This is Hagrid we're talking about, here, Harry," interjected Ron. "He's not really known for his common sense, is he?"

They ate in silence a while and sure enough, Harry found his gaze zooming to Ginny more often than he was comfortable with. _Man, this has to stop. I can't even sit across from her without staring. I just can't get over how much she's changed since last year. Oh, God, was that her foot? Did her foot just brush mine? Settle down, Potter, just eat. And don't let her catch you staring._

As luck would have it, Ginny did catch him staring. She had just turned her attention to him to ask him a question, when she noticed he was watching her. He promptly dropped his fork and managed to knock it to the floor. _Ok, that's like the fourth time I've seen him staring. He's become such a major klutz. What's going on with him? I'll have to ask Hermione once we get back to the common room._

Cho Chang also noticed and narrowed her eyes. She needed to come up with a plan to make Harry notice her and soon. She vowed that by Christmas, she and Harry would be together, one way or another.

After dinner, the foursome sat in the common room and chatted about their classes for a bit. Then Ginny decided it was now or never.

"Hermione, can I talk to you a moment? In private?"

"Sure, Ginny. Let's go up to the dorm."

They climbed the stairs to Hermione's room and sat on her bed. Thankfully the dorm room was empty at the moment.

"What's on your mind, Ginny?"

Ginny took a deep breath and plunged in. "Have you noticed something a bit, I don't know, _off _, about Harry? I mean, he's been so accident prone lately and he's never been that way before. I figured you'd know what's up with him."

"Well, all I can tell you is something Muggles like to say 'What goes around, comes around'." No matter how much Ginny begged her, Hermione steadfastly refused to say anything more. Her eyes twinkled and a mischievous grin spread across her face.

"Fine," huffed Ginny, and she left for her own dorm room, not giving Hermione the opportunity to ask about the World Cup.

Hermione lay back on her bed and indulged in a fit of giggles. _Well, apparently nothing really happened between them at the World Cup if she's asking about Harry's attitude lately. __This is going to be so much fun watching them dance around each other. I just hope Harry comes to his senses soon. Hmmm, maybe I can help __with that. I wonder how Ron will react to the thought of his best friend and his little sister dating. Knowing Ron, he won't like it, but he'll have to get over it. Harry and Ginny deserve each other._

The first week passed quickly, and even though they had a mess of homework, the teens were happy it was Saturday. The day brought some welcome and not so welcome news. At breakfast, Dumbledore announced the students from the other two schools would be arriving that day, which was the welcome news. The not so welcome news came in the form of a letter from Sirius.

_**Dear Harry,**_

I don't know what to think about your scar hurting you or the dreams you've had. Tell Dumbledore what you've told me. He could help you better than I could. Listen, I'm coming back. I've heard some tales and I'm not too comfortable with them. Whenever you refer to me in company, call me Snuffles. Hedwig is too noticeable, so the next time you write, send a school owl.

Sincerely

Sirius

"He's _what? _No! He wasn't supposed to come back. All because of a little bit of pain I had and some stupid dreams."

"Well, Harry, I've been reading the Daily Prophet and there are some strange things going on. People not going to work, people disappearing, that sort of thing." Hermione held out the paper so Harry could read the headline.

"I don't think those dreams are stupid, Harry, and the pain seemed quite intense. It's not that surprising that Snuffles would want to be close in case you needed him."

Harry turned to look at Ginny. "Okay, so they hurt. It's still not worth the risk of him coming back and getting himself caught."

Ginny's next statement took them both by surprise causing each to blush. "I think you're worth the risk. And apparently," she hurried on, "so does Snuffles."

"There's not much you can do about it, now, mate. He's coming back and that's that," stated Ron wisely.

There was a commotion at the entrance to the Great Hall and they turned their attention to that, for which Harry was grateful. Filch trotted his way to the Staff table and spoke to Dumbledore, who then stood up and requested silence, so he could make an announcement.

"It appears our guests have arrived. Please do them the courtesy of welcoming them to our humble school."

Each set of eyes turned towards the doors as a small group of young ladies dressed in silver-blue dress uniforms appeared. This was the group from Beauxbatons Academy. They appeared to glide as they came into the Hall and took their places among the Hogwarts students. Each was very pretty and captured the eyes of nearly every male Hogwarts student. Harry, on the other hand, studied them, unconsciously comparing them to a certain red-head he knew. He noticed their Headmistress was taller than Hagrid. _Wow, I'd hate to be on her bad side._

Another commotion at the doors drew the attention of the students back in that direction. This time, it was a small group of young men dressed in blood red tunics and black trousers with heavy boots. It seemed the group from Durmstrang had arrived, as well. As they marched by, Ron gasped.

"It's Viktor Krum. I didn't know he was still in school. I'm going to ask him for his autograph."

Harry noticed the Durmstrang Headmaster appeared a bit dodgy. He was tall, with scraggly black hair, beady black eyes, and his oral hygiene left much to be desired. He also didn't seem to be too happy to be there. That train of thought left him as Dumbledore stood once more.

"Welcome to Beauxbatons Academy and Durmstrang Academy. I hope you find your stay to be a pleasant one. Now, for what we've all been waiting for. Thank you, Argus," for Filch had just deposited a tall draped object in front of the staff table.

Dumbledore waved his hand and the lights dimmed. With another flourish, the covering on the object disappeared revealing a tall, metal goblet. The weak light danced across its shiny surface as though teasing something inside to come out and play. Immediately after having its covering removed, blue flames shot from the goblet and burned steadily.

"This is the Goblet of Fire," informed Dumbledore, after the voices had died down once more. "This will be the impartial judge when the time comes to choose the champions for the tournament. Anyone wishing to enter, needs to write his or her name and school on a piece of parchment and slip it into the goblet, as such." Dumbledore demonstrated placing a piece of paper into the fire. "Now, let me be absolutely clear on this. You will have no help in these tasks. They are extremely dangerous and in the past, students have died trying to complete them. There will be no age limit; however, the Goblet will be charmed to pick the student most capable physically, mentally, and magically. You will have until Tuesday evening to decide to enter. The champions will be revealed Wednesday evening at dinner. Again, welcome to our guests and if you have questions, please feel free to contact any one of us."

"I still think it would be cool to enter. Could you imagine? To be forever known as a triwizard champion and winning all that money." Ron's face took on a dreamy look; then it turned determined. "I'm going to enter."

"Ronald, how could you possibly think you're ready for something like this? You heard Professor Dumbledore, people have _died_. Your Mum won't let you."

"Yeah, well, she's not going to know until I've already done it. And what makes you think I'm not ready to do this? There's no age limit."

"But Dumbledore also said the Goblet would choose someone physically, mentally, and magically capable," Harry interjected. "Sounds like an upperclassman to me."

"So what? Someone younger could fit that description. I mean, look at what you've done, Harry. You've fought off You-Know-Who twice now, not counting when you were a baby. Then, being able to produce a patronus to fight off all those dementors last year. That's advanced stuff. All I'm saying is, it could be someone younger. I'm still entering."

"Well, just think about it carefully, before you do," advised Harry. "I'll be keeping my fingers crossed for you. Me, I'm not going anywhere _near_ that thing."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed with a smirk. "Mum says you get way more attention than you should already." This earned her a piece of toast, the piece Harry was about to eat, thrown at her, but he had a smile on his face and said he agreed with her.

Cho Chang watched Harry throw a piece of toast at the Weasley girl, saw the smile on his face. Her eyes narrowed in determination. _What can I do to make him notice me? Maybe if I entered and "accidentally" let it slip that I had, he'd be impressed. Do I really want to do that, though? What if I got chosen? I'll have to think on this a bit more._

Late one evening, the doors to the Great Hall were opened and a figure silently slipped inside. This figure pulled out a small piece of parchment from inside his robe and hesitantly slipped it into the fire streaming from the Goblet. He let out a sigh, and exited through the doors once more.

Wednesday evening finally arrived and the students could barely eat, they were so full of anticipation for the upcoming choosing of champions. Harry couldn't eat, not because he was preoccupied with the upcoming event, but with a dream he'd had the night before. This wasn't a typical dream, not for him. He had dreamed he and Ginny were walking along the lake, hand in hand. Just as he was leaning towards her to kiss her, he was awoken by Ron telling him he'd be late for class if he didn't get up. He had been trying to puzzle it out all day and still hadn't come to any conclusions. Dumbledore gave him a welcome distraction by rising from his seat.

"The time has come for the choosing of champions. To all who have submitted their names, I wish you good luck."

Dumbledore came around to the Goblet, arm outstretched, said an incantation, and the fire flared momentarily, then spit out a slightly burned slip of parchment.

"The first champion chosen, from Beauxbatons, is Fleur Delacour. Miss Delacour, please come up and exit through that door and into the adjoining room."

After a few moments, the fire flared again, and another slip of parchment was sent into Dumbledore's waiting hand. "The next champion, from Durmstrang, is Viktor Krum. Mr. Krum, please follow Miss Delacour."

Again, the Goblet spewed forth another parchment. "For Hogwarts, Mr. Zacharias Smith. Please come forward and follow Mr. Krum." After the applause had quieted, Dumbledore continued. "Now, we have our champions. This is what they shall be competing for."

He removed a light tarp from an object on the staff table. It was a trophy, but not like any other trophy Harry had seen before. This was made of pewter and glass and appeared to glow with some inner blue-white light. It had some sort of design carved into it but from where he was sitting he couldn't tell what it was.

"That's wicked." Harry turned and saw the twins a few places down. He hadn't even known they were there. He briefly wondered if they had entered their names, when his attention was caught by the Goblet's fire flaring once again.

"Albus!" cried Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore turned just in time to catch the falling piece of parchment. He stared at the name for what seemed like hours. A hush had fallen over the students gathered there, awaiting the Headmaster. He looked up and searched for the student listed on the paper, frantically. He didn't speak until he'd found the one he was looking for. Then he inhaled deeply and spoke in commanding voice.

"_Harry Potter!" _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Harry felt faint. How could his name have come from the Goblet? He hadn't put his name in it. He looked around at his classmates. They had all turned to stare at him, with expressions ranging from awe to disgust. The silence was deafening. Harry then turned to look at Ron. What he saw on his best mate's face sent an arrow through his heart. Ron wore a closed, accusing, expression as he stared at Harry. Harry wouldn't be getting any support from that corner. Next, he turned to Ginny. He felt two more arrows, one split the shaft of the first and dug deeper into his heart and the other pierced his lung, for he could barely breathe. Only when Hermione started shoving him forward, did he come to realize Dumbledore was still calling his name, and slowly made his way forward.

"Hogwarts cheated!" cried someone from Durmstrang.

"You can't have two champions!" cried another from Beauxbatons.

Then another voice called out in a derisive tone. "That's Potter for you. Always has to be the center of attention. Just can't stand it when the spotlight isn't on you, can you?"

Harry decidedly ignored Draco. All he could think about at that very moment was getting through the door to the trophy room. Finally, he reached the staff table. He looked at each of the professors in turn. Flitwick appeared confused. Hagrid, McGonagall, and Lupin wore expressions of varying degrees of disbelief. Snape was an entirely different matter. Though he hid it well, Harry could see a smirk playing at the corners of Snape's mouth. Harry reached the door of the trophy room and stumbled through it.

Harry could hear Dumbledore trying to calm the maelstrom of voices left in Harry's wake, but Harry's attention was centered on the other three champions. _How am I ever going to make it? Since they're all older than me, they'll know so much more than me. I'm so dead._ He wandered around the room waiting for Dumbledore to enter the room. He still wasn't breathing normally. His heart was beating a staccato rhythm he was surprised no one could hear. His hands began to sweat so he wiped them on his trousers.

"I heard what happened out there." Zacharias said.

Harry looked at the older boy. Zacharias had never really said anything to him before, so was surprised he did so now. Harry couldn't speak so he nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"I don't know how it happened, so I'm reserving judgment for now. Just thought you'd want to know," informed Smith.

Before Harry could respond, the door to the trophy room opened and Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, Karkaroff, and Maxime came through. McGonagall and Flitwick were still trying to calm the students in the Great Hall.

"I should have known you'd try to cheat. All this talk about unification was a load of hogwash," spat Karkaroff. Then he turned his beady eyes on Harry. "How did you do it? How did you make the Goblet give Hogwarts two champions?"

For the first time since it all happened, Harry stuttered. "I-I-I didn't do anything. I-I-I didn't even put my name in the Goblet."

This earned Harry a look of absolute disgust and not a little malice from Karkaroff, which prompted Lupin to join Harry where he was standing, and studied him. "What do you mean, you didn't put your name into the Goblet?"

"Just that, Professor. I didn't enter. Ron wanted to, so he did, I suppose, but I never did. I didn't want to. Professor, you have to believe me."

"He's lying," accused Maxime.

"I don't think so," answered Dumbledore. He, too, was watching Harry very closely. "It would take someone who was extremely powerful to trick the Goblet into spitting out two names for one school and as talented as Harry may be, that kind of skill is still beyond him."

Harry let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. _They believe me! That's something at least._

"So what are you planning to do, Headmaster?" queried Snape.

"We don't have much choice, Severus. You know as well as I, the Goblet constitutes a binding contract. Harry has no choice."

Harry felt Lupin squeeze his shoulder. He didn't know if it was to give comfort or through distress, until Lupin spoke. "You can't be serious! Harry had no intention of entering. Someone is obviously out to get him and you're aiding that person by allowing this to continue!"

"Harry, Zacharias, please return to your dorms. The rest of us need to discuss this."

Harry was all too willing to leave. He quickly stepped through the door and made the long walk in silence back to Gryffindor tower. _Maybe it's just a dream. Maybe I'll wake up and find this day hasn't actually happened yet. Yeah, right. When has my luck ever run that way?_

Back in the trophy room, the only ones remaining were Snape, Lupin and Dumbledore. Karkaroff and Maxime had each taken their champions and left the room after Dumbledore promised Harry would get no help from staff and Krum and Delacour would each start the tournament with 50 points, whereas Harry and Zacharias would have none.

"I am fully aware of the situation, Remus. Obviously someone is looking to harm Harry, but I assure you, he will be protected. The only way to draw that someone out is to allow Harry to compete."

"So, Harry is going to be one of your pawns, then." Lupin's voice was quiet with pent up anger. "I don't see how you're going to be able to guarantee his safety."

"The Headmaster knows exactly what he's doing. It is not your place, Remus, to question his decisions," uttered Snape, voice filled with venom.

"Oh, forgive me, Severus," replied Lupin, sarcastically, "If you think this is a good idea, then by all means, let's do it. Merlin knows, _you've never_ been wrong before."

"That's enough, the both of you. If we are going to protect Harry, we need to work together. I have given my decision. I will not contest the binding contract. Also, I will _not_ tolerate this behavior from either of you. Shake hands and be done with this feud or at least be civil to each other."

Lupin and Snape grasped hands briefly. Their Headmaster had spoken and like it or not, they were now being forced to work together. Lupin had his reservations about whether it would be possible to work with Snape, but for Harry, he vowed to try.

When Harry entered the common room, most of Gryffindor seemed to be there. All talk ceased as he looked around. His eyes found Ron, but Ron refused to meet his eyes. Ginny also seemed preoccupied with the intricate design on the rug.

"Hey, Harry! How did you do it?" asked an overexcited Colin Creevey.

"I didn't do anything, Colin."

"Sure, you did. We all know you did. How were you able to do it?" asked another, and many more chimed in asking the same thing.

"Look! I didn't do anything, now leave me alone," Harry nearly shouted. "I'm going to bed."

Harry stalked off up the stairs to the fourth year boys dorm, changed his clothes. Ron came in just before Harry had climbed into bed.

"You could have told me you were going to enter. I'd just like to know how you managed to trick that Goblet. I'm supposed to be your best friend."

"For the last time, Ron, I did not enter! Someone else did that. I shouldn't have to convince you of that, so I want to say thank you. You've shown me that not even best friends can be trusted. I thought I could count on you. I guess I was wrong."

With that, Harry pulled the curtains closed around his bed and lay there listening as Ron found what it was he was looking for and left, slamming the door behind him. With a heavy heart, Harry replayed all the memories of his and Ron's adventures at school; then thought about all those moments he'd had with Ginny and allowed a single tear to roll down his cheek before finally drifting off to sleep.

"_It has been done, Master. In just a few months time, you shall have the boy and a new body."_

"No other will do. I will not accept failure, most especially not on this. If anything happens to him, you will pay with your life."

"Yes, Master."

Harry awoke, gasping for breath. He quietly made his way out the room and downstairs to the common room. He was surprised to see Hermione already there. He wasn't sure if she was still talking to him, but walked over and joined her at the table, anyway.

"Hermione," he whispered, "what are you doing up so early?"

"I didn't quite finish my essay for Transfiguration. Why are you up so early?"

Hermione looked up when Harry didn't answer. He was sitting there, elbows bent, arms flat on the table, hands overlapping with his chin resting on the top one. He seemed to be studying the grain pattern of the wooden table, but she suspected his thoughts were elsewhere.

"Harry, what's wrong? Is it this tournament?"

"You could say that. No one seems to believe me, Hermione. Ron's supposed to be my best friend, yet he doesn't believe me either. I thought I'd gotten to know Ginny fairly well over the summer, but I guess I was wrong there too."

"Harry, have you tried talking to Ron? Just explain to him that you didn't do it."

Harry hated that trust-me-I-know-what-I'm-talking-about tone. "I have tried. He won't even look at me." Then Harry seemed to come to a conclusion, albeit a painful one. "Well, you know what? It's his problem, not mine. I'm not going to go chasing him around, begging for him to believe me. Either he does or he doesn't, and right now he doesn't."

"Harry, I think you should–"

"I think I'm going to go upstairs and shower before everyone wakes up, then walk around the grounds before breakfast. It'll help clear my head."

Hermione watched Harry walk over to the stairs, shoulders slumped, head down. She'd never seem him look so dejected. If no one else would help him, she vowed she would. She also vowed to have a little talk with Ginny and Ron before breakfast.

Hermione never got the chance, for both Weasleys entered the common room with friends and left before she could call out to either one. Hermione kept a close watch on all three. Harry barely ate anything. He was constantly being bombarded with questions or had derisive comments thrown his way. Ron was always in the company of Seamus or Dean. Ginny would sneak a glance at Harry occasionally, but refused to sit with Hermione and Harry at lunch.

During Transfiguration, Harry was taken out of class, so he could join the other champions in having his picture taken for the Daily Prophet. Harry disliked Rita Skeeter as soon as he saw her. She wore outrageous clothes in clashing colors and a wolfish smile.

"Oh, there you are, dear," she cooed and winked. "The famous Harry Potter. I'll want to interview you after the pictures are taken for the Prophet." She smiled a smile that said she'd chew him up and spit him out if he wasn't careful.

After the photo shoot and the interview, it was dinner time, but Harry didn't feel much like eating, so he wandered around some more. He felt like a lone rowboat in a storm tossed sea. He knew that any minute he would capsize and slowly, silently, sink beneath the surface. Lupin tried to talk to him, but it did no good. Snape's and Draco's little contemptuous digs didn't help either. Hermione watched Harry spiral down further and further. Finally, after two days, she manged to corner Ron after dinner.

"I can't believe you. Harry's your best friend. How could you not believe him! Has he ever lied to you? Now is when he needs his friends the most and you turned your back on him. You have no idea how much that's hurt him. If you'd just really look at him for once, you'd see exactly what I'm talking about."

"Come on, Hermione. He's loving all this attention. He's getting out of exams, he gets his picture in the paper every other day, articles are written about him constantly. It's not fair! It should have been me!"

"Oh, grow up, Ronald! He's never liked the attention he gets and you know it! If you're going to be so immature about this, then maybe Harry's better off knowing how you truly are."

Hermione stalked off in a high temper, leaving Ron gaping after her. Hermione found her next target in the library.

"Ginny, we need to talk."

"I think I know what about, too. Look, before you say anything, I have to say something. I've been so completely wrong. How could I let myself believe Harry would lie or try to cheat?"

Hermione studied the sincerity on Ginny's face for a moment and relaxed her stance. "Ginny, we all make mistakes. The important thing is to right the wrongs we make."

Ginny propped her elbows on the table and leaned her head in her hands. "How do I do that? He probably hates me now." Ginny spoke so softly, Hermione had to lean close to hear. "We were getting so much closer and now I've ruined it."

"I won't lie to you. He's been hurt, badly, especially by you, and it may take some time to undo that, but I think you can salvage it, if you went to him right now and told him everything you just told me. Ginny, he needs us, now more than ever. Help him."

In response, Ginny packed up her belongings and left the library in search of the one person who seemed to understand her most. She prayed to every deity she could think of that Harry would accept her apology and would want to be friends again.

When she was unable to find him in the castle, she searched the grounds. She was half-way around the lake when she spotted him. He was sitting on a large rock throwing pebbles into the water. Problem was, he wasn't alone. A girl with long dark hair was sitting next to him, talking to him.

_Cho Chang_, thought Ginny. _She's not getting her claws into him. I'll make sure of that._ She raised her chin, took a deep breath, and continued walking towards them. She made sure to make as much noise as possible. When she was within earshot, she called out to Harry.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a moment?" _Oh, good. My voice didn't crack. God, what if he doesn't want anything to do with me?_

Harry turned toward Ginny and replied, "Okay." _Wonder what she wants. She looks a little nervous._ "I'll be back, Cho." Harry turned away and walked the short distance to Ginny. He missed the look of annoyance that crept across Cho's features.

"I don't know how else to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it," Ginny started then stopped, took a deep breath, glanced at Harry once, then stared at the ground and spilled it all in a rush. "I'm really, really sorry about not trusting you. I know I should have and I don't know why I didn't. Please tell me you forgive me. I'll understand if we can't be friends anymore, but I need to know that you, at least, can forgive me."

Her words were like a healing balm to one of the inner wounds he'd suffered just two days ago. "Ginny, look at me. Please?" When she did so, he continued. "It hurt to know that you thought I would lie or cheat to ensure I was chosen for this tournament." Ginny nodded her head in acknowledgment and looked away again. "I can see, though, how it might have appeared that way from someone else's point of view." That brought Ginny's attention back to Harry. "I can forgive you. As a matter of fact, I already have. As for being friends again," A little smile played at one corner of his lips. "I'm quite sure we can be." _I want to kiss her so badly, but now isn't the time._

I wish I was bold enough to kiss him, thought Ginny ruefully. Instead she did something that was almost as bold, for her. She stepped up to him, encircled his waist with her arms, and rested her forehead on his shoulder. She felt him tense in surprise, but he quickly relaxed and brought his arms up around her shoulders to return the embrace. She felt him rest his cheek against her head and could have sworn he'd actually caressed her there, but he pulled away before she could be sure.

Cho watched the exchange, bitterness seething beneath her cool exterior. _She's come along and ruined things. I'll show her._ She stalked off in a huff.

Ginny and Harry turned back towards the rock Harry and Cho had been sharing.

"Huh, Cho's gone."

"I think she was hoping to have you all to herself and was quite upset when I showed up," Ginny said with a snort.

"Huh. I don't like her in that way. I was sitting here thinking and she came along. To be honest, I was about ready to leave when you came walking up. I was starting to get a weird feeling about her."

"Harry, I just wanted you know that if you need help working on some spells, or looking up some spells, anything, I'll help you. I know Hermione will, too."

"Thanks, Ginny. That means a lot." Harry then picked up a pebble and with a mischievous grin, said "Want to see who can skip their rock the farthest? Loser has to do one thing the winner asks."

Ginny arched an eyebrow and with a smile of her own, picked up a rock and threw it. The pebble skimmed the surface once, twice, three times, four, five times before falling into the water. She turned to Harry. He had such a surprised look, she laughed. "I used to challenge my brothers all the time at home. I got pretty good at it."

"I'll say," Harry shook his head, chuckling. "Well, here goes." He threw his rock and it skimmed and bounced once, twice, three times, four times before it fell in."

"Hah! I win! Hmmm, I think I'll keep my request in reserve for future use."

"Come on, it's starting to get dark. We should go back inside."

As they headed back, they discussed all the spells they knew that might come in handy for the first task of the tournament. Not knowing what that task was, it was difficult to rule anything out, but Harry thought it nice to be on friendly terms with Ginny again. He still felt like that lone rowboat, but now, at least, the sea was only a bit choppy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Two weeks had passed since Harry had accepted Ginny's apology and he, Ginny, and Hermione could often be found in the library looking up spells which could be useful in the first task. He still had no idea what that task would be, so their list was quite long. Ron had yet to speak to Harry, but Harry decided it wasn't going to bother him. Besides, he'd gotten to spend more time with Ginny and whatever happened between him and Ron, he'd always be grateful for that. He liked the walks around the grounds he and Ginny took when they needed to just get away from everything. They'd talk about Quidditch, how much they missed it. Harry would tell her about Muggle movies or television. Sometimes they'd just sit and relax and not talk at all. Those times amazed Harry. He couldn't believe he could be so comfortable just sitting in silence. He never thought he'd be comfortable around her at all, but found she was really easy to talk to.

It was during one of these moments, on a Saturday afternoon, sitting by the lake, leaning against a boulder, Harry found himself telling her about the dreams he'd had since coming to school, for she knew of the ones occurring during the summer.

"They're always different. I mean, the same two people, one being Voldemort, are in it, but I can never tell who the second person is. They discuss the tournament and using someone for something. I just haven't figured out what or who they're referring to."

"Have you told anyone, well, besides me, obviously? Dumbledore would probably want to know and so would Snuffles."

Harry sighed, "I haven't told anyone. I guess I probably should mention it to Dumbledore. It's just that, since I can't tell who the other person is, then what's the point? As for Snuffles, he's already come back because I wrote him about the World Cup. I don't want him doing anything reckless after learning of this."

"Harry, he loves you. He'd want you to turn to him when you needed him. Besides," Ginny gave him a little shoulder shove. "Do you honestly think Dumbledore hasn't been in touch with him?"

Harry gave a half-hearted laugh. "Yeah, hadn't really thought of that."

"That's what I'm here for; to be your voice of reason when Hermione's not around," she teased.

"No, you're nothing like Hermione. You actually listen. You don't give unwanted advice, either." Harry looked at Ginny and finished. "You give me a nudge in the right direction, but only after letting me try to figure things out on my own. You don't know how much I appreciate that."

"That's what friends are for, Harry. Hey, let's go down to the kitchen and get a snack. Fred and George showed me how to get there."

"Sure."

They made their way to the portrait entrance to the kitchen and after Ginny tickled the pear, a door appeared. They stepped through the door and were immediately besieged by house-elves. One house-elf in particular, launched himself at Harry's knees.

"Harry Potter, sir! Dobby is so glad to be seeing Harry Potter. Dobby has been wanting to visit, but Harry Potter has come to visit Dobby instead. How can Dobby serve Harry Potter, sir?"

"Dobby! You work here, then? That's great!" Harry pried Dobby's arms from his legs and said, "Dobby, this is Ginny Weasley. She's a very good friend." Then he turned to Ginny. "Ginny, this is Dobby. He's the one who caused all that trouble for me, whose bludger broke my arm."

"Hi, Dobby. It's nice to meet you. We were just feeling a little hungry and decided to see if there was something left for a snack."

The house-elves immediately sprang into action. One came back holding a platter of pastries. Another held a platter of crackers and cheese. Still another held a bowl of fruit and Dobby carried a pitcher of pumpkin juice and two glasses.

Harry and Ginny passed the time eating and chatting with Dobby and a few of the other elves. Then they said their good-byes.

"I'm going to find Hermione and see if she needs any help. Would you like to come along, Harry?"

"I think I'll write that letter and talk to Professor Dumbledore, after all. I'll meet you back in the common room."

They parted ways and Ginny went looking for Hermione. She wasn't in the library, but in the common room, instead. Ginny sat down at the small table across from Hermione and looked at the books scattered across its surface.

"Need any help? How's the list coming?"

"It's going fine and yeah, sure, I could use some help." Then Hermione grinned, knowingly, and asked, "Have fun walking with Harry?"

Ginny blushed. "Yes, I did. All we did was talk, nothing else, so don't even ask." She grabbed the nearest book, parchment, and quill and began making a list of useful spells.

Harry finished his letter to Sirius, sent a school owl with it, and promised Hedwig she'd have a job soon. Then he made his way to Dumbledore's office. After three tries, he managed to guess the password and climbed the spiral staircase leading to the Headmaster's door.

"Harry, what can I do for you?"

"Well, Professor," Harry hesitated, gathering his thoughts. "I've been having some dreams, sir, dreams that involve Voldemort. In the dreams, Voldemort and one other person, a man, discuss the tournament and in this last one, Voldemort mentioned capturing someone. Do you think they're real, sir?"

"I'm not sure what to think. Can you identify the other man?"

"No, sir. He's always cloaked and his voice is low and slightly distorted."

"Well, rest assured, Harry, we are doing everything we can to keep you and the others safe. I wouldn't worry too much about them. They are probably just your subconscious trying to deal with everything that's been going on. Don't hesitate, though, to let me know of any more dreams or if they change."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Harry left Dumbledore's office and made his way back to the common room. He was so preoccupied with his mysterious dreams and his conversation with Dumbledore, he didn't notice Professors Snape and Lupin having a heated conversation until he was just a few feet away and couldn't help but overhear. Harry's presence had not gone unnoticed, however.

"Seriously, Lupin, do you honestly believe Potter has a chance in this tournament?" sneered Snape. "He'll be seeing the most dangerous creatures the Ministry has classified in the first task. Class 4 X and class 5 X are way beyond anything Potter could handle. I know for a fact two of the creatures are Runespoors and the Living Shroud. He'll be lucky to get away in one piece if he draws either of those." The look on Snape's face said he hoped Harry wouldn't be so lucky as to get away in one piece.

"Now, Snape, since you haven't taught Defense Against the Dark Arts, I can excuse your ignorance regarding Harry's abilities. I have complete faith he'll do well, and could possibly even win."

Snape's demeanor became even colder and more bitter at the comment regarding the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. "Well, don't say I didn't warn you, when they're carrying him out." Snape looked at Harry and yelled, "Potter! Do you not have anything more interesting to do than to eavesdrop on a private conversation? Twenty points from Gryffindor!" Then he turned and stormed off.

"Professor, I–," Harry stammered.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'm sure you hadn't meant to overhear our conversation. And I think I'll give Gryffindor twenty points for you ignoring the remarks that were made against you."

"Thank you, sir. What are Runespoors and the Living Shroud? I've never heard of them."

"That's because they are very dangerous creatures and wouldn't have been discussed until seventh year. That, unfortunately is all I can tell you. However, you might find that a certain friend of yours could help you with that." With a smile, Lupin too, walked a way, leaving Harry to ponder exactly what he'd gotten thrust into.

When he reached the common room, he noticed it was mostly empty except for Hermione sitting in an armchair and Ginny on the sofa, both in front of the fire. Harry walked over to them and plopped himself down on the sofa on Ginny's left.

"Where is everyone?" he asked the girls.

"They went down to dinner. We were waiting for you," Hermione said, as if it should have been obvious.

"I don't much feel like eating. You two can go ahead."

"What's the matter, Harry?" asked Ginny softly.

Harry groaned, leaned over and rested his head on Ginny's shoulder. "I'm so dead."

Ginny stared at Hermione, surprised at Harry's action. Hermione stared at Harry, for the same reason. Ginny swallowed, clear her throat softly and said, "Why do you say that?" It came out sounding a bit breathless.

"I overheard Snape and Lupin talking on my way here. Snape mentioned the first task was going to have class 4 X and 5 X creatures involved." He still hadn't moved his head. "Those are seventh year creatures. The spells involved are likely to be really advanced." Then he remembered what Lupin had said to him and he lifted his head to look at Hermione. "Do you know anything about Runespoors or the Living Shroud? Those two I specifically heard Snape mention."

"Well, I believe Runespoors are giant, venomous, three-headed serpents, so that should be easy for you. Just speak to it. I'm not sure about the Living Shroud. It sounds vaguely familiar. I'll have to look it up." Then Hermione looked excited. "Harry, this is great news! Now, we have a starting point to look for spells. If there's going to be dangerous creatures, then we need to look at the Ministry's list of restricted creatures, then we can find spells to defeat them! Simple!"

"Great," said Harry with mock cheer and laid his head back on Ginny's shoulder.

"Harry, you know Hermione and I will spend every available moment we have helping you practice those spells, don't you? We're not giving up and neither should you." Harry just sighed, so Ginny said the one thing she knew would get his temper up. "Harry Potter! I've never known you to be a quitter!"

Harry jerked his head and looked at Ginny with narrowed eyes. "I'm not a quitter. I haven't quit yet. I'll prove Snape and everyone else wrong. I can do this."

"That's right, you can do this, Harry. I have faith in you."

"Thanks, Ginny." A smile sneaked its way across his face. "I think I needed to hear that."

"Anytime, Harry." Ginny answered with a smile of her own.

Hermione watched them, then shook her head, grinning. "Well, I'm going down to dinner. I'll see you later."

The remainder of the weekend passed with Hermione looking up all the dangerous creatures she could find and spells to control them. Harry let her have at it. He needed to get caught up with homework. Monday classes went well as could be expected for Harry, but Ginny seemed to have a tougher time.

Lunchtime saw Harry and Hermione at the Gryffindor table half-way through eating when Ginny slammed an armful of books down on the table next to Harry and a nearly empty bag on top. Harry had to scramble to keep the tower of books from toppling to the floor.

"What happened, Ginny?" he asked, eying the leaning tower.

"My bag ripped. AGAIN. It's already happened once today. Thankfully I was just outside the classroom the first time, so I wasn't late. I thought I repaired it well enough, but apparently I didn't."

"Here," Harry began shoving dishes of food towards her. "Grab something to eat before it disappears and I'll fix your bag. That is, if, you, uh, want me to."

"Thanks, Harry. That would help a lot."

While Ginny began loading her plate, Harry repaired her bag and filled it with the books, parchment, quills, and ink. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry discussed what they could of the spells for the first task, then went on to class.

Dinner saw a repeat performance with Ginny's bag.

"I fixed it. I swear I did, Ginny." Harry said desperately.

"I know you did, but as you can see, it's not anymore. This is getting ridiculous. I'm going to have to do something. I'm barely making it to class now."

"We'll think of something. Let's go find an empty classroom and start working with Harry after dinner," answered Hermione confidently.

Ginny continued to have trouble with her bag remaining in one piece for two days, until Hermione placed an unbreakable charm onto it. Ginny was quite glad to have that experience over with. Her happiness was short-lived however.

Hermione looked up when Ginny was walking up to the lunch table, one day about mid-week, and her eyes widened. Ginny's robes, from mid-thigh down, were in tatters. They looked as if a hippogriff had shredded them.

"What happened to you?" Hermione pointed towards her robes.

"I wish I knew, Hermione. One minute they were fine, the next, they're in pieces."  
Ginny shrugged. "And yes, before you ask, I've already repaired them, twice." She propped her elbows on the table, lowered her head into her hands, and groaned. "What am I going to do? I can't go around like this all the time."

"Hermione, maybe you should teach Ginny that unbreakable charm you did on her bag," suggested Harry.

"Oh, that would be brilliant, Hermione, would you?"

"Absolutely." After Ginny repaired her robes again, Hermione instructed her on how to do the unbreakable charm. "There, that should do it."

At dinner that night, Ginny entered the Great Hall looking, for all the world, like she had just been having a dragon dung fight.

Hermione spotted her, rolled her eyes and said, "Don't you think you should clean up first?"

"Why? I'm not that muddy. Besides, I've seen Harry and Ron come to the table looking worse after Quidditch practice."

Harry clenched his jaw reflexively at the mention of Ron, who was _still _not talking to any of them. To steer the conversation away from unhappy thoughts, Harry asked, "So what happened?"

"I tripped on my way back from Herbology. This _has_ to have been the worst week I've had in a long time. Such rotten luck. First, my bag won't stay mended, then my robes won't, now I'm tripping whenever there's a nice bit of dirt to fall into."

"Sounds to me like someone's playing some pranks. No one has _that _bad of luck."

Harry looked at Hermione and an eyebrow disappeared beneath his fringe.

"Okay, so no one but Harry has that bad of luck. Think about it. That's a lot of coincidences in just one week's time."

"Maybe. I don't know. I just wish it would stop."

After dinner, the trio, again, disappeared to an empty classroom to work on spells. Harry had been working on the Summoning Charm and was finally getting it to work properly. Next, they worked on stunning, with Ginny and Hermione taking turns being stunned.

"Ok, you three," a voice said sternly, causing the three students to gasp and jump, "you all need to get back to your common room. It's almost curfew."

"Ok, Professor McGonagall." The three were apprehensive. Harry wasn't supposed to be getting help and here they were, practicing spells.

"Um, Professor McGonagall," asked Hermione, "We're not in trouble, are we? I know Harry's not supposed to be getting any help, but–"

"Don't worry, Ms. Granger. The Headmaster only promised Harry wouldn't be getting help from the staff." There was a bit of a twinkle in her eye when she said, "Besides, all I see is a couple of fourth years teaching some spells to a third year. No harm in that, is there? You might want to rethink your places of practice, though. Ask Dobby, he could find a place for you, I'm sure."

Saturday came before they were able to talk to Dobby regarding a practice room for them and Harry decided he wanted a break from it all and decided on no practice that day.

"I just to need to relax. Just one day, Hermione, that's all I'm asking."

"Fine, but that first task is coming up soon, I'm sure of it. You have to be ready."

"And I will be, with you forcing me to practice everything until it's second nature." Harry said this with a smile so Hermione would know he was teasing. "I'm going for a walk. Would you two like to come?"

"Not me, I've got homework I've been neglecting."

Ginny rolled her eyes. _Hermione wouldn't know how to take a break even if instructions were written in one of those books._ "I don't have any homework, so I'll go. I could use some fresh air."

They wandered around the grounds after stopping by the Owlery so Ginny could write a letter to her parents and sent it with Hedwig.

"I haven't heard anything from Snuffles. I'm starting to get worried."

"Don't, Harry. If he'd been caught, we'd know about it. The Ministry loves to announce the capture of wizards, even if the wizard in question is really innocent, you know that."

"I suppose."

They found themselves, once again, by the lake, but partially hidden in some trees. At the sound of some familiar voices, they stopped just far away enough not to be able to hear what was said but close enough to hear the tone of voices and to see who was talking. It was Malfoy and his two bully friends. It sounded as though they were taunting an unseen creature or person. Then something entirely unexpected happened. A great tentacle lifted from the water, came down hard at a slight angle, and splashed the trio, soaking them thoroughly.

As the bullies stood there and spluttered, Harry and Ginny, having witnessed the giant squid's retaliation, started snickering, which turned to full out laughter after Malfoy and his cronies stomped off towards the castle. Harry wrapped his right arm around a tree to hold himself on his feet, he was laughing so hard. Ginny had wrapped her left arm around the same tree and was doubled over with laughter. Finally, after what seemed like hours, but likely only a few minutes, they managed to get grips on themselves. Ginny straightened up and wiped the tears from her eyes with her free hand.

"Oh, Merlin, that was brilliant. I'm so glad I was here to witness it."

Harry had been attempting to clear his own eyes with his free hand and looked over at her. The dappled sun played in her loose hair, making it shine in some places like the most brilliant rubies ever seen, as if it glowed from within. Her pale skin, too, seemed to glow. It was her eyes, though, that captured his attention. They were the color of warm honey and were full of laughter.

_Okay, this is it. I'm going to do it._ Before he could talk himself out of it, Harry leaned forward and brushed her lips with his. He felt her whole body tense and pulled back slightly, waiting for her reaction. After a brief moment, she smiled and closed the distance between them. It was all the encouragement Harry needed. Lips met again more firmly, yet gently. As if in mutual agreement, the kiss deepened slightly, mouths opening, closing and sliding against the other.

_Oh, God, I can't believe I did it. She's kissing me back!_ That was Harry's last thought before becoming caught up in the kisses. He felt warmth spread from the point of contact, all the way through him, down to his toes. Touch and taste were the only senses working properly. Her lips were soft as butter under his and tasted like Honeyduke's finest chocolate.

_He kissed me! He is kissing me! Those older girls are mental! You don't need someone's tongue in your mouth to have a great kiss! _That was Ginny's last thought before all coherent thought was blown from her mind. She couldn't think, but she could certainly feel. She felt the sun gently shining on them. She felt joy bubbling inside, and knew it could burst out of her at any moment. She felt his mouth dancing with hers and reveled in its gentleness.

Harry had no idea how long they had been standing there trading kisses, a minute, an hour, a full sunlit day, when an amused voice brought them both back to reality and they sprang apart, almost guiltily.

"Well, it's about time, Harry. I didn't think you were _ever _going to do it and watching the two of you refusing to acknowledge your feelings for each other was making me bonkers, let me tell you," teased Hermione with a Cheshire Cat grin.

Harry and Ginny still stood as they were, with one arm around the tree, only their free hands, at some point, during the kiss, had come to rest on the tree, one on top of the other. Faces were flushed, though from the kisses or from being caught, Hermione couldn't have said. Since neither seemed able to speak, Hermione continued.

"I came looking for you to tell you I found the Living Shroud in one of the library books, but I see you've had something else on your mind."

"I, uh, we, uh, um–," tried Harry, using free hand to run it through his hair. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Actually, we were walking around and came upon Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle teasing the Giant Squid."

"Oh, Hermione, it was hilarious," crowed Ginny. "You should have seen it. The giant squid got fed up with their antics and splashed all three of them. Harry and I saw it and started laughing, and then…" By that time, her voice trailed off.

"Wow. I wish I had been here." She looked at the other two and then took it back. "Then again, if I had been, none of this," she waved her hand between them, "would likely have happened, so I'm glad to be of help by not being here. Besides, I passed them on the way here, and they got told off by McGonagall for teasing the Giant Squid in the first place."

"Oi, Hermione! Who are you talking--? Oh, it's you." Ron could now see exactly who it was Hermione was talking to. He glanced at Hermione, Harry and settled on Ginny. Suddenly his temper was flaring.

"I should have known you'd side with him," he said, derisively. "You always did like him, but I thought family meant something to you. I thought you understood family was supposed be above everything or everyone else. You're supposed to support your family. You're no better than he is. You're–," Whatever Ron was going to say came out strangled for Harry had grabbed the front of Ron's shirt and slammed him up against a nearby tree, arm lodged against Ron's throat, before anyone could react.

"Ron! Harry! Stop it, now!" Hermione cried hoarsely. Ginny was stunned speechless at her brother's words and Harry's reaction to them.

Harry's eyes burned with emerald fire as they looked into Ron's slightly alarmed blue ones. Harry's voice, when he spoke, was calm, which made it sound more ominous. "Don't you ever let me hear you talk that way to or about Ginny again. She is your sister. She deserves your respect along with any other member of your family. Until you can apologize, and mean it, stay away from her. You've already hurt her with what you've said, I don't want you hurting her more with your presence."

Harry let Ron go and stepped back. He was surprised to find himself trembling. He didn't know what had come over him. Hearing Ron's words, the contempt in his voice, the painful gasp at his side, it all combined into raw fury and he had reacted. The two former friends silently contemplated the other, then Ron walked away without saying another word.

Harry watched him go, rubbed a hand down his face, took a deep breath, turned to look at the other two. "I'm sorry, Ginny, I--,"

"Harry, don't apologize for that prat of a brother of mine. You know," Ginny said with a rueful expression, "that's the second time you've defended me against someone. Thank you."

Harry had been deeply worried that Ginny would take what Ron had said to heart and not want anything to do with him anymore. He smiled slightly, _should have known better_.

"I think we've had enough talk of distressing things for one day. I'll leave you two to do whatever it is you want to do and we'll get started on those specific spells tomorrow. Is that okay with you, Harry?"

Harry only nodded, half hearing what she was saying. He was too busy drowning in a certain redhead's beautiful brown eyes. He barely heard Hermione's footsteps fade away. He closed the gap between himself and Ginny, wrapped his arms loosely around her waist, and commenced kissing her again.

Ginny's arms snaked up around his neck, one hand clasping the wrist of the opposite arm. This time she didn't hold anything back. She gave just as much as she received.

When they finally parted, Harry rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "I've wanted to do that since you apologized for reacting so badly to my name coming out of the Goblet."

Just as softly, Ginny responded, "So why didn't you?"

Harry shrugged and confessed, "Scared, I guess. I was scared to put our friendship at risk after having just gotten it back, then I was afraid you had gotten over me."

"So what changed, then?"

"Not sure, really. I just felt compelled to do it, so I did."

"Glad you did."

"Me too. Look, Gin, can we keep this between us, just for a while? You've seen those articles Skeeter's been writing about me, and while I don't mind them too terribly much, I don't want you to be dragged through it all. Do you understand?"

"You know I don't care what anyone says about me, but okay, just between us and Hermione, for now."

Harry nodded his thanks and was about to kiss her again when he heard the distinct sound of a stomach rumbling. They both chuckled and turned towards the castle, holding hands until they were in sight of other students.

All during lunch, they took little opportunities to brush hands, fingers, arms. To the casual observer, it appeared to be nothing. Cho Chang was anything but a casual observer. She watched as Harry turned his attention to something the Weasley girl said and the smile that spread across his face was brighter than any he'd had in the past. He appeared more relaxed than he'd been before. _I'm just not working hard enough. I'll have to step it up if __I'm going to make him see her for what she is; therefore, see me for the first time._

Harry had been enjoying lunch, laughing with Hermione and Ginny over silly things, but then he remembered why Hermione had gone looking for him earlier.

"Hermione, we need to talk about that thing you wanted to discuss before."

"As soon as we're done," agreed Hermione.

The trio left the table and entered the first empty classroom they found.

"Okay, Harry, the Lethifold, also known as the Living Shroud, is like a black cloak that comes out at night and attacks its victims by suffocating them."

"Nice," said Harry, sarcastically.

"If it comes out at night, how can one see it? How do you defend against it?" worried Ginny.

"Well, apparently, the only thing that repels it is a Patronus. It's similar to a dementor in that you feel really cold when one is near. You shouldn't have any problem with that creature, either."

"Yeah, let's just hope I draw either the Runespoor or this Living Shroud. Anything else, and I'm doomed." Harry joked.

Ginny wrapped an arm around his waist and said as sternly as possible, "No, you're not. You've got help, remember?"

"Sorry, bad time for humor or just bad humor, I guess. So, what else is on that list, Hermione?" Harry draped his right arm over Ginny's shoulders as he asked.

Hermione, momentarily distracted by the display of affection that was so un-Harry-like, she had to be asked twice about the list.

"Sorry. There's the Nundu, Occamy, ashwinder, chimera, graphorns, boomslangs, and that's just a few. Any of these could be used for the first task. If we just had a better practice room--,"

"Dobby!"

"What?"

"Remember? McGonagall said to ask Dobby, that he could find us a place. How do we get him to come to us?"

"Like this," Hermione said, then raising her voice, she called out. "Dobby, can you come here, please?"

With a _pop_, Dobby appeared before them. "What can Dobby be doing for Harry Potter and his Granger and Wheazy?"

"Dobby," Harry explained, "I need somewhere to practice spellwork, where I won't be seen by students or the staff. I don't want it known that Ginny and Hermione are helping me. Do you know of anyplace like that?"

"Of course, Harry Potter, sir. Come with Dobby."

They followed Dobby out the door of the classroom they were currently occupying, Harry and Ginny distancing themselves from each other, once again. The little group climbed several flights of stairs and reached the seventh floor. Just across from a tapestry of Barnabas the Smarmy, Dobby stopped.

"Harry Potter must walk by this spot three times and be thinking of exactly what it is he is wanting, and it will be here for you. House elves know it as the Come and Go Room. It will give the seeker whatever the seeker be needing. Dobby needs go now. Bye, Harry Potter, sir." Dobby disappeared.

"Let's try it." Harry walked past the stretch of blank wall three times, picturing in his mind what it was he wanted. A small gasp told him it had worked. He looked up to see an ornate wooden door appeared with a tarnished brass handle. Harry opened the door to a room of medium size with cushions stacked against one wall, books on advanced charms on bookshelves against another wall.

"Harry!" exclaimed Ginny in awe. "It's perfect!"

"Well, let's get started then. I've got the hang of Accio and Stupefy. What's next?"

"Here's an easy one." Hermione conjured bluebell flames in the fireplace, which had suddenly appeared. "The Flame-Freezing Charm. It basically changes the heat of the fire to just a nice warm breeze. Once you master that we'll move on to something else."

They took a break for dinner and for regular homework. Hermione said she'd make a schedule for them as to when they could meet in the Come and Go Room to further help Harry practice. They still didn't know exactly when the first task was coming, but it had to be soon. Harry had no idea just how soon it would be.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry had quickly learned the Flame Freezing Charm and was now learning the Impediment Jinx. He, Hermione, and Ginny were working in the Come and Go Room and had been for an hour. He'd been working on the Impediment spell for the last 45 minutes to no avail.

"It's no use, Hermione. I just can't get it," complained a frustrated Harry after what felt like the hundredth failed attempt.

"This could be very useful, Harry. You're just not concentrating hard enough."

Ginny scowled at Hermione, which the girl missed, and then turned to Harry. "Why don't you take a quick break and then try it again?" She walked over to Harry, stood behind him and started rubbing his shoulders. "That's what I thought. You're too tense. No wonder spells aren't working for you. Come sit down and I'll give you a quick massage."

She led him over to the couch the room conjured for her, pushed him down onto it, then took up her place behind him. Her nimble fingers kneaded the taut muscles in his shoulders and neck. With a nearly inaudible moan, Harry dropped his head forward and lost himself in the sensation of her hands working their own magic. After working the kinks out, Ginny proceeded to gently massage his shoulder and neck muscles.

"Better?" Ginny quietly asked when she had finished.

"Much. Thanks, Gin. Where did you learn to do that?" Harry had yet to lift his head or even open his eyes. He could still feel her hands on him and he wanted to savor that feeling for as long as possible.

"Mum. With seven kids, you learn as many healing tricks as you possibly can."

"It's been ten minutes, Harry. I think we should get started again. It will be time to head back to the tower soon," stated Hermione with a bit more compassion than she previously showed.

Harry got into position and Hermione and Ginny took turns sending objects at him. The only difference was, he managed to stop a book Hermione sent at him, after the fifth attempt.

"That was great, Harry. I think you're starting to catch on to this one too." Hermione checked her watch and made a quick decision. "Let's try it one more time, then call it quits for the night. We'll review this one and start on a severing charm next time."

"Sounds good to me," Harry agreed, and promptly performed the spell correctly again. The trio left the room in high spirits.

When they climbed through the portrait entrance to the common room, Ron immediately went upstairs to the dorms. With a sigh, Harry sat heavily on the couch and began pulling out parchment, books, ink, and quill for his potions essay.

"Maybe you should talk to Ron, Harry," advised Hermione. "You know he doesn't really mean what he's said."

"Not until he apologizes to Ginny first, and means it. What he said was unforgivable." Harry's tone of voice brooked no argument.

Ginny, who was sitting on the couch, beside Harry, snorted. "You can be waiting a long time for that. Ron doesn't like to apologize much. Besides, it doesn't really matter."

Harry's head jerked around to her so fast, Ginny was afraid he'd injured himself. "Doesn't matter? How can you say that? What he said was vile and cruel, and he was quite pathetic. He's taken you for granted for too long. He's always expected you to just fall in line with whatever he did or said and he needs to realize you're your own person with thoughts and feelings. He needs to realize what exactly it means to have family who cares about him. No, I'm not saying a word to him until he's mature enough to apologize to you." With that said, Harry went back to working on his essay.

Hermione looked contrite. Harry didn't allude to his Muggle relatives often and was quite distressed she hadn't realized Harry had been feeling that way, when she said, "You're right, Harry. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it," mumbled Harry.

Hermione patted his shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting manner and headed for the girls' dorms. Several others followed, shortly after, until only Harry and Ginny were left.

"Okay," Harry dropped his quill, rubbed his eyes and said tiredly, "That's it. I can't do anymore. I'll have to finish it tomorrow."

"Hmmm. Was hoping you'd say that," Ginny said mischievously.

Harry looked up and saw Ginny looking around and, for the first time, noticed they were alone. He grinned and reached for her the same time she reached for him. Their lips met and Harry felt all his worries fade away.

An announcement at breakfast on Monday morning brought all Harry's worries crashing back. In three weeks' time, the first task will take place. Harry wasn't sure he'd be ready in time. After pushing his food around on his plate, he decided to go to Defense class early and try to talk to Professor Lupin, since he hadn't seen the professor at the Staff table.

Harry opened the door to the class and saw the professor eating at his desk.

"Professor, do you have a few minutes?"

Remus looked up at the sound of Harry's voice and smiled. "Of course, Harry, what can I do for you?"

Harry noticed Lupin was looking weary and wondered if the full moon was near once again. Now that he was here, he really didn't know what to say. Finally, he just spit it out.

"Professor, they just said the first task is only three weeks away! I'm not ready! I don't think I'll ever be ready. What am I going to do?" Harry added, quietly, "I'm scared."

Lupin studied the boy standing before him. Just by looking, you'd never be able to tell he was near panic, he usually hid it well. He had let down his guard now, however. Lupin noted the uncertainty in the boy's stance, but mostly saw the fear in the boy's eyes. Remus walked to the classroom door, closed it, and put an Imperturbable Charm on it.

"Harry, what I'm about to tell you cannot go any further than Ginny and Hermione. Do you understand?" At Harry's nod, he continued. "The spells you learn in this class will be spells that could conceivably help you pass that task. What specifically have you been working on with Hermione and Ginny?

"Sir, how do you…oh, never mind. I can do Accio, Stupefy, and a Flame Freezing Charm really well. I've just mastered the Impediment Jinx and have started on a severing charm."

"That's good, Harry. Those could come in handy. I, myself, don't know what the first task will consist of exactly, though I have a rough idea. Those are some good ones to start with. Sounds like you're getting some good practice. Between those practices and class, I think you'll have a fighting chance. Remember Harry, it's good to be scared, it keeps you aware of all things at all times. Just don't forget how to relax either."

That last statement made Harry blush and Remus cocked an eyebrow at him, a small smile lifting the corner of his mouth. "Perhaps, I didn't need to remind you of that after all. A certain redhead has been reminding you, huh?"

Harry blushed harder, but managed to stammer, "How did you know about us?"

"I've got eyes, Harry. I can see what's going on and I think it's great. Now, shall we get class started?" Remus waved his wand and the Imperturbable Charm was canceled and the door opened admitting the other students.

At lunch, Harry received a note from the Headmaster, and was just beginning to read it when a loud noise beside him startled him. Ginny had slammed her armload of books and supplies onto the table, slapped her bookbag on top of the pile and sat with a huff. The note forgotten, Harry turned to Ginny.

"What happened to you?"

"Do you _really _want to know, Harry?" Her voice was low at first, but with each statement it began to rise with the frustration and anger she was obviously feeling. "I'll tell you what's wrong. My stupid bag broke, again and yes, we had charmed it not to. I had five birds attack me as I was leaving one of my classes! My robes are in tatters, AGAIN! I've had a glorious morning!"

"I'm sorry, Gin. Anything I can do?"

Ginny smiled. She loved when he used the shortened version of her name. It was sweet, caring, personal. With that single statement, her anger and frustration lessoned to a more manageable level.

"You just did. Thanks." She laughed at his look of utter confusion, took pity on him and whispered into his ear.

At her whispered words, Harry felt his face color. He hadn't even realized he'd shortened her name; much less that he'd done so three times, now. It was a bit embarrassing, but he liked saying it for the same reasons she liked hearing it.

Hermione had ignored them until Ginny started whispering in Harry's ear. Noticing his blush, she leaned towards them and said softly, "You know, you keep that up and people are going to start talking. I thought you wanted to keep things private."

That had its intended effect. Ginny put a little more distance between herself and Harry and Harry concentrated on eating trying to will his face back to normal.

_I can't believe it! She's a mess and he doesn't seem to care! What could she possibly have whispered to him to make him blush? Was it unseemly? What am I not doing that will make him turn my way? Maybe if she was out of the way awhile…._ The thoughts behind a pair of dark, exotic eyes were swirling maddeningly, and were just beginning to coalesce into a solid plan.

Lunch the next day was a repeat of the previous one with one exception.

"That foul git. It wasn't my fault I was late to class."

"Let me guess, Snape. What did he do?" Harry had a pretty good idea, though, what Snape had done.

"I was bird attacked again, tripped, my bag ripped open and by the time I had gathered everything up and got to Potions, I was late. I've got detention, tonight." She quickly glanced around, then whispered, "I'm not going to be able to help you tonight."

"It's fine," then he said softly so only she could hear, "It won't be the same without you."

After working hard practicing spells that night, Harry wearily climbed the stairs to his dorm and flopped onto his bed and was asleep in seconds.

"_Soon we shall see how loyal you are to me."_

"Yes, Master. I've always been loyal to you."

"Yes, just a few months longer and Potter will be mine."

Harry sat up, breathing heavily, rubbing his scar. He hadn't had these dreams in quite some time. He supposed he'd have to tell Dumbledore, but since it was still the middle of the night, he couldn't do that yet. Thinking of Dumbledore reminded him of the note he had received and pulled it out of his book bag. After lighting his wand, began to read.

**Harry,**

I know you have written to our mutual friend. Rest assured he's fine and passes on this advice. 'Don't give up.'

Sincerely  
Dumbledore

Harry lay down and contemplated the dream he had. He knew sleep would not come the rest of the night and found himself anxiously awaiting the morning.

As soon as the sun began to rise, Harry got dressed and headed straight for Dumbledore's office. He had previously guessed the password and, luckily, it hadn't changed. He was a bit nervous to be knocking on the Headmaster's door so early but this just couldn't wait. A muffled voice bade him enter.

"Harry, to what do I owe this early morning surprise?"

"Professor, I had another dream last night."

Dumbledore's eyes sharpened on Harry's and all merriment left his countenance.

"Tell me."

"Voldemort said that he was waiting for…for…that in a few months, I would be his."

"Is that all that was said? It's very important, Harry, to know everything."

"Positive. The other man, he seems familiar, but I never see his face and his voice is so low I barely understand him."

"Thank you for coming to me with this, Harry. I know you are worried about the tournament and now these dreams. Do not dwell on these things, Harry. It will do you no good. Your concentration must be focused on what lies in your _immediate_ future."

"Yes, sir." Harry decided he might as well go to breakfast.

Harry found Hermione at breakfast already and sat down to join her. Harry told her of his dream and of going to Dumbledore's response. Hermione was upset to hear of Harry's dream, but was glad he went to Dumbledore so quickly.

"He's right, though, Harry. You should be concentrating all your efforts on this task. That's something you have, at least, some control over. Three weeks isn't a lot of time to learn advanced spells and do homework too."

"Thanks, Hermione," said Harry, sarcastically. "I really needed to be reminded of that. Can we talk about something else, right now? Oh, hey, that note from Professor Dumbledore I got yesterday said Snuffles is still okay."

"That's good news, Harry. I was starting to worry, since you hadn't heard anything from him."

They continued to chat about minor things until Ginny came in and sat next to Harry. After a few moments of friendly banter between the three of them, Hermione left, claiming she'd forgotten something in the dorm. Harry suspected it was more to give him and Ginny some time together, even if they were unable to really show anything outwardly. All too soon, it was time for classes and Harry and Ginny parted company.

Harry didn't see Ginny at lunch, nor was she at dinner. He overheard some girls in Ginny's year talking about someone being jinxed in the halls. Something about a stinging hex mixed with the furnunculus jinx. Harry thought maybe it was Ginny and decided to stop by the hospital wing. He was just leaving the Great Hall when he, quite literally, ran into Cho Chang, making her drop an armload of books.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to run over you. Here, let me help." Harry started picking up the books strewn across the floor.

"Thanks, that's nice of you. You're finished with dinner, already?" At Harry's nod, she smiled flirtatiously, placed a hand on his arm and said, "Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"Actually, Cho, I was going up to the hospital wing to check on someone. She's rather close to me and I need to be with her right now." Harry took a step away from Cho, used his free hand to removed Cho's hand from his arm and walked away. Ginny was indeed, in the hospital wing, recovering from a double hex.

"You look terrible, Gin. Does it hurt much?" Ginny's hands, arms, and face were covered in small bandages from the stings and boils she had received.

"Gee, thanks, Harry. Just what a girl wants to hear from her boyfriend, how bad she looks." Ginny snorted, then smiled at the apologetic look on Harry's face. "No, it doesn't hurt so much now. I'll be out of here in the morning."

Unfortunately for Ginny, that was not the last time she saw Madame Pomfrey that week. Ginny had to be healed two more times for the same affliction. This caused Pomfrey to speak to Dumbledore who, in turn, reminded the students during the next meal, magic was not allowed in the halls and if caught performing any, points would be docked and detentions would be served.

Before Harry knew it, the weeks passed and it was now two days before the first task. Harry was so apprehensive regarding the upcoming task, he stopped eating, to the dismay of both, Hermione and Ginny.

"Look, Harry, you need to eat something. You're going to need all your strength."

"Hermione, I told you, I don't feel like it, alright?" Harry's annoyance must have shown for she kept quiet after that.

Ginny didn't bother trying to talk him into eating. She grabbed a small plate, buttered two slices of toast, and piled them onto the plate. She shoved the plate in front of Harry and, with an eyebrow cocked, dared him to object. Harry looked at the plate, looked at Ginny, looked back at the plate, sighed, and picked up the first slice.

Since classes had been canceled for the next three days, students were spending a lot of time out of doors to enjoy the last bit of good weather. Ginny thought it would do Harry some good to get out, so she suggested a little walk. She had found this cliff that overlooked the lake and when you sat on the edge you could see most of the lake and the surrounding grounds. She took Harry there in the hopes that the peaceful setting would help him relax. They sat on the edge, feet dangling off a 30 foot cliff and talked about little things. Ginny regaled Harry with some of the twin's best pranks and was glad to see him laugh. Her heart swelled knowing she managed to pull him out of the somber mood he was drifting into.

The setting was conducive to relaxation, but it also served as a perfect backdrop for more private activities. The cliff was located on the far side of the lake. It could only be reached by following a barely-there path, and the trees were numerous, partially concealing anyone sitting on the cliff from view behind them.

Harry broke several minutes of serenity by taking her hand in his, looking into her eyes, and saying, "Thanks, Gin. This is exactly what I needed."

"I was hoping it would help. I found this place my first year, when all that stuff was going on and I needed a place to think."

Harry started to lean towards her. Just before their lips met, Ginny pulled back and answered Harry's puzzled look, by removing his glasses. She pulled back a little further and studied him.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you without them before."

"That would be because I can't see without them," Harry replied dryly.

"Doesn't matter. You don't need them for this." She leaned forward, bracing her weight on one arm, slightly behind her, and kissed him.

Harry mimicked her pose with the opposite arm, their hands overlapping, fingers partially intertwined, as he leaned in to meet her kiss. Nothing but the feel of her, was he aware of. Her mouth on his, their thighs brushing each other. Harry's free hand rose of its own accord and ran her fiery tresses through his fingers. _Smooth as silk and smelling of sweet flowers._

Ginny loved the feel of his hands in her hair. Her own free hand, still holding his glasses, found its way into his unruly, black locks. She loved being so close to him. His kisses were always gentle, but full of emotion, nonetheless. He had a scent that was uniquely his own. _I'll always be able to identify him by his scent._ It was a heady thought for 13 yr old Ginny.

So wrapped up in the other, neither Harry nor Ginny noticed the figure on the path, just topping the hill to the cliff. The figure stopped at the sight on the cliff. Eyes narrowed, she pulled out her wand and shot a spell towards the couple. The spell hit Harry and in an instant, he flew through the air towards the lake below.

"NOOOOOO! HAAAARRRRRYYYY!" cried Ginny, arm outstretched as if she could somehow catch him. For half a second, she sat there, stunned. Then, she scrambled back down the path, all the while searching frantically for signs of where Harry might have entered the water.

"Nothing. How can there be nothing? No sign whatsoever?" she asked herself, beginning to panic. She thought she heard a snap behind her and turned in that direction, but saw nothing.

"Whoever you are, you'd better hope I don't learn your identity!" Ginny ran as fast as she could towards help.

The figure watched the girl run for help and decided to wait for Harry to resurface. It quickly became clear that something was wrong. _He should have come up by now. Oh God, what have I done? I only wanted to make it so it appeared she had left him and I was there to help him. _Fear began to fill her and she, too, ran towards the castle.

Harry couldn't believe what had happened. One moment, he was enjoying time spent alone in Ginny's company; the next, he was thrown over the cliff into nothingness. He felt suspended in midair for a split second before hurling downward. He heard Ginny scream, reaching out for him. _This is not good! This is not good! I can't swim! Ginny! How am I going to survive this? Well, maybe I won't have to worry about the tournament after all._ That was the last frantic thought Harry had before hitting the water, taking a last breath, and sinking to depths unknown.


	9. Chapter 9

As Ginny ran for help, an internal battle was being waged. _He has to be okay. He can't swim! Please, I've just gotten to know him better. Please, don't take him from me now! Curse those Muggles for not teaching him how to swim! Please, let Hagrid be home._ It was the longest run Ginny had ever made. Finally, she came upon Hagrid's hut. After banging on the door repeatedly, she came to the conclusion Hagrid was not at home and ran on to the castle.

Ginny had just entered the castle when she spied a severe looking professor heading her way.

"Professor McGonagall!" she wheezed. "Professor, come quick! I need your help!"

McGonagall noted the girl's pallor and how she was holding her sides, panting heavily. "What's the matter, Miss Weasley? Take a deep breath and slow down."

"It's Harry! We were sitting on a cliff above the lake and Harry was hexed off the cliff. Professor, Harry never learned to swim!" Ginny was nearly hysterical by this time.

"You need to settle down, Miss Weasley. Now, show me where this happened."

Even though McGonagall appeared calm, inside she was just as fearful as the girl running back the way she had come. Neither noticed the figure standing just within earshot or the look of guilt mixed with terror on her face. Nor did they notice the little bug crawling along the wall.

As Ginny was finding help, Harry was fighting his own battle. No matter how hard he tried, the water's surface remained mockingly out of reach. He kicked, he reached, he kicked some more. All he succeeded in doing was to sink a little more and tire himself out. He felt like an invisible hand had him and refused to let him go. His sweater was heavy and threatened to drag him further towards the bottom of the lake. _Maybe if I removed my jumper, I'll have a better chance._ He removed his sweater, placed his wand sideways between his teeth, and labored to reach the precious air his lungs were screaming for.

He was 15 feet from the surface when he noticed his vision beginning to go gray, the edges turning black. Harry was in real trouble and he knew it. The freezing water was quickly zapping his energy. _Come on, just a little further. You're almost there. I'm not going to make it. I hope Ginny realizes how special she is. I would have liked to have been able to tell her that. _Then Harry remembered Sirius' advice: Don't give up. He tried a bit longer, but the effort cost him what little energy he had left. He was close to passing out and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

Then something really strange occurred. He felt himself being lifted from below; saw the surface coming towards him at a rapid rate. Harry could have sworn he heard voices echoing, telling him to hold on just a bit longer. If he hadn't been exhausted and nearly frozen he would have thought those voices sounded an awful lot like his parents. His face broke the surface just as he involuntarily gasped for breath. Harry lost consciousness and knew no more.

"Over here, Professor! Harry!" Ginny had discovered Harry's prone body, face down on the shore. From the knees down, he was still in the water, as if he'd crawled out of the lake and ran out of steam.

McGonagall, with Ginny's help, pulled him the rest of the way out of the water and then McGonagall checked his pulse. It was there, but barely. He didn't appear to be breathing, though, and that worried the old professor greatly. Just as she was beginning to perform some complex charms to attempt to revive him, Harry starting sputtering and coughing up any lake water in his lungs.

"Okay, Potter, you're going to be okay. Can you hear me, Harry?" At his nod, McGonagall spoke to Ginny. "Help me turn him over and sit him up."

They got him flipped over and sitting up and Harry heard the voice of an angel, his angel. The voice he never expected to hear again. "You scared the daylights out of me." In a softer voice she said, "You really know how to make a date memorable. I have your glasses when you're ready for them."

McGonagall conjured a thick, warm blanket to wrap around Harry. His soaked t-shirt, jeans, and shoes afforded little protection against the cool air. She merely raised an eyebrow at the word 'date.'

Harry retrieved his glasses, picked up his wand and stood with Ginny's and McGonagall's assistance. "Thanks," he hoarsely said to both.

"Can you tell me who did this?" asked McGonagall in her no-nonsense voice.

Through chattering teeth, he said, "N-N-No. D-D-Didn't s-s-see a-a-anyone." He was shivering so violently he could barely walk, so Ginny tightly held him against her with one arm around his waist. Then they started encountering students and she let her arm drop.

"Can you make it all the way to the hospital wing, Potter?" McGonagall asked once they reached the castle.

"Y-Y-Yes, P-P-Professor."

"Good. Have Madame Pomfrey check you out. I need to speak to the Headmaster about this."

Harry was very aware of the curious looks and whispered conversations going on around him. Once again, he found himself the center of attention, and once again, it completely annoyed him.

"Why c-c-can't they j-j-just mind their o-o-own business? I w-w-wish they'd just leave me al-l-lone."

"Forgive me for quoting that horrible Skeeter woman, but you're the juicy news, Harry." In a much louder voice easily heard by everyone nearby, she continued, "Though, if they know what's good for them, they won't be spreading any rumors. They'll all go about their business as if nothing happened." She glared at a few of the bolder students openly gawking.

All the students quickly caught on, however, for they scrambled on to their destinations without a word being said from any of them. Harry had to smile. Her reputation with the Bat-Bogey Hex obviously preceded her.

As the two students made their way to Madame Pomfrey, McGonagall found Dumbledore in his office.

"Albus, you have to do something. Someone just tried to kill Mr. Potter on school grounds."

"What do you mean, Minerva?"

"I _mean_, Albus," she said, exasperated, "Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley were sitting on that cliff that juts out over the lake, talking, when someone threw a hurling hex at him. That's at least a 30 foot drop. Miss Weasley informed me Mr. Potter is unable to swim."

"You stated that someone _tried _to kill Harry. I take it, then, they didn't succeed. Is Harry alright?"

"Miss Weasley and I were lucky enough to find him in time. Somehow he'd made it to shore. Miss Weasley is escorting Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing now."

"Thank you, Minerva. I will be there shortly to discuss this with them. I believe it would be a good idea to have someone else here to help watch over Harry."

"You don't mean…? Are you sure that's wise? What if he's seen?"

"Yes, I do mean. It's the best solution and he won't be seen. Now, it seems I have a letter to write."

It was times like these in which Minerva McGonagall was glad she was not the head of the school. Her mind was distracted from the current distressing events when a flash of light caught her eye and, upon looking, seeing two students dueling. This, she knew how to handle. "Now, see here…"

Madame Pomfrey looked up when the door to the infirmary opened. She jumped up in a hurry and led Harry to a bed, casting various diagnostic spells as she helped lie him down.

"Okay, so what happened this time, Potter?" She was definitely not surprised to see Harry in the ward again this year. Every year so far, he'd landed himself there due to some drastic circumstances. Obviously, this year was not to be an exception.

"Madame Pomfrey," Ginny answered since Harry seemed unable to do so. "Harry was hexed into the lake and he never learned to swim. He was out cold when Professor McGonagall and I found him, but quickly came to."

Pomfrey rushed to a cabinet, pulled out some hospital clothes, and rushed back.

"Here, Potter, we need to get you out of those wet clothes so you can warm up properly." She turned to Ginny and said, "You're going to have to wait by my office while he gets changed."

Ginny blushed then walked away. _Why am I blushing? It's not like I haven't seen it all before. With six older brothers, you tend to see more than you ever want to see. Guess when it's your boyfriend, though…_

While Ginny stood by, trying her hardest not to think about Harry changing clothes, Pomfrey pulled closed the curtains surrounding the bed. Ginny was moderately successful in concentrating on other things when…_thunk, thunk_. His shoes hit the floor. _Thud_. His jeans joined his shoes. _Splat_, went his wet shirt. Ginny knew her face was crimson, she just couldn't help it. Thankfully, when Pomfrey opened the curtains once more and looked in her direction, nothing was said.

Madame Pomfrey banished the wet clothes to the laundry. She buzzed over to her potions cabinet and removed a bottle of a golden yellow, fizzy potion. She poured a goblet full and gave it to Harry, who eyed it warily.

"Here, Potter, drink this. It's a warming potion." Seeing the look on his face, she knew exactly what he was thinking. "No, it doesn't taste as bad as Skele-Gro, but it doesn't taste great, either. Just drink it."

Ginny, having heard of Harry's reaction to the Skele-Gro, stayed at his feet until he'd taken his potion. She immediately saw its effects. Color began to return to his face, his teeth no longer chattered, and he barely shivered.

Harry didn't want to stay in the infirmary any longer than was absolutely necessary. He eagerly asked, "When can I leave?"

"Probably after dinner, if all goes well, and not a minute sooner."

The Headmaster entered the infirmary and asked to have a private moment with Ginny, then Harry. As Harry and Dumbledore were talking, Ginny slipped out to find Hermione. Upon finding Hermione in the common room doing homework, Ginny told of that morning's events, and they both rushed back to the infirmary only to be told Harry was resting. They went back down to the Great Hall for lunch and returned to keep Harry company when he woke.

Harry woke after a couple of hours of taking the potion. He reached out for his glasses then rolled onto his back. Hermione and Ginny were a couple beds away playing chess. Harry's movement caught Hermione's eye.

"Harry, how are you?"

"Fine." In reality he felt tired, weak, and sore but there was no way he'd ever tell them that. The look he got from Ginny told him she knew he was anything but fine.

The three were in the middle of discussing what had happened when the door opened and admitted Cho Chang, looking anxious and apologetic, followed by Professor McGonagall, looking thin-lipped and severe.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, Miss Chang has something she'd like to say to the both of you. Miss Granger, if you could give them a moment, please."

Hermione's gaze jumped from Harry and Ginny, to Cho, to McGonagall. Deciding she could do a bit more homework, she gathered what she needed and sat at a nearby table.

Ginny maneuvered herself in front of Harry; then sat on his bed about knee level, arms crossed.

"Ginny, I wanted to apologize for all those things I've done to you. I'm the reason your bag kept ripping. I'm the reason your robes kept shredding. I tripped you repeatedly. I sent those birds after you. I double hexed you. Yes, the stinging hexes and the Furnunculus jinxes were my doing, too. I was jealous of you. Jealous of your closeness with Harry." Ignoring Ginny's look of incredulity, Cho turned to Harry.

"Harry, I wanted to apologize to you for what I've done. I was the one who hexed you off that cliff. I just thought that, while Ginny was gone, I could be there to give you a helping hand and maybe you'd finally _see_ me. If I had known you couldn't swim, I never would have done it. I swear to you."

Before Harry could even open his mouth, Ginny was on her feet, wand out. Before McGonagall could react, Ginny cast three spells at Cho. The first was the full body bind curse. The second was a tickling charm. The last was her famous Bat-Bogey Hex. McGonagall, amazingly, pretended to be deaf and blind a few minutes prior to requesting Ginny lift the spells.

Once they were lifted, Cho turned to McGonagall, who nodded, and she quickly left the room.

"She will not be bothering you anymore. It has been decided between Professor Flitwick, myself, and the Headmaster that she will be sent home to study for the remainder of the term and when she returns next term, there will be no Hogsmeade visits for her."

"We're being allowed to visit Hogsmeade this year?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. The Headmaster feels it would be good for the students and for the village. And before you ask, yes, you will be allowed to go, but with a guard. The first visit is scheduled for next week, Halloween day."

The remainder of the afternoon was spent chatting about Cho, Hogsmeade, Harry's guard, and playing Exploding Snap. After dinner, Pomfrey gave Harry a final going over and declared him fit enough to leave.

"I really don't want to see anymore of you, Mr. Potter."

"No offense, Madame Pomfrey, but I really don't want to be back here."

The trio could hear Pomfrey muttering under her breath about sorcerer's stones, regrowing bones, Dementors, and cliffs.

That evening Harry sat in front of the fire, in the Gryffindor common room, staring into its dancing flames, trying to come to terms with what happened. He'd come to a conclusion, but after what he'd just experienced, he wasn't sure if he could go through with it. He was startled out of his reverie when he felt someone nudge his shoulder.

"Want to talk about it?"

Tempted though he was to say no, he looked around, found them alone in the room once more, and blurted out, "I need to learn to swim."

He tried to gauge Ginny's reaction to that, half-afraid she'd think him weak for admitting it.

"There's no telling what these next two tasks will be. I have to be as prepared as I can be. Would you be willing to teach me?" He was so self-conscious asking that particular question, he couldn't look at her.

Ginny watched the varied emotions play across his features. The better she got to know him, the easier he was becoming to read. The question caught her off guard and she sat there a moment, dumbfounded. Realizing he was still waiting, mentally wringing his hands, she said, "Of course I will. It's too cold to use the lake and I seriously doubt you want to go back there right now anyway. Do you think the Come and Go Room would work?"

Indeed, the thought of going back to the lake sent shudders down his spine. "I don't see why the Come and Go Room wouldn't work. After all, it equips itself for the seeker's needs, right? If we needed a pool, then it should provide one." Harry thought a moment more, then continued, "Just between us, okay? Hermione doesn't need to know."

"That's okay. You know I would never tell anything so private."

They sat on the couch, both reliving the day, when Harry's soft voice broke into Ginny's thoughts. "I thought I was going to die today. I didn't think I'd ever get to tell you how special you are. When I heard your voice again, I thought you had the voice of an angel. I couldn't believe I managed to survive that. I've gone over it so many times in my head and I'm still at a loss as to how I ended up on the shore."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears she refused to shed, when she heard him speak of dying. But when he called her an angel, she leaned over and kissed him. He ran his hands through her hair. After a long while, they separated and just lost themselves in the other's eyes.

Harry scooted back until he braced his shoulders and upper back against the couch arm. He made room between himself and the back of the couch, held up his hand in invitation to Ginny. She lay on her right side, head on Harry's left shoulder, her left arm across his stomach, holding his hand, fingers interlaced. They remained there talking about anything and everything. Then they fell asleep.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" bellowed Ron.

Harry was so alarmed at the sound of Ron's yell, he jumped up, retreated a step, tripped over a footstool and landed hard on his back. He shook his head to clear the fog of sleep from his brain so he could assess the damage to his person from the fall.

"WELL!? I'M WAITING FOR AN ANSWER!"

"Ron, shut up. You're going to wake up the entire tower," came Ginny's reply from the couch. "For your information, Harry and I had been talking and we fell asleep, that's all. Why do you care anyway?"

"That certainly didn't look like that was all. I care because you're my sister, Ginny." Ron looked at them both, sat down on the bottom step and hung his head. "I've been doing some thinking and Harry's right. I've been a git. I never meant to hurt you, Ginny. I let my jealousy get the better of me, again. I hope you both can forgive me. I'll understand if you can't."

Ron looked at Harry, briefly. "I've missed our talks, Harry. I've watched you, Hermione, and Ginny talking quietly about things and then you all disappear. I've missed being your friend. I'm really sorry."

"Wow, Harry," said Ginny, sarcastically. "Two apologies given in one day."

At Ron's questioning look, Harry and Ginny told Ron about what Cho had been up to and Harry's close call. Ron's anger on Harry's behalf helped heal the wound Harry had been carrying in regard to Ron. He hadn't fully decided to let Ron off the hook, but it was better.

"So, you and Ginny are…uh…_together_, then?"

"Does it bother you?" Harry wasn't sure what he'd say if Ron answered in the affirmative. Thankfully, he didn't have to find out.

"Not really. Just weird, I guess. I mean, my friend and my sister? That will take some getting used to."

"Well," Harry yawned, "I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed."

Ginny glanced at Ron and decided to get a bit of revenge. She went to Harry, brought his head down to hers and kissed him fully on the mouth. It was no different than previous kisses, but lasted longer than usual. At Ron's sound of disgust, Ginny let Harry go, sent a warning glare at Ron, and went to her own dorm.

The next morning, Harry woke to the sun shining brightly on his face. By its position, he could tell he'd missed breakfast. He rolled over to get his glasses and let out a groan. His head hurt. It felt like one of Uncle Vernon's drills had taken up residence inside. His whole body hurt. Ignoring the multitude of aches and pains, he got up and made his way to the bathroom for a shower. After spending a considerable amount of time under the hot spray, he found he felt a bit better.

A few students were in the common room when Harry entered. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were among them. Ron spotted Harry first.

"Hey, Harry!"

Harry noticed the other students whispering and looking at him. _What is it now? Can't I just have one day that's normal? _Studiously ignoring them, he strode over to his friends and dropped onto the couch.

"What's-," his voice croaked. After clearing his throat, he tried again. "What's with them?" Hermione wore an anxious expression, Ron refused to look at him, and Ginny looked angry. Ginny handed Harry the morning's Daily Prophet.

**HARRY POTTER–DESPERATE NEED FOR ATTENTION OR PSYCHOTIC DEATH WISH?**

Harry Potter, 14, also known as The-Boy-Who-Lived, actually wants to die, or so it seems. It has come to this reporter's attention, the one everyone holds dear may not be as stable as they think. For quite some time now, he's been toying with the affections of two girls.

Now, many of you, my dear readers, may not find that overly unusual, but this is following his entrance into the dangerous Triwizard Tournament. I say to you, would a normal boy do that to a young witch? I think not. After all, it's a possibility he won't survive.

Alas, Potter's dalliances have been discovered. It upset him so, he found a cliff overlooking the lake on the school grounds, and jumped, hoping to end it all. It should be noted, this cliff was thirty feet high and Harry Potter does not know how to swim. He did not succeed in his endeavor, however. This makes me wonder just how fragile he is. Perhaps he became weary of pretending to be happy and entered the tournament in the hopes he'd perish.

Me, myself, and I, and now you, readers, want to know.

Harry couldn't speak for a full minute after reading the article. His blood began to boil. He crumpled the paper and threw it in the fire. His head began to pound.

"That's not the only reason they're talking." Ginny's voice was soft, but there was a bit of steely determination as well.

"What else could there possibly be?" Irritation clearly evident in his voice.

"Most of Gryffindor knows what really happened yesterday. They don't know who did it, though. A few people overheard me telling Fred and George, but they took off before I could stop them, or even before they heard me say who was behind it. I'm really sorry, Harry. For what it's worth, though, the truth is bound to be all over the school now and Fred and George should be back any time from their project." Ginny watched as emotions flew across Harry's face as she told him. Irritation, relief, humor, they were all there, along with a bit of frustration as well.

"It's okay, Ginny. I'm actually kind of glad the truth, or at least part of it, is out there. As for Fred and George, what are they planning? I don't want them getting into trouble just because they felt they had to get revenge or something."

At that moment the portrait opened, and Fred and George entered, Cheshire Cat grins in place, carrying two long tubes of unidentifiable substances. Harry jumped up and went to talk to them. As Harry approached, Fred tripped over the edge of a rug, and Harry received a blast of fine, white, glittery powder. Harry coughed but didn't have long to wonder what Fred had been carrying. A triplet of sneezes erupted from him.

"What was that stuff?" Harry asked after he recovered.

"Sneeze powder. George and my new product. We really had no intention of getting you with it, though. We've been out and about spreading the–," he broke off as Harry began sneezing again. "--fun with all our friends and enemies alike. Just be glad it wasn't the itching powder." Fred indicated the other tube George was holding.

"Well, it works, obviously," sniffed Harry. "How long does that stuff last?" His nose was tingling again and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold off the sneezes for long.

George pulled Harry back to the fireside chairs where Ron, Hermione, and Ginny still sat, watching them. "Hard to say, Harry. You got a triple dose of the stuff, so if I had to guess, most likely all day. It won't wash off, either."

"Great," muttered Harry. _Well, he did say it was an accident, though_. "So who all have you--," sneeze, sneeze, sneeze, "–gotten?" Ginny rubbed Harry's back through the attack and kept it there, afterward.

"Several people in each house, including Cho Chang just before she left school." Fred spied the hand on Harry's back and nudged George, pointing with his chin. "Do you see what I see, dear brother?"

"Oh, my, is that our dear sister's hand on Harry's back?" George was highly amused watching them both blush. Harry wouldn't look at either twin, but Ginny defiantly did.

Support for Harry and Ginny came from an unexpected source, Ron. "Let them be." Ron met Harry's glance and knew they'd be alright again.

"So, what should we do now, then?" asked Hermione, finally speaking since Harry had come downstairs.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny decided to visit Hagrid, ate lunch, and practice with more spells, though with Harry constantly sneezing, it proved futile and they gave up.

"Sure hope this stuff wears off soon," Harry sniffed after yet another sneeze attack. "My head is really starting to ache."

Harry begged off going to dinner explaining he was really tired and returned to his dorm, sneezed again, flopped onto bed, and fell asleep. It was a deep, dreamless sleep. He didn't even stir when his dorm mates came in, not even trying to be quiet.

When Harry next woke, he knew he'd missed breakfast once again. _Oh, well, I don't exactly feel like eating, anyway. _In fact, he felt worse than yesterday. His temples throbbed, his muscles twinged with every movement, his throat was dry, he could only breathe through one side of his nose. _I feel awful. Figures this would happen the day of the task. _Harry stumbled his way into the shower and felt a bit better when he was done.

Ginny spotted Harry entering the common room, studied him closely, and whispered when he sat beside her, "You don't look too good. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Harry, Dumbledore wanted us to tell you that there's someone waiting for you at Hagrid's."

The foursome slowly made their way down to Hagrid's hut. Upon entering, Harry felt his jaw drop. Standing in front of the fire was a man Harry had only briefly seen last year. This man was still quite thin, and his hair was still a bit straggly, but he wasn't dressed in tattered robes anymore. The man turned and launched himself at Harry the same moment Harry launched at the man.

"Sirius! What are you doing here? You're going to get caught!"

"It's good to see you, too, Harry. Dumbledore thought it best that I be around to help look out for you, and from everything I've heard so far, I have to agree. I'll be in my dog form most of the time. Dumbledore's already let it be known to the students that Hagrid had picked up a stray and not to mess with me. I'll be your guard on your Hogsmeade trips, too."

Harry couldn't have been happier. It meant a lot to have his godfather with him for the first task. He almost felt like he could do anything. The teens spent an enjoyable day getting to know Sirius and listening to stories of the Marauders' days at school. Harry didn't sneeze as much, but towards dinnertime, he did begin coughing.

"Harry, you alright?"

"I'm fine, Ron."

The teens left Sirius and went back to the castle for dinner. Harry ate a couple bites, then pushed his plate away. The only highlight was seeing the twins' targets still sneezing, itching, and now sporting, what looked like, bad acne. Briefly, he wondered if Cho was still affected. _Would serve her right. _He was almost grateful when the announcement was made for the champions to make their way to the Quidditch pitch.

A tent had been set up for the champions to stay in while awaiting his or her turn. When all four had arrived, a Ministry official gathered them together to give them their instructions, details on how they'd be scored, and had them draw a miniature representation of what they'd face, out of a cloth bag. This worried Harry the most. _What __if I can't get past it? To get full marks, I have to subdue the creature in some way. What if I fail?_

Harry inhaled, stuck his hand inside the bag, and pulled out one of the creatures. He opened his fist and looked. It was a three-headed serpent, with orange and black stripes along its twisting body. He exhaled sharply. A snake he could handle. _Like Hermione said, I'll talk to it._ He heard the stands fill up with the students and other spectators. His insides were beginning to feel as if he'd swallowed that tiny serpent.

After much waiting, it was his turn. The others had been successful. He left the tent and was surprised at the change in the pitch. It had been transformed into a tropical clearing, with large rocks scattered here and there. He climbed the tallest to look for the orb he was supposed to find. He spotted a glint of white under a small bush. In the process of climbing back off the rock, something smashed into the spot just to his left causing him lose his grip with one hand.

He turned as best he could and was staring into the eyes of the Runespoor, this one much bigger than the one he'd pulled from the sack. Just before it struck again, he noted the long, curved, fangs of the third head. To avoid being hit, he let go of the rock entirely and fell the remaining ten feet. He scrambled up and ran in the direction of the orb.

He got about half-way there when he was met by another Runespoor. _Two?! Now what? Think Potter! Oh, yeah! _He opened his mouth and spoke in Parseltongue to the one in front of him, all the while keeping the one behind him in sight. He ducked to avoid the heads of the one behind; then jumped to avoid the tail of the one in front. He was quickly becoming winded. The serpent in front seemed to respond to his Parseltongue request and curled up, harmless. The second one performed a double assault. The creature flicked its tail, which Harry was able to dodge. At the same time, the fanged head descended on Harry, and Harry wasn't so lucky. A fang caught him across his left leg, just above his knee. He cried out and collapsed onto the ground, holding his leg.

The pain was unbearable. It burned. Liquid fire entered his veins and threatened to burn him from the inside out. Through the haze of pain he saw the serpent ready to strike yet again. Harry pulled out his wand and severed the fanged head. The Runespoor stopped, momentarily stunned. Harry took the opportunity to drag himself behind a rock.

He panted, coughed, winced in pain. He peeked around the edge, pulled himself up and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" The giant snake froze. Harry limped his way to the orb and was reaching for it when he suddenly felt cold. He whirled around in search of the only creature, besides a Dementor, that could change the air's temperature.

It was hiding deep in the shadows. It glided in Harry's direction, silently. In Harry's fatigued state, it reminded him of Snape's cloak when it would float behind the Potions master. Summoning a happy memory, he cast a Patronus. It didn't work. The Living Shroud glided closer. Harry tried to conjure a Patronus again, and again, it failed. It was almost upon him, when his stag Patronus burst from his wand and drove it away.

For good measure, Harry turned back to the curled snake and froze it, then picked up the orb. A chorus of cheers went up and Harry limped his way back to the tent. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, along with a big crowd, caught up with him mid-way to the tent. Ginny flung her arms around him and nearly knocked him off his feet. As they parted, his mouth grazed her cheek. A flash caught their attention.

"Young love, how sweet. This should make the morning Prophet.," purred Skeeter.

"Since I know I can't stop you from writing what you're going to write, you might as well have the correct photo to accompany it." Harry looked at Ginny, who nodded. He pulled her close and kissed her, quite soundly. Flashes went off, catcalls were made, murmurings sounded. After a bit, Harry pulled away.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, I have somewhere I need to be."

Ginny wrapped one arm around Harry's waist and with Ron's help, got him to the tent. It wasn't a moment too soon. They took a few steps into the tent and Harry crumpled.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry spent the following 12 hours in the hospital wing enduring bouts of dangerously high fever, intense pain, and profuse sweating all exacerbated by a simple cold. He'd wake just long enough for Madame Pomfrey to pour potions into him before slipping back into sleep. It was morning before he was sleeping peacefully and mid-afternoon before he woke up completely.

Harry was surprised to find Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley in various locations around the ward. Ginny sat beside his bed, asleep, head resting beside his shoulder, her right hand in his hair. Ron and Hermione were playing a game of chess and Mrs. Weasley appeared to be deep in conversation with Madame Pomfrey.

Ginny woke as Harry shifted to reach for his glasses. "Harry, how do you feel?"

At the sound of Ginny's voice, Ron and Hermione abandoned their game to join Ginny at Harry's side. Madame Pomfrey also had noticed his movement and came in to run her wand over him, reading the results with a thoughtful expression.

"Well, Potter, I have to say I'm not really surprised to see you again. That runespoor bite was bad enough, but coupled with the common cold, it could have been much worse. You're lucky you only received a small dose of venom."

Ginny looked at Pomfrey incredulously. "_Small_ dose of venom? He suffered for 12 hours because of a _small _dose?" She sat on his bed, laced the fingers of her right hand through his left, covered his hand with her other one, and rested their clasped hands in her lap. The action drew Mrs. Weasley's attention, which Harry noticed and tried to remove his hand, but was too weak to move it much.

"Yes, Miss Weasley," responded Pomfrey, over Mrs. Weasley admonishing her daughter. "Any larger a dose and it's likely Mr. Potter would not have survived at all."

"When can I leave?" asked Harry, and a distinct feeling of déjà vu came over him.

"I'm keeping you here overnight, at least. We'll get some food in you and see if that makes you feel any better. If you keep it down, you should be well enough to leave in the morning."

Harry, though disappointed with the answer, wasn't exactly surprised, either. He struggled to sit up and managed, with a little help from Ron.

"How are you, really, Harry?" asked Hermione, worriedly.

"Fine. Surprised you're not doing homework, or have you finished it already?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Yep, he's fine," confirmed Ron.

Harry glanced at Mrs. Weasley, then at Ginny, a question in his eyes.

"Mum came to watch you and cheer for you, Harry." Much softer, she said, "She knows we're together. I had to tell her after the 'Skeeter thing'."

"Oh." Harry couldn't meet Molly's eyes. He was half-afraid he'd be told to leave Ginny alone. Being welcomed as part of the family was one thing; giving permission to date a member of said family was something else, and given the 'Skeeter thing', he'd understand if she was less than pleased with him.

"Ron, Hermione, can you give Harry, Ginny, and me some time alone, please?"

Once the two teens left the room, Mrs. Weasley sat on Harry's other side and waited for Harry to meet her eyes. When he finally did, she smiled, and folded his other hand into hers.

"Harry, you did exceedingly well out there yesterday. I'm very proud of you. When I heard what you had to do, I knew those Seeker skills would help you tremendously. Ginny tells me you two have been spending quite some time together."

"Mrs. Weasley, I--," began Harry, but was cut off.

"Harry, I have a confession to make. After you came to the Burrow this last summer, I noticed you acted a bit different around Ginny." Harry blushed, remembering how nervous and clumsy he'd been around Ginny. "I had hoped I was reading the signs correctly and that you had developed an interest in her. The thought pleased me greatly, and it still does."

Harry smiled a relieved smile. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. That means a lot."

"Harry, do you have good dress robes?"

"Um, no, why do I need them?" Harry was completely baffled and it showed.

"At Christmas, there's to be a Yule Ball. It's all part of the tournament and the champions will be expected to dance. Now, I can get your measurements and pick up your robes for you, if you'd like."

"That would be fine, thanks."

Harry was not pleased with this turn of events. He didn't dance. He didn't know how to dance. _Great, one more way in which to humiliate myself._ Harry put it out of his mind and concentrated on getting better.

True to Pomfrey's word, Harry was released the following morning. Though he still moved slowly, he was glad to be out of that sterile room. Upon entering the common room, Harry was besieged with congratulations and treated to a few teasing comments regarding his relationship with Ginny. All in all, Harry was glad to be back in the tower. What made him the happiest was the fact he didn't have to hide his feelings for Ginny anymore. He'd come to the realization, with a little help, that he had no control over Rita Skeeter and she would write whatever she wanted.

After furiously trying to catch up on his homework, he put his school things away and just sat thinking. Ginny sat next to him and he put his arm around her. After a moment's hesitation, he leaned over to whisper in Ginny's ear.

"When do you want to start with, well, you know?"

"Whenever you feel ready. I'm not going to push you," she answered just as softly.

"Do you two _really_ have to do that when I'm around?" complained Ron, goodnaturedly.

Harry blushed and ran a hand through his hair. Ginny just glared at her brother then turned back to Harry.

"How about Wednesday, after dinner? That should give you enough time to recuperate from everything."

"Okay."

Harry went to bed early that night. Just before climbing into bed, he remembered the orb he had recovered during the task. He tapped the tennis ball sized sphere three times with this wand and watched as it softly began to glow. Shadows began to move within the orb itself but he couldn't make out what they were. Music reached his ears as if it had been brought by a slight breeze. It took a moment before he realized words accompanied the music.

**You will not find us in the air,  
It is not hard so don't despair.  
Something precious we shall hold,  
You must get it if you're bold.  
Past an hour you will find,  
You must leave it far behind.**

Harry listened to the song a couple more times then put the sphere away and went to sleep. He dreamed of softly glowing fairy lights, lilting music, and Ginny.

Wednesday evening found Harry extremely nervous. He and Ginny stood outside the Come and Go Room while he gathered the courage to actually walk through the door. He felt Ginny lightly squeeze his hand in encouragement. He took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, and entered the room.

In the center of the room, a glistening pool waited. Harry could see it wasn't deep, perhaps chest-high, but that didn't stop him from reliving his lake experience and his breathing became harsh. He trembled as memories assaulted him. He could see Ginny, still on the cliff, reaching out to him as he started to fall. He felt how cold the water had been, how it had quickly sapped his energy. He felt his lungs burning, needing air, desperately. He remembered thinking he wasn't going to see Ginny again, wasn't going to be able to tell her she was special.

Before he knew what he was doing, Harry ran. He ran back into the hallway, down a flight of stairs, and ducked into another hallway. He leaned against one wall and slid into sitting position, knees bent and pulled up to his chest, arms resting on his knees, forehead on his arms, struggling to breathe. He hadn't known Ginny had followed him until he felt her run a hand gently through his hair and heard her whisper comfortingly to him.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I couldn't help it. As soon as I saw the water, everything came back. The sights, the feelings, the thoughts, all of it, came rushing back and I couldn't stop it."

Ginny sat with her back against the wall, draped her arm across his shoulders, and pulled him close. They stayed that way until he'd gained control of himself. All the while, she whispered saying it would be okay, lightly kissed him, and rocked him as best she could. She heard him sigh heavily and guessed what he was thinking.

"Harry, it's nothing to be ashamed of. You came very close to dying that day. It's no wonder that you had this reaction. I wish I had anticipated you feeling this way. If you want we can start with a shallower pool. Maybe one that only comes up to your knees."

"That might work. Let's try it." Harry stood and pulled Ginny up to stand beside him.

"We don't have to do it now, you know. It can wait."

"No, I want to. I need to do this, Ginny. If I don't start now, I'm afraid I won't ever start." Harry silently pleaded with her to understand and after a moment of studying his face, she seemed to comprehend.

They walked back to the Come and Go Room but this time when they entered, there was a shallow pool waiting. Ginny hung back and watched as Harry slowly walked in the pool's direction. He had found a pair of old shorts and a t-shirt to wear during these times. While keeping his eyes on the pool, Harry hesitantly lowered himself into a sitting position at the pool's edge, and dipped his feet in the water. Ginny cautiously joined Harry. He was strung so tightly, she was afraid to touch him for fear he'd break. They spent the entire hour they'd allotted, sitting on the edge, feet dangling in the water. Not a word was spoken. No words were needed.

Ginny thought a lot about Harry's fear and decided to talk to one of the two people at school whom she knew cared very much for Harry. She managed to catch Professor Lupin before dinner on Thursday.

"Professor, may I ask you about something?"

"Of course, Ginny. What's wrong?"

"Well," Ginny hesitated, knowing Harry may be upset if she talked about him to anyone. She decided she'd deal with that later. "It's about Harry and what happened to him at the lake."

"I'd heard about that. I'm sorry I wasn't able to be around to help him through it. Is everything alright?"

"No, actually, it isn't." At Lupin's sharp look, she added, "Well, he wants to learn to swim, so I offered to teach him. We were told of this room that can change itself into whatever is needed. Well, we went to the room, and it gave us a pool. Harry took one look at it and panicked. He ran out." Ginny was near tears telling this last bit. "It was horrible. I never thought he'd have that reaction and I should have. He felt so ashamed of how he reacted. I told him he shouldn't but I don't think I convinced him."

"What happened after that?" asked Lupin softly.

"He insisted on going back after I suggested using a pool that was only knee-deep. He got close enough to put his feet in the water though."

"Ginny, you should know Harry well enough by now, that he's always going to be hard on himself, no matter the situation. Sounds to me like you did the right thing. You took a negative and used it to make a positive." At Ginny's puzzled look, he explained. "Harry panicked and ran...the negative. You didn't allow him to give up and gave him another option...the shallow pool. You showed you believed in him; therefore giving him the courage to try again and met success. He got his feet in the water...the positive. Be patient. Don't give up and don't let him give up, either."

"I won't. Thanks, Professor."

"Harry's very lucky to have you. You two remind me very much of Harry's parents. It just took them much longer than it's taken the two of you." Lupin chuckled at Ginny's blush.

Friday afternoon, the four friends spent time with Sirius, discussing the tournament, Harry's performance, and who may have entered him in the first place. Harry really didn't care what they talked about. He was just glad he could spend time with his godfather. It made everything Harry had suffered so far, worth it. He couldn't wait until they were able to prove Sirius innocent of murdering all those people. He'd get to leave the Dursleys then.

On the way to dinner, Ron asked for a private word with Harry. They told the girls they'd catch up with them in the Great Hall and walked aimlessly around. Ron started to speak, then stopped, then started, then stopped.

After about the fifth time, Harry stopped walking and looked at Ron expectantly. He had an idea of what was coming, but he wasn't going to make it easy on Ron. Harry's trust had been trampled upon and it had cut him to the quick. Though they were talking and hanging out together again, they weren't back to where they were before, and Harry wasn't sure if they ever would be again. He swore that he would try, for Ginny's sake. And he did, but it just didn't feel the same.

"Look, Harry," Ron started, yet again. "I wanted to try to explain my actions back when the champions were chosen." Ron looked everywhere but at Harry, who just waited patiently for Ron to continue. "I think, no, I _know_, I was jealous. I was jealous of you getting attention again and I know you don't want it, nor do you ask for it, but it's still there. I thought, just once, maybe I would be able to do something that would overshadow you. You just don't know what it's like to be pushed aside. You don't know what it's like to have a bunch of siblings who are greater than you are. I thought this was the way to outshine them, to not just be another Weasley."

"You were my first friend, Ron." Harry said, quietly. "I had never known what friendship meant until I met you. Your family showed me what it was to care for someone else, to love. When you turned your back on me, I thought I had done something to cause it, at first. You took the trust I placed in your hands and smashed it. I won't lie to you. It's still in a lot of pieces, but maybe not so many as before. I'm working on it. Ginny's helped a lot."

"That brings me to the next thing I wanted to talk about. What exactly _are_ your feelings for Ginny?"

"I'm not completely sure myself, but I know I feel…better somehow when I'm with her."

"Good enough, I suppose. Well, shall we go eat, then?"

"I'm glad we had this talk, Ron and I truly hope things can go back to how they were."

"Me too, Harry."

The following day was the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. Snow trickled down from a gunmetal gray sky. There wasn't enough to hinder the walk into to the village, however. Harry and Ginny, with Sirius in his animagus form, spent the morning together, looking into shops, discussing Christmas, the Yule Ball, and occasionally ducking down a dark alley for a quick snog. The couple met up with their two friends at the Three Broomsticks for lunch, with Sirius waiting outside, then set about once more.

Harry kept an eye out for that perfect gift for Ginny for Christmas. He found it when they entered a compact little shop just off High Street. As soon as he saw it, he knew. While Ginny was distracted on the other side of the store, Harry grabbed the item and immediately took it to the counter to pay. _One down, several more to go._ After paying, he slipped the box into his pocket.

While paying for Ginny's gift, Ginny spied something she thought Harry would like. She glanced quickly around, checking Harry's location. Satisfied he was preoccupied, she picked up the item and inspected it carefully. _This is nice. It could come in handy, too. _After having spotted the price, she did some calculations, and determined she could afford it. Once Harry left the counter and appeared to be in a deep conversation with Hermione, she stepped up to the proprietor and paid for her item.

Old Man Winter seemed to take it upon himself to create a winter wonderland in one day. Snow and wind blew in earnest making visibility less than ideal. The foursome and a big shaggy, black dog decided it was time to return to school. They trotted briskly up the road, tugging scarves, hats, and cloaks as close as possible. By the time they reached the castle, the four could barely see a foot in front of them.

It was still too early for the Halloween feast, so the frozen quartet returned to the Common room to warm up. Sitting in their favorite spots in front of the fire, they held their hands and feet as close to the frolicking flames as possible. A contented sigh escaped each student as, one by one, they began to thaw.

"How long do you think this will last?" asked Ron, nodding his head in the direction of the window.

"You don't think it will cancel classes, do you?" fretted Hermione.

Harry and Ginny just grinned. Typical Hermione, worried about classes.Harry swore she did enough worrying for all four of them and didn't see any point concerning himself any further. He rather enjoyed sitting in front of the fire, Ginny snuggled up against his side, his two friends peacefully settled in their chairs. Finally, it was time for dinner. Knowing the castle was quite drafty, they still wore their heavy cloaks.

Dishes and platters of every food a person could think of appeared on the tables. Students were enjoying their meals, conversations flew regarding Hogsmeade activities, when suddenly a sixth year came running back into the Great Hall and yelled words eerily similar to a former professor's three years ago.

"Troll! There's a troll on the grounds!"

Panic among the younger students ensued and the prefects tried in vain to calm them. Dumbledore finally managed to call order to the Hall and soon the students were making their way to their common rooms. Harry exchanged looks, eyebrows raised and slight grin on his face, with Ron and Hermione.

"What do you think?" he inquired, teasingly. "With our experience, wouldn't it be criminal to not lend a helping hand?"

Ron caught on and smiled mischievously. "You're right. It would be."

Hermione was torn between what she knew was right and keeping her friends out of harm's way. "I don't know. We should be setting a good example for the younger kids, but…"

"Great, Hermione. Just like old times. You can come too, Ginny."

"I'd love to see how you three took out that troll last time."

Harry shuddered. "I don't plan on sticking my wand up its nose nor do I plan on jumping on its back. Sorry to disappoint you."

"No worries, I'll still come along."

No one noticed the four students slip out the Great Hall


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I've been told snow at Halloween in that part of Scotland is very unusual. Oops. Sorry. Also, Harry recovers a little quickly from his fear but he had enough to worry about so I figured with the help of Ginny as a distraction, it would accelerate things.

As the four stepped outside, they gasped at the frigid temperature, breath-stealing wind, and snow blowing so densely they could barely see. A few of the staff had come outside, but no one had found the troll. The quartet heard Hagrid begging the staff to take it easy on the troll, not to harm it.

The four friends exchanged looks of exasperation, then Ron spoke what they were all thinking.

"That explains it. Somehow it's not surprising Hagrid had something to do with this."

They heard a roar ahead and slightly to their left and hurried in that direction. Following the path of destruction, the front gate was crumbled, trees were pulled out of the ground, great gouges had been made in the ground. It wasn't long before they found the troll in all of its nasty, foul-smelling glory.

"Ginny!" yelled Harry over the howling. "You stay on this side and keep it from going back towards the castle!"

Ginny, who had thought she was about to be told to stay out of the way, had her hands on her hips and a fierce expression on her face. Once she realized what Harry had said, smiled and nodded her understanding. She couldn't help but be pleased that Harry understood her enough to allow her to help, however she was able.

"Hermione! You take the right side! Ron, you have the front! I'll take this side!"

"Okay, so now what? Somehow, I don't think _wingardium leviosa_ is going to work this time." Ron asked this with no shortage of sarcasm.

Harry was stymied. When he formulated the plan, he expected to be able to use the troll's club to subdue it, just like before, but now with no club, he didn't know what to do. He looked to Ron for ideas. Ron shook his head. Harry looked to Hermione, who appeared to be trying to remember something. He looked to Ginny, who looked back at him with just a hint of fear showing.

Suddenly, an electric blue light shot from Hermione's wand. Even as close as they were, Harry barely heard her shout.

"Contene Besta!"

The light framed the troll and kept it rooted in place. Soon after, Professors Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and Lupin came running up to them.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss, Granger, and Miss Weasley! What are you doing out here! You're supposed to be in the common room with all your housemates!" McGonagall looked as stern as Harry had ever seen her, even after the first troll back in his first year.

"It's not surprising that we should find Potter and his little gang out playing the heroes, once again. They seem to have a knack for doing the opposite of what they're told. Headmaster, might I suggest…," jeered Snape before he was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley. I think we can handle it from here. Please wait for me in my office. The password is lemon drop."

The walk back proved to be difficult one, not just because of the weather, but because each teen felt they had somehow disappointed their professors. Lost in their own thoughts regarding what punishment might be bestowed upon them, they didn't notice they had reached the castle until the wind was no longer blowing on them. They made their way to the Headmaster's office as quick as their near frozen legs would take them.

Once inside, the frozen four huddled around the fire. Harry took Ginny in his arms, placed her hands underneath his shirt to rest against his bare back, since she was facing away from the fire. He flinched and hissed at the feel of her hands on his warm skin. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hands extended toward the warmth. Ginny nestled her head in the crook of his shoulder and neck.

Ron looked like he wanted to object to how close Harry and Ginny were to each other, but Hermione stopped him before he could even speak.

"Shared body heat. Good idea. Come here, Ron." Ron, blushing furiously, took Hermione in his arms and mimicked Harry's actions.

Several minutes later, the office door opened and Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Lupin entered. Ron practically shoved Hermione away from him in his embarrassment at being seen, but Harry continued to hold Ginny until they were directed to sit down.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, McGonagall standing at his right, and Lupin to his left. The former two looked reproachful, while the latter appeared somber but with a definite twinkle to his eyes.

"Harry, Ronald, Hermione, Ginevra, I don't think I need to explain the danger you could have been in. I don't mean just the troll, either. Those are blizzard-like conditions and any of you could have gotten separated from the others. If that had happened, you would have died before you'd have been found." The students' heads dropped in shame at the disappointment in Dumbledore's voice.

"Now, I know, that with your history," he said, pointing at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "You probably thought you could handle it this time. Though not very bright, trolls are still extremely dangerous at the best of times. I would have thought you'd have shown better judgment. Because you did not, I will be taking 25 points each from Gryffindor."

In unison, all four bowed heads nodded in acceptance. _One hundred points! Gone, just like that! I should have known better. Brilliant Harry, and to top it all off, you put Ginny in danger. Way to show you care! _Those thoughts swirled round and round Harry's head, until he was practically dizzy.

"Tell me, who cast the confinement spell?" asked the old wizard, lips tilting into a small smile.

"Hermione did, Professor." Ron glanced at Hermione with something akin to pride.

"That's very good spellwork, Miss Granger. Though the spell itself is only a fifth year spell, to be able to successfully cast it against a troll is usually N.E.W.T. level. Very good, indeed. For that, I must award you 25 points. Now, Professor Lupin will escort you all back to your common room so that you don't make any more spontaneous detours."

They walked back in silence and Harry hated that more than anything. Professor Lupin hadn't said a word since finding them with the troll. Harry hazarded a glance at the professor.

"Professor, I--," Harry started.

"Harry, forget it. What's done is done; you've been punished for it. What I'd like to know is--," he said with a smile, "–where Hermione learned that spell since I haven't taught it. That was excellent work, though that shouldn't surprise me. I've known you were the brightest witch in your year."

"It was in a book I was reading. I just happened to remember it, is all." Hermione blushed at the obvious pride in his voice.

The next few days, the blizzard raged on, so all outside classes were canceled. Tempers were shorter than usual. Madame Pomfrey was kept busy reversing jinxes and hexes performed in the heat of arguments. Not even Harry and Ginny were immune. Though theirs was a little less heated than most, it was one they'd had many times since the troll incident.

"Harry, that's just stupid. I don't want to hear another apology. If memory serves, I invited myself along." Ginny and Harry were sitting on the couch facing each other. Ginny had her arms crossed over her chest, but Harry sat with his hands in his lap, head down.

"I put you in danger, Ginny. I'll never forgive myself for that. Great way to show you how much I care."

"Actually, it was." That got Harry's attention. His head shot up and he looked at her incredulously. "You knew that I would have hated it if you had tried to keep me safe, so you didn't. That shows me you know me, the real me, and you accept the real me. You may have wanted to protect me, but you let me be there, anyway. That says you care about me a lot."

"I do, Ginny," Harry whispered.

"I care about you a lot, too, Harry. Are we okay, now? I've really missed cuddling with you on this couch."

In response, Harry held up his left arm, twisted himself forward and stretched his legs out in front of him. Ginny scooted over and tucked in under his arm. She encircled his waist with her left arm and laid her head against his chest. They both sighed at the familiar feeling.

"Harry," whispered Ginny, hesitantly. "Did you ever figure out the secret to that thing you had to get during the first task?"

"Well, I've gotten it to play the clue, but that's as far as I've gotten."

"What's the clue? Maybe I can help you figure it out."

"It's a poem. It goes like this:  
**You will not find us in the air,  
It is not hard so don't despair.  
Something precious we shall hold,  
You must get it if you're bold.  
Past an hour you will find,  
You must leave it far behind."**

"Hmmm. Well, the last part sounds pretty obvious. You'll have an hour to accomplish the task. Come to think of it, that middle part's pretty easy too. Sounds like you'll have to recover something that's important. Wonder what that could be. That first part, though. I'm not sure what it means."

"Me, either. I've got plenty of time still. Maybe Hermione will have an idea. I don't want to think about that right now though."

They sat quietly, absorbed in each other, savoring the feel of being close again. Neither was aware of the looks cast their way. Some were looks of envy from the girls. Others were teasing looks accompanied by comments by some of the guys. Hermione glanced their way a time or two and, upon noticing their argument had been resolved, took it upon herself to keep Ron from butting in.

The blizzard didn't last long and outside classes were back on schedule once again. Harry was approached on his way back from Care of Magical Creatures by Ernie MacMillan one day.

"Hey, Harry, would you be willing to play a pick up game of Quidditch against Viktor Krum if he agreed to play?"

With everything else going on, Harry hadn't had time to think of Quidditch, but he did miss it. He missed flying in general. It gave him such a feeling of freedom to soar high above the ground.

"Oh, uh, I don't know, Ernie. I don't think he brought his broom."

"He did. I've seen him flying a few times. So, what do you say?"

"Oh, come on, Harry," cajoled Ron. "The 'youngest seeker in a century' versus one of the best professional seekers in the world? You've got to do it."

"No, he doesn't, Ronald," responded Hermione in her best irritated voice. "He's got enough on his mind. He should be trying to figure out that clue instead of playing games."

"Hermione, he's got loads of time to figure out that clue and besides, it's only one game. Harry misses Quidditch, don't you, Harry?"

"Well, yeah, I guess," admitted Harry with a shrug.

"Great," interjected Ernie. "So you'll do it, then?"

Harry looked at Hermione's disapproving face, Ron's eager one, and made up his mind. He did miss the sport after all. "Sure."

"Great. Get your team together and meet at the pitch this Saturday morning at nine." He walked away humming under his breath.

"Why do I get the feeling he'd already talked to Krum about playing? Oh well, it could be fun."

Saturday dawned without a cloud in the sky. It was cold but no wind, so it was a good day for a game. Word had gotten around that there was going to be a 'showdown' between Harry and Krum. The twins even took bets as to who would catch the snitch. The stands filled as nine o'clock approached. Harry felt as if it was the last game of the season and it all depended on him, in order to win the Cup. The good thing was, his entire House team was playing with him, while Krum had a mish mash of players from the other Houses. The game became such a big production, they had to get Madame Hooch to officiate and make it an actual game instead of the casual one that was planned.

The shrill whistle sounded and the game began. Gryffindor gained first possession, but lost it when Angelina was hit by a bludger. Roger Davies caught the quaffle and raced across the pitch towards Gryffindor's goals. He almost made it into scoring position when a bludger came careening in his direction, courtesy of Fred, causing him to dodge out of the way. Play continued back and forth with neither team scoring for several minutes until Katie Bell slipped past the other Chasers and scored first for Gryffindor.

Harry watched the play for a minute then started searching for the Snitch. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Krum watching the game. For a split second, Harry saw a flash of gold but it quickly disappeared. He drifted around the pitch scanning every possible hiding place. He caught the whistling sound of a bludger and instinctively dodged it, doing a neat barrel roll. Another was sent his way, but George intercepted it before it came close to hitting Harry.

The game continued in this fashion for an hour before Harry saw another glimpse of the snitch. It hovered behind and below to Krum's left. Harry slowly wandered in that general direction, not wanting to alert Krum to his presence. He continually glanced between the little winged ball and Krum until Krum, himself, saw it. Then, the race was on. Once the other players realized both seekers had seen the snitch, they all stopped to watch.

Wind whipped at Harry as he sped towards the hovering ball. One glance told Harry that Krum had a better angle and could reach it first. Harry put on a burst of speed. He wove in and out and around players, just barely in control of his broom. In mere seconds, he and Krum were on a collision course, but neither quit. Harry was so intent on catching the snitch, he failed to recognize the tell-tale whistling of a bludger.

Just as they were closing in on the snitch, Krum ducked and the bludger hit Harry in his right shoulder. The searing pain caused his eyes to water. He could barely see, but he could see well enough to see the snitch hadn't moved. He could also see that Krum hadn't let up either. Harry hunched over, blocked the pain in his shoulder from his mind and focused his entire being on the snitch. He concentrated and forced his breathing into nice deep breaths. Once again, he zoomed towards the waiting snitch.

Both seekers reached the snitch simultaneously, one only using his legs to control his broom, but only one managed to get his hand on it. Harry's fingers closed around the ball and Krum's hand closed around his. The next instant, they collided and it would have unseated Harry had Krum not grabbed Harry's arm to hold him in place. They landed together and Harry held up his hand containing the snitch. The students all cheered. It didn't really matter who had won, they'd seen a great game.

It was getting harder for Harry to block out the throbbing in his shoulder. He really wasn't looking forward to the crowd that was sure to surround them any minute. It came as a complete shock when he heard Krum's voice.

"Follow me. I can keep them away. You fly well."

Harry nodded and followed Krum, who had cast some sort of spell to keep everyone away, over to Madame Pomfrey, perched on a bench near the entrance to the pitch. As Madame Pomfrey healed his shoulder, Krum spoke again.

"You are very powerful. Even I can't cast a patronus."

With that, Krum left, leaving Harry dumbfounded. Reality bombarded him again when something else collided with him. He looked down to see it wasn't a some_thing_, but a some_one_. A certain red-haired witch wrapped him up in her arms, ear-to-ear smile on her face.

"That has to be the best catch you've made yet, Harry."

"I don't know, Ginny, the catch back in first year, when he nearly swallowed the snitch, was pretty good. He actually stood on his broom, then," teased Ron.

"I'd say they were both very good," Hermione added.

The four struggled through the crowd gathered to congratulate him, to reach the castle. The common room came alive when Harry entered. More congratulations were given along with pats on the back. Others shook his hand. Harry just wished they'd let him be. He never liked a lot of attention and beating Viktor Krum just made it worse.

Ginny, sensing his mood, leaned up to whisper in his ear. "We can hang out for half an hour, then disappear. We can go for a walk or something. Sound good?"

_She always knows just what I'm thinking or feeling. How does she do it? Well, however she does it, I'm glad for it._ Harry nodded his agreement and wandered around the room. Finally, 30 minutes passed and the two left through the portrait hole. They wandered the castle and found themselves at the Come and Go Room's location.

"Um, Ginny?" His voice filled with uncertainty.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Can we, um, work on my, uh, water problem, since we're here?"

"Harry, are you sure?" She scrutinized him carefully. "Only if you're sure."

Harry nodded his head slightly. After completing the ritual to make the door appear, they entered to find the same shallow pool from the last time. Harry closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, exhaled slowly and willed his heart to slow. He looked at Ginny and surprised her with his next words.

"Can we make it a little deeper? Perhaps waist high?"

The pool deepened, swim suits and towels appeared, as did a changing room off to one side. The pair changed their clothes and met back at the pool. Harry stood on the edge a moment, then sat down and dangled his feet into the water. Ginny sat beside him, waiting for him to make the next move. Harry forced himself to sit on the very edge of the pool. His eyes closed and his breathing came faster.

"It's okay, Harry. You don't have to go any further until you're ready." Ginny kept her voice soothing and calm.

Something in her voice tipped the scales for him and he slid the remaining inches off the edge, into the water. He stood up against the side of the pool, hands, in a white knuckled grip, clutching the edge behind him. Once he had his breathing back under control, he turned to look at Ginny, who was smiling encouragingly. He released the fingers of his left hand, one by one, then lifted his hand in invitation to Ginny.

She slipped quietly into the water next to him. She stood facing him a moment, then slowly wrapped her arms around him. With her head against his chest, she could hear his somewhat rapid heartbeat, and marveled again, at his courage. _I can't believe he's able to do this. If I'd suffered everything he has, I'd never be able to look at life the same way. How does he do it? How does he keep picking himself up and continuing? He's so brave. A true Gryffindor._

Harry wrapped his free arm around her and slowly let go of the pool edge to wrap that arm around her, as well. They stood there, arms around each other, in waist high water, for several minutes. Harry cleared his throat and prepared himself for what he wanted, yet very scared, to say.

"Ginny, I, uh, wanted to ask you something. I probably don't really need to considering, well, but I, um, didn't want to assume anything so…"

"Harry, whatever it is, just say it," chuckled Ginny.

"Wouldyoubemygirlfriend?" spilled out of Harry's mouth and he waited with bated breath.

Ginny understood exactly what he'd asked and considered pretending otherwise, but decided he was anxious enough already.

"You know, Harry, since we're pretty close," Harry snorted at the bad pun, for they were still wrapped in each other's arms, "I'd say you really didn't need to ask, but yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

Riding high from her concurrence, he leaned forward and brushed her mouth with his, completely forgetting about the pool. Feeling as if he could tackle ten runespoors at once, he repositioned himself so that his feet were away from the wall and spread about shoulder width apart, which forced the water up to his chest. His back braced against the pool wall. His bent knees formed a seat of sorts and he pulled Ginny down to sit across them. His arms encircled her waist, holding her in place.

All Ginny could do was stare, eyes wide. She really hadn't expected Harry to progress far enough to be comfortable with the water at chest level, given his previous time here. She studied him carefully to be sure he wasn't uncomfortable. Seeing the light in his eyes and the smile threatening to break out, she relaxed. Surprises continued to come for Ginny.

"Would you splash me?" At her look of confusion, he explained. "I need to get used to getting water in my face, right? Well, if you splashed me, it would give me the chance to do that."

"Okay, but promise me that you'll say something if it starts to bother you."

At his nod, she backed away from him a short distance and sent a feeble amount of water his way. It barely reached him and he gave her such a look of frustration that she laughed and shoved a tidal wave at him. The quantity of water took him aback and caused him to inhale at exactly the wrong moment. He coughed and sputtered but was eventually able to get air into his lungs again.

"Harry," Ginny sniffled. "I'm sorry. I never meant that to happen."

Harry looked up and saw the tears running down her cheeks. He quickly waded to her and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay, Ginny. I know you didn't mean it. It was good for me, I think. I'm okay." He continued to hold her, whispered reassurances in her ear, and rocked her until she calmed down.

"Harry?" she said tremulously. "Look where you are."

Harry looked around and found he was now standing in the middle of the pool. He turned back to Ginny and their smiles became laughter. Another several minutes were spent just standing in the middle of the pool, laughing, sharing in Harry's success. In the end, they decided that was enough and left the pool to change out of the wet suits.

On the way back to the common room, Ginny's thoughts returned to the Quidditch game and Harry's injured shoulder.

"How's the shoulder, still sore?"

"Nah, it's fine, right now. Pomfrey said it may be a bit sore tomorrow, though. I should have been paying closer attention to where the bludgers were."

"Harry, everyone stopped playing as soon as you and Krum started after the snitch. No one wanted to miss seeing who caught it."

"Then how did I get hit by a bludger if no one was playing?"

"Not sure, but I have an idea. Who would love to see you hurt?"

"Malfoy? But that's mental. He'd have to enchant it in front of everyone. He wouldn't risk it." When Ginny just raised an eyebrow, he relented. "Okay, maybe he would. I don't know. I can't bring myself to care, at the moment, when I got an official girlfriend, out of the whole thing."

They laughed again. Stopping just outside the entrance to the common room, Harry took Ginny into his arms and kissed her tenderly. At a sound from behind them, Harry turned and met the Fat Lady's disapproving look, daring her to say anything. When nothing was forthcoming, he gave the password, and he and Ginny entered the common room to wait for lunch.


	12. Chapter 12

The days passed quickly and before Harry knew it, it was almost December. Life had been remarkably easy, not counting the whole 'someone entering his name into a conceivably deadly tournament' thing, not to mention becoming some girl's obsession and nearly being killed because of it. No, life was good because he and Ron were repairing their friendship, he visited with Sirius whenever he liked, he was getting more comfortable in the water even though he still couldn't force himself underwater, he'd managed to beat one of the best professional Seekers, but most of all, he was closer to Ginny than he'd ever thought possible. She made everything bearable; she had a knack for making him see things in their proper perspective. Without her, he would have gone crazy long before now. She invoked a sense of well-being, peace, happiness, and something else he wasn't sure of yet, inside him.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were just starting breakfast when the owls arrived. Two landed in front of Harry and Ginny with identical packages. He opened his hesitantly. What was inside caused all the peace and happiness inside himself to shrivel up and die. His dress robes. He really was going to have to dance. What was worse, he really was going to have to lead the thing with the other champions. He sighed heavily and closed the box.

"So what's in the box?" Ron asked around a mouthful of food and received a look of consternation from Hermione.

"Dress robes," came the mumbled reply.

"What's the matter, Potter? They're not that bad, are they?" teased Ginny mischievously. "I know Mum's not got great taste but still… I would think you'd be overjoyed at the chance to show off some skills. Imagine. All those people watching…"

Harry groaned and dropped his head into his hands, muttering something about redheaded witches. _I had convinced myself that that wasn't real. I can't dance and the Ball is only a few short weeks away. What the bloody hell am I going to do?_ Harry looked at her smile and scowled. _Ginny's not going to be laughing when I stomp all over her feet._

Ginny caught the look Harry sent her and chuckled. She continued breakfast without opening her package. She knew her own formal attire was inside since it arrived in the same type of packaging as Harry's. She wanted to wait until she was alone to open it so she could savor the moment properly. _Wait, what if he doesn't want me to go with him? He hasn't asked yet. Maybe he's just assuming since we're officially dating now. He didn't assume we were dating, though. He actually asked me if I'd be his girlfriend. Oh, I don't know what to do. Maybe Hermione can help. _Ginny glanced at Hermione with pleading eyes.

Hermione noticed Ginny looking at her with begging eyes and said, "Ginny, I need your advice about something before class. Will you come back to the common room with me real fast?"

"Sure, I will. Guess I'll see you two at lunch." Ginny gave Harry's hand a tight squeeze, waved bye to Ron, and walked out the Great Hall with Hermione, carrying her book bag and the package.

When they reached an empty hallway, Hermione turned to Ginny and asked, "Okay, what's the matter? You looked so desperate to leave."

"Hermione, I don't know what to do. The Yule Ball will be here really soon and, well, I don't know if Harry wants me there. I mean, I know, we're going out and everything, but he still hasn't asked. I don't want to assume anything. He actually asked me to be his girlfriend, so I didn't want to assume anything here."

"Ginny, I don't think you have anything to worry about. I'm sure there's no one else he'd rather have with him. There are a few things you have to remember when it comes to Harry." Hermione started counting them off on her fingers.

"One, Harry has absolutely no experience with girls, so he doesn't realize we tend to obsess over stuff like this. Two, he's going to have to help lead out the dance so a lot of people will be watching, like you said. Three, what has Harry's reaction always been to attention? He probably forced himself to forget about it until that package reminded him. Don't take it personally. Cut him some slack, he _has_ had a lot going on lately."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I guess I'm just being silly."

"No, just being a thirteen year old girl who really likes her boyfriend and has for a _long_ time." Hermione said with a smile.

"Hermione," Ginny asked uncertainly, "When I'm with Harry, I feel things. I feel so happy when we're together, I just want to smile all the time. We don't even have to talk. He makes me laugh, even when I'm in a foul mood. I can let my temper loose on him and know that it won't bother him. What's going on with me? I'm completely baffled. What's so funny?"

Hermione tried to suppress her laughter but by the time Ginny had finished speaking, she was laughing outright. "Nothing is wrong with you, Ginny. It's perfectly normal to feel those things. We need to get to class before we're late. See you at lunch!"

Ginny stared, frustratingly after Hermione, knowing full well the girl hadn't answered her question. She stowed her package in her book bag and headed to class in a huff. She couldn't help the smile that sneaked back into place as she thought of lunch.

Hermione caught up with the boys just outside the classroom. She glanced at Harry and sighed dreamily. She was pretty sure she knew what was going on with Ginny and if she was right, she needed to do a little investigating.

"Harry, I need to ask you something after class, okay? You don't mind, do you, Ronald?"

Harry exchanged puzzled looks with Ron and turned back to Hermione. "Okay." He was prevented saying anything else by the classroom door opening. Students filed in and took their seats.

After class let out, Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and drug him to the nearest deserted corridor.

"Harry, I know that you don't think you need to, but you need to ask Ginny to go with you to the Ball. I mean, you do want her there, right?"

"What? Yeah, of course I want her there. I just kind of thought, you know, that since she's my girlfriend, she'd automatically go."

Hermione smiled and shook her head at his ignorance. "Harry, girls always want to be asked. It shows you don't take us for granted."

"Oh. I don't take you for granted, either of you. Without you, I'd never make it through half the classes. Without Ginny, I'd–well, I'd probably never have made it this far with my sanity still intact." The last bit was almost inaudible and he blushed furiously.

At Hermione's arched eyebrow, he continued. "She makes me laugh when I'm in no mood to. She, somehow, knows exactly what I'm thinking before I think it. You know the Muggle saying 'Making Mountains out of Molehills?' She does the opposite. She makes every major problem seem inconsequential. I love that she's not afraid to show her temper, to be herself. I've never felt as happy as I do when I'm with her. I actually feel at peace when we're together."

Harry looked at the floor. _I never should have said all that. What was I thinking? Well, I've said that much, I might as well tell her the rest._ "Ginny accepts me for me, not for some vanquisher of Voldemort, and yes, I know that was the reason she used to like me. It's different now." Harry's eyes darted around and he lowered his voice. "She knows of my connection with Voldemort and it doesn't bother her. That alone makes her worth her weight in galleons."

Hermione watched the emotions play across Harry's face as he spoke of Ginny. Exasperation, appreciation, amusement, admiration. A smile inched across his face the likes of which Hermione had never seen, on him anyway. To say that Hermione was surprised at Harry's willingness to talk of his feelings, would be an understatement. _Wow, Ginny has definitely had a positive influence on him. Good. He deserves some happiness and Ginny's his perfect match. _Investigation complete and satisfied with the results, her face took on a teasing smile.

"What? What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. Come on, Harry. We're going to be late."

As usual for that time of year, it snowed again. It didn't become a blizzard as it did Halloween night and after, but it was enough to cancel outside classes. Many students took advantage of the spare time and mounted snowball fights against each other. Since Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all had classes canceled, they spent their afternoon joining the others outside and started a snowball skirmish of their own. Ron and Hermione were holding their own, each able to hit someone half the time. Ginny excelled, hitting everyone nearly every time, and seemed to take special delight in aiming at Harry. Harry, for his part, wasn't so successful. Most of his snowballs missed their targets. He was on the verge of throwing his latest snowball when…THWACK! Another of Ginny's missiles hit him squarely in the face, nearly removing his glasses.

"Hey!" called Harry in mock indignation. "I thought the face was out of bounds!" He tossed his snowball at Ginny, but, of course, he missed.

Ginny laughed and called out mockingly, "Is that the best you can do, Potter? You know, you may be good at Quidditch but you really stink with snowballs."

"Is that a challenge, Weasley?" he replied and received another hit to his chest in answer. "I'll get you, just wait!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Ginny took off running, weaving a path around any obstacle in her way.

Harry tore after her. He found it to be similar to Quidditch, just on the ground. He was running all out, zig-zagging around others and snow creations, all the while keeping his eye out for a that flash of color that was Ginny's hair. The frigid air burned as he inhaled, but he refused to slow down. He began to think he'd somehow lost her, when he saw a flash of red duck around the side of a greenhouse. Not wanting to be hit by another mound of snow, he approached the little building cautiously. He listened for any sign of Ginny but could hear nothing over the sounds of his own breathing. Biting the bullet, he ran around the side, fully expecting to be hit and wasn't disappointed. He felt snow hit his back and turned away from that direction until he could locate her from the corner of his eye. He ducked the next snowball, ran to her, and encircled her with his arms, effectively pinning her arms to her sides.

"Caught you," he panted, still out of breath from his chase.

"Only because I wanted to be," she replied, saucily.

Harry smiled and looked into her warm, brown eyes for a long time before he mustered the courage to ask another difficult question.

"Ginny, I know I should have asked sooner, but I didn't really think to ask it. I assumed you would be there, but…"

At Ginny's puzzled look, he turned his head away for a moment then gazed into her eyes again.

"Will you go to the Ball with me? I have to warn you, though, that I'm a horrible dancer and I'll likely embarrass us both. You may even have sore feet from me stomping all over them the entire night."

"I don't care, Harry," came the soft reply. "I'll go to the Ball with you. I'd love to."

Relief skittered across his features before he leaned down and kissed her, slowly, gently, lovingly. Their kisses still hadn't deepened enough to include tongues, but they were both able to express their growing emotions for each other.

"Potter!"

The shout startled Harry and Ginny out of their kiss. They had both recognized the voice and neither really wanted to face the bat-like professor. Slowly, Harry turned to face Snape.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for public displays of affection, each!" Snape stared at them expecting an argument. When they remained silent, he smirked and stalked away in search of other teenaged prey.

Harry turned back to Ginny and snickered. He couldn't help himself. Not even Snape could ruin that moment for him. He felt as though he were flying high above the pitch doing freefall dives. He felt exhilarated, free, giddy, almost, all because Ginny had agreed to go to the Ball with him, despite his warnings.

"Hey, you want to go flying with me?"

"I don't have a broom, Harry, remember?"

"Well, I kind of meant, um, flying _together_. You know, as in the two of us on the Firebolt, but if you'd rather not…" Harry felt the heat invade his face again and his voice trailed off uncertainly.

Ginny's smile was answer enough for Harry. They walked, hand in hand, back to the dorms. Once there, Harry left Ginny in the common room and climbed the stairs to his room. As he got closer, he heard music, ballroom dance music, coming from inside. Harry opened the door and peaked inside. Neville appeared to be in the midst of a waltz, with his arms holding an imaginary girl. A couple minutes passed before Harry was seen and then the dancing boy turned a shade of red the Weasleys would have been proud of. Neville quickly turned off the music.

"Sorry. I, um, didn't think, uh, that anyone would be up here. Wanted to practice so that I at least appeared to know what I was doing." Neville had yet to look Harry in the eyes.

"It's okay, Neville. You know I won't say anything to anyone." An idea occurred to Harry at that moment. "Hey, Neville, would you be willing to do me a big favor?"

Neville's eyes went round at the thought of doing Harry a favor. He nodded mutely.

"Well, the thing is, you seem really good and I'm, well, not. I don't know any of that stuff. Would you be willing to teach me?"

At Neville's nod, Harry went on. "I really need to learn. I don't want to embarrass Ginny or hurt her, for that matter. I really appreciate it." Neville nodded again and Harry retrieved his broom. Before leaving, they set up a time to meet at the entrance to the Come and Go Room. As Harry walked through the door, Neville's words stopped him.

"Don't worry, Harry. I won't tell anyone anything," he said with a shy smile.

"Thanks, Neville. I really didn't think you would have."

Harry left an embarrassed Neville and joined Ginny in the common room to walk to the pitch together. They spent a pleasurable afternoon taking turns on the broom and riding together. Neither could remember a time when they'd enjoyed flying more.

The next Hogsmeade trip dawned sunny but cold. The quartet and a big, black dog, ambled towards the wizarding village. They spoke of the tournament and the next task, Quidditch, and rumors of who's dating whom. It was an uneventful but extremely satisfying trip for Harry. He'd succeeded in buying his friends Christmas presents without their knowledge.

That is to say, it was uneventful until the small group went to The Three Broomsticks for lunch. Their orders having been left with Madame Rosmerta, they went in search of an empty table. With the place three quarters full, they had to spend a few minutes searching. After spying a free table, Hermione made a beeline for it with the others following close behind.

"I still can't believe Snape," said Harry disgustingly resurrecting a previous discussion. "Although, I really shouldn't have been surprised." He reached up and briefly half rubbed half scratched his left temple.

"Yeah, imagine taking points, just because Harry knew the answer to one of his stupid questions," grouched Ron.

"It wasn't because Harry knew the answer, it was because of the way he answered it, Ronald. You really need to control your temper, Harry."

"It's not my fault. He started it." Harry half scratched is right temple. "I was right, that's what's important."

"Harry's right, Hermione," interjected Ginny. "I can't believe you're defending Snape. You know how unfair he's always been to Harry. How would you feel in Harry's place? Don't you think you'd get tired of being the recipient of all of Snape's nastiness after a while?"

"Maybe, but that still doesn't excuse Harry. He shouldn't be letting Snape bait him like that."

Ginny opened her mouth to respond, when Harry winced and clutched his scar.

"Harry?"

Harry was too busy trying to breathe to answer. His scar burned and he felt a bit light headed. The heel of his palm dug into his scar and rubbed deeply.

Ginny noticed the looks of horror on Ron and Hermione's face. Hermione told her the last time Harry's scar hurt at school, Voldemort had taken control of one of the professors.

With grim determination, Ginny grabbed Harry's left hand and stood up. "Come on, we need to get back and tell someone about this."

It was a testament to the severity of the situation that no one argued, least of all Harry. The pain hadn't receded yet and that was unusual. The four teens left the Three Broomsticks and as quickly as Harry could move, made their way to the castle, the black dog staying at Harry's side. In his pain, Harry missed the concerned looks Ron and Hermione kept throwing his way. Ginny, for her part, continued talking about normal things to try and distract him from more distressing thoughts. He placed his arm around her and drew her close to his side to show her how much he appreciated her attempt.

Ginny insisted on discussing every mundane thing she could think of. Her persistence paid off about half-way to the castle. Ron and Hermione joined in with her, with Harry giving an occasional comment. They didn't know what it meant for Harry's scar to be hurting now, but knew it certainly wasn't good.


	13. Chapter 13

A shadowy figure watched the four teens leave Hogsmeade. He was short, round with filthy, longish hair. His beady, close set, eyes never left the four. His nose wrinkled at the identities of the students. His mouth formed an expression of disgust as much as his overly large two front teeth would allow. In his arms, lay an awful creature, bundled in filthy rags. Its skin was leathery to the touch, offensive to the sense of smell, and used a raspy voice when it spoke. It measured two feet in length, but was so emaciated, it appeared longer.

"It's Potter, the two youngest Weasleys, and that Muggle-born, Granger, Master."

"Yes, I see. Soon, Potter. Very soon you will be mine," croaked the Dark Master.

+++++++++

"No, I'm not going to bother Dumbledore with this. My scar doesn't hurt anymore. I'm fine."

Harry could finally see the castle and found himself glad for a chance to drop this discussion. The same one they'd been having half the way back.

"Harry, you know Dumbledore would want to know about this. Don't you think Snuffles is going to tell him anyway? Why are you being so stubborn about this?" huffed Hermione.

"Yeah, mate, the last time your scar hurt while you were here, Quirrell was…well, you know." Ron finished lamely.

"There's just no way he's anywhere near here, Ron." An exasperated Harry shot back. "You know he's weak. What could he possibly be able to accomplish in that state? I can't control what anyone else does, but I'm hoping that my wishes will be followed." He looked pointedly at Sirius' dog form and his friends. "No. It was just a little pain, that's all. Nothing to worry anyone over."

"But, Harry, shouldn't you at least--?"

"Hermione, it's Harry's choice to make. He's made it, now let it go." Ginny jumped in with an edge to her voice.

When the four reached the gate, Harry turned to Snuffles and told him he'd see him later then entered through the gate and into the Great Hall hoping lunch wasn't over yet. It wasn't. Tension-filled silence hung between Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione. After eating only a few bites, Harry declared he was going back to his dorm to put away his purchases, pecked Ginny at the corner of her mouth and left.

_Why did my scar hurt? Surely, Voldemort isn't close by. He can't be, can he? It's never hurt that long before. Well, I'm not going to worry over it. It can't have meant anything. _Harry was so lost in thought, he hadn't realized he'd climbed the stairs to his dorm until he'd heard music drifting through the door. It was ballroom music. He opened the door and there was Neville practicing again.

"Hey, Neville. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Hogsmeade with that Ravenclaw girl, Luna."

"She got sick, so I decided to stay. If you'd like, I can give you some pointers on dancing."

"That would be great, but not here. I've got a room in mind that would be completely secret. Come on."

Upon completing the ritual to get into the Come and Go Room, the two boys entered and found the room transformed itself into a ballroom, complete with smooth, stone floors and walls, and chandeliers dangling from the ceiling like circles of glowing icicles.

"I think we'll work on the footwork first. That way you only have to concentrate on one thing at a time. How do we get the music?"

"Just ask the room."

Neville looked uncertain a moment then requested shyly, "Room, please give us some waltz music." Neville's eyes widened when music immediately began to play. Timidly, Neville showed Harry the steps to the dance, pointing out the beat and tempo to the music. After a few false steps, Harry got pretty good at the footwork; he just needed to get it up to speed.

"Okay, not bad. Now for the arm movements."

++++++++

Ginny left Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall. She was still fuming over Hermione's pushing Harry to talk. _She's so pushy. Why can't she see that the more she pushes, the less likely Harry will talk? You'd think she'd know that by now, considering they've been friends since first year. ARRRGGHHH, it's a wonder he talks to me at all about what he's feeling after dealing with her for so long. _Caught up in her musings, she wasn't paying close attention to what she was doing or where she was going. She rounded a corner and hit the one person at school she wished she hadn't. Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well. If it isn't the little girl Weasel," he sneered. "So where's your so-called _boyfriend_?"

"Sod off, Malfoy." Ginny tried to walk passed him, but he stepped into her path.

"You do realize he doesn't care for you. How could he? Look at you. I don't think I've seen poorer excuses for magical folk, what with your ratty clothes, and second hand supplies. He's using you because 'having a girlfriend' gets him more press clippings. As for this tournament, he's going to lose. You're _all_ going to lose."

Malfoy strutted off, laughing maliciously, leaving Ginny in a state of confusion, hatred, and doubt. She had no clue what Malfoy meant by 'all going to loose'. She hated him at that very moment for the slights against her family. She was in doubt because since her and Harry's dating became public, more articles were written than before. _Could Malfoy be right? Could Harry just want the attention? NO. What am I thinking? Get a grip, Ginny! Harry never wants the attention he gets and you know it. Malfoy is just being Malfoy and trying to stir up trouble._ With her mental dressing-down complete, she headed off for the common room.

As the days passed with no further incident pertaining to Harry's scar, Hermione finally acknowledged that Harry was right, though she did so reluctantly. Harry couldn't help but feel vindicated. Now, if only he could get the thoughts of Voldemort out of his mind. While he didn't think Voldemort was close by, his scar did hurt, after all, and that's never been good news. It's always, save for first year, been during one of his dreams that his scar hurt.

Week passed into week and suddenly it was Christmas. Harry woke to Ron's shout of glee after having seen Harry's present to him, a lifetime subscription to Quidditch Quarterly magazine. From Ron, Harry received a practice snitch that would fly erratically so the seeker could practice hand-eye coordination. After opening the remaining gifts on their beds, they took their presents for the girls downstairs.

They found a quiet corner and waited for the girls to arrive. After only a few minutes, Hermione and Ginny came down the stairs, still in their pajamas. After a round of 'Happy Christmas', Harry took Ginny aside and gave her his gift. It was rectangular, about four inches long and three inches wide. The box itself was deep blue velvet with a red ribbon tied around it, lengthwise and crosswise, and a red bow on top.

Harry was so nervous he was tempted to snatch it back. After dispensing with the ribbon, Ginny opened the box and gasped. On a bed of blue velvet lay a chain and pendant. The gold chain's delicate, but sturdy links twinkled in the light. The pendant captured Ginny's attention immediately. The angel that nestled there had hair reminiscent of Ginny's own hair, wore long emerald green robes, and unbeknownst to either of them, its arms were folded in the sign for love. The pendant itself was gold, but the colors were enamel.

Ginny looked up with tears in her eyes and whispered, "It's beautiful. Thank you."

Harry, not realizing he'd held his breath while Ginny unwrapped the present, exhaled. "Look at the back."

Ginny turned the pendant over and saw an inscription which read, '**Always My Angel**'. "Oh, Harry, I love it." She threw her arms around him and gave him a hard kiss just below his ear.

"It reminded me of you. That day Cho sent me into the lake. When I heard your voice, after regaining consciousness, I thought I had died, it was so angelic. It was the most precious sound. You'll never know how glorious it was to me."

Ginny leaned forward and kissed him, mouth to mouth, for a moment, then pulled back. She laughed and wiped away two tears from her face. She handed Harry his present. It, too had similar dimensions to Ginny's velvet box, but this one was a plain white box, with gold and red wrapping paper and red bow. Once the box was open, Harry saw a threaded bracelet woven into a pattern. He pulled it out to examine it better. It was made of red and gold heavy stitching thread. The pattern, he could see now, was actually a phoenix with a sunburst of gold behind it. On each end of the design were knots to hold it together. Loose strings trailed from the knots and one set formed another knot at the end, while the other set formed a small loop at its end.

"Ginny, this is gorgeous. Where did you find it?" He ran his fingers over the tight stitching reverently.

"I didn't. I made it. Dad told me about a muggle fashion from several years ago. They called them friendship bracelets. I thought it appropriate, for we were friends first. I embellished it with the phoenix because when I think of you, I'm reminded of it. Every time you've faced Him and certain death, you've come back. It's been charmed to warm when I'm thinking of you and it's also unbreakable."

"Wow, thanks Ginny. So how do I put it on?"

Ginny took the bracelet and wrapped it around Harry's left wrist, then slipped the knot through the hole, which shrunk enough to hold the knot in place. The bracelet rested somewhat loosely on his wrist. It easily fit under his shirt sleeve. Harry took the necklace from Ginny and helped put it on her, telling her not to worry about it breaking. It, also, had an unbreakable charm placed on it.

Harry and Ginny rejoined their two friends and Harry gave Hermione the present he'd gotten for her. To no one's surprise, it was a book.

"Muggle or Magical?" read Hermione. "Oh, it's a book about supposedly muggle things that are actually magical! Thanks, Harry." After flipping through the book, she came across one entry. "I had no idea the chameleon was actually a magical creature. Guess it makes sense with its ability to change colors." She buried her nose back in the book, to the others' soft laughter.

The days between Christmas and the Yule Ball raced by, much to Harry's trepidation. The silver lining being, Ginny was his date. That night he dressed in his formal wear. The robes appeared to be black, but in the light, flashes of green made themselves known. They fit remarkably well, seeing as Mrs. Weasley used only his measurements to order them. Though it was hidden under the sleeve of his robes, Harry wore the bracelet Ginny had made for him. He stood in front of the mirror in his dorm trying for the thousandth time to get his hair under some semblance of control.

"Give it up, mate. Ginny won't care what your hair looks like," teased Ron.

After a few more attempts, Harry tossed his comb away, muttering. "Well, shall we go downstairs? Who's your date? You still haven't told me."

Ron smiled, shyly and said, "You'll see."

As the boys waited in the common room for the girls, they watched as others paired off or left on their own. The common room was nearly empty when Hermione slowly walked down the stairs.

She was dressed in a black and white, full length dress. The bodice was fitted to her figure and gathered up the front. The skirt reached her ankles in flowing waves of material. The shoulders of the dress rested just off Hermione's shoulders and the long sleeves ended at her wrists. A white 'S' shape ran from her left shoulder, across her bodice to her right hip, down and across to her left knee, and down and across to her right ankle. Her hair was in curls gathered at the top of her head near the back and pinned in place using a silver barrette. The curls cascaded down over the clip, effectively masking it.

At the boys' expressions, she smiled. "You can close your mouths now." In unison, two jaws slapped shut.

Harry recovered first. "Wow, Hermione! You look really nice."

"Thanks, Harry, but wait til you see Ginny. Shall we go, Ron?"

Ron snapped out of his stupor, threw a sheepish grin at Harry's surprised look, and left for the Great Hall.

Harry turned back to the stairs in time to see Ginny descend. He was mesmerized. She literally took his breath away. Her dress was the same shade of green that flashed in his own dress robes. A cream colored belt wrapped around her waist with a large bow at one hip. The long sleeves tapered to a point over the middle finger. The bodice had a scalloped neckline and was mid-way between loose and figure hugging. The long, flowing skirt was ankle length. Other than the belt and bow, the dress had no other adornment. To Harry's way of thinking, it didn't need it. It was simply designed and cut, and yet still elegant. Her hair was pulled back from her face into a bun with a thick braid encircling the bun and two small braids forming a 'W' underneath. Around her neck, she wore the angel necklace.

_Oh, Merlin, she's gorgeous. How did I get so lucky? He stepped forward to tell her what he was thinking without taking his eyes off her._

Oh, Merlin, he looks so good. Mum actually did well this time. His eyes are absolutely dazzling. They stand out so much more than usual.

"You look absolutely amazing. You're beautiful. I'm the luckiest bloke here."

"You look good, too. Actually, we both got lucky. Mum's not known for her taste in clothes."

They both laughed at that and the tension was broken. They chatted happily all the way to the Great Hall and met up with Ron and Hermione. Ron had to do a double take when he saw his sister. He couldn't believe his little sister had grown up so much.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, there you are," said a harried McGonagall. "I need you in the Great Hall with the other champions. Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, see you inside."

Just before the doors opened, the champions and their dates were arranged so they'd lead the student body in. Harry was too nervous to notice anything. He kept thinking of how embarrassing it would be if he messed up during the dance.

Ginny, sensing his anxiety, leaned over and whispered, "Relax. Focus solely on me."

Harry looked at her and his racing heart calmed to a slow gallop. Their surroundings melted away as if it had never been there. He smiled his thanks. Before anything could be said, the doors opened and music began to play. The four champions walked up to the main table to take their seats as the whole student body began to assemble. After sitting, Harry kept Ginny's left hand clasped in his own. He took the opportunity to look around.

The Hall had been transformed into a peaceful winter wonderland scene. Real snow covered the floor except for wide walkways and the dance floor. The walls were charmed to mimic ice blocks. In each corner of the room stood a giant ice sculpture of one of the House animals. White cloths draped over the tables. Here and there, pine trees stood, adorned with silver bells, which tinkled periodically in a nonexistent breeze. Chandeliers of real icicles were suspended from the ceiling. The ceiling itself resembled a clear, starry night.

After dinner, it was time for the dance. Harry led Ginny down to the dance floor hoping beyond hope he didn't faint. He felt Ginny squeeze his hand and looked up into her eyes. She mouthed 'Focus on me'. He felt the tension leave and moved automatically when the music started. He was completely oblivious to everything but the music and Ginny. He wasn't even aware when the other students joined the champions on the dance floor.

Ron and Hermione had opted out of the slow dance that followed the opening dance and sat at their table with Neville and Luna, who also decided not to remain on the floor. Hermione watched Harry and Ginny dancing, lost in their own little world. Harry had his arms around her waist. Ginny's arms encircled his waist. Her head rested on his shoulder facing his neck. He held Ginny as if she were something so precious to him, he could never let her go. As she watched, Harry placed a kiss on Ginny's head; then, when she tilted her head up without leaving his shoulder, Harry placed a quick kiss on her lips. Hermione sighed dreamily.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Nothing. Just watching your sister and best friend fall completely for each other."

Ron spat his pumpkin juice all over and sputtered, "WHAT?"

"Just look at them." Hermione pointed at the couple in question. "You can tell just by looking."

Ron looked over and sure enough, something did seem a little different about them. After giving it much thought, he finally realized what it was. Harry looked peaceful, truly happy. Ron couldn't remember ever seeing him look that way. Ginny, too, appeared happy. She appeared serene holding the one she'd always hoped she'd be with. Ron's eyes were finally opened. While Ginny would always be his little sister, he could no longer treat her as a little girl. Luna's words brought him back from his thoughts.

"They're getting married, you know. They won't wait long."

"They're too young to get married," replied Ron incredulously.

"Not really," contradicted Luna. "If they had approval from your parents and Harry's relatives, they could."

"Well, that won't happen. Mum would never allow it."

"Anyway," interrupted Hermione. "They're falling in love and it's just so sweet to watch."

At that moment, Fred and George made an appearance with their dates, Angelina and Katie, respectively. The twins' robes were, of course, identical. The robes were maroon in color with frilly lace at the cuffs and at the collar. The backs had been split to form coattails.

"So, who's falling in love--," started Fred.

"–and is it anyone we know?" finished George.

"Harry and Ginny," Neville said, pointing towards the dance floor.

"Well, who saw that coming?" asked George first.

"We did," they said in unison.

The twins suddenly broke into mischievous grins, but Hermione headed them off.

"No pranks or jokes. Let them be for tonight. After tonight, they're fair game."

++++++++

Harry and Ginny, completely unaware they were being discussed, took some punch and walked outside. The professors had put warming charms on the grounds. Harry took Ginny's hand and ambled away from the light of the Hall. When they came upon a shadowy corner, he pulled Ginny aside, set their glasses down on a bench, and took her now empty hand in his. They stood gazing at the other for an indeterminate amount of time.

Harry leaned forward and kissed Ginny. It started out like every other kiss they shared. Once a few kisses were exchanged, Harry initiated a change. He timidly slipped his tongue just past the entrance to her mouth. She gasped at the sensation, but quickly followed his lead. The feeling of tongue meeting tongue brought a thrill to them both.

Flooded with new sensations, they kissed more confidently. A new emotion hit them both and they responded accordingly. Feeling the need to be closer, Harry encircled her waist with his arms and pulled her against him. Ginny, in turn, folded her arms around his neck and leaned into him fully. Kisses turned passionate and breathing became shallow.

_Oh, Merlin! Now I know what those girls had meant about the tongue thing. Oh, it feels good to lean up against him this way, though it almost doesn't seem close enough._

Oh, Merlin! This is good. I feel weak and yet so strong. She feels heavenly pressed up against me like that. Oh, yeah. Just a little longer. She's not close enough. Just a little longer. Oh, yeah…Oh, no. Oh, no. I need to end this. NOW! Recognizing the warning signs, Harry jerked out of Ginny's arms. _Oh, I hope she didn't feel what those kisses did to me but then, how could she not, all pressed against me like she was._

"Harry, is something wrong?" asked a perplexed Ginny.

"I, uh, I, um," he stammered. Harry could feel his face heating up and was glad for the darkness. "I wanted to, uh, apologize for something that, um, happened while we were kissing."

Ginny faced transformed from confusion to sympathy tinged with mischief. "It's okay, Harry. I have six older brothers, remember? I know all about how a boy's body can react to kissing. To tell you the truth, it's kind of flattering that you respond that way to me. I kind of like it."

"It doesn't mean that I would do more than you wanted. You know that, right?"

"Of course. Now, we should probably get back before Ron sends a search party out for us."

Harry, immensely relieved, laughed at her joke, just as she'd intended. He leaned over and gave her a couple of short kisses then slowly headed back, giving themselves time to recover from the intense kisses. Ginny held his right hand and clutched his arm, just above the elbow, with her right. Harry looked at her and smiled. He felt so happy that if he met a dementor tonight, he wouldn't need a patronus to whisk it away. It would never be able to get close enough to touch him.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Ginny awoke with a huge smile on her face. In fact she couldn't _stop _smiling. She laid in bed going over last night, remembering every detail of the decorations, every detail of the dances, and most especially every detail of the kisses her and Harry shared. Her heart raced just thinking about them. She was puzzled about the feelings she had while kissing him and decided to talk to Hermione about them. After getting dressed, she went downstairs to see if Hermione was up yet. Sure enough, she was.

Looking up, Hermione noticed the smile on Ginny's face and said, "Have fun last night?"

"It was fantastic!" She twirled around once, arms outstretched, and plopped down on the couch next to the older girl. "The dances and the walk we took, they were unbelievable. The whole night was…perfect."

"Good," said Hermione with a smile at the younger girl's dreamy expression. "Harry looked nice all dressed up."

"Oh, he was gorgeous. Mum did a good job picking the color; it made his eyes stand out."

"It looked good on you, too."

"I suppose. Thanks for helping me with everything." Ginny hesitated a moment then asked, "Can I ask you about something, personal?"

Hermione looked around, saw there wasn't anyone around and nodded. "Of course, you can."

"Well, last night, when Harry and I went for a walk, he kissed me." At Hermione's puzzled expression, she continued. "I mean, he KISSED me, you know, like how the older girls talk."

Hermione's face turned from confusion to surprise to mischief. She couldn't help be a bit jealous, for she, herself, had never been kissed in such a way, but was still happy for Ginny.

"So what did you think?"

Ginny blushed mightily and looked away a moment. When she turned back, Hermione wore a Cheshire Cat grin. "It surprised me, at first, but it felt very good. It was so different. I can see why the older girls like it. It made me…feel things."

"Things? Like what?" Hermione had a feeling she knew where this was going, but allowed the younger girl the opportunity to put into words how she felt.

"Well, I guess the first thing I noticed was my heart speeding up. Then, it was as if I'd run around the lake, I couldn't get enough air. I felt weak. I was shaking. I couldn't seem to get close enough to him, even though I was as close as I could possibly be. What happened? Is that normal?"

Hermione wondered how much she should say. She knew exactly what Ginny had been feeling, though never having personally experienced it. Seeing the utter confusion on Ginny's face, made the decision for her.

"Ginny, what you experienced was completely normal." Then she added jokingly, "Congratulations, you've had your first hormone attack."

"Hormones? That's what that was? Merlin, it felt _really _good."

"Yes, it can, but you have to be extremely careful. That feeling can push you to do things you're not ready for. Perhaps you should owl your Mum about this. This is probably a conversation she should have with you."

"Oh, yeah, that will go great in a letter," she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. " 'Dear Mum, how are you? I have a question about hormones. See, Harry kissed me at the Ball and I felt all these things.' You see what I mean? Mum's told me the basics, like where babies come from, and all that."

"Still, write your Mum. Just be sure and tell her that nothing has happened regarding those feelings. I think she'll be okay."

Ginny borrowed a sheet of parchment and quill and wrote her Mum about the Ball. Taking a deep breath, she added the question at the end about her feelings and reassured her Mum nothing happened beyond kissing. She folded the letter, went upstairs to get her winter gear, and headed off to the Owlery.

+++++++

Harry was in the middle of a very pleasant dream, when he was awoken by a cry of pain. Looking through the bed curtains, he saw the form of Seamus hopping around on one foot, holding his other one, and letting loose a string of curses. Lying back down, his mind drifted back over the previous night. With a smile, he got up, got dressed, and headed downstairs.

Seeing Hermione reading on the couch, he sat down beside her.

"Hey, Harry. Have a nice time last night?"

"Yeah, it was great. Ginny was…stunning. Has she been downstairs yet?"

"Yeah, she's off sending a letter to Mrs. Weasley about her night." Seeing the blush creep into his face, Hermione decided to tease him a little. "You know, it was a long letter, so she must have added a lot of details. Didn't do anything you wouldn't want Mrs. Weasley to know about, did you?"

"What?" croaked Harry. "No, of course not. I would never–" Realizing Hermione was joking, he shook his head and laughed.

"This book is fascinating, Harry. Thank you so much. Did you know the platypus was actually a transfiguration spell gone wrong? The wizard wasn't very good to begin with, but tried to transfigure a duck into a beaver. He tried it three more times but finally gave up. He just happened to try it on two males and two females."

"That's interesting. Glad you're enjoying it."

Harry turned at the sound of the portrait opening and in walked Ginny. When she spotted him, he was rewarded with a radiant smile. She walked to him, removing her coat, hat, and gloves and tossed them into a chair next to the couch. He was vaguely aware of Hermione getting up and moving to one of the chairs. He was overcome with the urge to kiss Ginny. In fact, he _needed _to kiss her. He could tell by the look on her face she felt the same.

Just as their lips met, Harry reached up with his left hand and cupped her head. The bracelet around his wrist warmed considerably. Just as it did the night before, the kiss started out as innocent, but quickly deepened into more. Harry lost all sense of time. Only the sound of a throat clearing loudly nearby broke them apart.

"Do you really want Ron to see that? He'll go crazy."

"You're right, sorry." Both Harry and Ginny said sheepishly. Ginny hopped over the back of the couch right into Harry's waiting arms. She sat in his lap crosswise, her back to the couch arm, so she could lean against him and tuck her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder. His arms held her close.

Hermione snorted, "Not sure that's much better."

"He'll get over it," replied Ginny, sternly.

Ron entered the common room in time to hear Ginny speak. "Who'll get over what?" Then he noticed where Ginny was sitting and stopped. Harry and Ginny both wore identical expressions of daring. Ron knew they expected him to object to their positions, but after seeing them last night, he couldn't. They looked really happy together and he trusted Harry. He walked over to the other chair, tossed off Ginny's winter gear, and sat down. Noticing how far Hermione had gotten in her book, Ron snorted.

"Too bad you couldn't find a thicker book, Harry. She's going to be done with that before next term starts."

Harry had been tense, waiting for Ron's objections. When he completely ignored them and spoke of Hermione, Harry knew Ron was giving his blessing. He had seriously hoped Ron wouldn't force him to choose between being close with Ginny and his and Ron's friendship. He was afraid their friendship would have lost. Harry couldn't explain it. He just _needed_ to be close to Ginny. He felt the need for contact whenever she was near, the closer the better.

"I'll have to see if there's another volume available," joked Harry.

Hermione's response was an eye roll and a laugh. Her head stayed buried in the book until it was time to go down for breakfast.

Harry and Ginny spent the remainder of the day together, alone, or as alone as one could get with a castle full of students. They roamed the halls, hand in hand, sneaking kisses in private alcoves. Sometimes they would be seen talking as if they'd been apart for years and had lots to catch up on. Other times they were content just to be together.

++++++

The following morning Mrs. Weasley was in the middle of cooking breakfast when a snowy owl landed outside the kitchen window and pecked on the glass. Opening the window, Molly let the owl inside, removed the letter, gave her treats and water and the owl flew off. Recognizing the handwriting, she sat at the table expecting a letter about the Ball.

**Dear Mum,**

Hope all is well. Last night was the Ball and it was great. Harry looked really nice in his dress robes. Good **color choice. His eyes seemed to glow. Oh, I wish you could have seen him. My dress was perfect. The Great Hall was beautiful. There was real snow on the floor. Ice sculptures of each of the House animals stood in the corners, trees with bells that tinkled every so often lined the walls. The floor and walls all looked like they'd been made of ice. The ceiling was a dark, starry sky. Suspended in air were circles of real icicles with light shining from them. We ate dinner then Harry had to help with the ceremonial opening dance. He was so nervous; he hates to dance or so he said. He was actually very good. We danced nearly every dance then took a walk along the grounds. The professors put a warming charm on the grounds inside the gate so it wasn't too cold. This brings me to my question. When Harry and I kissed, I felt something I've never felt before. I asked Hermione about it, she told me it was hormones, and that I should write you and talk to you about it. Now, don't get upset, please, Mum. NOTHING HAPPENED. I'm just looking for some information.**

Love to Dad

Ginny

Molly sat with the letter in one hand, the other hand across her mouth, an anxious expression on her face. That's how Mr. Weasley found her.

"Morning, Molly. What's that?"

"It's a letter. From Ginny. She's…she's…oh, Arthur read it yourself."

After reading Ginny's letter, Arthur looked thoughtful a moment then said. "It sounds like she had a good time."

"A GOOD TIME? Arthur, didn't you read that last little bit? She's too young to be having those kinds of feelings. We need to go talk to her. I can talk to her and you can talk to Harry."

"Now, hold on, Molly," Arthur said calmly. "First of all, Ginny's the right age to begin experiencing those kinds of feelings. It's hard to remember but she is growing up. Now, I may not be happy about that, but she doesn't need us going up there and lecturing her and making her feel bad about it, either. Neither of them needs that. Why don't you fire call Albus and ask if we can visit Saturday morning? That'll give us a chance to observe them together and adjust our talks accordingly."

Molly didn't bother replying. She jumped up and headed for the fireplace. Arthur reread Ginny's letter and sighed. _She sounds like she had a wonderful time. It almost sounds as though she's in love with him. Molly's going to have a hard time accepting that. My little girl's not so little anymore._

+++++++

The remaining holidays saw the quartet split into couples. Ron and Hermione found themselves having to entertain the other, which sometimes Ron found boring, for Hermione wanted to talk about what she found in her book. Harry and Ginny took every opportunity to get away and be alone.

It was on one of their walks that they overheard a conversation they felt sure they never should have heard. They were about to turn a corner when a quiet argument stopped them.

"I know. I felt it too." Snape's voice.

"You know what that means. He's coming back. It's just a matter of time," stated a fearful Karkaroff.

"You don't know that for sure, but if you're that worried about it, perhaps you should leave. Leave now, before anything happens."

There was a moment of silence then Karkaroff came around the corner and bowled over Harry and Ginny. He didn't spare them a glance, just continued hurrying down the corridor. Snape came around the corner, sneered, and took points away for eavesdropping on private conversations. Snape strode off arrogantly. Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"I wonder what that was all about," worried Ginny.

"I don't know. Let's find Hermione and Ron."

+++++

Saturday morning, the four went down to breakfast. Harry and Ginny sat together; Ron and Hermione sat across from them. As they began eating, Ginny reached under the table with her left hand to hold Harry's left hand, which had been reaching for Ginny's. Their hands spooned, finger entwined, and rested on Harry's thigh near his knee. It was a bit awkward, but they managed fairly well. Unbeknownst to them or anyone else but the Headmaster, the couple was being observed closely.

Molly watched her daughter. She noticed a change in her. She exuded happiness. Molly noticed her and Harry always seemed to be in contact with the other. She watched them holding hands when they had come into the Great Hall. She could tell they were holding hands while they ate, as well. As Molly watched, Harry said something to cause Ginny to elbow him, playfully. _She's in love with him. I don't know why I'm surprised. She's always been fascinated with him. _

Molly's attention turned to Harry. _He laughs easily, that's good. He seems to be at peace. I don't think I've ever seen him that way before. Content, maybe, but never peaceful, not even in sleep. Oh, the way he looks at her, as if she's the most precious thing in the world. He loves her, I can tell. I wonder if he's figured it out yet._

Arthur watched the young couple. Witnessed the hand holding, the playfulness, and sighed. _It's just as I thought. She's fallen for him completely. By the looks of things, Harry's fallen for her, too. They're perfect together. Ginny can be stubborn, but Harry has proven to have his fair share of stubbornness. Wonder how Molly's taking this._ He looked at his wife as she looked at him. They silently left the room and waited for the teens to finish their meal.

"Mum! Dad! What are you two doing here?" cried Ginny, after spying them as she and Harry left the Great Hall, and ran over to give them a hug.

"Came to visit. You asked me some questions I thought best answered in person," answered Molly. Ginny blushed at this. To the others, she said, "I'm going to borrow Ginny for a while. We'll meet you back for lunch."

After casting warming charms on the two of them, they ambled around the grounds chit-chatting about nothing and everything until they reached a private spot near the lake. Mrs. Weasley conjured a bench seat complete with cushion. She motioned for Ginny to sit. Molly paced back and forth in front of her daughter, trying to collect her thoughts. Finally, she came to a stop and studied Ginny a moment.

"Ginny, first I want to ask you how you feel about Harry. How does he make you feel and I don't mean the feelings you asked about. How do you feel when you're together?"

Ginny's smile lit up her entire face. "Oh, Mum," she breathed, "I feel so happy. I'm constantly laughing, he's so funny. Even when I'm in a towering temper, he'll say something to make me laugh. I'm always thinking about him. I hate being apart from him. When we're together, we're constantly touching. It's not really a conscious thing. I just feel the need to touch him and be touched by him; it doesn't matter what's touching as long as a part of us is."

"There's a name for the emotion you're feeling. Can you guess it?" asked Molly, warmly.

Ginny looked at her mother in confusion. She screwed up her forehead in concentration, trying to figure out to what her mother could be referring. Giving up, she shook her head.

Molly sat beside Ginny and took her daughter's hands. "Ginny, if I hadn't seen it for myself, I'd have said you were too young for it, but from what I've witnessed and from what I've heard, you, sweetheart, are in love."

Ginny's eyes rounded. "Love? Really? Harry makes me feel so special." Ginny pulled out the necklace charm so her mother could see it. "Harry gave me this for Christmas. He said it reminded him of me. When he had that lake incident he said my voice sounded like an angel's voice to him. Look at the back." She flipped the pendant over so Molly could read the inscription.

"Well," Molly said wryly, "It's no wonder you love him. A boy his age normally doesn't think like that, but then we both know he's far from ordinary. Now, tell me about those _other_ feelings."

Ginny proceeded to tell her mum everything she told Hermione, except for the style of kisses that provoked those feelings. Her face heated spectacularly as she recited it, but she also knew she'd get better information the more she told.

When she finished, Molly sighed. "I knew this day would come eventually. I just wasn't prepared for it to happen so soon. I'm glad you wanted to talk to me about it, though. Ginny, what you felt was perfectly normal. You're growing up and that includes physical changes and reactions that your body will have. While these feelings are good, you cannot let them get away from you. You can do something while under their influence that you'll regret later on. Witches are lucky. If we decide things are getting out of hand, we can stop. A young man's body is different. He can stop, up to a point. Pass that point and he, physically, will be unable to stop until he…well…is finished." The last bit was said quietly as her face burned.

Back on her feet, Molly paced some more. She debated on how much to say, but figured she'd better say it all, for she may not get another chance.

"I know I've told you about the basics, how babies are made, that sort of thing. What I didn't tell you is how to prevent babies, other than by not having sex." Both mother and daughter blushed at this. Molly cleared her throat and continued.

"Just because I'm telling you this, doesn't mean I'm giving you permission. I want you to understand that right now."

"I know, Mum. Harry and I haven't gone any further than kissing and I don't think we'll get further than that."

"Well, I hope not, but you must be prepared. There are potions one can take that are fairly effective. There are spells one can do, also. The problem with these two is that both parties have to do them and you have to be clear headed enough to remember them. I'm going to let you in on a little secret. A witch can control when she becomes pregnant."

Ginny gaped at her Mum. She had never heard this before and thought, at first, she hadn't heard correctly. As her Mum continued, she knew she had, indeed, heard correctly.

"How it that possible?" she whispered.

"Well, I say the witch controls it, but only to a certain extent. A witch's body will not produce the necessary…part…for a baby until the witch is physically mature, to carry a child, but the couple involved must also be emotionally ready to commit to each other and emotionally able to handle the responsibility of a child. This is why there aren't many pregnant teens. We don't advertise this bit of knowledge for the obvious reasons. Sex is a big deal and it should be shared between a loving, married couple, not just for the pleasure it can bring you."

"Don't worry, Mum. Harry and I aren't anywhere near there. Thanks for being honest and skipping the lecture."

"You're welcome. Is there anything else you have a question about? No? Then why don't we head inside where it's much warmer."

++++++

While Ginny was having an embarrassing, yet honest discussion with her Mum, Harry was having a similar discussion with Ginny's dad. To say he was mortified at having that discussion with Mr. Weasley, would have been an understatement. By the end though, Harry was confident everything was okay. He made sure he explained his feelings regarding Ginny. When Arthur told him what his feelings meant, Harry was stunned.

"Love? Really? This is what love feels like?" Harry had no experience with the emotion so he hadn't recognized it. A huge smile split Harry's face for a moment, and then looked apprehensively at the man he thought of as a surrogate father. "How do you feel about that? You know, with my connection to Voldemort and all. I'm sure Ginny's told you about my dreams."

"Ginny hasn't said anything about any dreams, Harry. What do you mean by 'your connection' to…_him_?"

Harry sighed. _Great, Potter, open your big mouth and ruin any chance you have with the girl you've fallen for. Figures, I find happiness and it gets ripped away._

"Sometimes," Harry said deliberately. "I get these flashes or visions about Voldemort. They could only be dreams, I suppose, but my scar always hurts when I get them. It's only happened a few times and not in quite a while now. Dumbledore knows but he's only told me to treat them as dreams but to tell him when I have one."

Harry looked at the older man, fully expecting him to change his mind and ask Harry to stay away from Ginny. Harry wouldn't blame him for it, either. It's not comforting to discover the boy in love with your daughter dreams of the most evil wizard ever.

"Well, Harry, it's troubling that you're having these problems, but it doesn't change anything, does it? You still love Ginny, and I'm pretty sure she feels the same. Everything else will work itself out."

Harry's mouth gaped. He couldn't believe it. _Didn't he hear what I said? I dream of Voldemort. How can he be so calm about this? He's acting as if I said I dream of ice cream._

Arthur chuckled at Harry's expression. "Expecting a different answer, were you? In time, Harry, you'll learn that nothing can stop love. A word to the wise, Weasley women take hearts given to them, and they don't give them back, so don't ever try to reclaim yours. It'll only insult her."

"Yes, sir." Harry smiled, very relieved.

As they walked around a bit before going up to the Gryffindor common room, Harry's thoughts were spinning a mile a minute. _I'm in love. Wow. I can't believe it. I can't believe Mr. Weasley's okay with it after what I told him. Wait, he said Ginny felt the same, or at least he was pretty sure she did. Could she? How do I know? How do I act now? ARRGG! I'm so confused now._

++++

Harry had nearly worked himself into an anxiety attack by the time Ginny and Molly entered the common room. One look at Ginny and everything melted away. He hadn't realized he'd moved until he was standing in front of her. Neither of them noticed they were being watched.

"Hi," Ginny said shyly.

"Hey," Harry too was shy.

"All right?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah."

Harry reached for her hand and pulled her close. They stood, arms around each other, for a long moment. Harry planted a quick kiss on Ginny's lips and moved back, keeping her hand in his. The couple joined their friends and family by the fire. After a while Molly and Arthur left.

++++

The start of new term brought two things Harry could have done without. During breakfast Monday morning, it was announced the second task was to take place the end of February. He still hadn't completely worked out the clue. He supposed he'd better get started on that as soon as he could.

The second wasn't a thing, more like a who. Cho Chang was back. He could feel her watching him and Ginny, he just didn't know why. _Is she going to try something again? Merlin, I hope not. Once was enough. _He was mostly finished with breakfast when he noticed Cho was coming over. He groaned inwardly.

"What do you want?" asked Ron coldly.

Cho ignored Ron and Hermione and everyone else. She spoke only to Harry and Ginny, but loud enough to be overheard.

"I just wanted to apologize again for my actions. You don't have to worry about me. I'll leave you alone. You know, you two actually look nice together. I hope someday you can forgive me." She slowly left the Great Hall.

++++

"So, Harry, have you figured out the clue to the next task yet?" asked Hermione that evening.

They were in their favorite spot by the fire. Harry and Ginny cuddled, Ginny tucked against his side under Harry's arm, on the couch. Hermione sat in the chair to their right. Ron lazed in a chair to their left.

"Most of it. It's the first part that's still giving me trouble. 'You will not find us in the air.' What does that really mean?"

"Sounds like whatever the 'us' is, you won't be flying. So that leaves, what, the ground? Some help." Ron shook his head.

Hermione slapped her forehead and rolled her eyes. "Of course! Oh, why didn't I think of this before! We should go to the library and do some research."

"Care to fill us in first, so the rest of us know what we're looking for?" asked Ron, exasperated.

"It's so simple, really. Ron, in a roundabout way, you helped figure this out. You mentioned the ground, but there's still air on the ground. Where's the only place on the ground you won't find any air?"

Harry and Ron looked blankly at Hermione.

Ginny caught on quickly to Hermione's meaning. "In the water! The Black Lake. That must be it. The next task is going to involve the Black Lake."

At Harry's involuntary gasp, Ginny turned to face him. She would never forget that day Harry had been jinxed into the lake by Cho Chang. She thought she'd lost him. She also knew that day was running through his mind right now. She climbed into his lap and ran her hand through his hair repeatedly in an effort to comfort him. What she was about to say was going to be hard for Harry to hear, but it had to be done.

"You're going to have to face the lake before then. You know that."

Harry closed his eyes and swallowed painfully. His head bobbed up and down briefly.

"I realize it's January and freezing outside, but somehow we have to get you into the lake before the second task. You've done beautifully in the pool. Now it's time to step it up a bit." Ginny waited, apprehensive about two things. One, how Harry would react to the suggestion. Two, how her exasperating brother would handle knowing they've been in a pool together, alone.

Predictably, Ron began sputtering. "WHAT? What do you mean he's done beautifully in the pool? What pool? What have you two been doing, ALONE?"

Harry blushed crimson at Ron's suggestive accusation. "It's really none of your business _what _we do, Ron," snapped Ginny.

"Oh, honestly, Ronald," Hermione cut in before Ron could reply. "Do you really think they would do something they shouldn't? She's right. As long as they've done nothing wrong, it's not our business. If they'd wanted us to know, they'd have told us."

Harry sighed then admitted in a small voice. "Ginny's been teaching me how to swim. We've been using the Come and Go Room."

"That's great, Harry!" cried Hermione.

"How long has this been going on?" Ron, full of suspicion, asked.

Again, Harry answered meekly. "Not too long after my dunk into the lake."

Ginny interrupted Ron before he could throw more accusations their way. "Don't you dare make him feel bad about this. It's something he needed to do. And it's a good thing, too. That task isn't that far away."

Ron, wisely, chose to keep his mouth shut.

Hermione suddenly lit up with an idea. "I know how to get Harry into the lake, if he's willing." At Harry's single nod, she continued. "Well, it's like a cross between a warming charm and an impervious charm only more advanced. When you cast the charm, the warming part produces a cushion of warm air to surround you so you're not affected by the cold and the impervious part keeps you from getting wet. Professor McGonagall may do it if you asked."

"Harry, that might just work. Promise me you'll give it some thought."

"Okay, Ginny. I promise I'll give it some thought."

Harry lay awake that night thinking about the upcoming task and what it would mean. His lovely girlfriend was right. He really did need to get over his fears of that lake so he could complete the task. He swore he'd do whatever it took to be prepared for it.

+++++

Two days later Ginny stormed into the Great Hall for dinner. She found Harry sitting alone and figured Ron and Hermione must have left already. She slammed her bag onto the floor, dropped onto the bench next to Harry and proceeded to fill a plate, muttering 'evil git' along the way. She felt Harry's hand caress her knee soothingly and as, usual, the contact calmed her.

"What's up, Ginny?" he asked.

"I've got detention tonight. Can you believe that foul…ARRGGG! He gave me detention just because I didn't finish the potion we were working on. I have to brew it to perfection tonight."

Harry smiled inwardly for he knew why she hadn't finished her potion. His bracelet had been constantly warm the whole class period. He was sorry that she had detention though.

"Knowing Snape, even if you did brew it perfectly, he'd find something wrong with it. I'm sorry. I know it's because we're together that he's giving you such a hard time. He's trying to get to me through you."

"Pffft. Oh, please. Snape couldn't stand me _before _we started dating. Don't you dare take responsibility for Snape's actions. Snape is responsible, not you."

"I'll wait for you tonight. Somewhere in the corridor, can't say where."

"No, you shouldn't. There's no telling how long it's going to take. If you get caught after curfew, you'll be in serious trouble."

"I'll wait," he said, and Ginny could tell there would be no arguing about it.

After dinner, Ginny walked down to the dungeons as if it was her own funeral. Harry went up to his dorm to grab his rucksack, stuffed his Invisibility Cloak and Marauders Map inside with parchment, ink, and quills then went to the library. He researched water dwelling creatures, paying close attention to those he thought he might encounter in the lake. He took extensive notes on anything that seemed promising. Unfortunately, given the first task, that included pretty much everything.

After a couple hours, his hand hurt from all the writing so he packed up and wandered the halls awhile. It wasn't curfew yet and if he knew anything about Snape, he knew the professor would keep someone way past curfew in the hopes that person would be caught heading back to the dorm.

Harry had been wandering for an hour when a mocking voice caught his attention.

"I can't believe you're still around, Potter. Would have thought you'd have gone and done yourself in so you wouldn't have to finish a tournament way out of your league."

"What's the matter, Malfoy? Feeling jealous that you weren't chosen?"

"Who wants to be the one chosen just to complete some stupid task?" Malfoy looked as if the thought disgusted him.

"I would have thought the fame, the glory, and the prize money would have appealed to you."

"I'll have the fame and glory soon enough. As for the prize money, I already have more money than I know what to do with. The paltry sum they're giving away is just that, paltry."

Draco's face became twisted with derision. "Watch yourself with that blood traitor you call your girlfriend. She's just looking to try to improve her station. Her and her family are pathetic. Fawning all over you so you would toss some gold their way. It's just disgusting."

"Thanks for the enlightenment, Malfoy," sarcasm dripping from Harry's hard voice. "Please excuse me."

Seething inside, Harry marched off. As he reached the dungeons, he took a few deep breaths, pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and tossed it over his head. He didn't have long to wait. The door slammed open and Ginny, in a towering temper, took the stairs two at a time. Harry had to run to catch up with her.

"Ginny!" Harry had to repeat himself twice before Ginny actually heard him and stopped.

"Sorry, Harry. I'm just so MAD!"

"What happened?" Harry removed the cloak even though it was past curfew.

"I brewed that potion _perfectly_. I know I did. Snape said it was wrong and told me to come back tomorrow to try again."

"What? That greasy git!" Harry noticed the evil smile on Ginny's face warily. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, I remembered what you said about Snape so I nicked an extra vial so someone other than Snape could test it." She held out the small bottle of electric green potion.

Harry felt a slow smile cross his face. "Absolutely wicked, Gin."

"I thought so. I'll give it to McGonagall tomorrow."

Harry wrapped her in his arms and kissed her thoroughly. Those wonderful new feelings presented themselves again and Harry backed her up against the wall gently. They traded kisses and kisses were trailed down necks, along jaws, and behind ears. At one point, Harry had to throw his Cloak over them to shield them from a prefect on patrol. Just before things got out of hand, they parted.

"We should get back. It's really late," Harry said, completely out of breath.

"Yeah, come on." Ginny, too, had a hard time breathing. She reached into Harry's bag and, just as she suspected, pulled out the Map. When it was clear to do so, they proceeded up to common room.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry knew he should have been paying attention to what Professor Lupin was saying, but he just couldn't focus. It had just dawned on him that January was half over and Valentine's Day was coming fast. He still had no idea what he should get Ginny or do for her. He wanted it to be special since it would be their first Valentine's Day together. He certainly didn't want to ask Hermione. She'd just get a knowing smirk on her face and tease him. Harry smiled and rubbed a finger over his bracelet when it warmed for the third time. _If she's not careful, she's going to find herself in detention, again._

The other reason for his distraction was the upcoming task in the tournament. Somehow he was going to have stay underwater for an hour. There was obviously _some_ way to do it; he just had no clue what it was. Hermione hadn't figured out a way either and that was more surprising than anything. _I wonder if Sirius could help. He's not a staff member. I'll ask him this Friday when I go visit. _Harry, again, forced his mind off other matters and onto the class.

When the bell rang he told Ron and Hermione to go on to class without him. He wanted to ask Professor Lupin about his Valentine's Day dilemma.

"Harry, I don't think you heard a single word I said in class. What's bothering you?"

Sheepishly, Harry shrugged. "Well, see, I have this problem." Harry could feel the warmth rise into his face and silently cursed it. "Valentine's Day is coming soon and it'll be Ginny's and my first one together. I want to give her something special and do something special, I just don't know what. I was going to try to find something in Hogsmeade but that was canceled and there's not another one until after Valentine's Day. You've got to help me."

"Well, I'm not sure I'm the one you should be asking." Lupin said with a chuckle. "Sirius was always the Romeo of the Marauders. I do seem to recall him giving flowers, but it seemed the different flowers all meant something different." Lupin lowered his voice and said, "I don't know, you'd be better off asking him about that. The best advice I can give you is to follow your heart."

Harry sighed in frustration. "Thanks, Professor."

"I'm sure Ginny will like whatever you do. Now, I believe you need to get to class."

+++++

"So, Ginny, has Snape settled down yet?" asked Harry at lunch later that day.

She snorted. "Has he ever?"

As it turned out, Ginny's potion _had_ been brewed perfectly during her detention two weeks ago. Snape had claimed it was poorly brewed and assigned another detention. Ginny had taken a sample to McGonagall to be tested fairly. McGonagall deemed it fine and Snape was overridden. Ever since then, Snape had been taking out his displeasure on all Gryffindor students, but Harry and Ginny, especially.

"Look, I don't want you to be offended," started Hermione, "but you should have kept your mind on your work. You'd have been able to finish it and wouldn't be in this position now."

"Oh, come on, Hermione." Ron just could not believe his ears. "I can't believe you're defending Snape. It's not Ginny's fault he's a git. You know as well as I do Snape was using the opportunity to get to Harry through someone he cares about."

"I'm not defending Snape's actions, Ronald." Hermione sounded indignant and hurt that Ron would think that. "I'm merely pointing out that it was Ginny's inaction in class that landed her in detention in the first place."

"Okay, okay, enough already." Harry was so tired of their bickering and lately it had been often. "Can you two stop arguing for just one meal? What's gotten into you anyway?"

Ginny leaned over and whispered something into Harry's ear. At first, he appeared stunned by what she'd said. "No way! Really? I thought it was a friendly type date to the Ball."

When Ginny just smiled and nodded, Harry's face broke into a wide grin. Then he started snickering. "I should have guessed." He turned to his other two friends. "So, Ron, Hermione, how are you two spending Valentine's Day?"

All Harry got in response were mumbled excuses to leave. When the two left, they were Weasley red.

++++++

Friday afternoon, Harry made his way down to Hagrid's hut alone. He told Hermione and Ron what he was going to be asking Sirius so they could keep Ginny away for the afternoon. He knew Ginny had been a bit upset, but there was nothing he could do about it at the moment. This was the only way.

"So, Harry, how are classes going?" asked Sirius eagerly.

"Okay, so far. Snape's his usual self and Binns is a great bore, but other than that…" Harry shrugged.

Sirius grunted. "Snape was always proud of his so-called skill with his chemistry set. I'm just sorry he's punishing you for everything we did. Binns, well, he's a great cure for insomnia. The muggles would love him. They're really big into this so-called 'self-help' stuff."

"Um, Sirius, do you know of any way to stay underwater for at least an hour?"

"This have something to do with the tournament?"

Harry shrugged. At his silence, Sirius warned, "You do know you're not supposed to be getting help."

"McGonagall knows that Hermione, Ginny, and Ron have helped me and McGonagall, herself, even pointed me towards Dobby, one of the house-elves, when I was looking for a place to practice. Besides, I only thought I couldn't get staff help."

"You have a point, there, Harry. No, I don't have a clue, but I'll keep my ears open. I might overhear something that could help. I know it's not that far away, now. Don't worry, you'll find something."

Harry would never say it, but he was beginning to get frustrated at all the lack of help. _Time to switch topics. Surely he can help with this one._

"Sirius, what do I do for Valentine's Day? I'm desperate. Professor Lupin said I should ask you."

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. "He _would_ say that. Well, young Harry, it depends on what you want to tell the girl. Flowers and candy is the normal thing. The thing about flowers, though, is that they have their own meanings. You'd send a certain flower for a certain sentiment. Owl a florist, they can give you a list of flowers and their meanings."

"Thanks, Sirius."

After talking about everything they could think of, Harry made his way to supper. He never realized Valentine's Day could be so confusing and daunting. He vowed not to think of it anymore that night.

++++++

"Okay, Mr. Potter, this is how it's going to go," instructed McGonagall in her best teaching voice. "I will cast the charm and, when you're ready, you will be able to enter the lake without feeling the cold. Just let me know when you're ready to begin."

He, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and McGonagall all stood at the far end of the lake so as not to be interrupted on a clear, cold Saturday morning. Harry wasn't sure he was ready now that the time had come to do this. He felt Ginny's hand in his give a squeeze. Taking strength from her presence, he nodded his head.

McGonagall tapped him lightly three times and said, "Aria Caldo Resistente."

Harry immediately felt the air surrounding him heat comfortably. The air no longer seared his lungs with every breath he took. He walked over to the edge of the lake and put a foot into the water. He could feel the water lapping around the cushion of warm air, but was unable to detect the actual temperature. When he withdrew his foot, it remained dry.

"Wicked," whispered Ron in awe which made Harry smile.

Harry removed his glasses and handed them to Ginny, who tilted her head to one side and studied him a moment. He felt like a bug under a microscope. Finally he had to ask. "What?"

"Oh, sorry," Ginny said with a sheepish grin. "I just don't think I've really seen you without your glasses."

"Oh. Well, you wouldn't since I can't see much without them."

"How far can you see without them? Can you see me very clearly?"

Ginny was standing three feet in front of him and he could see her fairly clearly. McGonagall, Hermione and Ron stood ten feet from him; they were just blurs. He could tell enough about each one in order to identify them but couldn't see their faces.

"I can see you alright, Ginny. Professor McGonagall, Ron, and Hermione are all blurs, though. I can see them enough to identify who they are, but that's about it." Harry turned back to the lake. He knew that whole conversation was Ginny's way of calming him down and he was grateful.

"Now to the task at hand." Very quietly he said, "Thanks, Ginny."

He slowly waded into the lake. Flashes of another time in the lake bombarded him. He began trembling despite the warm air surrounding him. His breathing became heavy. He stopped when the water reached his knees. _Slow breaths, Potter. Inhale, exhale. I can do this. I have to do this. I refuse to be defeated by a body of water when sodding Voldemort couldn't defeat me. _He continued walking until he was chest deep in the water. He, then, did something he'd only just thought of. He dove forward and went under. Not being able to see was a bit disconcerting, but he wanted to see how far he could get and how long he could stay under. It would give him a starting base for practice in the pool. When he ran out of air, he surfaced.

He was surprised at far he'd gotten. Even without his glasses he could tell he'd swum a fair distance. Jubilation set in and he began to laugh. He was, by no means, comfortable yet, but he knew he'd get there. _I just might be ready for the second task in time after all. _

"Hey, mate, glad you're enjoying yourself, but it's getting pretty cold out here. Want to come back so we can go eat?" Ron's voiced echoed slightly.

Once he reached shore, McGonagall removed the charm and Harry immediately missed it. He quickly donned his coat, scarf, gloves, and glasses. McGonagall agreed to meet them next Saturday, same place, then strode purposefully back to the castle.

"How do you feel, Harry?" an anxious Hermione asked.

"Good, actually. It went a lot better than I thought it would. A few more times and I'll be ready for the next task."

Ginny looped her arm through Harry's and smiled proudly at him. "I knew you could do it. I'm very proud of you."

The four of them hiked back to the castle for lunch. Little did they know, they had been watched the entire time.

++++++

The morning of February first started as any other day. The change came at breakfast with the post. Since it was the weekend, Ginny hadn't waited for Harry and she and Hermione went to breakfast. An owl landed in front of her with a long, skinny box attached. Confused, she looked at Hermione, who only shrugged.

Ginny opened the box and stared in disbelief. Inside lay a beautiful bunch of wild daisies. She immediately loved their white petals and yellow eyes. The flowerheads spanned five centimeters. There were at least ten in the bunch. The note attached to the bunch itself only read 'white wild daisies' so she looked inside the box again. This time she noticed another bunch of flowers. She hadn't seen them before because the blooms were on opposite ends of the box and she'd been focused on the white daisies. This bunch were similar in appearance to the daisies but had two rows of off-setting yellow petals with orange around the centers. These flowers spanned approximately seven centimeters. The note attached to these only read 'yellow gerbera'.

"Oh, Ginny, those are beautiful," breathed Hermione.

"They are, aren't they? But there's no note."

"There's got to be one somewhere." Hermione dug around in the box and triumphantly came out with a card. Her triumph was short lived however when she saw what was written there.

"The Language of Flowers. That's all that's written on it."

"Who could have sent them?"

"Oh, honestly, Ginny, who do you think sent them?" Hermione said in exasperation.

"Harry? It's a little early for Valentine's Day. It doesn't really seem like something he'd do."

"Of course it does. Think about it. Harry doesn't usually talk about his feelings so what better way than to have something do the talking for him. As for it being too early, it just means he's got something else in mind. Go with it. Come on, let's go find out what these are saying."

++++++

Harry finally woke and stumbled his way downstairs. Before he could register any detail about the common room, he was nearly bowled over by his sweet-smelling girlfriend. She grabbed his hand and hauled him out the portrait hole leaving behind quite a bit of chatter. They climbed stairs and practically ran down hallways. After completing the ritual to enter the Come and Go room, she pulled him inside.

Once the door disappeared, she launched herself into his arms and proceeded to snog him senseless. When they came up for air, she pulled him to the couch the room conjured for her.

"Thank you for the flowers, Harry. They're beautiful."

"You're welcome. Glad you like them."

"I have to ask you, just so I'm clear. Did you choose those flowers because you liked how they looked, or did you choose them for what they stood for?"

Harry squirmed and looked at everything in the room before resting on her face. He felt the familiar heat rise into his face and he cleared his throat. His hand ran through his hair forcing it to stick out at even odder angles than usual.

"So, you–," Harry's voice cracked and was higher pitched than normal. He cleared his throat and tried again. "So, you know what they mean, then?"

"'Dost thou love me?' and 'You are the sunshine of my life'," Ginny recited. "Harry that's so sweet and in answer to your question, yes I do."

Harry smiled the most brilliant smile she'd ever seen. He took her in his arms and gently kissed her. They spent most of the day in that room, in a world of their own making. It didn't matter to Ginny that Harry hadn't said whether he loved her. She decided to let the flowers talk until he was ready. If only she knew how many flowers and how much "talking" there would be.

+++++

Two days later another package arrived for Ginny. This one contained lilies. One bunch was white with deep red stamens in the center and labeled 'Casablanca lilies'. The other bunch was orange and labeled 'Fire lilies'. Both had a sweet, exotic fragrance and the blooms were approximately fifteen centimeters across. Because the blooms were bigger, there were only four flowers to a bunch. Again, no other note but the one labeled 'The Language of Flowers'.

Ginny glanced at Harry, who only ducked his head and continued eating as if nothing had happened, but she could see a bit of a smile. She broke off one of the white blooms and placed it behind her ear. She was well aware of the attention lots of the other Gryffindor girls were giving her. She liked the fact those looks were envious.

Just before leaving to put them away she spoke softly to Harry. "I'm in heaven when I'm with you, too. I'm assuming the orange ones remind you of my hair."

He blushed but nodded. He loved her hair and she knew it. She gave him a quick kiss and was gone. It wasn't until later that it dawned on him that she must have been carrying a list of flower meanings for she already knew the lilies' meanings.

+++++

On the morning of February fifth, another package arrived. By now a pattern had been noticed, not only by Ginny, but by several others. When this one arrived, several girls clustered around her to see what flowers would be revealed. It perturbed Ginny a bit since the gift was personal, but she kind of enjoyed the attention from the older girls, too.

Inside was a bunch of deep red camellias. The flowers looked like a cross between a carnation and a rose. Each bloom spanned approximately twelve centimeters. Five blooms made up this bouquet. Only the flower name was attached to the bouquet. That was okay. She secretly glanced at the list in her hand. _You're a flame in my heart, huh? _She sighed dreamily. _I have the best boyfriend ever._

Ginny got up, gathered her flowers, and whispered in her boyfriend's ear. "You're a flame in mine, as well." This caused his face to flame but he smiled shyly. Off she went to put them in a dorm which was beginning to resemble a flower garden.

Harry was completely oblivious to the fact that he had many of the girls wishing they were dating him. Neither did he notice many of the guys giving him disgusted looks, feeling he had raised the bar so high, no guy could compete.

+++++

February seventh, one week exactly until Valentine's Day, dawned and Ginny wondered what would be coming this morning. She rushed down to breakfast in anticipation. She wasn't the only one anticipating seeing the next arrival. Word had traveled to the other Houses and several Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls hovered nearby when the mail arrived.

Purple Larkspur was lifted from the box amongst some oohs and aahs. Three stalks fifty-five centimeters long were covered half-way down in tiny purple blooms about two centimeters across.

Checking her list she found the meaning. _First love. Well, first and only. _She smiled, gathered her flowers, kissed her boyfriend, and took them to her dorm. She was quickly running out of places for them, but she wouldn't give any of them up for anything.

++++++

The next flowers to arrive were carnations. One bunch of five red carnations and one bunch of five white ones. The flowers were about 7 centimeters across and smelled sweetly. According to her list, the red ones meant 'My Heart Aches for You'. The white ones meant 'pure love'.

"My heart aches for you when we are apart," she whispered in Harry's ear before leaving.

After that came some sprigs of arbutus. Tiny white, bell-shaped flowers filled short spikes attached at the base to one main stalk. These flowers meant 'I love only thee.' _Could he? Really?_

Following the arbutus came West Indian Jasmine. The bouquet contained five flowers ten centimeters each in diameter. The blooms were white with yellow radiating from the center down each petal. Their spicy fragrance was strong without overpowering. Their meaning was simply 'Love'.

Valentine's morning Hedwig delivered the final box to Ginny. A bouquet of five red tulips and a bouquet of five yellow tulips were inside. Each bloom was approximately eight centimeters in diameter and about the same in length. The red ones were simply a 'declaration of love'. The yellow ones however had more meaning, 'I am hopelessly in love with you' and 'Sunshine in your smile'.

Harry took her hand and led her up the stairs to the Come and Go Room. He went through the ritual quickly then turned to Ginny.

"I know you miss home when you're here, so I thought, even though I couldn't bring your parents here, I could at least give you a bit of home."

Harry pulled her inside and it was as if she'd stepped inside the front door to The Burrow. Every last detail was there. Even the usual cooking scents wafted to them. From the kitchen window, she could faintly see the tree she'd often gone to for thinking under.

"Oh, Harry. I do miss home when I'm here. It's perfect."

Harry heaved a giant sigh of relief. He wasn't sure how his ideas would be taken. He felt extremely glad he hadn't ruined it.

They spent the entire day in the room, changing the room as they desired. Sometimes they stayed in the living room or kitchen. Other times they went out to the yard or the creek where they had splashed in the summer. Dobby brought them meals when they requested food.

"My gift isn't elaborate or romantic like everything you've done for me, but it might help some with the tournament. I had actually bought it on our first trip to Hogsmeade and planned to give it to you for Christmas, but I decided to make the bracelet instead."

"You are the only gift I need."

Realizing what he'd said, he turned crimson and ran his hand through his hair. Taking the gift from her, he slowly opened it hoping the heat in his face would subside quickly.

Her gift was a black wristwatch with a white face, black numbers and hands. Along the left side was a button for the date. When pressed, the date would hover just above the face of the watch. A button on the right side was for a compass. When that button was pressed, a four-point compass hovered over the watch face. A final button at the bottom was for illumination. When pressed, the face and hands would glow in the dark. The watch was also waterproof and unbreakable.

"Thanks, Ginny. I really like it. I'm sure that it will help. I guess I never did get around to replacing the old one after my unintentional dunk into the lake." He removed his old one and put on the new one. "It's quite comfortable, too."

When curfew was upon them, they reluctantly departed their haven for the common room.

+++++

The afternoon prior to the second task Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were sitting around the fire in the common room, still trying to work out how Harry could remain underwater for an hour. Neville was on his way to the stairs when he overheard them. He detoured to them and stood uncertainly for a moment.

"Um, I don't know where you can find any, but gillyweed has been known to allow a person more freedom in the water. Not sure what other effects it has but I remember hearing about it and it's known to allow a person to breathe like a fish for an hour."

"Thanks, Neville." Harry knew how hard it was for Neville to speak up like he had. "I wonder if Professor Sprout has any. Let's go ask."

Professor Sprout didn't have any but Snape did, in his potions storeroom.

"Well, that figures," grumped Ron. "Should have known it wouldn't be that easy."

"Yeah," agreed Harry. "Guess this means I'm getting my dad's cloak out again."

"Not necessarily," Ginny said with a mischievous smile. "Dobby!"

"Dobby is being needed by Miss Weazy?" he asked after popping into existence right before them.

"Yes, Dobby. Harry needs gillyweed for the task tomorrow. Do you know where he might be able to find some?"

"Oh, yes, Miss Weazy. Oh, Harry Potter, sir, Dobby is being glad he can help the great Harry Potter with this dangerous task. You stays right there. Dobby is being right back." He popped out again.

A moment later, Dobby rematerialized with a handful of a matted, gray-green, plant-like substance. It reminded Harry, disgustingly, of rat tails. It had a very fishy smell emanating from it.

"Here, Harry Potter, sir. Gillyweed."

"Thanks, Dobby." Harry gingerly took the slimy mess and hesitantly put it in his pocket.

That evening just as they were entering the Great Hall for dinner, Lupin stopped them. He needed to speak to Ginny regarding their last essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

Harry found he had no appetite so decided on a walk down by the lake. He had met with McGonagall once a week to try to get comfortable with the lake and had succeeded to a certain degree. He didn't think he'd ever be truly fond of it, but he no longer actually feared it either.

As he walked, he thought of the task ahead. He still had no idea what he was supposed to retrieve. He guessed he'd know it when he saw it. A giant shadow passed overhead. Harry looked up and had to rub his eyes to be sure he was actually seeing what he thought he was seeing. He watched as it landed in front of him.

The creature was huge, bigger than the horses used to pull the Beauxbatons' carriage. It looked as if someone combined three different animals into one. Its head was that of a dog and colored white. Its body was that of a peacock and was feathered the same blue shade of one, but it had claws like a lion. It spoke with a man's deep voice.

"Hello, young Potter." Harry's eyebrows reached his hairline. The creature chuckled. "Yes, I know who you are. I have been watching you. I watched while you and your friends stopped that troll. I watched when you fell into the lake and the Giant Squid pushed you onto the shore. I heard of your accomplishments during the first task. I watched as your female friend became your mate. I was there when you battled your fear of the lake with your friends supporting you. You have not sought me out, so I thought I would seek you out."

Harry's mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. He cleared his throat and croaked, "Sorry?"

"You don't know what I am, do you?" When Harry uneasily shook his head, the creature continued. "I am a Simurgh. I have been fortunate enough to live a long life. This earth has been destroyed three times and three times I've survived. I have retained all the knowledge gained from each of earth's previous lives. That is why I have been expecting you to come to me."

"I…I…I didn't know you even existed," Harry stuttered. "You've been here all year? Why haven't I seen you?"

"I like my privacy. With great knowledge comes great responsibility. Usually when my presence has been noted, hordes of knowledge-seekers come asking questions. It gets frustrating at times. A situation, I think, you'd know a little about?"

"Yeah. Having everyone stare at my scar and asking me about something I have no memory of and no control over can be irritating. I wish they'd just leave me alone."

"It can be, yes," the simurgh agreed. "It can also be useful. Remember that. Not all of those who surround you are bad. You have found three very good people, one of which holds a special place in your heart. Keep them close. Formidable times are ahead."

The simurgh took flight with a great _swoosh _of wings. It circled around Harry once before disappearing into the encroaching night. Harry shook his head. _What did that mean, formidable times are ahead? It's as bad as a centaur at giving direct warnings. I guess nothing should surprise me about the magical world anymore, and yet, something always does. _With a final look around the lake, he ambled back to the dorm to try for a good night's sleep. He had no idea that Ginny had not been seen since they had split just before dinner.

++++++

"Where could she be?"

Harry hadn't seen Ginny since the night before and he was beginning to panic. He was standing on one of the floating platforms that had been placed on the lake and the task was about to start. He had hoped she'd be there to calm him as she always seemed to do, but she was no where to be found.

"Relax, Harry. I'm sure she's fine," soothed Hermione.

"RELAX? It's not like her to not be here. After everything that's happened so far, I'm surprised you two aren't more concerned! Have either of you seen her since last night?"

"Yes," Hermione lied, "She told me she was running late and might miss the beginning, though she'd do her best to be here on time."

Harry visibly relaxed and missed the look that passed between Hermione and Ron.

"So, Harry," Ron jumped in. "You have that _gift _Dobby gave you?"

"Yeah, it's in my pocket."

Harry wore a red t-shirt with his name across the back in gold. He had on a pair of red shorts with his name in gold across the hem of one leg. He was cold, but not as cold as he should have been. He guessed Dumbledore had placed a warming charm on the platform. His wand rested in a holster strapped to his calf. His new watch encircled his left wrist. Harry looked at it, slipped the bracelet from underneath it, and gently caressed the phoenix.

Dumbledore gathered the champions and gave them their instructions. He warned them they would meet creatures that were familiar and some that were not. Something precious had been taken from each champion and it was their job to retrieve it. They had one hour to accomplish this. Their marks would be based on how quickly they completed the task and what they used to breathe for an hour.

_Ginny! Oh, Merlin, Ginny's down there somewhere! She's what I have to find. I'm only going to have an hour? The lake is huge! How will I ever find her in that short amount of time? _Harry turned horrified eyes to the lake then back to Dumbledore. Dumbledore guessed the thoughts running through the young champion's head.

"My best advice to the four of you is to relax and trust your instincts."

At the sound of the canon, the older champions dove into the water. Harry pulled something out of his pocket, stuffed it in his mouth then dove in. The gillyweed was as nasty as it looked. It was like eating rubber worms covered in troll bogeys. Immediately he could feel the effects. A searing pain momentarily throbbed on each side of his neck. Suddenly he could breathe. Reaching up, he found gills. His hands were webbed. His feet were too. The water no longer felt cold.

_Well, so far, so good. Now to find Ginny. _Using his watch he checked which direction he would have to go when he returned then set off. The water glided easily around him. Several times he caught glimpses of sea creatures at the rocky bottom but didn't pay them much attention. His focus was on Ginny.

The first significant creature Harry came across was an Aughisky. He had read about it when he'd done that research. It looked like a water-dwelling centaur with its ends swapped. This creature had the head of a horse, the body of a man, with webbed hands and feet. Thankfully, it didn't seem all that interested in him. Harry knew it could tear him apart and eat him if it desired, but he also knew it tended to attack females. He briefly wondered how Fleur was doing.

He wasn't so lucky the next time. He heard a loud bellow just before something plowed into him from the side. His side ached but he didn't think anything was broken. Another bellow sounded and Harry turned to see what had attacked him. This one was small, perhaps calf-sized. Its body was seal-like but it had arms and sharp claws. Its head, also, was like a seal except for a bony plate at the top used for ramming its prey. Many sharp teeth protruded from its mouth. _A bunyip, great. They usually leave humans alone. Something must have agitated this one._

Harry remembered the spell Hermione had cast on the troll and used it just as effectively on the bunyip. He swam a fair distance before releasing the creature in the hopes it wouldn't follow him. It didn't.

Harry checked his watch. Forty minutes were gone. Panic was starting to set in again when he heard the song. It was the same song he'd heard in the orb from the first task. He followed it to a mermaid city. He saw four ropes but only two girls tethered to a ruin. One of them was Ginny.

Harry was fully aware of the looks he received from the mermaids as he swam to her. She looked peaceful. Harry deduced she must have been put into a deep sleep. He was half-afraid to touch her for fear she'd wake. They were far too deep for her to make it to the top without air and there was no way he could help her with that while under the influence of the gillyweed. He touched her face briefly and was relieved when nothing happened. Harry lightly kissed her then cut through the rope binding her to the ruin.

Checking his watch again, Harry saw he had ten minutes left. He looked around waiting for the final champion. Minutes ticked by. Finally, Harry freed the other girl. A mermaid immediately stopped him and told him he could take only one. After a bit of persuasion using his wand, Harry left the mermaids, each hand clasped around the upper arm of a girl. Once he'd swum a bit, he checked the watch compass, and adjusted his direction.

He was starting to recognize features he knew were not far from the platforms when he noticed he wasn't moving so fast anymore. He looked down and, to his horror, noticed the webbing was gone from his hands and feet. It was also getting difficult to breathe. The gills were there but fading. He looked up to the surface. It seemed so far away still. He pressed a quick kiss to Ginny's lips and shoved both girls towards the surface knowing he was close enough that someone would help them.

+++++

Both girls woke upon reaching the surface. Ginny looked around. She had no clue who the other girl was but she remembered what Professor Lupin had told her the night before. She swam over to the platform and allowed herself to be hauled out of the water and draped in a towel. Quickly, she found Ron and Hermione.

"He did it! He found me!" She smiled magnificently. She was so proud of him.

"So why didn't he come up with you?" asked Ron.

The smile slid off Ginny's face. "You don't think he's hurt, do you?" Her voice betrayed the fear she felt inside.

Hermione glared at Ron then said assuredly, "I'm sure Harry's fine, Ginny. He'll be up soon."

All three turned back to the lake, keeping a close eye out for anything that came to the surface.

+++++

Harry was glad he'd pushed the girls toward the surface, for no sooner than he had, a bunch of grindylows chose to attack. Already worn out from the battle with the bunyip, the swimming distance to the mermaid city and back, and now hardly being able to breathe, he could barely muster the energy to fight back. They drug him down a few feet. He felt their sharp teeth pierce his skin in various places. Ginny's face swam before his eyes and he summoned the strength for a final bit of magic. He sent them away but no longer had the energy to move. His side throbbed horribly. He was close to blacking out when the thought hit him. _I spent all that time getting used to the water and then this lake only to have it defeat me in the end. My life has been full of irony._

Suddenly he was being pushed forcefully toward the surface. This time he was pushed so hard he flew through the air and landed on the platform a short distance away. He groaned when he landed on his bruised side. Dumbledore was by his side in an instant and draped a warming blanket around him. A big, black dog kept most everyone else at bay.

"Harry! Harry! Can you hear me? Are you hurt?"

Harry just wanted to sleep. He was cold and achy and exhausted. The soft touch of warm fingers on his face and running through his hair brought him out of his stupor. He looked up into Ginny's concerned face and said the first thing that came to mind.

"You know that question I asked at the beginning of the month?" He hoped she'd get the flower reference. At her nod, he said, "I do too." Then to lighten things up he followed with, "We really need to stop doing this, although, if you're going to be the first thing I see when I come around, I may not want to stop."

Ginny laughed and helped haul him to his feet. She saw him wince and started checking him over for injuries. The grindylow bites were obvious since they bled a bit. It didn't take long to find his bruises. She lifted his shirt and gasped. His entire left side was one giant bruise.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" cried Ron.

"What did that to you?" asked Hermione.

"Bunyip, and yes, Hermione, I know they're found in Australia. Apparently the Ministry saw fit to bring at least one here."

Dumbledore led them over to Pomfrey. She healed his bites and the bruises as best she could. She wrapped his torso in stretchy bandages usually used to support a joint or for immobilization. She told him it was a reminder to take it easy and to see her the following day to be checked out. Fatigue overwhelmed him and he felt Ginny wrap her arms around his left arm. Ron took hold of Harry's right arm and guided him back to the common room.

They led him straight to bed. Hermione stayed downstairs. Ginny waited just outside the dorm while Ron helped Harry change his clothes. She couldn't help but feel a bit of déjà vu and knew her face flamed. Ron left and took it upon himself to guard the stairs to the dorms intending to accompany anyone going up so he could guard his dorm room from anyone who didn't belong in there.

By the look on Harry's face Ginny could tell the sense of déjà vu had hit him too. He patted the side of his bed and she sat gingerly.

"Are you okay, truly?" she asked.

"A little sore, but I'll be fine." He started to say something else but yawned instead.

Ginny leaned over and kissed him lightly. "Go to sleep. You might feel better afterwards."

"Or I might feel worse."

Ginny chuckled, agreed, and kissed him again. He was asleep before she'd gotten half-way across the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Harry woke up, rolled over, and groaned. His entire left side felt as if he'd gone a few rounds with a whole herd of centaurs. Gingerly, he reached for his glasses and sat up. He rested a moment, slowly breathing through the pain. Looking around, he noticed everyone else was already up. Deciding to forego the shower for the moment, he cast a refreshing charm on himself then changed his clothes.

Carefully, Harry descended the stairs to the common room. A few students were there, but it was mostly occupied by red heads. All the Weasleys were present. Harry smiled at the flood of red. They certainly made a sight to behold when they were all together. Mrs. Weasley glanced up and noticed Harry hovering on the bottom step.

"Harry, dear!" She bustled over to Harry and, before he could move, enveloped him in a big hug. At his quick intake of breath, she let go quickly. "Oh, so sorry, Harry. I was going to ask how you were doing, but I guess that answered my question. Come sit down."

She led him over to the sofa by the fire and shooed away the twins. She helped him get settled and fought an internal battle over pampering him further. He was glad when she left him alone.

Ginny sat next to him and asked with a smile, "How are you this morning? Better or worse?"

Remembering their conversation last night, he smiled. "I think a bit worse, but that just might be because I haven't moved much since I laid down."

"That's not really surprising, Harry," replied Hermione in her I-know-this-so-trust-me voice. "Even if you didn't break anything, you're bound to be quite sore for a while."

"Yeah, mate, those bruises were horrid even _after_ Pomfrey did her thing."

"So, Harry–"

"What was it like–"

"–in the Black Lake?" Harry just loved the way the twins switched back and forth.

"Boys!" hollered Molly, sternly. "You were told not to bother Harry about that. We are supposed to be celebrating Ron's birthday."

"It's okay, Mrs. Weasley." Harry looked to the twins and said, "I'll tell you later, if that's okay with you two?" At their nod, he turned his attention to Ron. "Happy birthday, Ron."

"Thanks, Harry."

Harry had slept through breakfast so the Weasley clan, Harry, and Hermione stayed in the common room and listened to the twins regale them with humorous stories about Ron when he was younger, making Harry laugh and wince simultaneously. Even Bill and Charlie jumped in with stories of their own.

"Ow! Oh, Merlin," Harry said between laughs, grabbing his left side. "Okay, I can't take anymore."

When Ron had turned as red as his hair, Mrs. Weasley called a halt to the stories. "Okay, that's enough. You've embarrassed Ron completely. Not to mention what you're doing to poor Harry."

The twins cheered saying that embarrassing Ron had been their intention all along, but were sorry about Harry. Everyone laughed and proceeded to the cake and presents part of the morning.

"How is it that you all managed to be here for Ron's birthday?" Harry asked, looking from the elder Weasleys to Bill and Charlie, confusion evident on his face.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley gently said, "We're not here just for Ron's birthday. We were all here yesterday to support you in the second task."

"You were?" The thought of all the Weasleys taking time out of their very busy schedules so they could be here during the task, made Harry's throat close a bit. It just overwhelmed him sometimes what this family was willing to do for him.

"Thanks," he managed to croak out.

"Well, it's about lunchtime. Shall we go down and eat?"

Harry shook his head at Ron and his forever-empty stomach. He appreciated everything the Weasleys had done for him and hoped to someday repay them.

+++++++

By the time they reached the Great Hall, Harry was tired, but in great spirits. The twins had taken to being silly again. Ginny had wrapped an arm about his lower back so her hand rested at his hip and draped his right arm across her shoulders. This allowed the pretense of him walking on his own when in reality Ginny shouldered a bit of his weight. Bill and Charlie told tales of their jobs, most of which Harry wasn't sure were true. The elder Weasleys walked silently.

Before lunch was served, Dumbledore made an announcement that caused a shiver to run down Harry's spine. The third and final task was to take place at the end of April. It would also be the most difficult of the three. For the first time, Harry realized, he heard his score thus far. He'd been previously occupied at the end of the tasks and hadn't heard or really cared where he stood in the competition. He and Krum were tied for first, Zacharias had second, and Fleur was last.

After bidding Bill, Charlie, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley good-bye, Ginny walked with Harry up to the Hospital Wing so Pomfrey could check his healing progress.

"Okay, Mr, Potter, please sit and remove your shirt and let me see your side."

Slowly, Harry peeled off his shirt and sat on the edge of a bed. Harry braced himself for the poking and prodding he knew would be coming as soon as the bandages were removed. He leaned forward slightly, one hand gripping the bed frame, the other hand gripping one of Ginny's.

Pomfrey removed the bandages and proceeded with her exam efficiently but painfully. She apologized periodically for the pain but explained the pain helped diagnose how badly he was injured. When she was done, she slathered a healing salve on his bruises, rewrapped his torso and gave him a mild pain potion.

"Well, looks like nothing's broken, Mr. Potter, so you won't be here for an extended stay." She smiled at Harry's sigh of relief. "However, you have a few bruised ribs. I want to see you every morning before breakfast and we'll repeat this process until you're healed satisfactorily. I've place an impervious charm on the bandages so you may shower." Pomfrey handed Ginny a small vial of purple potion. "This is a mild Dreamless Sleep potion. Be sure he gets this tonight before bed. He'll heal better if he's not moving around in his sleep."

"Is that it?" Harry couldn't believe he was getting to leave. His past experiences had kept him in the hospital ward for at least a few days.

"That's it," confirmed Pomfrey, "as long as you take it easy a bit longer. I'll see you tomorrow morning. If you start to feel worse come see me immediately."

Harry donned his shirt and he and Ginny left the ward. They ambled down hallways, not particularly caring where they went, when they rounded a corner and literally ran into Cho.

"Oh, so sorry. My fault," apologized Cho.

"No, my fault. Not paying attention to where I'm going," responded Harry. Seeing Ginny wasn't going to say anything nice, he took her by the elbow and steered her around Cho.

"Oh, Harry, good job with the second task and congratulations on being in first. You deserve it."

"Um, thanks, but I'm tied with Krum for first."

"Whatever." She turned and continued down the hall.

Ginny uttered a sound of frustration mixed with more than a little disgust.

"What's the matter, Ginny?"

"_She's_ what's the matter." When all Harry did was look at her in confusion, Ginny's voice took on a softer quality, almost a purr. "'Oh, so sorry. My fault. Oh, Harry, good job with the second task and congratulations on being first. You deserve it.'" In her normal voice she said, "It's sickening. She still is after you. She's just waiting for one little sign from you and she'll be right there."

"I thought she was being sincere."

"That's because you don't know how some girls operate."

"Are you kidding? I don't know how _any _of you operate. I'm just winging it, here."

The scowl left Ginny's face as was Harry's intention. She smiled a smile full of mischief and said, "Good. I like to keep you on your toes. Never gets boring that way."

"You'll never bore me, Gin." Harry looked deeply into her eyes hoping she could see how sincere he was.

"That's good to know," her voice a mere whisper. She took his hand in hers and they continued their stroll.

++++++++

Three weeks later it was the last Hogsmeade weekend. The weather was unseasonably warm for that time of year. It was a bright, sunny day with only a slight breeze. Jackets weren't needed and after the walk into Hogsmeade sweaters were barely needed.

The four friends wandered Hogsmeade a bit before having an early lunch. After lunch, they wandered a bit more and found an ice cream shop just off the main road. Harry ordered a scoop of Cordial Cherry, which contained bits of chocolate and maraschino cherry in vanilla ice cream. Ginny ordered Minty Goodness, a combination of chocolate bits and mint flavoring in bright green ice cream. Hermione chose Pink Coconut Ice, a pink ice cream with bits of coconut. Ron chose Chocolate Chocolate Frog, chocolate ice cream with small chocolate frogs mixed in.

"It's too bad Snuffles couldn't be here," lamented Harry.

"Yeah, he would have loved this ice cream," replied Ron, not bothering to stop eating.

"Ronald, you can't give chocolate to a dog! He got hurt going into the Forbidden Forest. It was his own fault. He was lucky to get out of there alive."

"True, Hermione. I'm just glad he convinced Dumbledore to still let me come into the village."

Having diffused the argument that had been brewing between Hermione and Ron, they settled down to concentrate on their desserts.

At first they didn't notice the temperature change. Then, the cold was attributed to the ice cream. When the screams started, they knew something was seriously wrong. Abandoning their ice cream, they cautiously hurried back to the main road.

Huge black wraith-like beings were descending upon the villagers and students. One or two of the beings glided up to villagers and began the process of Kissing them. Great rattling breaths could be heard even from a distance.

In his head, Harry heard the all too familiar screams. _Not Harry! Please no! Don't hurt Harry! Take me, leave Harry alone! Please, not Harry! Harry!_

Harry dropped to his knees, hands over his ears, eyes tightly shut. He vaguely heard Ginny calling to him. _Pull it together, Harry. You have to go help. You can produce a patronus. Think of something happy. Something happy…_Ginny called to him again. _That's it!_

Harry stood up, drew his wand and conjured his stag patronus. The giant silvery stag ran towards the foul beings known as Dementors. It lifted every one it found with it antlers and flung it aside then trampled it. Other patronuses joined Harry's stag.

The hair on the back of Harry's neck stood up and he turned in time to see more Dementors closing in from that direction. He pushed his friends behind him. He felt weak from the effort of holding his patronus as long as he had. Knowing help had arrived on that side of Hogsmeade, Harry canceled his spell. _No! Not Harry! Please, not Harry! _Immediately, Harry attempted to cast his patronus, but only a silvery mist left his wand. The small group tried to put some distance between them and the Dementors to give Harry a moment. The creatures closed the distance with each step the four friends took. _Take me instead! Leave Harry alone, please! Not Harry! _He tried again and again it failed. _Lily, it's him! Take Harry and go. I'll try to hold him off. Not Harry, please! No! Harry! _Harry felt a soft touch at his back then at the nape of his neck, running through his hair. It forced another thought into his mind. _Not Ginny, either! _He raised arm, shaking with exhaustion, and tried the spell. This time, the stag reappeared and swept the Dementors away. The moment they were gone Harry's world went black.

+++++++

"Ron! Hermione! Ginny!"

They turned to see Professor Lupin running towards them. Lupin had seen the stag fight at the main end of Hogsmeade and he also saw it disappear only to reappear on the far side of the village. Knowing how the Dementors affected Harry, Lupin was surprised and impressed Harry had managed a second patronus at all. He had a chocolate bar ready by the time he reached their side.

"Here, take this," he said, hurriedly breaking off small pieces and handing them out. He patted Harry's face gently in an effort to rouse him enough to take some chocolate.

"Harry! Come on, Harry, wake up!"

When that didn't work, Lupin added more force to his pats. "Come on, Harry. Your friends are worried about you. You need to wake up now so we can get some chocolate into you."

Harry slowly opened his eyes and groaned. He was shaky, sleepy, and very weak.

"That's it, Harry. Open your mouth for me."

As soon as the chocolate touched his tongue, Harry could feel its soothing effects. His violent shaking subsided to a slight trembling. He felt more alert as energy streamed through him making him stronger. He sat up but was forced to lean against Ginny for support.

"Take it easy, Harry," advised Lupin. "Here," Lupin handed Harry a large chunk of chocolate. "Finish this before going anywhere. When you're ready, I want you to go straight to Madame Pomfrey to be thoroughly checked out."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Remus interrupted him sternly. "No arguments, Harry James Potter. You _will_ see the school nurse if I have to stupefy you to get you there."

Harry sighed and nodded. He'd seen more than enough of the hospital ward this year but he knew Remus meant every word he said. Besides, he had a feeling he'd be really tired by the time he reached Madame Pomfrey. With any luck, she'd let him sleep a while.

Satisfied his orders were going to be followed, Remus nodded. "Okay, I'm going to help with the clean-up."

After finishing the chocolate, the teens trudged back to the castle, their hearts as heavy as their footsteps. Harry had been right in his assessment. When he reached Pomfrey's hospital ward, he was just too tired to speak. The others filled the nurse in as to what happened in the village. After verifying they'd had chocolate and that Harry had a rather large chunk of it, Harry was given the one thing he wanted most at that moment.

"Mr. Potter, you could do with some rest. Lie down and try to relax."

The nurse raised an eyebrow when he merely nodded and practically collapsed onto a bed. "What? No arguments? You must be more tired than I thought." Her voice held just the slightest bit of teasing.

Harry slowly removed his shoes and, with Ginny's help, got under the blanket. She took off his glasses and ran her hand through his hair until he slept.

++++++

"It's been a week and they're _still_ talking about it," grumbled Harry one evening at supper.

"Well, Harry, dementors have never wandered into Hogsmeade before," Hermione said in her I-can't-believe-you-don't-know-this voice. "Not to mention that you were there and cast a full patronus to help."

"They've seen me do that already, in the first task. Why is it such a big deal now?"

"You're forgetting something, Harry. Someone your age isn't supposed to be able to produce a patronus."

"But, Ginny, they've all seen me do it before," frustration settling into his voice quickly.

"You're just going to have to get used to it, Harry."

"Yeah, mate, what she said," Ron agreed through a mouthful of food.

The twins swept up to their section of the table at that moment with large, mischievous grins.

"Hey, ickle Harrikins, you look as if you could use a laugh–"

"–or two or three," they said as they pulled Harry right out of his seat.

"Come to the common room with us." Turning to the other three, Fred said "Give us about 20 minutes then come on up."

Fred looped his arm around Harry's right arm and George did the same on Harry's left side. With Harry in between them, they skipped their way out of the Great Hall.

A party was just starting when they arrived. Harry looked around, noticing the sweets and punch on a large table against one wall. 'Happy Birthday' signs were hung everywhere with confetti floating in the air above the entire room. Harry wasn't sure but he thought he saw mistletoe floating around as well.

"Whose birthday is it?"

Fred placed a hand over his heart and gasped melodramatically, "Oh, Harrikins, you wound us."

"After everything we've done for you, too." George took up the joke.

"It's our birthday, Harry," Fred finished.

"Oh, um, sorry." Harry winced. _How could I forget their birthday? It's April first, of course it would be their birthday._

Noticing his distress, Fred sobered immediately. "Harry we're joking about being hurt. If you're going to be hanging around a lot–"

"–and we expect you will be seeing as you and Ginny are together–"

"–you're really going to have to figure us out, mate," Fred finished with a wink.

"Oh, so, do I, uh, need to ask what's in the punch?" Harry asked with an eyebrow cocked?

"That's the spirit! Oh, dear brother of mine, this one learns fast." Fred wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"I suggest you stay away from it if you don't want to get completely and utterly pissed."

"Right, then." Harry wasn't too sure about the sweets either and was too afraid to ask.

The portrait opened admitting several students, whooped at the party decorations. They strode up to the refreshment table and took both sweet and drink, either not knowing the twins' reputation or just not caring. As soon as the candy was consumed, changes in the two's appearances became apparent. One developed a sharp eagle's beak and screeched like an eagle. On the other, a wide frog's mouth formed, and he began croaking.

"Ah, I see the Metamorph Munchies have finally made their Hogwarts debut."

"Yep, new and improved. Well, actually they just last a bit longer. More like a couple hours."

"What's even funnier," added George, "is that not every one of those sweets are Weasley made. Some are just plain sweets. They're all mixed together!"

The portrait hole opened and the voices of Ron and Hermione arguing could be heard.

"You're going to love this, watch!" George rubbed his hands together in excitement and anticipation.

Ron and Hermione stepped through together and immediately changed colors. Ron became a garish pink color from head to toe, including his clothes. Hermione turned an interesting plaid with purple and orange stripes. Ginny remained the same when she entered the common room.

Harry tried not to laugh, but watching the expressions on his two friends' faces change from astonishment to bewilderment to frustration, he couldn't help it. He laughed so hard tears ran down his face and he had to lean on George for support who, in turn, was leaning on Fred for support.

Ron and Hermione had turned on Fred and George and were about to demand the twins put them to rights when they saw and heard Harry. He was clutching George's shoulder with one hand to stay upright while holding his other around his middle as if his sides hurt from laughing so much. They probably did, the two reckoned. Since the dementor attack in Hogsmeade, Harry hadn't had a lot to laugh about. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, smiled, and decided to let the prank go. It was good to hear Harry laugh again.

Once Harry calmed down enough, he noticed Ginny didn't change. He turned questioning eyes to Fred.

"Are you kidding? She's better than we are at these pranks. She's ruthless too. She tends to fight dirty."

"That's right. I do and don't you boys forget it," Ginny agreed cheekily, overhearing their explanation when she'd joined them.

Harry slipped his arm around Ginny and pulled her close, still trying to clear his eyes of the tears. He noticed Ron grab a sweet and pop it into his mouth. Ron's ears became elephant ears and Ron's horrified expression set Harry off again. He would have leaned on Ginny except she was laughing so hard she could barely stand. They ended up leaning against the wall for support.

Soon, students were _trying_ to find the Weasley candies to see what animals they'd imitate. It also became obvious, rather quickly, that the punch had been spiked. All in all, it was a pleasant way to end the day.

+++++

"_I hope everything is set,"_ said a raspy voice to a figure in black.

"_Yes, Master. The third task will be taking place soon and the Potter brat will be yours. Your servant is anticipating the moment of your return."_

The malformed creature turned to look at a second man.

"_Do not mess this up. I will have no mercy for you if you do."_

The round man squeaked, "_Y-y-yes, Master."_

"Soon, Potter. Very soon you will be mine. I can feel it."

Harry woke gasping for breath and drenched in sweat. His hand rubbed at the pain he felt in his scar. He couldn't believe it. He actually recognized the two men in the dream this time. Two men he loathed with his entire being. Peter Pettigrew and Severus Snape.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update. Hope I still have readers left. Real life and my three WIPs got in the way and then the uploader here was messed up a while. Anyway, because it took so long, I have two chapters to post and perhaps more right away, we'll have to wait and see, it might get stormy here really soon.

Chapter 17

Harry didn't sleep any more that night. He couldn't. He sat at the head of his bed, knees drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around his thighs, chin propped on his knees. His mind returned to his dream repeatedly. He wasn't really surprised to see Peter Pettigrew with Voldemort. After all, it was Pettigrew who had betrayed Harry's parents' whereabouts to Voldemort, which led to the Potters' murders. No, the real surprise had been seeing Snape with Voldemort. True, there was no love lost between Harry and Snape, but Harry never would have suspected Snape was a Death Eater. _What's Dumbedore playing at, letting Snape teach here? Does he even know? How could he not?_

As soon as day began to break, Harry quietly dressed, took his Cloak out of his trunk and proceeded to Dumbledore's office. After successfully guessing the password, Harry climbed the spiral stairs to the Headmaster's office. He hesitated outside the door trying to collect his thoughts. Just as he raised his fist to knock, the door opened and Dumbledore invited him inside.

"Harry, to what do I owe this early morning visit?" Dumbledore gestured to a seat in front of his desk.

"Sorry to bother you so early, Professor." Harry sat, inhaled deeply to calm his nerves then plowed on. "I had a dream last night…of Voldemort."

Dumbledore's eyes took on a sharpness reserved only for these discussions. He held himself tensely, as if ready for action. "What did you see, Harry?"

"In my previous dreams, I couldn't see who the other man with Voldemort was. This time there were two men and I recognized them both. One was Peter Pettigrew, the other Professor Snape."

Harry watched as Dumbledore sat back wearily and sighed. The headmaster rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses then ran a hand down his face. When his eyes met Harry's once more, Harry could see resignation in their cobalt depths. A disturbing thought dawned in Harry's tired brain.

"You knew. You knew he was with Voldemort, didn't you?" Harry's voice rose as his ire was roused. "How could you let him teach here?"

Dumbledore studied the boy now standing in front of him. Harry's pale complexion made the green fire in his eyes flash brilliantly. Two bright spots of color in his cheeks evidenced his anger. Fists clenched tightly.

"Calm down, Harry. To answer your first question, yes, I knew he once associated with Voldemort. To answer your second question, I trust Severus completely. That's all you really need to know."

"How can you say that? You act as if that association is in the past, it's not. I saw him and they were discussing the tournament!"

"What was said, Harry?" Dumbledore's voice rose barely above a whisper.

"Professor Snape said the third task is taking place soon and that Voldemort will be able to get to me then. Voldemort turned to Pettigrew and told him not to mess up or he won't be shown any mercy."

"Rest assured, Harry, Professor Snape can be trusted. I realize, in light of what you've seen, you may find that difficult to believe, however, it is what I believe that matters."

"Yes, Professor. Thanks for seeing me so early." In his frustration, as Harry left the office, he shut the door a bit harder than necessary.

Harry caught up to his friends at breakfast. He wandered the castle, thinking about his dream and the subsequent conversation with Dumbledore. When the time finally registered, he rushed to the Great Hall. Finding his two best friends and his girlfriend already there, he hurried over to them and sat beside Ginny. He fixed himself some cereal but mostly nibbled at it.

"Harry, there you are! We were wondering where you went." Hermione asked without really asking.

"Yeah, mate, where'd you go?"

Ginny scrutinized him with narrowed eyes and her brow furrowed. Her hand lifted to rub his back gently. "You look tired, Harry. Are you okay?"

Harry rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses. "Didn't get much sleep." He lowered his voice and glanced quickly around. "I had another dream last night. I went to see Dumbledore early this morning."

"Was it bad?" Ginny asked, eyes full of concern.

"I'll tell you everything later."

For once, Hermione held her tongue. Though she wanted to question Harry further, she could see it would do her no good. She decided to change the subject and perhaps cheer him up a bit.

"So what kind of test do you think Professor Lupin will be giving us at the end of term?"

Ron smiled. "If it's anything like last year's, it'll be kind of fun."

"Yeah, I actually enjoyed that one," Harry mused, thinking of the obstacle course style test Professor Lupin had each of them complete.

"Too bad you're exempt from all the tests." Ron's voice held a note of sarcasm.

"This stupid tournament. I'd do anything if it meant I didn't have to do this third task."

"Anything?" Ginny asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Harry contemplated the look on her face a moment then a crooked smile spread across his face. "Well, maybe not _anything_. I _would _do the Potions exam, though, if it meant I could skip the last task."

Ron's mouth dropped open, a horrified look on his face. "That's _mental_, Harry."

"You heard them, Ron. This is going to be the most difficult one. After what you've seen of the other tasks, can you really blame him?"

"Well," interjected Hermione before an argument broke out between the siblings, "There's not anything that can be done about it." She glanced at her watch. "We should get going, the bell's about to ring."

HPHP

Gathered around the fire that night, Harry explained his dream. He looked at each of his friends in turn to gauge their reactions. Ron nodded his head as if to say 'See, I knew something weird was going on with him'. Hermione seemed to take it as a personal affront that a teacher would be a Death Eater. Ginny sat staring at him a moment then shook herself out of the fog she'd been in. She ran her hand through his hair, just as he liked.

"Well, no wonder you couldn't sleep last night. After that, I probably wouldn't have either."

"So what did Dumbledore have to say about it? Is he sacking Snape?" asked Ron with relish.

"No, he isn't." Aggravation filled his voice. "He asked me what I saw and what I heard then told me that he trusted Snape completely and said that was all I needed to know."

"WHAT?" yelled Ron and was immediately shushed. "But this proves Snape's in league with You-Know-Who. What's he playing at? Dumbledore's gone barmy, has to have."

"Ronald, Dumbledore is the wisest wizard in the world. If he says Snape is okay then maybe we should accept his word for it. There's bound to be something we don't know."

"Whatever it is, it's big. It has to be for Dumbledore to overlook Death Eater activity." Ginny was unsure what to think. She wanted to trust Dumbledore but it was really hard to in light of Harry's dream.

Harry somewhat agreed with Hermione. He didn't really think Dumbledore was barmy, sly maybe. He did wonder what Dumbledore had up his sleeve. What could he possibly have on Snape to make Dumbledore have faith in the Potions Master? It was currently beyond his comprehension and trying to puzzle it out was creating a monster of a headache.

"Can we not discuss this anymore?" Harry posed the question while rubbing both sides of his forehead.

Ginny removed Harry's glasses, pushed him to the floor in front of her so he was sitting facing away from her, his back against the couch she was sitting on, and rubbed his temples and forehead. Within minutes he was relaxed and drowsy. He laid his head against her knee and actually dozed. Ginny resumed running a hand, soothingly, through his hair.

"I'm worried. What if Harry's dream comes true?"

"I'm sure Dumbledore will have taken every precaution to keep him safe." Hermione tried to reassure the younger girl.

The three sat by the fire awhile, each pondering their friend's recent dream and what it meant for him. Eventually, Hermione and Ron went up to bed. Harry woke soon after and he and Ginny headed off to their respective dorms.

HPHP

Harry's sentiment regarding the Potions exam was tested the following day when class was, as usual, disrupted by Draco. The assignment was to create the Wit-Sharpening Potion. Harry had just added the ground scarab beetles to his cauldron and was slicing the ginger roots when a gray mass sailed through the air and landed in his cauldron with a loud _kersploosh_ causing water to shoot up and dampen everything in its path.

"Potter! What do you think you're doing?" Snape yelled, scornfully.

"I didn't do anything. Someone threw something into my cauldron."

Snape stalked over to Harry and stared at him, a scathing look on his face. "Just because you somehow finagled your way into this tournament and, therefore, are exempt from the final exam, does not mean you don't have to pay attention in class nor does it excuse you from the classwork. This is a fairly important potion, one you might want to know in the future. Even someone with your limited talent should be able to brew this one if you'd JUST PAY ATTENTION." Snape grabbed Harry's watch-covered wrist when he spat out the last few words. He muttered something under his breath, stared at Harry then resumed pacing around the room.

To the chorus of snickers from the Slytherins, Harry emptied his cauldron and started over. His jerky actions betrayed the fury raging inside him. _It's not fair! I didn't cause that disruption and Snape knows it. Why would I ever sabotage my own work? I still can't believe Dumbledore is allowing Snape to teach knowing Snape's alliance with Voldemort. _With Ron and Hermione's help grinding more beetles and chopping the ginger roots, Harry had time to add the armadillo bile to the potion, allow it to simmer the necessary amount of time and handed in a sample of his completed potion, which Snape promptly dropped.

"Oops, how clumsy of me," he said sardonically. "Guess there's no marks for you today, Potter."

Harry threw his supplies into his bag carelessly and stomped out of the room, his two friends on his heels.

"He was bang out of order, mate."

"I'm so sorry, Harry."

"Whatever. Just forget it," replied Harry dully.

HPHP

When a daunting task looms ahead, time often takes sadistic pleasure in speeding up. This was no exception. The day of the task dawned clear. The azure sky contained no clouds to detract from its beauty. The weather quickly warmed to a nice spring day.

Harry found he was just too anxious to eat.

"Come on, Harry, you need to eat," Ron, once again, speaking through a mouthful.

"I'm just not hungry, alright?" Harry rested his forehead on the table.

Hermione opened her mouth to agree with Ron but Ginny stopped her with a quelling look. Ginny picked up a small plate, grabbed several slices of toast and after slathering them with marmalade, stacked them on the plate. She slipped a hand between the table and Harry's head and lifted, sliding the plate of toast under his nose. Letting go of his head, she continued her breakfast.

Harry looked at the toast a moment, looked at his girlfriend, who smiled cheekily when she noticed him looking, then returned his gaze back to the toast in front of him. Sighing heavily, he picked up the top slice, folded it over and began to eat. A feeling of déjà vu came over him and he said as much.

"Well," answered Ginny, still just as cheeky as before, "If you wouldn't stop eating, I wouldn't be forced to feed you toast, now would I?"

Harry grumbled a bit but Ginny could see a slight smile tugging at his lips.

After breakfast, the four had a nice surprise. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charlie came to support Harry through the final task. Percy was tied up at the Ministry and wasn't able to attend. The four of them, Fred and George, and the visiting Weasleys made quite a spectacle to behold. The sea of red was a boisterous group when all together. The love and support radiating from the group touched the black-haired boy causing him to feel emotional, though he did his best to hide it.

Deciding to take advantage of the glorious day, they hiked down around the lake, staying far enough away from the lake itself to keep Harry from being uncomfortable. Bill and Charlie told tales of their exploits at school. The twins amused them with stories of the best pranks they'd pulled. Both Arthur and Molly laughed along with the others, but they surreptitiously watched Harry. Although he laughed and joked with the others, they could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

After their picnic lunch, they paid a visit to Hagrid and introduced Sirius to everyone. When Molly and Arthur first saw him, they tried to hex him, but Harry jumped in front of Sirius begging them to listen. After several tense moments, cooler heads prevailed and wands were lowered. Harry told the story of how Pettigrew was the one who betrayed Lily and James and allowed Sirius to be wrongly accused of murdering those thirteen people. When the story was finally told, all the visiting Weasleys were speechless.

"Wow, I, uh, don't know what to say," stammered Arthur. "And to think, I warned Harry away from you before his third year."

"It's okay," Sirius said magnanimously. "You did what you thought was right. I would have done the same. I think James and Lily would have liked you. I think they'd like knowing Harry found someone who could love him since they couldn't."

"Sirius," Molly began, "Would you like to sit with us tonight, in your dog form?"

"I certainly planned to be there. It would be nice to be among friends. Thank you."

For the rest of the afternoon, Sirius entertained them with stories of the Marauders' best pranks causing the twins to get a mischievous gleam in their eyes. Sirius told stories of James when James was younger causing Harry to blush a few times in response to Ron's comments of 'That sounds familiar' or 'So that's where you get it'. Harry loved and hated these talks. He loved hearing about his parents and yet, he always felt melancholy afterwards. Having pictures of them and hearing stories just wasn't the same as actually having them with him, alive and well.

They parted company with Sirius at suppertime, everyone, with the exception of Harry, promising to return when they were finished. Harry fixed himself a plate of food, but again, didn't eat, only stirred it around without taking a bite. Molly noticed and was about to say something when she saw something that made her smile. She observed her daughter take a small plate, pick up a couple of dinner rolls and place them on it. After buttering the rolls, she commandeered Harry's fork, scooted the big plate away and replaced it with the smaller one…all without saying a word. Molly watched Harry give a single half-hearted laugh then pick up a roll. _She makes sure he eats, that's good. At least he has the good sense not to argue. She's always been persistent. Harry can be quite stubborn; she's going to need every drop of tenacity she has to handle him. Maybe they're well suited after all._

After supper, Harry said good-bye to everyone, giving Ginny a more personal good-bye, before going back to his dorm to change into the clothes he was supposed to wear for the task. The black pants were a little warm now but he suspected, once the sun went down, they'd be more comfortable. The long sleeved tunic was colored red and black in a simplified checkerboard fashion. The left half of his chest, his left shoulder and arm were black as were his left shoulder blade and upper back on that side. His right shoulder, arm and the right side of his chest was red along with his right shoulder blade and upper back. The left side of his stomach and lower back was red, while the right side was black. His name, in gold block letters, stretched between his shoulder blades with the Hogwarts crest beneath it.

Upon reaching the Quidditch pitch, he entered the champions' tent and found Zacharias already there. Zacharias appeared just as nervous as Harry, himself, felt. He paced from one side of the tent to the other, mumbling spells he knew and thought might be useful. Zacharias looked up to see who had joined him.

"Hey," he said, a reserved tone in his voice.

"Hey." Harry nodded once in his direction. After a moment, he started to turn away but Zacharias began speaking again.

"Look, I wanted to say that, uh, this tournament hasn't been easy for me and I'm two years ahead of you. I'm, um, impressed with how well you've done." He shrugged his shoulders, slightly embarrassed, and looked away.

"Thanks." Harry, now, was the one embarrassed. "You're not that far behind me, you can still win." Glancing in the direction of the maze, he said almost to himself, "I wonder what they'll have put in there."

"There's no telling, after the last two tasks." Zacharias squinted as if he could see the maze through the tent then turned back to Harry. "You have good instincts and reflexes. I'm sure they'll come in handy."

The tent flap opened and Fleur and Viktor entered. The four exchanged hellos and well wishes before falling silent. The air was fraught with trepidation. _Whoever said silence is golden, had never been in the company of those having to face a huge unknown and wondering if they were prepared for it. _He looked around at the other champions. _It's not fair. I'm just a kid. Why is my life a nightmare most of the time? _Harry shook off the thoughts. Those kinds of thoughts, he knew, would not do any good.

He heard the stomping of many feet as the student body climbed their way into their seats. He imagined he could hear barking. Real or not, it comforted him somewhat to know all the Weasleys, Ron, Hermione, Lupin and Sirius were out there somewhere, cheering him on.

Finally, it was time. The champions entered the pitch and were individually introduced. Screams of support followed each announced name. A band played, adding to the fanfare. Dumbledore gathered them together for some last minute advice.

"If you cannot continue, for any reason, send up red sparks. Someone will come to take you out of the maze, thus ending your bid for the championship. I advise you to think quickly but not rashly. That, perhaps, is the most important thing to remember."

Dumbledore motioned for them to take their starting positions, which were color coded for each of them, and scattered over a short distance. When the cannon blasted, Harry and Viktor entered first. As soon as they did, it closed up behind them cutting off all the sound from that direction. Krum headed off immediately but Harry checked the compass on his watch first. They had been given a general direction in which to go.

As he got his bearings, Harry noticed the only sound he heard was his breathing. No wind rushed through the hedges of the maze. No creatures stirred. He couldn't even hear Krum's footsteps any longer. A crazy observation entered Harry's head at that moment. _This silence is tarnished too. _Harry shook his head again and chose a path to follow.

He'd gone a fair distance when he heard the cannon sound. That must be Zacharias. He'd been doing okay. He'd only had to backtrack a few times. Once he found the right path after having backtracked the last time, he came across his first obstacle.

There, in the middle of the path, lay a serpent, its pale grey coils stacked four high. The red eyes glowed in the twilight, tracking every move Harry made. He warily approached the snake. A wall of heat blasted him, forcing sweat to pour down his face and back. _An ashwinder! I wonder if I could just ask it to move aside and let me pass. _

After a quick conversation, Harry learned the snake had been magically confined. _Well, so much for my ability to talk to snakes. Okay, so what can I use to get past it? _After a few tries, he remembered the notes he took back before the first task. _The Freezing Charm! _He cast the charm and immediately felt the heat dissipate. Harry quickly stepped over the now lukewarm and completely frozen serpent with a brief 'sorry' to the snake. As soon as there was enough distance between them, Harry removed the charm and continued down the path.

After a few more wrong turns, Harry came across a peculiar pink sparkling fog. Seeing no way around it, he decided to chance it. Immediately after his foot broke the fog's outer layer, he found himself suspended in midair on his back. _Okay, now what? Think Potter, think. _He examined everything he could see from his vantage point. He couldn't reach the hedges so he couldn't pull himself out. He tried Finite Incantatem, but that didn't work either. As he lay there thinking, a great thrashing came from somewhere behind and to his right. Zacharias burst onto the path chest heaving.

"You really don't want to know what was over there," he panted. "Are you stuck?"

"Yeah," came Harry's sheepish reply. "I've tried Finite but it didn't work, obviously."

"Roll."

"What?" Did he hear that right?

"Roll, you know, onto your stomach then your back. Keep repeating that until you're free."

Harry looked at him for a second. _It can't be that easy. Nothing ever is. _He had no other ideas so he rolled, first onto his stomach then back and repeated the action until he hit the ground. Sitting up, he realized he was on the other side of the fog and Zacharias was rolling his way through.

"Thanks, Zacharias. That was so simple." Under his breath Harry muttered, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Sometimes the simplest answer is the best one," Zacharias sagely said with a laugh.

They followed the path and met up with Fleur. Her clothes were torn in places. Scratches covered her hands and face but she wore a very determined expression.

"I see you're still in one piece," she joked in her heavily accented voice.

"We're doing okay," responded Zacharias. "Have you seen Krum?"

"A little while ago."

"Well, shall we go?" When everyone nodded, Harry checked his compass again.

"Hey, that's nice. Where did you get it?"

Harry studied Zacharias a moment before answering. "My girlfriend gave it to me. I don't know where she found it." Harry rubbed a finger over the bracelet Ginny had given him for Christmas and smiled.

"What's so funny?" Fleur asked tartly.

"Nothing, it just got warm again." Seeing their confused looks, Harry sighed. "Ginny gave this bracelet to me and had it charmed to warm when she was thinking of me. It just warmed again."

"Awww, that's so sweet."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and, checking the compass once more, pointed. "That's the direction we need to go.

Working together, they were able to bypass a couple acromantulas and their webs. They easily passed the hinkypunks and boggarts. The three of them knew they were due for something difficult around the next corner or two. They just weren't prepared for what they saw.

A monstrous-sized leopard-like creature blocked the path. Harry thought it about half the size of Fluffy, but that was plenty big enough. It paced back and forth, its supple body making the tight turns easily. The muscles underneath its skin flowed like water. What little light there was reflected off the big cat's eyes giving it an alien appearance.

Fleur gasped. "It's a Nundu. It's the most dangerous creature there is. How could your Ministry place one in here?"

"I have no idea. Those things are supposed to be hard to subdue, not to mention their breath is toxic and rampant with diseases."

"Maybe we're not supposed to go this way." Harry suggested nervously.

They backtracked and tried different ways but each way brought them back to the creature before them.

"Guess that answers that, then. Okay, the Bubble-Head Charm will allow us to get close enough to fight the thing."

Not having actually learned that one, Harry hung back trying to figure out another option. Fleur noticed and lifted an eyebrow in question.

"I,uh, um," stammered Harry, running a hand through his hair.

Zacharias turned back and smiled. With a wave of his wand a bubble of fresh air appeared around Harry's head.

"There you go."

"Thanks. Again."

The three champions each tried different spells to no avail. The huge cat lashed out with massive claws scattering the humans. One paw hit Fleur and threw her against the maze wall. She dusted herself off and rejoined the fight. A loud growl nearly split their eardrums. It flicked its tail towards Harry, who jumped it, and the tail hit Zacharias knocking him off his feet. Harry didn't dare take his eyes off the beast.

"Alright, Zacharias?"

"Fine, Harry. Nothing's working. Anyone have any ideas?"

"Maybe we should try the same spell at the same time."

"Good idea, Harry. What should we try first?"

"Stupefy?" suggested Fleur, though she didn't sound too confident it would work.

"On the count of three. One, two, three!"

"STUPEFY" three voices yelled.

All it did was make the Nundu more aggravated. It let out another ear splitting roar.

"Let's try the Full-Body Bind."

On the count of three, they cast "Petrificus Totalus!"

The Nundu froze mid-step.

"Way to go, Harry!"

Zacharias didn't wait for an answer. He ran between its front and hind feet, safely reaching the other side. Fleur followed Zacharias and Harry followed behind her. Turning a corner, Zacharias and Fleur leaned against the hedgerow for a breather.

After the passing of several minutes, they set out again. Catching glimpses of the Triwizard Cup told them they were on the right track. They rounded a corner and there it was. Glowing in the darkness with some inner light, the cup beckoned from a pedestal. Formed of silver and glass, the cup's design flowed. Etched into its long, curved handles and the base were phoenixes and dragons.

The three looked at each other.

"We should all take it, don't you think? We worked together to get here."

"Harry's got a point. So what do you say, Fleur? In the spirit of international magical cooperation, do you agree?"

"I do."

They started for the cup. Before they took two steps, something big, smelly, and not in a happy mood, materialized in front of them. With identical looks of dread, they faced the newest challenge.

A huge dragon-like creature stood there. It was hump-backed, had grayish purple skin. Two golden horns grew out of the top of its head. It stood on four legs and had large four-thumbed feet. Its whip-like tail had four razor sharp claws at the end and flicked back and forth, restlessly.

There was absolutely no way around it. If they wanted the cup, they had to go through this monster first. It opened its mouth wide. Harry, recognizing what it was about to do, yelled.

"Get down!"

A jet of flame passed no more than two feet above their current positions on the ground. Unfortunately, the flame caught the hedges on fire and quickly spread out of control. Smoke began to cloud their vision and breathing became difficult. It was way too late to try for the Bubble-Head Charm this time.

"This is a Graphorn," Zacharias choked out. His eyes were watering from the smoke. "They're extremely aggressive. Their skin is tougher than most dragons' hide. Most spells won't work against them."

Harry couldn't think straight. The smoke was really beginning to get to him. With every breath he took, his lungs felt as if they were on fire, too. His glasses helped shield his eyes from the smoke, though, so that gave him a bit of an advantage. He'd have to be everyone's eyes.

The graphorn did not take kindly to being disturbed. It whipped its tail around and hit Harry, sending him to the ground. Harry felt two of the claws gouge his chest, leaving behind very painful scratches. He didn't think they were too deep, however. Scrambling up, he joined the other two.

Every time they shot a spell at the thing, the spell bounced back forcing them to duck. This allowed the graphorn more chances at the humans and it connected with one of them.

By this time the smoke was so thick, only forms were visible. Taking a moment to wipe the sweat from his face, Harry missed the warning the graphorn gave before bellowing out more fire. He heard Fleur scream and looked up in time to see the flames engulf Zacharias. Screams of pure agony rent the air along with the smell of burning hair and flesh. Suddenly, he went quiet. Zacharias Smith was dead before he hit the ground.

"NO! ZACHARIAS!"

Harry couldn't believe it. His stomach lurched. One moment Zacharias had been standing there, whole and hearty. The next minute gone, all because Harry had missed seeing the creature duck its head before spitting the fire. Anguish and guilt overcame him, dropping him to his knees. Head in his hands, he rocked forward and back. Tears spilled from the young teen's eyes. He whispered over and over.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been watching."

Harry had no idea how long he sat there watching what was left of Zacharias burn and coughing so hard his throat was raw. Evenutally, his surroundings broke through his guilt and he looked for Fleur. He found her a short distance away, staring at the flaming body. He approached her warily.

"Fleur, we have to survive. We have to get the cup, for Zacharias. In order to do that, we have to get by this monster. Can you think of any weak spots this thing might have?"

After a long moment, she spoke. "Its n-n-n-nose, right between its nostrils."

"Okay, let's try Stupefy and aim for that spot. On the count of three."

They cast the spell and amazingly, it worked. Both barely breathing, Harry and Fleur stepped over the deadly tail and reached the cup. Harry pointed his wand to the sky, shot red sparks out then he and Fleur grabbed the cup. The tell-tale pull of a portkey told him something was very wrong but it was too late.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When Harry hit the ground, he felt his right ankle twist, imagined he heard a faint pop, and unbelievable pain shot up his leg. The sharp, shooting pain blocked everything else out. Between the pain in his leg, the pain in his lungs, and the coughing fit that just began, he could barely take a breath. His lungs wheezed slightly with every breath. He rolled onto his side, hands wrapped around his ankle. He felt a light touch on his shoulder, heard a voice but couldn't make out what was being said. It sounded as if he was underwater and the owner of that faint voice was above the water. The gentle touch became a shake and the faint voice sounded more urgent. Harry opened his eyes to see Fleur leaning over him looking quite concerned.

"Harry! Harry, are you alright?" she asked in between coughs.

The pain and the coughing subsided enough for him to wheeze, "My ankle. Twisted it."

Fleur pointed her wand at his ankle, spoke an incantation, and suddenly the pain was diminished, almost a dull throb. She turned back to him and looked a bit sheepish.

"I'm not good with healing spells, but perhaps that will help."

"It does, thanks."

Harry sat up and finally focused on where they were. They'd landed in some graveyard of medium size. Ghostly headstones, in various shapes and sizes, stood guard over their charges. Across a short distance was a small white church. From what Harry could tell, they'd landed right in the heart of the graveyard. It was well kept, so he knew someone was nearby. He looked at Fleur.

"Any ideas on where we are?"

"No. I don't think this is part of the task, Harry."

"Me neither. Let's look around."

Fleur helped Harry to his feet. He tested his weight on his injured ankle and found he could walk slightly. While he stumbled around looking for clues, the past events invaded his conscious thought. The inhuman screams, the smell of burning hair and flesh, smoke so thick he could barely see, much less breathe. Guilt crashed upon him in one giant wave. It was his fault Zacharias was no longer with them. His fault for not paying attention to that stupid graphorn. His fault because he could see better than Zacharias or Fleur, thanks to his glasses, and could warn them what the creature was going to do next. _Why didn't I pay attention? I looked away for just a moment. That's all it takes, Potter. One stupid mistake and now someone's dead. Thanks to you, there's someone at school who no longer has a son. All because you took your eyes off a very dangerous creature. Maybe you should tell Fleur to stay away from you, just in case. You're liable to get her killed as well. _These torturous thoughts spun through his mind making Harry feel light-headed. His breathing had become wheezes again as his heart acted as if it wanted out of his chest. A cry from Fleur roused him from his daze.

Harry limped over to her and looked at the gravestones she was pointing to. Gasping, he backed up. _No. No, it can't be. No, it's impossible. _He was only vaguely aware of muttering. He wanted to look away but his eyes seemed glued to the names engraved in the stones. His heart, Harry felt sure, was going to burst from his chest at any moment. His breathing became even more erratic and sweat poured from his body. He turned, walked a few paces and fell to his knees, trembling violently. Suddenly, his head felt as if someone was trying to jab his brain with an ice pick. Crying out, he touched the scar on his forehead, the center of the pain.

Fleur left the graves to check on Harry. She was confused over his reaction to them. Fear and confusion warred for dominance when he clutched his head and cried out. Looking up, she saw a pudgy man enter the graveyard carrying a small bundle. She raised her wand to protect herself and Harry. Before she could make a move, enchanted ropes wrapped themselves around her and bound her tightly, forcing her to drop her wand. She was levitated off to the side. She tried calling out to Harry, for he was still bent over and seemed completely unaware of what just happened, but found she had no voice.

The pudgy man lifted his wand and a very large cherub abandoned its post to stand behind Harry. It grabbed Harry's elbows and pulled them back. Harry, struggling to get away, suddenly felt his body become rigid. He couldn't move! He was in serious trouble and he knew it. He tried to see Fleur but she was too far out of the way. Harry turned his eyes back to the man and widened in recognition when that man walked into the moonlight. Until that point, he had kept to the shadows. _Pettigrew! _Harry's eyes burned with hate as he watched the traitor bring his bundle close and unwrap it.

The bundle was alive. It wriggled weakly. The creature was skinny like a house-elf with large hands and feet. The head also seemed too large for its body. The features were merely suggestions, as if a sculptor had stopped part way into creating the face. The pale grey skin stretched across the bony frame. It turned its head, looked Harry in the eyes, and spoke in a voice he'd been dreaming about since the summer.

"Hello, Harry Potter. So we meet again." Raspy though the voice was, it was no less menacing.

Harry looked away from the grotesque form in front of him.

"Look at me! Look at what you have done to me. Look at what I've become. Now, you will do something for me."

It turned to the man holding it. "It's time."

Pettigrew gently placed the bundle on the ground, waved his wand and began filling the large cauldron that appeared with water. Once that was done, he lit a fire underneath to begin heating the liquid. Upon reaching a full boil, Peter began an ancient ritual of Dark Magic.

"In this cauldron, a potion to brew." He waved his wand over the cauldron in a wild intricate pattern.

"Begins with the father he never knew." A bone was levitated and dropped into the bubbling water.

"Flesh from his servant is what he's due." Peter rolled up his sleeve, pulled out a ceremonial dagger and cut into his arm, just above the Dark Mark. He cut away some flesh and dropped it into the brew. It hissed for a moment then was silent.

He turned back to Harry and stared with fanatical eyes. "Blood from his nemesis, none other than you." With the dagger he ripped through Harry's shirt at his right shoulder. He hauled back and drove the blade deep, reaching bone.

Harry, watching the rat-like man shuffle over to him, had guessed what was coming next. Agonizing pain wracked him. He screwed his eyes shut against it and screamed inside his mind, unable to do anything else. Blessedly, he lost consciousness, still standing due to the statue behind him holding him.

Pettigrew gave the knife a final twisting jerk and removed it from Harry's shoulder. He stood over the cauldron and stared at the dark blood against the glowing silver blade. Plunging the knife into the cauldron, he waited until the potion frothed then withdrew it and stepped back.

"A body, a life, to begin anew."

HPHP

Fleur watched as the little man approached Harry. When the bundle spoke, her eyes widened in fear. She knew Harry's story, knew all about Voldemort and couldn't believe he was here. As she watched the ritual, her fear escalated. She struggled against the binding ropes, but couldn't loosen them. She tried to call out but nothing would come. As she watched the knife plunge into Harry, she cringed. Tears streamed down her face. As his blood flowed freely down the knife, she began to fear they were going to die and no one would know. After a long minute she saw Harry's eyes close, as if he'd passed out. _Poor Harry. At least he's no longer in pain. It must have been torture not being able to move. I can't believe I treated him the way I did. He's so young. He didn't deserve this. _She watched in horror as the little man plunged to knife into the cauldron then backed up.

HPHP

A flood of light burst from the cauldron then a wall of flame. Writhing within the flames was a half-formed man. Its legs lengthened and muscle formed. Its torso broadened and became human. Flesh distended the skin on the arms, taking on a male appearance. The head enlarged and broadened. It was completely bald. The face flattened somewhat. The eyes were closed, as if listening to something in the distance and enjoying it. Slits were the only sign of a nose. The man stepped out of the flame onto solid ground. His skin was the color of death. He stood there regally, assessing his body, a look of rapture on his face. When he smiled, his sharp fang-like teeth gleamed. When he opened his eyes, they glowed red with a hint of insanity.

"Clothe me," he commanded quietly.

Peter draped a wispy, black robe over his master's shoulders and fastened it. A sheer cloak billowed on a nonexistent breeze.

"My wand, Wormtail."

The little man handed over the wand he had been using. When he did so, Voldemort grabbed the man's left wrist, shoved the sleeve up, and pressed his wand to the Dark Mark, calling all his followers to him.

With audible pops, a few wizards, dressed in black robes wearing bone white masks, appeared. Voldemort wandered the group, studying them.

"It has been a long time, my friends. Thirteen long years." He waved his hand at each face, removing their mask, and spitting their name.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair, Nott, and Malfoy. None of you came looking for me. I waited for my trusted servants to come. I waited a long time. Finally, Wormtail and Severus Snape found me. Together, we found a way to restore my body and here I am. Do not fail me again for I will show you no mercy."

Voldemort turned to the young girl still magically bound.

"A pretty one. Too bad she won't have time to enjoy it."

Derisive laughter came from the group of Death Eaters. Voldemort waved his wand again.

"Tell me, how is it you came to be here with young Harry?"

At first Fleur was too frightened to speak. Catching a glimpse of Harry, anger bubbled up and she let loose with a string of French. Her tone of voice left no doubt of her feelings toward the self-proclaimed lord in front of her. Then in English she continued.

"Three of us worked together to reach the Cup. One of us was killed before we could take it. Harry and I took hold of it, thinking it would end the tournament, but it brought us here instead."

Voldemort's face took on a disgusted look at the mention of teamwork. He turned to scrutinize the boy still being held by the giant cherub. He had yet to regain consciousness. Waving his wand, Harry's eyes flew open.

"Hello, again, Harry. Shall I introduce you to my friends?" Voldemort pointed to the Death Eaters. More laughter came from that direction.

"Why don't we skip the pleasantries and get down to business. Would you like to hear a story, Harry? Would you like to know what happened thirteen years ago? You see, it was love, Harry Potter."

Voldemort ambled over to a grave Harry could just barely see in his peripheral vision. Harry tightly closed his eyes. _No, please. Please tell me it's not them._ His heart sped up again and his breathing became wheezes.

Voldemort noticed Harry's shut eyes and yelled, "Pay attention! I'm telling you a story and it's polite to listen." He continued once Harry obeyed.

"Yes, dear sweet Lily," he whispered. He caressed the grave marker almost lovingly. "I killed James at your front door."

Harry's head swam with visions of that fateful day. His ears rang with their cries.

"Lily ran upstairs and placed you in your crib and, thinking she could protect you, stood before you. I gave her the chance to leave you. I told her she didn't have to die. I only wanted you. She wouldn't move so I killed her. What I didn't count on was the magical protection sacrificing herself would give you."

He walked back over to face Harry, mere inches apart. "But now, thanks to you, that barrier no longer exists." With an evil smile he grabbed Harry's injured shoulder, digging in his fingers as far as they could go.

"How does it feel to know you're the one responsible for my return?" he taunted softly. "Don't worry, you won't have long to dwell on that. I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter, and your friend too. I can't have word of my return getting out too soon. How does it feel to know that you're responsible for bringing her here?"

Voldemort's laughter was high pitched and maniacal. He turned to his followers.

"Shall we start with the girl?"

Each took turns throwing the Cruciatus Curse on Fleur. Her screams mingled with other screams, those of hellish pain from Zacharias and those anguished cries of his Mum pleading for Harry's salvation.

HPHP

The crowd in the stands chattered. A band played periodically. It had been some time since the last champion, Fleur, had entered the maze. Talk consisted of everything from Quidditch to what might the champions be facing. Suddenly red sparks could barely be seen among some thick clouds. A path opened up straight to the spot.

Dumbledore looked at the sky overhead, still crystal clear, then at the clouds on the horizon, confused. His eyes widened when the answer dawned on him. He gathered all the Heads of House and the Heads of the other schools.

"Get the students back to the castle, quickly."

"What's the matter, Albus?" queried McGonagall.

"Just do it. Tell them whatever you wish."

Dumbledore hurried to Professor Lupin and Sirius, in dog form.

"I need your help with something. Come with me, please."

"Is something wrong, Albus?"

Dumbledore turned to Molly and the children around her and forced a smile.

"Everything will be fine. It's getting late and we're moving everyone back up to the castle for now."

He strode back to the opening in the maze, Lupin and Sirius on his heels. As the stands slowly emptied, the three entered the maze and hiked to the end of the path, putting out the fire as best they could. They were far enough away so Sirius transformed back into himself. What they saw sickened them. Dumbledore banished the graphorn and knelt by the charred remains. Unable to identify the person, he banished the body to his office.

"What the bloody hell happened here?" demanded Sirius.

"I don't know. The graphorn was supposed to have been given a potion to prevent its fire production. The Cup is gone."

"What?" Lupin turned and looked at the now empty pedestal. "Where is it? No one came out of the maze. Where did they go?"

"I'm afraid whoever took the Cup is no longer here."

"What's that supposed to mean?

"Let's go up to my office and I will explain as best I can. Sirius, you need to transform again. I'll send Severus after any remaining contestants in the maze."

Snape had sent his prefects back to the castle with the students and was now waiting for the official word from Dumbledore. He suspected the plan worked, but had to be sure.

Upon returning from the maze, Dumbledore nodded in Severus' direction. Severus immediately performed a spell to reveal the locations and identities of the champions still in the maze. Only one was revealed and it wasn't Harry.

"Where's Harry?"

"Not here, Remus. Severus, go find the young man and take him back to the castle please."

Once the headmaster and his companions reached his office, Dumbledore fire called Pomfrey to come as well. He walked over to some instruments on a table and studied them quietly.

"What is going on, Albus, and where is Harry?"

Dumbledore sighed, knowing Remus and Sirius, who had turned back into himself, were not going to be put off any longer.

He gestured for them to take a seat as he sat behind his desk. A great sadness filled him and he suddenly appeared older than he actually was.

"Over the summer and a few times this year, Harry has had some pains in his scar and some…disturbing…dreams. Voldemort and at least one of his followers have been in each one."

"WHAT?" yelled two voices simultaneously.

The old wizard held up a hand to stop any further comments. "In these dreams, the tournament had been mentioned, something about getting to Harry. Believe me, Severus and I took every precaution to keep Harry safe, but…"

Sirius' face drained of all its color and he practically growled in a low harsh voice. "You mean to tell me Harry is out there somewhere with Voldemort and we don't have a clue as to where he is?"

Before he could answer, Pomfrey entered the office. "Poppy, we have a situation." He pointed to the blackened body. "Is there any way to identify who that is?"

Pomfrey gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. Her eyes flew to Dumbledore's companions and she gasped again at the sight of Sirius.

"Yes, that is Sirius, Poppy. He's Harry's godfather, not the murderer everyone thinks him to be. We hope to prove that tonight. It is very important not to mention to anyone that Sirius is here or to discuss anything that has happened tonight. Now, about that identification. Can you do it?"

"I…I…I think so, Albus. I'll certainly try. I won't say anything until you say it's okay."

She banished the body to her office and rushed out the door. As soon as the door closed Lupin spoke up.

"If you knew something was going to happen during the tournament, then why in Merlin's holy name didn't you stop it?"

"There is more to this story than you know and I will tell you, but first, we need to find Harry and get him back here."

Dumbledore got up and strode back to the table with the silver instruments and waited.

HPHP

"Something's wrong, Hermione," worried Ginny.

Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in their favorite spots by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Many students were hanging out there talking about the circumstances that might have led to everyone being sent back to their common rooms.

"Nothing's wrong, Ginny. It's just really late. I'm sure that's the only reason we were sent back here." She tried to inject reassurance into her voice, but failed miserably.

Ron just sat watching the fire. _Something must have gone terribly wrong. They don't stop a Quidditch game just because it's late. I can't imagine them stopping the tournament for that reason._ He glanced at his sister. _She looks so forlorn sitting there, unshed tears in her eyes. _He knew she loved Harry, but it never struck him how deeply, until now. He returned his gaze to the fire. _Please let Harry be alright, for Ginny's sake._

HPHP

In Dumbledore's office, the headmaster, Remus, Sirius, and now Snape huddled around the table with the instruments, waiting for a sign. All of a sudden there it was. One of the instruments stood up on a point and poured a sheer mist from another point. In the mist, the four could see Harry standing in front of a statue. Fleur was tied up, but unharmed. They watched as Voldemort walked away from Harry, touched a gravestone, then walked back and grabbed Harry's right shoulder.

Dumbledore gasped when he saw this. "No. He should not be able to touch him. Harry should have been protected." He waved his wand through the mist and somehow reversed the scene back to where Voldemort was standing next to the grave. He circled his wand around the marker then moved it in a back and forth motion, bringing the stone closer, making it easy it read.

Gasps escaped all four of them, each assaulted by their own memories or worst nightmares.

"Godric's Hollow," one of them whispered.

"Severus, I need you to stay here and alert Minerva to the situation. Remus, Sirius, I want you both with me. Harry is going to need the comfort the two of you can give him."

They left the office, three heading for the main doors and one heading for McGonagall's office.

HPHP

After several minutes, he couldn't take it anymore and Harry's mind shut down. He was no longer aware of his surroundings. He gave no indication of noticing the sudden silence or the demonic laughter that followed. His eyes held none of the fire that burned brightly in them before. He stared glassy-eyed at the figures around him.

"And now, for the famous Harry Potter. How fitting it is to defeat my enemy here, where he had once defeated me. Any last wishes you'd like to make? Oh, that's right, you still can't speak. No matter." He laughed again and raised his wand.

In that instant four pops were heard, drawing attention away from Harry, who continued to gaze straight ahead, lost within himself.

A short battle ensued. Voldemort and his Death Eaters escaped minus one. Pettigrew had been stunned. Dumbledore bound Pettigrew and cast a spell to prevent him from transforming or disapparating. Then he checked on Fleur. She had blood trickling from her nose and ears, a blank expression on her face, though she was alive still.

Sirius and Remus both ran to Harry. Remus made the cherub return to its original post, Sirius catching Harry as he tottered. Remus disabled the Body Bind Curse and Harry collapsed. Sirius gently laid the boy onto the ground. Remus checked Harry's shoulder and did what he could for it.

"Harry! Harry, look at me, son. It's Sirius. Remus is here and Dumbledore, too. You're going to be okay, Harry. We're taking you back to Hogwarts."

Harry didn't acknowledge anything, just stared ahead with his lifeless eyes.

"What's wrong with him?"

Dumbledore came to their side, Harry's wand in his hand. "He's in shock. He's going to need time to deal with everything he's witnessed tonight. Let's get them both back."

Remus turned and saw Fleur. "Is she okay?"

"I'm afraid not. I'm afraid she'll never be okay again."

Sirius tenderly picked up his godson and cradled him closely. Remus grabbed the arm of his one-time friend. Dumbledore gently picked Fleur up. All three disapparated to a school that had, until that moment, been the safest place Harry could ever be.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Harry could hear voices around him, one calling his name. They were quite familiar, but he just couldn't figure them out. His mind was too foggy. He couldn't even make out what the voices were saying, except for the one using his name. That one seemed quite insistent and was close by. The others were a little further away, but no less urgent.

Slowly the fog lifted and, as it did, his other senses kicked in, one by one. He felt the crisp linens of a bed underneath him. The pain in his shoulder and ankle proved he was still alive. He smelled a mix of sweat, dirt, medicinal potions, laundry soap, and fear. That threw him a moment. Where could he be that would have all those scents? _Wait, sweat and dirt. _He thought back to what he'd just endured. _Okay, that would be me._ He sniffed again. _Laundry soap? The bed linens! Medicinal potions? The Hospital Wing! I must be at Hogwarts! How did I get here? What about the fear?_

Harry focused on the owner of the voice that had been so close to him. "Sirius?" His voice came out scratchy due to all the smoke he'd inhaled.

"I'm here, Harry. You're going to be okay, now." Sirius fought to control the quaver in his voice. "You scared all of us, kid."

Harry looked around. Dumbledore stood at the foot of his bed looking worried, though he gave a small smile when Harry focused on him. Remus Lupin and Madame Pomfrey stood on his other side also looking worried.

"How did I get here?" Another thought shot through him. "Where's Fleur? Is she okay?"

"Your questions can wait, Mr. Potter," Pomfrey said firmly, yet gently. "I need to examine you. Any other injuries I need to know about besides your shoulder?"

At the mention of his shoulder, images of Pettigrew and Voldemort flashed into his mind. Those led to Fleur's screams, which in turn led to Zacharias' screams. Harry's heart thudded mercilessly. He started to tremble and sweat. His breathing wheezed in and out. He started to cough, which only made it worse. _NO! NO! NO! I can't breathe! I can't breathe!_

"Harry? Harry, you're okay. Deep breaths, now. Come on, breathe with me." Sirius tried to get Harry's attention to no avail.

Pomfrey rushed off to one of her cabinets, removed a vial of pale green liquid. Picking up a cloth, she uncorked the vial, covered the opening with the cloth, and tipped it upside down. After doing this a few times, she stoppered the vial again, and hurried back to Harry's side. She placed the cloth in Lupin's hand and held it, potion side down, over Harry's nose and mouth.

"Keep this over his nose and mouth until he's breathing normally."

"What happened? What is that stuff?" Lupin didn't mean to question Pomfrey's technique but to hold a cloth over someone's nose and mouth when they are already having trouble breathing?

"Until I can do a complete diagnostic, I'll be guessing, but I think the amount of smoke Mr. Potter has inhaled has done some damage to his lungs, perhaps permanently. That is just eucalyptus oil. The vapors will help open his airways. See, it's helping already."

Indeed, it was. Harry's coughing had quieted and his breath only periodically wheezed in his lungs. Finally, a few minutes later, his breathing was back to normal. Pomfrey took back the cloth and ran her wand over him. She frowned when she checked his shoulder. She spent another few minutes healing his shoulder then turned her attention to his ankle.

"I know you want to talk to him, Albus. I'm going to get a dose of Dreamless Sleep Potion and start preparing other potions for his breathing difficulties. You have only a few minutes. After that, he needs sleep."

"Thank you, Poppy. Please call Minerva and have her bring in Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger. I'm sure they would like to see Harry for a few minutes."

"Harry," Dumbledore said quietly, "I know this is going to be difficult for you, but I must know what happened tonight. Can you tell me?"

In a voice completely detached from the details he gave, he spoke of how he and Zacharias had come to work together, how they caught up with Fleur and agreed to all cooperate with each other. By the time he reached the part of Zacharias dying, his voice had become little more than a whisper. Then he went on to explain about the Cup being a portkey, seeing his parents' graves, being caught by Voldemort and Pettigrew. Harry spoke of the ritual Pettigrew performed to bring Voldemort back.

"He used some of your blood? That explains what he meant by that barrier no longer existing and why he was able to touch you." Dumbledore looked thoughtful a moment. "What else, Harry?"

"The Death Eaters took turns torturing Fleur. That's all I really remember. Is she okay?"

"No, Harry, I'm afraid she isn't," Dumbledore said with a sad sigh. "She's alive but no longer aware of anything. She was tortured into insanity. She's going to be spending the rest of her life in hospital."

Harry dropped his head and closed his eyes. Guilt washed over him. If he hadn't been so stupid when they'd arrived in the graveyard, she'd still be alright. He should have insisted she take the Cup on the off chance it would take her back to school. _It's all my fault. First Zacharias, now Fleur. I either get people killed or seriously hurt. No one should be around me. Ron, Hermione, Ginny. I have to find some way to make them stay away from me._

"Harry, you are NOT to blame." Dumbledore's voice took on a grimly pleading note.

"Harry, by your own account, you were petrified. What could you have done?"

"You had no idea what was coming. You did the best you could with the information you had."

Despite Sirius and Remus trying to talk him out of it, Harry knew he was to blame. _What could I have done? Forced Fleur to take the Cup back. I had no idea what was coming? That's where Remus was wrong. I had dreams about Voldemort and the entire tournament, especially the last task. _

The door to the hospital wing opened. At first, Harry didn't notice who had entered then he looked up and fury welled up inside shockingly quick.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! YOU TRAITOR!" Harry tried to jump off his bed but was restrained by Remus and Sirius.

Harry struggled against the restraint and yelled. "YOU'RE HELPING VOLDEMORT! YOU HELPED BRING HIM BACK! YOU FOUND THE POTION VOLDEMORT USED TO COME BACK!"

Once again, Harry's agitation caused his breathing to falter. Pomfrey came out with the cloth just as his coughing began. Hatred burned in his eyes as he stared at Snape. To Harry's way of thinking, if it hadn't been for the Potions Master, Voldemort never would have been able to return.

"You arrogant little child!" Snape sneered. "You think you know everything when in reality you know nothing. You're just like your father. He, too, felt the need to spout off about things of which he knew nothing, just to keep himself in the spotlight. He just couldn't stand not having everyone's attention. You're two of a kind."

"Hold your tongue, Snivellus," Sirius warned, "or you might find yourself on the wrong side of my wand. After everything he's just gone through, he doesn't need you spouting your poisonous drivel."

Dumbledore glanced between Sirius, Harry and Severus sternly. "Enough! Harry, you must settle down and listen. We have had this discussion before. I know what you _think_ you know."

Dumbledore then turned to Snape. "Perhaps he should hear from you what you have done this year. He may be more willing to believe it."

Snape looked utterly disgusted at having to explain himself to anyone, much less to Harry. "Believe it or not, I have been trying to help you this year. Just before the first task, you came upon Lupin and myself having a discussion. I saw you before you noticed us. I waited until you were within hearing distance to mention the Ministry's choice of creatures for the task. As the second task approached, I made sure to have gillyweed in my private stores. I also made sure to mention to Professor Sprout that I had some and allowed that house-elf to overhear. Just before the third task there was a moment in class. Do you remember me grabbing your wrist?" At Harry's nod, he continued. "I placed a tracking charm on your watch so we'd always know where you were."

Harry couldn't believe it. It seemed Snape had really helped him that year, but why? He was still confused. Was Snape working with Voldemort or for Dumbledore? He had so many questions. Questions he didn't get the chance to ask, for McGonagall, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and the twins came through the door. He quickly removed the cloth from his face.

"Harry!" Ginny launched herself onto his bed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Harry, I'm so glad you're alright!" cried Hermione.

"Hey, mate! Glad to see you're still around."

"So, Harry, how was this task…"

"…compared to the last? More difficult or less?"

At the twins' innocent question, Harry froze. Dumbledore came to his rescue.

"I don't think Harry is quite ready to talk about that just yet. Please don't ask before he's ready."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came over and gave him hugs and also said they were glad he was okay. Before they could do or say anything else, Pomfrey came out and got everyone's attention.

"Now, this is just ridiculous. Mr. Potter needs his rest. You can see him tomorrow." She handed Harry a vial of purple potion. "Drink up, Mr. Potter."

Harry gulped it down and was asleep instantly.

HPHP

Pomfrey closed the curtains around Harry's bed and dimmed the lights. She checked on Fleur but the girl hadn't moved since she'd been placed in the bed. She shook her head sadly. _Such a waste. That child should have had a long and happy life ahead of her._

"Poppy, may I use your office to explain to the others what has transpired? They are refusing to leave Harry for very long."

"Oh, very well. Just don't disturb my patients."

Dumbledore conjured up enough chairs for everyone. McGonagall attempted to send the kids back to their dorm when Dumbledore intervened.

"I think they need to hear this too. Harry has a lot to deal with and they're going to want to know how to help."

With that out of the way, Dumbledore explained what happened according to Harry's own testimony. When all was said and done, the girls were crying, Mrs. Weasley was crying. Mr. Weasley, Ron, and the twins were in complete shock along with McGonagall. Dumbledore turned to Harry's friends.

"Harry is at a very low point right now. He's going to need to lean on you and depend on you to get him through this. Don't push him to talk. Ask if he's ready periodically, but don't push. Don't get frustrated with him. He's used to having to deal with things on his own. Having someone to share things with is still very new to him. Be patient."

A strangled sound came from the other room. The newcomers watched as Sirius and Remus ran to Harry and helped him sit up. They watched as Pomfrey grabbed a vial and cloth and ran up to Harry. They could hear him struggle for every breath he took. Each face showed the shock they were feeling as Pomfrey poured some of the liquid onto the cloth and gave it to Sirius, who then placed it over Harry's nose and mouth.

When Pomfrey returned to her office, Mrs. Weasley spoke the question on all their minds.

"What was that all about? Why is he having trouble breathing?"

"Mr. Potter inhaled an overabundance of smoke which damaged the tender lung tissue and bronchial tubes. Unfortunately, he's always going to have some problems. These 'attacks' will likely happen during times of stress or they can be triggered by dust, strong perfumes, even sudden changes in temperatures. I'm devising a way to make these potion vapors portable so Harry will have them at all times."

"That sounds like asthma," stated Hermione. "It's a Muggle condition. They have to carry around this thing that sprays medicine into their mouths to be inhaled whenever they have an attack. It's incurable."

"Does this mean he's not going to be able to play Quidditch anymore?"

"Not at all, he should be okay, he'll just need to carry some capsules with him all the time now, as soon as I get them ready. Just don't treat him any differently. Don't treat him as if he's fragile. We can regulate his problem with tea twice a day and that will lessen any chance of an attack. We'll discuss what the symptoms are later. For now, it's late and everyone should get to bed."

The Weasleys and Hermione glanced at Harry. He was already sleeping peacefully, no sign of any difficulty having just occurred.

HPHP

The next morning Harry woke to hushed voices.

"You have to tell him, it's only fair, Albus," argued Sirius.

"Don't you think he's going to want to know how and why all this started in the first place?" asked Remus.

"I just don't think it's the right time yet. He's already had to endure more than he should."

Remus looked at Dumbledore and said, "A wise man once said that we must do what is right, not what is easy. You know telling Harry is right."

"Tell me what?"

The trio turned at his voice. Sirius and Remus looked happy he was awake, Dumbledore did not.

"Harry, there is still something you need to know." Dumbledore sat at the foot of his bed, studying the boy lying there. "Before you were born, a prophecy had been made regarding the downfall of Voldemort. A child born at the end of July would be the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. That child would be marked as Voldemort's equal, but will have power the Dark Lord knows not. One will die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives."

Harry sat in stunned silence. He reached up and ran a finger lightly over his scar.

"It's me isn't it? The one who has to get rid of Voldemort."

"Yes, Harry. I'm afraid it is."

"You didn't want to tell me. Is there anything else you've been keeping from me? Anything else you don't want to tell me?"

"What do you want to know?"

"How did my name get into the Goblet?"

"Professor Snape, under my orders, placed your name into the Goblet. You see, Harry, something extraordinary happened when you were a baby, something other than you surviving the killing curse. It should have killed Voldemort, but it didn't. With Voldemort being little more than vapor, he couldn't be killed. He _needed_ to have his own body so he could finally be vanquished."

"So you decided to gamble with my life?"

"It wasn't like that, Harry. It was the only way. Voldemort wouldn't accept using anyone but you, his pride wouldn't let him. We need to find out why he managed to survive the rebounded curse. Severus couldn't just ask without raising suspicion. It really was the only way."

"Voldemort knows of this prophecy which means I'm going to be a big target now, aren't I?

"We are and will be doing everything we can to find him and to keep you safe in the meantime."

"Forgive me if I don't have much faith in your best efforts. After all, it was your best efforts that put a student in danger of dying." _And it was my fault that it happened. Zacharias, I'm so sorry._

Harry got up, picked up his extra clothes on the bedside table. "You know what? I don't want to hear any more. I'm getting out of here."

After he'd come back from changing his clothes, Sirius tried to stop him.

"Harry, you can't leave. Madame Pomfrey has been working on something to help with your breathing difficulties. She hasn't released you, either."

"I DON'T CARE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M TIRED OF BEING MANIPULATED INTO DOING WHAT EVERYONE ELSE WANTS! FOR ONCE, I'M GOING TO DO WHAT I WANT AND WHAT I WANT IS TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Pomfrey, hearing the yelling, came running out of her office. "What is the meaning of all this? Mr. Potter what are you doing out of bed?"

"I want out of here. Can I go?"

Seeing there would be no convincing him otherwise, she relented. She didn't want to cause him any more stress and perhaps trigger another episode. She was actually surprised he hadn't suffered one yet with all the emotions running high.

"Just wait long enough for me to get you those capsules, okay?"

She sounded as though she was speaking to a wounded and frightened animal and Harry guessed, in a way, she was. He had been wounded, not just physically, but emotionally. Watching Zacharias die, listening to Fleur being tortured, being forced to participate in Voldemort's rebirth, hearing the real story of what happened that night, and now listening to Dumbledore admit that he and Snape had planned the whole thing. _No, don't think about it. Shut it away and don't think about it._

"Here," Pomfrey said as she handed him a tube full of pale green capsules. "Whenever you start to have trouble, take two of these. They only need to sit on your tongue. The outer layer will dissolve allowing the vapors to escape. If two doesn't help completely, take one more, but not more than that at one time. If you need something stronger, come see me. I want to see you every morning and evening for a tea that will help regulate your difficulty."

"Thanks."

Harry looked at the capsules that he now had to depend on. One more thing Dumbledore was responsible for. _Don't go there. _At least he didn't have to swallow them. They were the size of Dudley's multi-vitamins and Harry had no idea how anyone could swallow something that big. He slipped them into his pocket, picked up his wand and walked out.

HPHP

It was early enough for breakfast, but Harry didn't feel like eating. As a matter of fact, he didn't feel like doing anything. He wandered the halls, occasionally coming across other students. As soon as they saw him, they'd start whispering. They weren't all that quiet and he caught snippets of their conversations. Some mentioned Zacharias and others mentioned Fleur. He even heard some claim he was mental for saying Voldemort was back, as if he'd made it up.

Harry rounded a corner and came face to face with a blonde sixth year. _Lynzie McMillan, Zacharias' girlfriend. Great, now what? _He didn't have long to wait.

"Harry," she coldly said, "Rumor has it, you were there when Zach died. Were you?"

Numbly, Harry nodded his head. He didn't look at her though. He couldn't, so he kept his eyes on the floor.

"Then why didn't you help him?!" Her eyes flooded with tears. "You're supposed to be this great and powerful wizard, you stopped You-Know-Who when you were a baby after all, but you didn't save Zach? What, did you decide you wanted to win and thought one less champion to compete against was a good thing?"

Harry opened his mouth to respond but what could he say? _She's right. I didn't save him. I'm the one to blame._

"Nothing to say? Did you even _try _to help him?" Still no answer.

The next thing Harry knew, his cheek was stinging from an impact. He looked up and found hatred in her eyes. She shoved him aside and marched away. Harry stood still, hand on his cheek. _I deserved that. I didn't try to help. I didn't do anything at all._

The next person Harry collided with was someone else he didn't want to see. Gabrielle, Fleur's little sister. She was pale except for the tear tracks he could see on her cheeks. Her eyes were red and swollen. More guilt rushed through him at the thought of what this young girl was having to endure. All because of him.

"You didn't save her!" she cried in heavily accented voice. "You saved me but not her. Why? Because of you, she doesn't know us anymore. She doesn't know anything anymore. She just lies on her bed staring off into space. I thought you were a good person, but I was wrong! _I hate you!_"

She took off running. Harry watched her go. _If I hadn't insisted on working together and taking the Cup together, Fleur would have been okay. I just had to be stupid enough to think that it would make a difference. Well, it made a difference alright._

Harry headed for the main doors, hoping to get outside before the bell rang for classes. He just couldn't stand the idea of being whispered about or gawked at and he certainly wasn't ready for Snape or Malfoy's snide remarks. He wanted, no _needed_, solitude. Deciding the lake was the best place to go, he wandered in that direction. He found himself a little secluded spot and sat, leaning against a tree.

Everything he'd heard came back in a jumbled mess. The truth, finally, from Dumbledore, the accusations from Lynzie, his cheek still stung, and little Gabrielle. It all flashed into his mind, mixed up like one of those Picasso paintings he'd seen on the telly.

His breath came in painful gasps, his heart raced and his chest hurt. Realizing what was happening, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the tube, shook out two of the capsules and tossed them into his mouth. Several seconds later, he was breathing easier. _Don't think about it. If you think about it, you feel. It hurts to feel. I don't want to feel anymore. I'm not going to feel anymore. _Harry imagined a door in his mind, shoved all those feelings behind it, and locked the door. Suddenly feeling exhausted, he lay down and napped.

When Harry next woke, he could tell quite a bit of time had gone by. Checking his watch, he saw it was mid-afternoon. Deciding to go back to the dorm while everyone was in class, he hauled himself up and trudged back the way he'd come. He avoided the areas Hagrid used for his classes and passed the greenhouses quickly. By the time he reached the dorm, he was tired again and shaky so he climbed the stairs and flopped onto his bed. Within seconds he was asleep, but slept fitfully.

HPHP

"Harry! Harry, mate, wake up!"

Harry woke to Ron standing over him, shaking him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was no longer shaky but still felt tired. He felt it bone deep, as if he'd never _not_ be tired again. Blearily he watched Ron put away his school things.

"Where have you been all day? We went by the Hospital Wing but Pomfrey said you left early this morning."

Harry shrugged. "Around."

Ron studied his best friend a moment. He wanted to say something but, remembering Dumbledore's instructions of not pushing Harry to talk, let it go.

"So, come on. I'm starved. Let's get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry. You go ahead."

"Harry, you weren't at breakfast or lunch. You have to eat."

"I said I'm not hungry, Ron. I'm just really tired. I think I'm going to stay here and try to sleep."

"Fine. See you later."

Ron crossed the room to the door and looked back. Harry was already asleep. Something wasn't right. He knew Harry had been through a hellish ordeal but he also knew Harry wasn't coping. He sighed and left the dorm.

Ron met the girls in the common room. At their questioning look, he gave another sigh.

"He's there, but asleep. I woke him up and tried to get him to come down and eat with us, but he said he was tired and wanted to sleep. I don't know, he doesn't look good."

"Once he gets back into a routine, he'll feel better, I'm sure," replied Hermione. Her voice held a note of uncertain hope.

Ginny looked up towards the boys' dorm and wished she could help Harry. He needed her, she just knew it. She also knew he had to come to that conclusion on his own. She wasn't going to push him; it would only push him further away. She'd heard all the gossip and the rumors and it made her furious. Those who had been friends, now thought Harry was just trying to get attention. He was in for a hard time, but she was going to be there for him whether he liked it or not.

HPHP

The next morning Ron convinced Harry to start classes again and to join them for breakfast. They met Hermione and Ginny in the common room. Harry noticed Hermione studying him critically. He knew how he looked. He was pale, his eyes had dark smudges underneath, lines of fatigue crossed his face. He didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore.

Hermione hated how Harry looked. Gone was the boy who was just learning to love life. Before her stood another boy, one who was an empty shell, a caricature of himself. His haunted, lifeless eyes said it all. Not saying anything went against her very being. She knew he needed to talk and couldn't understand how no one else could see that, but she honored Dumbledore's wishes and held her tongue.

"I'm glad you're joining us, Harry," she said instead of what she wanted to say.

Harry stayed silent, just walked over to the portrait hole and exited the common room. The three friends exchanged anxious looks and hurried after Harry.

They chose a fairly empty spot at the table all the while aware of the hushed silence that had descended when they'd entered the Great Hall. Murmurings flitted around the room and soon it became a loud buzz. The four did their best to ignore it and eat. That is, three of them ate. Harry fiddled with the food on his plate but couldn't force himself to eat. Ginny started her toast routine but he got up and headed for class, mumbling something about seeing them later.

HPHP

"Not so much a saint anymore are you, Potter?" spat Malfoy.

Harry was sitting outside the classroom door. He closed his eyes at the hated voice.

"It's about time everyone saw you for what you _really_ are, a wizard so inept you caused one person to die and another to loose her mind. What will the world think of you now?"

When Harry didn't respond, a look of disgust crossed his features. "You don't deny it, then? You're pathetic." He shook his head and walked away, waiting for his goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

Finally, it was time for class and the door opened. Harry entered the class, sat in the back, laid his head on the desk and gazed out the window.

HPHP

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered Potions together. They sat at their usual spot and began setting out their supplies. Harry glanced at the Potions Master once and it was enough. He knew what was coming as soon as class started. He wasn't disappointed.

"So, Potter, finally decide to grace us with your presence?" Snape sneered. "I hope, just because you won the tournament, you're not expecting any special treatment. You won't be getting any in here." Snape turned back towards the front of the room and waved his wand. "Instructions are on the board. Get started."

Soon, the room was filled with a heavy perfume. Predictably, it was getting harder for Harry to breathe. _Damn, I forgot to stop by Pomfrey's this morning for that stupid tea. _Surreptitiously he looked around to make sure no one had noticed his problem. So far, so good. He reached up and tried to rub the burning sensation from his chest. _Damn, Hermione noticed. She's staring, gotta do something._ He did the one thing that came to mind. He lowered his face over his cauldron as if checking the contents. He forced himself to study the bubbling liquid until she looked away. Sweat started beading on his forehead. He was forced to take shallower and shallower breaths to try to keep it quiet.

"Alright, Harry?" Ron glanced up at Hermione's question.

Not trusting his voice, he merely nodded. She didn't look too convinced but she turned back to her work. After a moment, Ron followed suit. Harry would have sighed, if he could have. Several minutes later, he knew he was in trouble. The wheezing had started. It was quiet enough to be hidden by the rustling sound of potions being made, at first. He fought the urge to cough, knowing once he started, he wouldn't stop. It was a losing battle. The air was wrought with fumes.

His first cough alerted Hermione. Seeing her friend in distress, she quickly but quietly got Ron's attention and motioned for him to get Harry out of the room. Ron got up, grabbed Harry's arm and hauled him out the door.

Hermione glanced toward the front of the room. Snape had noticed. She stayed behind in the hopes of completing hers and their potions.

HPHP

Ron hauled Harry a short distance away and leaned him against the wall.

"Where are they, Harry?"

"My bag," Harry wheezed terribly.

Ron cursed, ducked back into the classroom, and grabbed Harry's bag. Rummaging around, he found the little container, and hurried back out the door. Pulling the stopper, he handed the tube to his friend. Taking note of how shaky Harry was, Ron took the tube back, shook out some into his hand and held them up for Harry to take.

Gratefully, Harry took three. He popped two into his mouth and waited. After a minute, the third went in. He was very aware Ron was staring at him. After another few seconds, he was able to breathe easier.

"Why'd you wait so long, Harry? Shouldn't you have kept those on you, instead of in your bag?"

His only answer was a shrug of Harry's shoulders. Ron stared at Harry, hoping he would actually give him an answer, but when it became apparent an answer wasn't forthcoming, he sighed and sat down to wait for the end of class.

HPHP

On their way to the Great Hall, Harry, Hermione and Ron were intercepted by McGonagall, who took them to her office. She motioned for them to sit in some chairs across from her desk while she sat in the chair behind it.

Minerva scrutinized the boy sitting directly across from her. It was quite obvious he wasn't doing well. He was as pale as any of the ghosts in the castle making the dark circles under his eyes more apparent. Whereas before, his eyes had shone with some inner light, now they appeared as if that light had been snuffed out. She had yet to see him eat anything. She sighed. She didn't relish having to tell him the latest news but it had to be done.

"I have some good news and bad news, Mr. Potter." She paused for a response but none came. "The good news is that Cornelius Fudge has expunged Sirius' record and he's now a free man. Fudge didn't have much choice with the evidence sitting before him." Again, she paused for a non-existent reaction. "The bad news is someone in the Ministry is working for You-Know-Who. That someone allowed Pettigrew to escape."

"WHAT!" cried Ron and Hermione.

"They do know that Voldemort's free though, don't they?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but Fudge never questioned Pettigrew regarding His return. He steadfastly refused to. He's claiming it's all a bunch of lies."

"But there's witnesses," protested Ron.

"Yes, let's examine these witnesses." She ticked each one off of a finger as she went through the very short list. "There's Dumbledore, who Fudge has always seen as wanting Fudge's job and would stop at nothing to get it. There's Sirius, who is very loyal to Dumbledore and Harry's godfather, so would, according to Fudge, go along with anything Dumbledore or Harry said. Then there's Remus, who is a werewolf making him, according to Fudge and many others, a second-class citizen."

Harry ignored the entire conversation. He just couldn't bring himself to care. He was done with caring. All caring got him was a lot of pain and blood on his hands. He was numb now and he liked it. He looked up at McGonagall.

"Thanks for telling me. I've got a lot of homework. May I go?"

At her nod, he picked up his bag and left.

HPHP

McGonagall sat back in her chair and studied the other two teens. They seemed just as worried as she did.

"He doesn't look good. How is he faring in class?"

"He just sits and stares out the window mostly," admitted Hermione.

"Yesterday after classes, I found him in bed asleep. I tried to get him to come downstairs but he said he was too tired. He was asleep again before I'd even left the room. He didn't sleep well last night though. Nightmares, I think. He was already awake when I woke up this morning."

"It's going to take some time. It's only been a couple of days. Just be there for him. That's all you can do."

"But, Professor, isn't there something we can do? He's not eating, he's not sleeping well, he barely speaks. It's like he's completely numb, as if he's shut down. He needs to talk about what happened."

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger. I'm sure you've heard the Muggle saying 'Time heals all wounds'. It couldn't be more appropriate here. Now, off with you."

HPHP

Unfortunately, two days turned into three weeks with no change in Harry's behavior. He was forever tired, barely ate, rarely spoke. His grades were dropping fast. When he went to class, he spent the time staring out the window, seeing a darker view. He was slipping away from everyone and no one knew how to catch him. No one could reach him. He absolutely refused to open the door to his emotions again.

One evening, in the common room, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fire. They were trying to study but the absence of their friend left a gaping hole in their circle.

"I can't stand it anymore," sniffed Ginny, wiping tears from her face. "He sleeps all the time, doesn't eat much. He doesn't look at me anymore. It's as if he's lost. He's fading away and I don't want to loose him."

"You may be on to something, Ginny," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I've been doing some reading and I think you're right about him being lost. What I've read about those who've undergone traumatic experiences, sometimes they lock away all their emotions so they don't have to feel the pain of what they went through. In order for them to heal, they have to feel again. I think we need to get Harry to feel something good. That way he won't be overcome with all the bad. But what, though?"

"I don't know," put in Ron, "I've tried getting him interested in Quidditch but so far no luck. I can't even remember the last time he's been out flying and you know how much he loves that. Whatever it is has to be better than flying, much better."

_Hmmm. Better than Quidditch, much better than flying. What could it be? _Ginny thought back over the time she'd spent with Harry, thinking of all the fun things they did together. Her mind landed on one moment in time and a plan began to form. _Should I? Could I really pull it off? What am I thinking? Harry's involved, so of course I can. That should get him to feeling again._

**A/N: **Would love to hear your ideas as to what Ginny has in mind.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **There's a bit of a mature situation in this chapter. It's what Ginny has planned for Harry. Nothing big or too mature, but just wanted to give a fair warning.

Chapter 20

Tuesday evening found Ginny, Hermione, and Ron, among others, in the common room trying to study. Harry, as was usually the case, was up in his dorm room. They'd spent every moment they'd had trying to come up with a solution for Harry. Everyone else had noticed Harry's behavior. They always gave him a wide berth while looking to the three friends for answers, answers no one seemed to have.

After having read the same sentence five times, Ginny closed her book with a snap. She glanced at Hermione apprehensively until, feeling she was being stared at, Hermione looked up.

"Hermione, can we talk, now, privately?" she asked, biting her lower lip.

"Sure, let's try your dorm first. Ron, I may not be back downstairs so, good night, just in case."

"Okay. G'Night."

They packed up their belongings and headed upstairs. Surprisingly, Ginny's dorm room was empty. Ginny dumped her things on the desk beside her bed and dropped onto her bed. Hermione, too, sat on the bed and waited for the younger girl to explain.

"Hermione, I have an idea on how to help Harry."

"That's great! What is it? Can I help?"

Ginny blushed deeply and said, "Um, no, you can't directly help. It's too personal to say specifically what the idea is, but you can help by keeping Ron busy this Saturday."

At first, Hermione seemed a bit confused but then she smiled a knowing smile. "That's perfect, Ginny. It's bound to be better than flying or Quidditch. If that doesn't get him to start feeling again, nothing will. How long will you be, um, busy? Where will you be?"

"We'll be in the Come and Go Room as long as it takes, which is why Ron needs to be distracted."

This time Hermione blushed crimson before replying. "I think I can figure out something."

Ginny's smile turned knowing and she said, "I figured you might." Then her expression turned pensive. "Do you really think it will work?"

"Only you can answer that, Ginny. What about meals?"

"Got it covered. I've asked Dobby if he'd bring us food if we needed it."

"Dobby'd do anything for Harry," Hermione laughed wryly.

The two continued talking until Ginny's other dormmates began coming in. Hermione bade them good night and went to bed. Ginny dressed for bed then lay down, thinking about her plan. She went over every detail in her mind, making sure she'd accounted for everything. She imagined every possible response Harry may have, some good, some not so good. Still, she had to try. She couldn't stand to see him suffer anymore.

HPHP

Finally, Saturday came. She woke up much earlier than planned but decided it was a good thing. Quietly she found a change of clothes, gathered her toiletries and went down the hall to get a shower. After her shower, she brushed her teeth then used her wand to dry her hair. Instead of pulling it back, she let it hang loose, framing her face. She dressed in a black and white t-shirt with the logo of a popular wizarding band on the front. Loose fitting black trousers and her black trainers completed the outfit. The only bit of color she wore was the angel necklace Harry had given her for Christmas. For an instant, she debated on tucking in the shirt but decided against it. Figuring it was as good as it would get, she headed downstairs to wait for her prey.

As it turned out, she didn't have too long to wait. She had been sitting by the fire when she heard some very Harry-like footsteps on the stairs. Ginny got up and slowly walked in that direction. Before Harry had a chance to react, Ginny had him by the wrist and was hauling him through the portrait hole. She led him on the winding path to the Come and Go Room. After completing the ritual, she shoved him inside.

The room was small, with a fireplace against one wall. Two cozy chairs and futon-style couch encircled the fireplace, a small table in the middle. Off to the side, a door led, she knew, to a loo. Most of the light in the room came from the fire crackling in the fireplace, but there was some subdued lighting overhead. The outside door had disappeared.

Ginny pulled Harry over to the couch and shoved him down into a corner. She stood there looking down at him. Finally, he looked up at her and spoke.

"What's this about?"

"This is about you, talking. You see, neither of us is getting to leave until you talk, and I don't mean mindless chit chat either."

He sat and stared into the dancing flames, mouth stubbornly closed. Ginny heaved a sigh and sat in the other corner of the couch. She had really hoped he'd talk willingly. She was so nervous about putting the rest of the plan into action. Drawing on that Gryffindor courage, she scooted a little closer to him and turned sideways on the couch, facing him, right leg bent on the cushion, left leg bent, foot on the floor. She studied him a while then inhaled deeply. His scent, one she'd grown to recognize and love months ago, reached her and bolstered her courage even more.

"Harry," she paused until he was looking at her. "Do me a favor and close your eyes."

He shifted so he was facing her, almost mirroring her position, confusion on his face. "What?"

Ginny knelt before him on her right knee, sitting on her foot. "Close your eyes."

Not seeing the harm, he did as she asked.

Leaning over, she braced one hand on the back of the couch, the other on the couch arm. She touched her forehead to his, causing him to flinch in surprise. She stayed in that position, savoring the contact, hoping he was as well. He'd told her many times how he loved her hair, the color and the scent. She knew with every breath he took, he had to be able to smell the shampoo she'd used. When she could stand it no longer, she did what she'd been longing to do for over three weeks; she touched her lips to his.

When Harry felt Ginny lean her forehead against his, he knew he could be in trouble. Cracks began to form in the door he'd shoved all his emotions behind. When he felt the sweet contact of her lips to his, those cracks lengthened. He swallowed the tennis ball-sized lump that suddenly jumped into his throat. She was so near, he could smell her. That scent that was uniquely hers. He felt her hair tickle his face and had the urge to run his hands through it. The cracks widened. _No, I can't. It hurt to feel, remember? But this doesn't hurt. This feels really good. More of this would be nice._

Ginny, attuned to any reaction, didn't miss the gulp. Hoping it was a good sign, she lightly ran her tongue along his bottom lip, begging him to let her in. She almost wept with joy when he allowed her access. Timidly, she darted her tongue in, hoping for another reaction.

HPHP

The first thing Hermione noticed when she entered the common room that morning was Ron. He was already up and waiting for everyone else. Usually he was the last to get up. She briefly debated on how much to tell him when he asked about Ginny. Deciding to stick as close to the truth as possible, she made her way to their favorite spot.

"Hey, Ron, ready for breakfast? I'm starving." She winced inwardly at the overly cheerful note in her voice.

"Um, what about Ginny? Isn't she coming?"

"No…uh…she's not. She's sequestered herself and Harry some place, trying to get him to open up."

"Oh." Ron wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad one. On the one hand, Harry needed to talk. On the other, knowing how they felt about each other, things could easily get out of hand.

"Don't worry, Ron. Everything will be fine. Now, how about breakfast?"

"Yeah, okay." He didn't know if he was agreeing with Hermione's assessment or her suggestion.

After breakfast, they went for a long walk around the grounds. They were walking through an area that was particularly brushy, when Hermione tripped over a hidden tree root. Ron caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hermione! Are you okay?"

Hermione looked up into the face of the boy she'd harbored a secret crush on for years now. Her cheeks pinked slightly upon realizing how close they were standing.

"Um, yeah, I'm okay. Thanks."

They continued their walk, each glancing at the other out the corners of their eyes. Every so often the backs of their hands brushed against the other but neither put any distance between them.

HPHP

Ginny's shy kisses were starting to hurt, in a good way. Cracks now covered that entire locked door. At any moment, Harry was afraid, it would begin to crumble. When their tongues met, something intense chipped away some of the door. It sent a shiver through him.

His response was the sign she was waiting for. She brought her hands up to the nape of his neck and slowly leaned backward until she was lying on the couch with him above her. Their mouths never broke contact. It felt heavenly. Much better than she ever thought possible. His arms were her pillow. Her hands dropped from his neck to wrap around his waist. Most of all, somehow, there was contact where she needed it most.

Harry felt them falling and instinctively brought his arms up to break the fall. The touch of the soft cushion and Ginny's satiny hair jolted him a little but not enough to break the kiss. What did give him pause was the sudden heat he felt, in all the right places. It felt fantastic. The heat beckoned him to follow wherever it led. Surrendering, at least temporarily, he shifted a little, resulting in a bolt of intense delight shooting through him, causing him to gasp and moan. He heard her gasp and knew she felt the same. More pieces fell from that mental door. Once was not enough, however. He moved again, a little more deliberately this time and it was even better.

When Ginny felt him move against her, she experienced something strong, intense. She didn't know how to describe it, just that it felt unbelievable. His moan told her he felt it too. The second time he moved, the feeling increased. She tightened her hold around him and shifted her position, causing greater contact between them. At the torturous contact, her breath came in broken gasps.

The full contact between them flipped something inside Harry. He needed more. This time when he moved, he didn't stop. His breath came in uneven gasps. He tore his mouth from hers and kissed along her jaw and neck. The cracks in that emotional door became gaps sending various feelings flooding through him, overwhelming him.

"I can't…," he gasped. "It's too much…"

Ginny was very glad Harry was just as affected as she was. She reached up, removed his glasses, placing them on the table beside them, and returned her arms to his waist. His kisses along her jaw sent shivers all through her. Something built inside and she began to tremble. When she heard him speak, she tightened her grip around his waist and proceeded to kiss his jaw and behind and just below his ear, half afraid he'd stop.

But he couldn't stop, no more than Hagrid could stop loving monstrous creatures. The sensations were just too good. He felt her trembling and fervently hoped it was a good sign. Her kisses fueled something inside. Instinct seemed to take over. More of the door fell apart. Suddenly, he felt Ginny tense beneath him, her arms tightening almost painfully, a gasp escaping her lips. Then she said the three little words he'd longed to hear for as long as he could remember.

"Harry," she panted. "I love you."

Those three little words blasted down what was left of his emotional door. He no longer had control. The sensations rapidly built. He tensed…and then nothing but ecstasy, wave after wave of pure ecstasy. His whole body shuddered, gasps and moans pouring forth from deep within.

After a few minutes of the best thing he'd ever felt, he lowered his head and buried his face in her neck. _Oh, Merlin, that was so beautiful. __**She's**__ so beautiful. _Tears filled his eyes. Once they started falling, he couldn't stop them. He cried, for everything. For suggesting he, Zacharias, and Fleur work together during that last task. For not paying close enough attention to save Zacharias. For not insisting Fleur try taking the Cup again in case it would take her back to school. For being the reason Voldemort now was back. He cried for not being able to find some way to help Fleur. He even cried for the broken trust between himself and Dumbledore. But he also cried for having the luck in finding a girl who loved him, regardless of what he'd caused.

Ginny let out a relieved sigh when she felt his tears. _Finally, now he can begin to heal. _She held tightly to him, one arm around his waist. Her other hand ran soothingly through his hair. All the while soul deep sobs wracked his frame, she whispered how much she loved him, occasionally kissing wherever she could reach, her own tears running down her cheeks.

After a long while, the tears were spent. Harry expected to be really embarrassed about breaking down so completely or at least about what they'd done earlier but when he looked up into Ginny's eyes, the only thing he felt was love. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. He rested his forehead against hers and said those three words he'd never said to anyone.

"I love you, Gin."

They kissed again briefly. They both felt emotionally spent. Harry shifted so he was lying on his back and Ginny cuddled up on her right side. Her head rested on his shoulder, close enough that he could caress her hair with his cheek lovingly. Her arm rested on his chest, her hand, clasped in his right, over his heart. Her left leg rested slightly on top of his. A light blanket appeared over the back of the couch. Harry grabbed it and covered them.

Harry had one crazy thought before sleep claimed him. _What would Ron, or Mrs. Weasley for that matter, say and do if they knew what he and Ginny had just done? _Though they'd kept their clothes on, he didn't think that would be much consolation. All he knew was that, now, he felt so much closer to Ginny, emotionally, than ever before and nothing anyone said could make him regret it.

They slept for a while then, still lying on the couch, he began to talk. Slowly, he told Ginny of everything that happened in the maze, of what happened afterwards, and what Dumbledore had said, including the prophecy.

"Harry, I can't imagine what that was like, but you need to understand something. I overheard some professors talking and they said that graphorn was supposed to have been given some potion to keep it from producing fire while it was here. Somehow, it got missed. That's not on you. Therefore, Zacharias' dying was not your fault. As for Fleur, I don't think she would have dared leave you behind in some unknown situation. By the time you realized the danger, it was too late. As for your dreams, Dumbledore told you not to worry about them. You were just doing what he said. I could just hex Dumbledore for everything he's put you through. He always seemed so nice, like he really cared about the students and you, specifically. I can't believe Snape was actually trying to help you."

"Yeah, well, so much for what we thought, huh?"

"I don't know, maybe there's more to the story, something else he's not saying."

"Like what?"

"I don't know that either. It was just a suggestion. Maybe Hermione would have an idea."

"Possibly." He pulled Ginny closer and whispered. "But I'm not ready to leave here just yet." Just at that moment, his stomach complained loudly about its lack of food.

Ginny couldn't help it, she laughed. The timing of Harry's statement and his stomach couldn't have been more perfect.

"Think it's funny, do you?" Harry rose up and straddled her, just above her knees. He cocked an eyebrow and a mischievous smile spread across his face. His eyes contained a twinkling glint. "I'll give you something to laugh about." He tickled her, everywhere. With his Seeker reflexes, his hands were too quick to catch.

Ginny laughed so hard she could barely breathe. She constantly jerked one way or another, trying to evade his hands. The next thing she knew they were falling off the couch and landed on the floor with a soft _oomph! _This struck them as completely hilarious and the two of them lay there laughing.

Eventually, their laughter subsided. Ginny got up to use the loo. Upon her return, she called for Dobby.

"Dobby is being needed, Miss Wheezy?"

"Yes, Dobby. Can you bring us something to eat and drink? We just missed lunch, I imagine, and Harry's starving."

"Of course, Miss Wheezy! Anything Dobby can do for Harry Potter, Dobby will do it."

A minute later, he was back, carrying a tray laden with crackers, cheeses, and meats. A bowl of fresh fruit was present along with a pitcher of pumpkin juice and two glasses. He set the tray on the little table.

"Anything else Dobby can be doing for yous?"

"That's it for now, Dobby. Thanks."

He gave Ginny a wink and a smile and disappeared.

Harry's stomach growled again and catching the other's eye, they snickered. Harry poured them both some juice, grabbed an apple and bit into it. Ginny sat beside him, took a small handful of crackers and cheese, and cuddled up against Harry's side, his arm around her shoulders.

They made short work of the food and drink and spent the remaining afternoon there. Shortly before supper, they decided Harry had a lot of homework to catch up on so they needed to leave their room. With a last look around the room, they sighed and left for the Great Hall, Harry's arm around her shoulders, her arm around his waist.

HPHP

Harry and Ginny were about to enter the Great Hall when something caught Ginny's eye. She nudged Harry and motioned with her chin. He looked where she was directing and he smirked. Hermione and Ron were walking close together, fingertips touching.

Hermione looked up and noticed Harry and Ginny standing arm in arm, watching her and Ron. She squealed and enveloped Harry in a tight hug. She winked at Ginny over Harry's shoulder and gave the younger girl a thumb's up sign.

"Oh, Harry! It's so good to see you smiling again."

"Yeah, mate. Whatever Ginny did to get through to you, I approve. Whenever you start acting that way again, I'll force you to endure whatever punishment Ginny gave you. Are we understood?"

Harry ducked his head and nodded. Ginny could tell he was biting his lip trying not to smile. "Understood."

"Good, now let's eat. I'm starving."

"Here, here!" agreed Harry.

HPHP

When the foursome returned to the common room, Hermione pulled out her notes from their classes for Harry to copy. Harry had gotten permission to complete the assignments he'd failed to do the last three weeks. Periodically, he asked Hermione to explain something he didn't understand. He wrote until his hand cramped.

"Ugh!" he complained, shaking his hand. "I can't write any more. I'm done for now."

He got up, not noticing Ron being shoved by Hermione back into his chair, and walked to where Ginny was lounging in one of the chairs by the fire. She looked up at his approach.

"All done, already?"

"For now. Hand started to cramp."

Ginny jumped up, pushed him into the chair, and sat crosswise in his lap. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder, took his sore hand in both her hands, and began massaging it.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her hands easing the ache away. "Hmmm. That feels good. I don't know how you do it but you always know how to take away my pain."

"It's magic," she teased, sitting up.

"Hmmm," he nuzzled her ear. "Magical, miraculous, doesn't matter what you call it. Means the same to me."

For the next little while, the couple was in a world of their own making, enjoying holding and being held, murmuring things only the other could hear. They were oblivious to the looks other students gave them. They also missed the increasingly irritated looks Ron tossed their direction. They sat in their chair, snuggled closely, eyes closed. The two were so in tune with each other, their breathing patterns were identical, inhaling and exhaling together.

HPHP

Ron looked over at Harry and Ginny again. He wasn't too comfortable with how comfortable they seemed to be with each other. It suggested something other than conversation had gone on earlier.

"Look at them. Something other than talking went on today."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, honestly, Ronald. I'm sure nothing happened and even if it did, it wouldn't be any of your business."

"How can you say that? She's my sister. My _little_ sister. She's way too young for _that_."

"Fine, then go ask them what happened. Just don't get upset if neither one wants to tell you. What's between them is exactly that…between them."

Ron stood up and stalked over to Harry and Ginny. As he got closer, he could hear bits of their conversations. They took no notice of his approach. What stopped Ron in his tracks was something he'd never heard his best mate say.

"I love you, Gin. So very much."

"I love you, too, Harry."

Ron eased away and returned to Hermione. He looked like he'd been clobbered with a beater's bat.

"What's the matter, Ron?"

"Harry said…he said…that…"

"Said what, Ron? Did he say he loved her?"

Ron mutely nodded. Hermione let out a breath in exasperation. "Honestly, Ronald, why does that surprise you so?"

"He's just never said it before, I guess."

"He's probably had no reason to before. Well, I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning."

They left for their dorms, leaving their friends to say good night when they were ready.

HPHP

The next day Harry filled in Hermione and Ron on everything. Ron was stunned speechless. Hermione looked scandalized.

"How could Professor Dumbledore allow that to happen? Something's not right. That goes completely against everything we know of Dumbledore. The Dumbledore we know wouldn't do that. Harry, you _have_ to know that."

"What are you saying, Hermione?" asked Ron, finally finding his voice. "Are you saying that's _not_ Dumbledore?"

"Maybe. Well, it would explain some things."

"That's a serious accusation to make, Hermione."

"I know that, Harry. Just give me a chance to think of something."

Silence reigned a few minutes before Harry turned to Ron.

"Ron, you still have some Bertie Bott's Beans?"

"Yeah, what do you want them for?"

"I have an idea. Something Dumbledore said to me back in first year after I woke up in the hospital wing. We were the only ones in the room at the time."

Ron rushed up the stairs and came back seconds later with a small bag of Every Flavor Beans.

"Thanks. Now all I have to do is get him alone, like passing in the hallway, or something."

"I've noticed he roams the halls on the weekends. Maybe we'll get lucky," added Ginny.

HPHP

After breakfast, the four wandered the halls and, as luck would have it, saw Dumbledore.

"Professor!"

Dumbledore turned and seemed slightly surprised Harry had called out to him.

"Harry! It's good to see you in better spirits."

"Thank you, sir. I wanted to apologize for the way I left that day. Would you like a Bertie Bott's bean? Call it a peace offering."

Dumbledore hesitated, hand half-raised toward the bag Harry held out. He regarded the bag warily.

"What's wrong, sir? Afraid to get another one like you did at the end of my first year? Remember, when I had just woken up in the hospital wing? You tried one then and got…what was it? Bogey-flavored, wasn't it?" Harry laughed.

Dumbledore laughed. "That's right, Harry. I don't exactly want to relive that experience. Perhaps I'll pass today. Have a good day."

Once Dumbledore had turned the corner, the others looked to Harry. The shocked expression on his face said it all. That _wasn't _Dumbledore.

"Harry?"

Harry looked at Ginny then the other two. "That day back in my first year, Dumbledore took one of my Beans and got earwax flavor."

The four turned and looked back, as if they could still see the imposter Dumbledore, a mix of shock, fear, and confusion on their faces.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The four looked at each other, none of them knowing what to say. How could it even be possible? Professor Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard in Britain. How could someone capture him?

"So, now what do we do?" asked Ron, apprehension clearly evident in his face and voice.

"We go to Professor McGonagall, of course," replied Hermione with as much confidence as she could muster.

"Will she listen, do you think?"

"She didn't my first year, Ginny, but I bet she will now. Come on."

Harry led them down a staircase, down a long hallway, and down another staircase to McGonagall's office. Ron spoke before Harry could knock.

"What if she's not really McGonagall?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Now you're getting paranoid."

"Don't worry, I have something planned." Harry turned back to the door and knocked.

McGonagall's voice called for them to enter. Harry led the way, followed by Ginny holding his hand, Hermione, and Ron. They stood just inside the door, staring at their head of house uncertainly. When she raised an eyebrow at them, Harry stepped forward, licked his lips, took a deep breath to steady himself.

"There's something you need to know, but first I have to ask you a question."

Her only response was to look over the frames of her squarish glasses at him so he continued. "In my first year when you took me to meet Oliver Wood, whose class did you interrupt to get him?"

"Why all the secrecy?"

When it was clear he wasn't going to answer, she responded. "It was Professor Flitwick's class. Now, you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Someone is impersonating Professor Dumbledore. The Dumbledore that's here isn't the real one."

McGonagall sat up straight, removed her glasses and stared unconvincingly at the four students. She motioned for them to sit in the chairs before her. "What gives you that ridiculous idea?"

Hermione answered before Harry could say anything further. "Did Professor Dumbledore tell you how Harry came to be entered into the tournament?"

"He told me someone had been playing a joke on Mr. Potter, but he's been unable to say who did it."

Ginny piped up. "That's not what he told Harry right after the last task."

"Yeah, it isn't. The only reason he couldn't say is because it would blow his cover." This from Ron.

McGonagall looked from Ginny, to Hermione, to Ron, and then her gaze landed on Harry. She non-verbally communicated that she would listen to what he had to say…this time.

"When I woke up from that last task, Professor Dumbledore and Snape came and talked to me." McGonagall cocked an eyebrow at the lack of respect he'd shown Snape, but he ignored it. "He told me about a prophecy that was made before I was born that basically said I was the one who could defeat Voldemort."

McGonagall's only visible reaction was a slight intake of breath. Harry paused then went on. "He also said he and Snape had concocted a plan that would allow Snape to be our spy in Voldemort's camp. That plan involved Snape finding a Dark Magic ritual that would allow Voldemort to regain a body, but he needed my blood. Professor Dumbledore then told me he had ordered Snape to enter me and guarantee that my name came out of the Goblet. He wanted answers as to why Voldemort didn't die when he tried to kill me and the only way to get them, he said, was to allow Voldemort to come back so he'd boast about it."

Harry's head had begun to ache from reliving those memories but before he could do anything, Ginny stood up, stepped behind him and massaged his temples a bit before moving to his forehead.

"Honestly, Professor," reasoned Hermione. "Does that sound like something Professor Dumbledore would do?"

"Well, no, I have to say it doesn't. Did you ever consider there might be something he isn't telling you, though? Do you have any proof of what you're saying?"

Ginny's hands dropped to Harry's shoulders, caressing him with her thumbs.

"We just saw him in the hall a few minutes ago. I asked him if he wanted some of my Bertie Bott's beans." Harry held up the small bag. "I said I wanted to apologize for the way I had spoken to him last. When he hesitated, I reminded him of the end of my first year, when he tried one of my beans and got an unpleasant one. I pretended like I didn't remember what flavor it was, but then I asked if it had been bogey-flavored. He agreed that's what it was, when in reality it wasn't. It had been earwax flavored."

"That's not real proof. He could have forgotten. He's very busy and he's not exactly young anymore either. Besides how would the imposter know the contents of the prophecy or even about Sirius?"

At the professor's words, Harry sat back, shoulders drooping.

Hermione answered that one. "Easy, Professor. Snape could have brewed veritaserum and given it to the real Dumbledore."

"You don't believe me, do you?" Harry asked softly.

"I didn't say that, Mr. Potter. I said that wasn't real proof. The last time I didn't believe you when you told me something I thought impossible, it nearly cost you dearly. I won't make that mistake again. Let me do some discreet investigating. I'll bring Sirius and Professor Lupin in on it as well." She pointed a finger at each of them. "Do NOT get involved, do you understand?"

They each nodded, though the professor didn't seem overly convinced of their acquiescence.

++++

They left the office feeling somewhat relieved. They'd done what they could for now. Deciding Harry had lots of catching up still to do, the foursome headed back to the common room. Harry lost himself in the notes he was copying.

After a few hours, Harry called it quits. It was almost lunchtime. He joined Ginny on the sofa. Bracing his upper back and shoulders against the arm of the sofa, he stretched out his legs, crossed at the ankles. Ginny reclined in his lap, her back against the sofa back, head resting on his right shoulder, legs drawn up slightly. Her left hand rested between her cheek and Harry's shoulder while her right arm loosely encircled his waist. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close. They rested, eyes closed, not speaking. Again, breathing together, hearts beating together, taking pleasure in the connection they shared. Forty-five minutes later they were being shaken awake a little more forcefully than was necessary.

"Hey, you two, you want some lunch?" Ron shook them again. _Something is going on with them, I don't care what Hermione says. They're way too close. I know they love each other but still…this is entirely different._

"Okay, okay," mumbled Harry. "I'm awake."

"Merlin, Ron," complained Ginny. "Scramble our brains while you're at it."

"Sorry," though he didn't sound like it.

Ginny stretched, taking her time, not really wanting to leave Harry's embrace. She couldn't explain it in terms others would understand but she just felt…at peace…or at home…in his arms and it was a wonderful feeling.

"Nice nap?" Harry joked. He loved holding Ginny. Her slight weight against him brought him such comfort, such joy, he wished he could spend every minute of every day simply holding her.

"Hmmm. Yes, you?"

"Perfect."

"Come _on_, already!" Ron grabbed Ginny's arm and yanked her up.

"Hey! _Ow!_ That hurt!" She rubbed her arm and shoulder.

Harry was off the couch before anyone had even seen him move. He stared at Ron with a look in his eyes not seen before. Harry couldn't explain it. The moment Ron had grabbed Ginny and pulled her away, it felt as if a piece of himself had been stripped from him. For a moment he had an overwhelming urge to yell at Ron to leave her be, to never lay a hand on her again.

Harry shook his head, as if to clear it, obviously vexed when he said, "What was that for?"

Ron narrowed his eyes a moment then said, "I'm hungry so let's go."

He hadn't missed the expression on Harry's face when he'd pulled Ginny away. At first he thought his best mate was going to hit him, but then the look was gone. He glanced at Hermione and could tell by her raised eyebrows she'd noticed too. He definitely needed to talk to Hermione about this.

Nothing else was said about it and the tension between them quickly disappeared.

++++  
All during lunch they watched their false Headmaster but he did nothing out of the ordinary. After lunch, Harry decided to work on Hermione's notes a little longer and Ginny joined him. Ron took the opportunity to ask Hermione to take a walk with him.

They walked down around the lake before Ron spoke, making sure no one was around.

"Did you see that, Hermione? What the bloody hell was that? I thought I was about get my jaw busted. I've never seen him look like that, not even back when I said all those things about Ginny at the beginning of the year. That was mild compared to this."

"I don't know, Ron, although you _were_ a little rude."

"Rude? How was I rude?"

"Well, let's see," she said sarcastically. "How about when you hauled her off the couch?"

"I didn't haul her off the couch. I hauled her off of Harry. Big difference. They shouldn't be doing things like that. People are starting to talk."

"If it doesn't bother them, then it shouldn't bother you."

Hermione stopped walking and really looked at Ron. "All I'm saying is that things are changing and you're going to have to accept them. As for Harry's reaction, that was a bit strange, but considering everything else he's gone through this year, it's not overly surprising."

"Mum's not going let them do that. She'll flip. Then the lectures will start."

"All the more reason to leave them be now, don't you think?"

Ron sighed heavily. He didn't know anything anymore. "Let's head back."

++++

A week went by with no progress in finding the real Dumbledore. Harry was frustrated. The time they had left of the school year was rapidly dwindling. They couldn't allow that imposter to stay longer than he already had.

"I think it's time to do a little investigating of my own." Harry said Saturday morning.

"But Harry!" cried a shocked Hermione. "We promised not to get involved!"

"I'm not asking _you_ to! I just can't sit back and wait any longer, Hermione. I have to do something. I'm taking my Cloak out and following this Dumbledore around tonight. Maybe he'll lead me to our Dumbledore."

"You'll be in serious trouble if you get caught."

"So, I won't be caught."

"I'm going with you."

Three sets of eyes turned to Ginny. One set held an expression of 'over my dead body'. Another set seemed to be saying 'I can't believe you're not talking him out of this'. The third set, the most important to Ginny, had two emotions warring for dominance: fear and pride.

"Nothing anyone can say is going to make me change my mind, so, Harry, what's the plan?"

Harry took a moment, glanced at Ron and Hermione, then back to Ginny. Her shoulders were back, chin thrust forward, beautiful brown eyes flashing with tenacity, daring him to object. He couldn't help the smile that played about his lips. He knew full well she was expecting him to protest but he had no intention of doing so.

"Okay, but only if you're sure. It might get dangerous. Two sets of eyes and ears are always better than one. Besides, it'll be nice having someone to guard my back."

Ron gave Harry a murderous look and stalked off. Hermione watched Ron, turned to Harry, shook her head, and followed Ron.

"Well, guess Ron objects to my decision, huh?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ron objects to everything when it comes to me. I know he loves me and wants to protect me, but he just doesn't understand I'm capable of taking care of myself, now." Her voice rose and became indignant as she continued. "I made one bad decision my first year. Should I have to keep paying for it year after year?" She looked away.

"No, luv," Ginny's eyes flew back to Harry's face. "You shouldn't which is why I said okay to you coming with me. Why does that surprise you?"

Ginny wasn't surprised at his agreement in her going with him; it was the endearment that he, apparently, was totally unaware of having used. She merely shrugged her shoulders in response to his question.

"Besides," Harry said with a big grin, "I know you would have followed me anyhow."

"Yes, I would have. You know me so well."

"Yes, I do." Growing serious he said, "Do you know of the shield charm _protego_?"

"I've heard of it. I haven't had a lot of practice with it."

"Well, let's go practice, then. I'll tell you what I've got planned when we get there."

++++

That evening Harry claimed to be tired and went to bed. He pulled the curtains around his four-poster and waited.

Ginny pulled the curtains around her bed and slipped Harry's Cloak over her. She snuck across her room, listening intently. Slowly she opened the door, making it look as if it came open on its own. Peeking out, she saw no one in the corridor. She hurried down the corridor, down the stairs, across the short hall connecting the stairs of the girls' dorm to the boys' dorm, and up to Harry's room.

The two had come up with the idea of a signal. Ginny would let Harry know she was there simply by knocking on his door. She rapped her knuckles against the hard wood and stepped back. A few seconds later, Harry appeared, tucking the Map into his front pocket. Ginny pulled off some of the Cloak and threw it around Harry.

"Hey," she said, smiling.

For a minute Harry could only stare. He saw her but he saw another time as well. Ginny was wearing the same black and white outfit she'd worn when she'd hauled him off to the Come and Go Room. His senses were flooded with the feel of her, the scent of her, her voice whispering she loved him. Heat flared within him and he was kissing her as if she was the sole reason for his existence.

It lasted only briefly, however, as the thudding sound of footsteps penetrated the fog surrounding them. Harry gently pushed her out of the middle of the hallway, leaning against her, attempting to take up as little space as possible. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder hoping to hide his harsh breathing. They stood there, holding on to each other and waited. Finally, Dean came into view, opened the door to the room and entered.

Harry pulled back, ran his hand through his hair and smiled self-consciously.  
"Sorry, I got a little carried away for a moment. It's just that that's the same outfit you wore when we went to the Come and Go Room and you brought me to my senses, literally and figuratively."

Harry was immensely relieved it was dark so she couldn't see how red he knew he face had gotten.

For her part, Ginny's face, too, flooded with heat. She had enjoyed that little bit of snogging, almost too much. She hadn't given her clothes much thought, just that she should wear something dark, but not all dark. She really hadn't intended to send any sort of 'signal', or maybe sub-consciously she had. They hadn't done anything even remotely similar since that day, just kissing.

Ginny cleared her throat. "No problem…really…but we should get going."

"Yeah."

Harry took her hand and slowly tip-toed down the stairs. Fortunately, they didn't meet anyone going up. The common room was a little crowded still, so they stuck to the walls whenever possible. Cautiously, the two crept to the portrait hole to wait for someone to come in. A few minutes went by before the painting swung open. As the person climbed through the hole, Harry and Ginny exited, being extra careful not to brush against him or make any noise. The painting swung shut and they were in the hallway.

Exchanging triumphant smiles, the pair quietly, but quickly, hustled to the gargoyle that blocked the entrance to the stairway leading to the Headmaster's office. Bracing against the wall, they sat and waited, hoping the imposter would leave his office and lead them to the real Headmaster.

After an hour and two close calls with two different prefects, the gargoyle sprang aside and the look-alike came out. He cautiously looked up and down the hall then turned left.

Harry and Ginny let him get a quarter of the way down the hall before getting up to follow. They followed down several sets of stairs, several hallways and to the main doors. Realizing his intent, the two hustled to catch up and go out the door at the same time. The look-alike led them across the school grounds, passed Hagrid's hut, and down by the lake. Unfortunately, that's where the pair had to stop. It was getting too brushy and they couldn't keep going without making a sound.

"We'll have to bring brooms next time."

Ginny caught the note of frustration in his voice and wrapped her arms around him, head resting on his shoulder. She found herself sorely tempted to repeat what happened between them just a week ago but there were more important things that needed their attention. Besides, she'd convinced herself that she had done that only to bring Harry out of the deep depression he'd been falling into.

"Come on, let's get back," she said, taking his hand.

Harry and Ginny picked their way back to the castle, checked the Map, opened the doors, thankfully without squeaking, and hurried back to Gryffindor tower. Once in the common room, they sat on the couch and tossed ideas back and forth as to what the fake Dumbledore could be up to or where he'd been going. After trading yawns they decided to go to bed.

Ginny climbed into bed and dreamed. She dreamed of fake Dumbledores, real Dumbledores, and giant snakes. She also dreamed of reliving that beautiful experience with a certain black-haired, green-eyed boy whom she loved with all she had inside. Little did she know, that black-haired, green-eyed boy's dreams mirrored hers.

++++

Two nights later found Harry and Ginny again under the Cloak and following the false Headmaster. Ron and Hermione had 'guard duty' the previous night but the imposter stayed in his quarters the entire night. Once again, this Dumbledore led them outside. This time, however, Harry brought his Firebolt. Ginny mounted the broom then scooted forward to leave room for Harry. He mounted behind her, reached forward and grabbed the handle. Ginny's job was mainly to keep the Cloak around them as best as she could.

"Ready?" he whispered against her ear.

She just barely suppressed a shiver and nodded. They stayed low to the ground, about two feet maybe, and didn't fly fast, but they _were _silent. Again, they proceeded down to the lake, around its far side. Realization as to where they were struck Harry and his sharp intake of breath caught Ginny's attention.

"What?"

"This is where Professor McGonagall brought us when I was dealing with my fear of the water, remember?"

They watched as the phony Headmaster walked over to a space between two jumbles of boulders. He looked around and then descended into the ground. Harry and Ginny drifted to the spot where the pretender disappear and found rough hewn stone steps leading deep into the ground.

"What do you think?" Harry asked, looking down into the black maw.

Ginny looked into the deep cavern then over her shoulder at Harry. She gave him a brief but ardent kiss then, with a mischievous smile, she said, "Let's go."

They dismounted and Harry shrunk his broom, putting it deep into his pocket. Placing the Cloak back over himself and Ginny, Harry took her hand and began their silent descent into the unknown. Halfway down the stone steps, lit sconces cast sporadic light. After several minutes, they finally reached the dirt floor. The stairs ended into a stretch of hallway. Along the dirt walls, more sconces illuminated the way. The air was thick with the smell of earth. Dust floated in the air from the previous person's passing. The only sounds to be heard were their own breaths and the occasional pop of the burning sconces.

Warily, the two followed the hall, wands at the ready. Ginny felt that tingle in her nose telling her a sneeze was coming soon. She reached up and wiggled her nose around in the hopes that the tingle would go away. When she repeated the action, Harry noticed and smirked at the irony of the dust affecting her instead of him. At the end of the hall was a small room with an opening for a door at the opposite side.

The room itself had a low dirt ceiling. A couple of ramshackle benches sat by the opening. Small snake sculptures rested against the walls at regular intervals. An occasional breeze wafted through the doorway stirring the dust even more. It ended up being more than Ginny's besieged nose could take.

"Oh, no," she whispered.

Harry, who had been standing slightly behind Ginny, knew what was coming. From behind, he covered her nose and mouth and turned her into his chest to further muffle the sound. _Huh-XNT! Huh-XNT! Huh-XNT! _Following several long seconds of careful listening and not hearing anything, Harry removed his hand.

"Better?" he joked with a crooked grin.

"AHHH. Yes," she sniffed then grinned. "Sorry."

"No problem. Always happy to be a handkerchief when needed." Harry leaned in and kissed her for a moment, taking the opportunity to discreetly run his hand along his pant leg. "Want to keep investigating or should we go back?"

"We can't stop now. Let's at least find out where this goes."

Together, they stepped through the doorway and found themselves in another small room, this one made of stone, much like the castle. The floor was also made of stone. Against one wall was a rickety cot. Beside the cot sat a table and chair. A short distance from the table and cot was a small stone circle with sticks inside. It reminded Harry of a Muggle campfire. Three large round tunnels made up one wall of the room.

Instantly, upon seeing those tunnels, Harry was transported back two years. The memory of running through a maze of tunnels just like those, a step away from panicking, a half step away from death, flashed into his mind. His heart raced, he broke out in a cold sweat, trembled. His breath wheezed in and out. _No, it can't be! But it is and you know it! How do I tell her? How do I tell her we're about to return to her worst nightmare?_

Harry's reaction to seeing the tunnels alarmed Ginny. When he began wheezing she quickly covered his mouth and pushed him back into the room they'd just left.

"Harry!" she said in a loud whisper, "Harry, what's wrong?"

Since he seemed unable to answer, she clutched at his front pockets, hoping to find the tube of capsules he was supposed to always carry. Finding it, she hesitated for a fraction of a second before plunging her hand into the pocket to retrieve the pills. It turned out to be more difficult than she'd expected and to her dismay, every time she got a finger on the tube it slipped further towards the inner corner of the pocket lining until it got wedged in there. Finally, she removed her hand from Harry's mouth, placed it over the outside of the pocket forcing the tube into the fingers of her other hand, and out of the pocket.

She pulled the stopper, shook out three then returned the stopper. Holding one of the capsules back in one hand, she removed Harry's hand from his mouth, which he'd placed there to muffle his wheezing, and popped in two pills. After a few seconds, the third one followed. Another minute and his breathing became somewhat normal. He was leaning against a wall, bent at the waist, hands on his thighs, taking big calming breaths.

"Harry? Are you okay? What happened?"

_Just do it. It'll be easier and less painful if you just say it._ "Those tunnels lead to the Chamber of Secrets, luv. I know because I ran through a bunch of them trying to escape the basilisk."

Ginny turned back to the room with the tunnels. _The Chamber of Secrets! I can't do it. You have to! Dumbledore may be counting on you. _She just didn't know if she was ready to face that chapter of her life again.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Ginny stood, frozen, caught in memories of her own, unaware the Cloak had become an invisible pool on the floor at their feet. A friend in book form who always knew just what to say, experiencing huge gaping holes in her memory, waking up covered in feathers and blood and not knowing how or why. Her entire first year was a nightmare. One she'd rather forget, but she couldn't. She still saw that room in her dreams occasionally. Then she heard a familiar voice in her head. _Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself. _It shamed her to know that she wanted to run when the owner of that voice was in dire straits.

"You don't have to do this, Gin."

"That's where you're wrong, Harry. I _do_ have to or it will forever control my life. I'm tired of letting it control how I think and feel."

"We should go back and get Professor McGonagall or Sirius or Professor Lupin. We know where these tunnels go now."

"We may know where some of the tunnels go, but I doubt all of them end up in the Chamber. Just because we know where the tunnels go, doesn't mean that's where Professor Dumbledore is being kept. No one knew of this entrance to the tunnels. What if there's more down here that we don't know about?"

"There is," replied a menacing tone in a once comforting voice behind Ginny.

Harry stepped slightly in front of Ginny. She wouldn't let him protect her, so he didn't try too hard. Before he could do anything else, both their wands flew into the phony Headmaster's hand.

"You want to see your beloved Headmaster so badly? Then let's go." He motioned with his wand to precede him into the tunnel room then into the far left tunnel.

Harry entered the tunnel first, slightly hunched over. Ginny followed, gripping his hand for support. Their footsteps echoed in a disorienting manner. With all the twists and turns, Harry felt as if he was back in the giant maze. It didn't take long for him to realize he'd never be able to repeat this trek. On and on they walked. Finally, their captor shoved them into the cavernous room ahead. Harry's deduction was correct. They had just entered the Chamber of Secrets but they were not alone.

++++

The simurgh had watched as the two students slipped into the tunnel entrance and down into the earth. It had waited and waited for their return but it didn't come. Fearing the worst, it had gone in search of help. Help had come in the form of Hagrid. Hagrid had alerted Professor McGonagall. McGongagall had alerted Sirius and Remus. Now, the four stood looking down the stairs.

"Hagrid," McGonagall said in her no-nonsense tone, "you'll have to stay behind. Watch for any activity."

"Will do. Are we expecting any Ministry help?"

"There's no time to wait and I can't say I trust everyone there anyway, what with the escape of Pettigrew." Minerva looked at the other two. "As acting Headmistress I say we investigate the situation that has been brought before us."

Sirius and Remus both agreed. The three descended the stairs and followed the hallway to the first little room. As they spread out, Sirius tripped. He looked down but nothing was there. Or was there? Squatting down he felt around and his hand brushed something soft.

"Remus," Sirius called quietly and held up the Cloak.

Remus blanched at the sight of the Cloak. Worry turned to outright fear for his best friend's son.

"What is it?" asked Minerva.

"Harry's Invisibility Cloak. It once belonged to James. Harry's definitely been here and he'd never just leave it behind unless he absolutely had to."

Sirius stuffed the Cloak into an inner pocket of his jacket and entered the next room. He sighed when he saw the three tunnels. The other two entered behind him.

"Now what?"

Just as they were deciding to split up and each take a tunnel, the slight breeze brought the phantom sounds of voices, screams from the far left tunnel. Wordlessly, they entered it together.

++++

"Look who decided to join us," sneered the fake Dumbledore.

Three Death Eaters turned to look. Evil smiles spread across each face when they recognized who had just joined their party. Maniacal laughter erupted from one of them. He threw his head back and laughed then rubbed his hands together.

"Oh, this will be good. The Dark Lord will be very pleased." The man walked up and stared at Harry with an unholy gleam in his eye. "Yes, this will definitely be a good day for all of us. He's been wanting another visit with you, Potter," he looked at Ginny, "but our Master said we could have a little fun first."

Ginny, to her credit, didn't flinch, which served to anger the man called Avery. He grabbed Ginny's arm and wrenched her away from Harry, straight into the waiting arms of another Death Eater, known as Letum, who backed up with his prize.

Harry struggled to hold on to Ginny, to try to get her back but Avery backhanded him, a ring cutting Harry along his right cheekbone, knocking him to the floor. Avery grabbed Harry by his hair, lifted his head to look him in the eye and whispered all the gruesome things he wanted to do to the both of them for crashing the party. When Harry tried to struggle again, Avery punched him, causing Harry's glasses to fly some distance away.

The Death Eater pointed his wand at Harry. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Avery stood over Harry's frozen form, eyes burning with a malicious fire. "Now, the fun begins. Crucio!"

_AHHHHHH! _Excruciating pain surged through Harry, yet he made no sound. Every muscle in his body contracted, as if a current of electricity ran through him. Every nerve ending burned with each signal they sent to his brain. _Harry! Harry! Leave him alone! Do what you want with me, just leave him alone! _Faintly, through his screaming mind, he heard Ginny's heartrending cries to let him go. When he thought he couldn't take it any more, the pain vanished. Still unable to move, he lay on the floor, breath burning in his lungs, muscles jerking from the after effects of the curse.

Just as Harry was getting his breath back, Avery again pointed his wand in Harry's direction. It moved up and down Harry's body, searching for the best spot. It came to rest right above Harry's left knee. Avery smiled wickedly and cast his curse.

"Eradico Polvi!"

Harry thought he was ready for the next wave of torture. He was wrong. _AHHHHHHH! _The bones in his left kneecap shattered sending wave upon wave of agonizing pain throughout his system. Immediately his loose fitting trousers became tight in the area around what he could have sworn was his bludger-sized knee. His stomach churned, his muscles ached, his knee throbbed and his vision blackened.

"Not so tough now, are you, Potter?" Avery laughed scornfully. He nudged Harry in the knee and laughed again when Harry blacked out.

++++

"He's been wanting another visit with you, Potter, but our Master said we could have a little fun first."

Ginny's stomach turned queasy at the look the Death Eater gave her. She refused to show how scared she felt inside. She squared her shoulders, chin thrust out, and stared him in the eye with all the hatred she could muster. The next instant, she was being forced into another Death Eater's arms. She fought against the restraining hands. Harry fought to grab her back and it cost him.

The first Death Eater, Avery, backhanded Harry, a ring cutting across Harry's right cheekbone. The force of the blow spun Harry and he crumpled to the ground. Ginny watched as Avery lifted Harry's head by the hair and whispered in his ear. Whatever was said made Harry struggle again. This time Harry was punched for his efforts, sending his glasses sailing.

"Petrificus Totalus! Now the fun begins. Crucio!"

Ginny strained against her captor. "Harry! Harry!" she cried through her tears, "Leave him alone! Do what you want with me, just leave him alone!"

She'd never felt so helpless in her life. Harry was being tortured right before her eyes and there was nothing she could do for him. Knowing he was in great pain and unable to make a sound made it even worse. Finally, the curse was lifted and Harry was granted a reprieve. It was short lived however, when Avery's wand ran along Harry's body once more.

"Eradico Polvi!"

A pale orange light shot from the wand hitting Harry in his left knee. Even though Ginny was unfamiliar with that particular spell, she could guess by the rapidly swelling knee what it had done. Her stomach lurched again at the thought of Harry suffering in silence.

"I love you, Harry," she whispered. "Never forget that. Don't give up. We'll get out of this somehow."

"Not so tough now, are you, Potter?"

Avery moved away from Harry and Ginny could see Harry had passed out. She took in the Chamber for the first time. They were standing on the same walk she'd woken up on two years ago. The giant snakes still lined the walkway. Not far away lay the body of the real Albus Dumbledore. She could see him twitch periodically and nearly sagged in relief to know he was still alive. Ginny glared at the Death Eaters and the phony Dumbledore. She held nothing but hatred in her heart for them.

Turning her gaze to Harry, she willed him to hang in there. She wondered if this was how it had been for Harry back then, feeling helpless, alone and afraid death was just around the corner. _If this is it, if I'm going to die, I won't give them the satisfaction of hearing me scream. I WON'T give up. I WON'T cower before them._

"You're a feisty little one. The Dark Lord would be glad to have you join his efforts."

"And what efforts might those be exactly?" she asked with all the disdain she could muster.

Ginny figured the longer they talked, the better chance she had of finding a way out of this or, better yet, someone had of finding them. She stoically stood, not having moved from her original spot, and listened to the Death Eater talk.

"Of course, the main one was to get to Harry Potter. Master needed him entered into the tournament, but in order to do that the Headmaster had to be removed. We brought him down here so he would always be close at hand when we needed him. Mission accomplished, on both counts. We have a new mission now. We're taking over this school in the name of our Master. We'll slowly infiltrate using Polyjuice until we have the numbers we need."

"That's ludicrous. You don't think someone's going to notice something odd? That's what happened with your phony Dumbledore, you know. He messed up and Harry figured it out."

The third Death Eater had been silent until now. "And look what that has done for him. The only reason he's still alive is because our Master declared it be so. We won't hesitate to kill anyone else who gets in our way."

Letum eyed Ginny lasciviously. "So, sweetheart, want to join us? You could go far with us, farther than with that," he pointed over his shoulder at Harry, "one."

Ginny felt so disgusted she didn't know how to react. Then it came to her and she smiled hoping he would mistake her smile for agreement. Sure enough, he did. When he was close enough, she spat in his face.

"I'll never join you!"

Just then, three figures burst out into the room. Ginny wasn't sure who was more surprised, the Death Eaters or herself.

"And you're not going to have to." Sirius' eyes flicked between Harry, still out cold on the floor, and Ginny.

Letum shoved Ginny to the ground and drew his wand. "You think you can take us? Let's go then."

A volley of spellfire criss-crossed over her head. No one was minding her any longer. She slowly slid along the floor in Harry's direction. It was only a short distance but it felt as if she was scooting across the length of a Quidditch pitch. Finally she reached him and just in time. A couple deflected spells hit the wall and ceiling blasting chunks everywhere. Ginny covered Harry as best she could as the rubble rained down upon them.

As soon as the stone shower stopped, Ginny hooked an arm underneath each of Harry's shoulders, clasped her hands together and pulled. She'd only managed a few inches before she had to stop. Allowing herself only a moment to rest, she gathered her strength and pulled again. Ginny was certain a flobberworm could move faster but at least she was making progress. Several pulls later she had Harry safely off to one side of the room.

She sat a moment, hand resting on Harry's heart, its steady rhythm reassuring her as nothing else could. As she watched the battle between the Hogwarts staff and the Death Eaters she noticed something. The Death Eaters had left Dumbledore tied up and undefended. Surely she could take advantage of that!

Keeping her head down she crept along the wall to just behind the bound Headmaster. Disappointment shot through her when she spied the thick ropes binding him. Looking around for anything to use she spotted a splintered rock. It had broken in such a way that its one side was sharp and serrated. Ginny slid along the floor until she was crouched just behind the real Dumbledore and sliced at the ropes tying Dumbledore's hands together, with the rock. A few times she had to duck deflected spells but she could feel the ropes loosening. A minute later they broke.

"Thank you, Miss Weasley. I can take it from here. Stay close to Harry."

With a wave of his hand, Albus broke the ropes binding his feet and stood. Once he joined the fray, the Death Eaters were quickly beaten. All the Death Eaters were tied up and sent to Azkaban by Portkey. The Dumbledore imposter was also bound but the Headmaster wanted a few minutes to speak to him in his office first.

For the second time in about a month, Sirius removed the Body Bind Curse from Harry and gently lifted him into his arms, mindful of the swollen knee. "Where're his glasses?"

"Here." Remus held up a mangled mass that were once Harry's glasses.

"Not to worry," Albus said upon reaching them, holding out two wands to Ginny. "We can easily get him another pair. Miss Weasley, your wand and Harry's."

"Thanks, sir. Oh! Harry's Cloak! Did anyone find it?"

"We did. Don't worry, he'll get it back." Remus said with a slight smile.

"Let's get Harry to the hospital wing then we can talk all we want." Sirius' gruff comment stopped any further conversation.

++++

Back in the hospital wing, Pomfrey clucked her tongue and shook her head at Harry's condition. "How in the world did this happen? It's the middle of the night for Merlin's sake!"

"We'll tell you in due time. For now, just heal him." Albus' tone said she wouldn't be getting more details at that time.

The nurse waved her wand all over Harry's prone form. There wasn't anything she could do for any lingering effects of the Cruciatus Curse but she healed the cut and the bruise on Harry's face. Pomfrey left to gather some supplies then returned to his bedside. She took a pair of scissors and cut away the pant leg at Harry's knee. For several minutes she ran her wand all around the knee and it began to re-form. A cloth with two strips dangling from one end was slathered with some sort of thick white and green paste. The cloth, paste side down, went over Harry's knee. The straps ran under the knee and were attached to the other end of the cloth with a simple sticking charm. She placed a pillow underneath Harry's knee, to keep it slightly elevated, tapping it with her wand a final time.

"The poultice should take down the swelling and relieve any pain in the joint. I've put an immobilization charm on the knee itself so it can heal. That's as far as I can take it. He'll need to stay in here for at least a week before that knee can bear his weight again. After that, he'll need crutches for another couple weeks while doing some strengthening exercises."

"Thank you, Poppy. Miss Weasley, I'm sure you'll be wanting to stay with Harry, am I correct?"

Ginny blushed prettily but nodded her head.

"Alright, for the rest of the night only."

Pomfrey covered Harry lightly with a sheet then gave some hospital clothes to Ginny. After changing her clothes, Ginny climbed into the bed next to Harry's and fell into an exhausted sleep.

++++

When Ginny next woke it was mid-morning. Hermione and Ron were talking softly with Harry, or rather Hermione and Ron were lecturing. Harry sat there doing his level best to keep his temper. Ginny's own temper was starting to wake up. After all that Harry had gone through, they're going to sit there and harangue him?

"Leave Harry, be."

Three pairs of eyes turned her way. Ginny kept hers on Harry. He smiled and waved her over. She scooted off her bed, walked around to Harry's right side and climbed into the bed with him. She smiled up at him, completely ignoring her brother and her friend.

"How's the knee?"

"Pretty sore, but no where near what it was."

Ginny's smile melted from her face. She couldn't stand to look him in the eye. Tears welled up and flowed down her cheeks.

"Hey, what's all this?" Harry asked gently. His hands cradled her head, thumbs brushing away her tears.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," she sobbed. "You were seriously hurt again because of me."

"I'm going to be fine, Ginny. You didn't hurt me, they did. To paraphrase something a wise witch once told me, you were prevented from doing anything that could help, therefore me being cursed and hurt isn't on you."

"But I'm the one who said to keep going."

"I agreed with you. You really did need to face that place again. I'm just sorry it created more bad memories instead of clearing out the old ones. But from what I've heard, you shielded me from falling debris, pulled me across the room so I'd be out of the way of any deflected spells, _and_ freed Professor Dumbledore."

Ron's and Hermione's eyes bugged and they looked at Ginny. "Ginny, is that true?"

"Well, I had to do what I could to help."

"Bloody hell, Ginny, you could have been hurt!"

"Newsflash, Ron, Harry _was_ hurt! I only did what any of you would have done."

Pomfrey came in to check the progress Harry's knee was making and to change the poultice. Her brow furrowed in displeasure upon seeing Ginny in Harry's bed.

"Now that you're awake, Miss Weasley, you can return to your dorm and get cleaned up. It'll be lunch time soon. I don't want to see you in here until this afternoon. I'll be giving Harry a light sleep potion. Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, please accompany her."

They said their good-byes and Harry watched forlornly as Ginny walked through the door.

++++

By week's end Harry was impatient to get out of that room. But today was the day he was being sprung! With some final instructions regarding his knee, Pomfrey set him free. Harry hobbled his way through the hospital door and inhaled deeply. _Free at last!_ A crutch under each arm, Harry awkwardly made his way down the hall. He came to the stairs and contemplated them a moment. His knee was still immobile. How was he supposed to maneuver down stairs?

Thankfully, he didn't have long to ponder this. Dumbledore came around the corner.

"Ahh, Harry, I see you've healed to Madame Pomfrey's satisfaction. Stairs can be a tad tricky. I've found sliding down the handrail to be the best way, not to mention the most fun."

Seeing the twinkle in the old wizard's eyes brought forth a smile on Harry's face. Collecting the crutches in his right hand, he sat on the handrail, using his left hand on the rail as a brake. Harry and Dumbledore talked all the way to the ground floor, Harry filling him in on things the Headmaster had missed, including Harry's relationship with Ginny.

"She's amazing, Professor. She means so much to me. When we're together, like in the common room relaxing, everything else doesn't exist anymore. We have this…connection…that puts us so in tune with the other we can almost feel what the other's feeling."

Dumbledore looked surprised then thoughtful a moment. "Hmmm. That's very unusual to say the least but very special. You, both, are very lucky to have found each other so early. Many go their whole lives and not experience what you two have found."

By this time they had reached the Great Hall. Harry hesitated, not sure if he really wanted to be the center of attention, again.

"Come, now, Harry, you must eat. Now that Voldemort has returned, you are going to be the star of many a story or rumor. Face them with your head high and no one can fault you. Besides, I'm guessing a certain young witch is in there preparing to come see you."

Harry blushed and ducked his head, a smile on his face. He and Dumbledore entered the Hall together and the room grew silent. Harry imagined he could feel each and every set of eyes present. He was about to make his way to the Gryffindor table when Dumbledore stopped him.

"Harry, please come up to the front with me. It'll only be a few minutes."

Sighing, Harry followed the professor to the front of the room, just below the staff table. He _really_ did not want to be there. Dumbledore conjured a cushioned stool for Harry to sit upon then climbed the few steps to his podium.

"I know you all have been wondering why I have asked you all to be here this morning. I've told you all about how, most of this year, the Headmaster that was here was not actually me. Voldemort and a few of his Death Eaters contrived a plot to accomplish two things. One, to get Harry entered into the tournament in the hopes Harry wouldn't survive. Harry has been Voldemort's enemy since Harry was a year old, we all know that. Voldemort had hoped to eliminate an enemy that had, thus far, proved to be difficult to defeat. As you can see, he's failed again."

Cheers, hoots, and hollers rang out from the Gryffindor table. Harry kept his head down, not looking at anything but the floor. After a minute, Dumbledore held up a hand for silence and motioned for Ginny, Ron and Hermione to come forward.

"The other thing this plot was supposed to have accomplished was the eventual take over of this school. Through my own foolishness, Death Eaters captured me and sent someone to impersonate me. They had planned to capture several other professors and impersonate them and, when the time was right, begin taking over. The impersonator was discovered by Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger."

Dumbledore descended the few steps to where Harry sat and Ginny, Ron, and Hermione stood, four hand-sized plaques in his hands.

"It is my pleasure to give Special Services to the School Awards to these four students. Mr. Ron Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger." Dumbledore handed them their awards.

The wooden base was approximately six inches in length and four inches in width. Across the top in gold filigree lettering read Special Services to the School. Across the bottom had the student's name in the same style of lettering. In the center rested a raised golden shield nearly the width of the base. Engraved in the center of the shield was a red lion standing on its hind legs.

"It is my great pleasure to give these awards with added distinction to Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Ginny Weasley. It was Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley who discovered the second entrance into the Chamber of Secrets. For facing her fears, not panicking and protecting Mr. Potter while he was unable to do so himself and freeing myself, both at great risk to her own life, a bonus distinction has been added to Miss Weasley's award."

Harry's award looked similar to Ron and Hermione's with the exception of an arch of stars over the lion's head. Ginny's award was similar to Harry's except for a lower arch of stars under the feet of the lion.

The room exploded in cheers, yells, and applause. It was then that the four noticed a few extra red-heads sitting at the very end of Gryffindor's table near the doors. Molly, Arthur, Charlie and Bill stood up and made their way to the four. Molly hugged all four of them, tears running down her face. Arthur shook hands with Ron and Harry. Bill and Charlie hugged Ginny and Hermione and patted Ron and Harry on the back in congratulations.

"Come on, we're having breakfast elsewhere today!" Arthur had to yell over the noise.

All the Weasleys, twins included, Hermione and Harry left the Great Hall. They turned left and followed the hallway to McGonagall's classroom. All the desks had been moved to the side. Tables laden with every sort of breakfast food imaginable stood at the front of the class along with several pitchers of water and pumpkin juice. Several comfortable chairs sat around waiting. Sirius stood at the center of it all.

"Harry!" he called jovially when the group entered, "I'm so proud of you, even if it was a bit foolish of you." Sirius gave Harry a tight squeeze. "James would have been proud, too."

"Harry, sit down and I'll fix you some breakfast," fussed Molly.  
Harry hobbled to a chair and fell into it. Ginny found a small ottoman to prop Harry's leg up then sat on the floor, leaning against his good leg and the front of the chair, with a plate of her own.

Molly found Harry and raised her eyebrows at Ginny's choice of seats, but she held her tongue.

"Here you go, dear. How's your knee? How long will you need the extra support?"

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. My knee is mostly fine, hurts only now and then. Madame Pomfrey wanted to leave it immobilized today so I could concentrate on using the crutches. Tomorrow she's removing a bit of the spell so I can start strengthening exercises. I have to keep the crutches for a couple weeks. By the end of the school year, I should be able to leave them behind."

"Well, I'm just glad that's _all_ that happened. I'm not real happy with what the two of you did, but at least everything turned out okay."

The remainder of the day was spent in the company of family and friends. Harry felt better knowing the real Dumbledore was back where he belonged. He also knew Snape was, in fact, on their side, though he was still having a hard time accepting that. Harry figured he'd eventually tell his friends, but for now, he was willing to forget it all and bask in the comfort being with the Weasleys always brought him.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"I really wish Madame Pomfrey could create something better than that tea."

Harry and Ginny had just visited the hospital wing so Harry could drink his required tea and were now on their way to Harry's first class, Harry's crutches making a clinking sound on the floor. He hated the stuff. It tasted awful. It was such a nuisance to have to leave the common room earlier than everyone else, just to go all the way up to the hospital wing, drink his tea, and come all the way back down again to go to class or breakfast, or whatever.

"Why can't she find some other method?" Harry continued to grumble. "She created capsules for me to carry, why not something like that? And why does she insist I go all the way up there when I have to come all the way back down here to get to class?"

"I suppose she would if she could," Ginny huffed. She had her bag over one shoulder and Harry's over her other shoulder, criss-crossing across her front. "You know how many capsules you'd have to swallow to equal a cup of tea? Besides, this gives you a chance to exercise your knee."

"I guess, though I don't see how it's getting much exercise when Pomfrey's barely lifted the immobilizing charm."

"You heard her, every little bit helps. Your knee isn't strong enough to move much more than it is." Ginny's voice took on a I-know-what-I'm-talking-about tone.

Harry stopped and studied Ginny intensely. After a few moments, Ginny broke the silence.

"What?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Ginny Weasley?"

Ginny snorted in laughter. "Okay, so maybe I did sound a bit like Hermione, but you know I'm right.

"Yeah, I know," he sighed.

They rounded a corner and hobbled and huffed their way to the classroom door. Hermione and Ron were there waiting for them. Ron took Harry's bag from Ginny and he and Hermione entered the room.

"Okay, I should go before I'm late." Ginny leaned in and kissed him gently, lingering a moment before pulling back. "I'll see you at lunch. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Harry watched her go. Abruptly, it hit him. In less than two weeks' time, he would be saying good-bye to Ginny at King's Cross and wouldn't be seeing her for a full month and a half, at the very least. That thought saddened him. He'd gotten so used to having her around. She always seemed to know his thoughts, his feelings. He never had to explain anything to her. Her presence in his life had been a soothing balm to the wounds he'd had inflicted upon his body and soul. Feeling a little melancholy, Harry shook his head, and went to class.

++++

Just before supper, Harry met Dumbledore in the hall. He'd wanted to talk to the Headmaster for a while now, he just hadn't had the chance.

"Professor, can we talk after supper?"

"Of course, Harry. I'll be watching and when you leave, I will do so, as well. We can meet by the main doors and take a short walk, if you'd like."

"That's fine. Thanks. See you then."

After the Headmaster had gotten beyond earshot, Hermione turned to Harry.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing, really. Just had a few questions that have been bugging me."

"Like what?"

Harry shrugged and stayed silent. Before anything else could be said on the subject, the four reached the stairs. Ginny gave her bag to Hermione to take upstairs. Ron, still carrying Harry's book bag, and Hermione left to put the bags away.

"Um, Harry?" a tentative voice said behind them.

Harry closed his eyes. He knew that voice. The last time he'd heard it, the voice had been harsh, cruel and was accompanied by a slap on his cheek. Slowly, he turned to face Lynzie.

"What do _you_ want?" asked Ginny, scathingly. "Haven't you caused enough trouble?"

Lynzie's gaze darted between Ginny and Harry. "Well, that's actually what I wanted to talk to Harry about."

To Harry, she seemed different. She wasn't crying, for one. But now, she seemed calm, still sad, but accepting now.

"Whatever you have to say can be said in front of Ginny."

Lynzie nodded, took a deep breath, and looked Harry in the eye. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted before. I was horrible to you and I had no reason to be. I didn't want to believe it was some random accident. I needed someone to blame and that someone ended up being you. I don't deserve it, but I hope someday you can forgive me."

"Just out of curiosity," Harry said, "what changed for you?"

"Time changed my perspective a bit, but mostly, it was the whole fake Headmaster situation. If Death Eaters were the ones to impersonate Dumbledore, that meant You-Know-Who was likely still out there. Then you coming back from the last task saying how You-Know-Who was back, after a while I started to think. I know there are those who still think you're mental but I believe you. Anyway, I just wanted you to know."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

Lynzie nodded once and walked away. Harry turned to Ginny, eyebrows lost in his fringe.

"Well, that was unexpected. She seemed to be sincere."

Harry nodded turning back to watch Lynzie's retreating form. "That was the impression I got, too."

Not too long after that, Ron and Hermione returned and the subject of Lynzie's apology carried them to the Great Hall and through supper. When Harry had finished, he glanced up towards the staff table, caught Dumbledore's eye and nodded.

"I'll see you guys later, okay?"

As soon as Harry had hobbled far enough away, Hermione turned to Ginny with that desire-to-know look everyone associated with Hermione. Ginny headed her off with a sigh.

"Look, if Harry wanted us to know, he would have told us. He can have _some_ secrets, you know. We can take the time to study for the next exam, right?"

That did it, as Ginny knew it would. Hermione launched into a terribly detailed plan of how long they'd study for each subject and which subjects they'd study for. Ron groaned and scowled at Ginny, who just smiled; glad she was able to sidetrack Hermione.

++++

Harry waited only a few minutes before Dumbledore appeared.

"Shall we take advantage of the pleasant evening and walk outside?"

"Sure."

Dumbledore led the way out the door and over to the side of the castle in a small alcove. He conjured a small white cast iron bench with a black cushioned seat for Harry and a purple plush, cushiony seat for himself.

"So, Harry. What did you want to discuss?"

"I just had a few questions about things that have happened this year, things I don't understand."

"Well, I will do my best to clear things up for you."

"Um, well, I guess my first question is how they managed to capture you in the first place."

"Foolishness on my part. You see, I've been known to wander down to Hogsmeade in the evenings on occasion and it was during one of these excursions when the Death Eaters bested me. I hadn't kept my guard up like I should. It was ridiculously easy and ridiculously quick."

"Was it before school started or after?"

"It happened just after school began."

"Sir, the fake you said something about Snape spying for our side and about helping me throughout the year. Is it true? Is he helping us? How can he be much help if the other side knows he's spying for us?"

"A long time ago _Professor _Snape came to me and denounced Voldemort's ways. Ever since then he's been working for us. I trust him completely. I can't tell you any more than that. Just trust that he _is_ helping us."

Harry was still confused on this matter but decided to let it go, for now. The next question Harry wanted to ask was a difficult one. He didn't know exactly how to ask it without offending the Headmaster.

Dumbledore watched Harry fidget in his seat and guessed at what was bothering the youth.

"You're wondering if there really is a prophecy and how they knew about it."

Harry's eyes flew to the older wizard's. After a brief moment, Harry nodded.

"Yes, I'm afraid there really is a prophecy and yes, it does pertain to you. That scar," Dumbledore pointed to the lightning bolt on Harry's forehead, "proves it. I was forced to drink veritaserum. That's how they knew about it. I don't yet know how they plan on using that information but you can bet they will."

"Is that also how they found out about Sirius?"

"No, that was an entirely different method. Just to be on the safe side, I suppose, they had someone perform Legilimency, a kind of mind reading, on me. You see, with Legilimency, a person can see another's memories and they saw the ones of Sirius writing to me and deduced we had become friendly through our mutual care for you."

They sat in silence a while, Harry digesting all that he'd learned, and Dumbledore surreptitiously watched. When it seemed that Harry had exhausted all his questions, Dumbledore turned back to Harry.

"Tell me about your dreams of Voldemort."

Once again, Harry was surprised by Dumbledore. "How did you know about them?"

"I overheard Avery, the one pretending to be me, mention them to the others."

"Oh. All year, well actually, a few times during the summer too, I've had dreams involving Voldemort and someone else. I could never make out who that other person was until just before the final task when I dreamed again of Voldemort and Wormtail and Snape were there."

"Hmmmm. That's interesting and very important. I'm sure Voldemort knows of that ability of yours and he may try to use it. Let's not worry about that just yet, though. I believe he has more important things on his mind right now."

"Professor, are you SURE that I have to go back to the Dursleys? I mean, Sirius has been cleared. He's my godfather, my leagal guardian."

"I know this is hard, Harry, but the Death Eaters will be watching Sirius, I'm sure. He also needs to be free to help wherever it is needed. He didn't want to agree at first but feels that you just may be safer at your relatives' place until he could find a suitable home. He's not too keen on returning to his childhood home."

Staring out among the grounds, Harry thought about what the Headmaster had said. Then he nodded glumly. Harry stood up and he and the Headmaster walked back inside, saying good-bye when they arrived at the stairs. By the time Harry reached the portrait of The Fat Lady, he felt really tired, a little sweaty, and his knee hurt. Hobbling his way to the couch, he plopped down and laid his head back, eyes closed.

Ginny had been reading her transfiguration notes and hadn't noticed Harry had come in until he'd fallen into the couch next to her. Putting aside her notes, she studied him a few minutes then, wordlessly, got up, found a short footstool and slid it under Harry's knee. After that, she took out a hand towel from her bag. Madame Pomfrey had charmed it to keep warm and to conform to Harry's knee when placed upon it. Ginny placed the towel onto his knee, pressing slightly until it finished conforming to the knee's contours.

"Mmmmmm," he moaned as the heat began seeping in. "That feels good. How did you know?"

"Just had a feeling."

Ginny got up and walked around to the back of the couch, removed his glasses and massaged his shoulders, working her way up his neck and into his hair. Her fingers quickly worked their special brand of magic and his muscles relaxed under their ministrations. By the time she was done, Harry was just barely awake.

"Thanks," he slurred sleepily.

"Anytime." She leaned over and gave him a gentle upside down kiss before returning to her spot on the couch.

"What?" Ginny asked after noticing Ron and Hermione watching her.

Hermione shook her head and laughed. "I wonder what Harry's going to do this summer without you around to put him to sleep."

Ginny blushed and smiled. Yes, she did seem to have a knack for that. That was okay with her. _I'm just glad I'm the one who can get him to relax enough to fall asleep. _Her smile faltered some at Ron's scowl.

"What?" she asked again, this time a little annoyed.

"Harry will get along just fine this summer. He doesn't need you 'mothering' him all the time," Ron said contrarily.

"Ron!" Hermione cried.

"Well, it's true," Ron insisted. "She's always doing stuff like that; she's constantly touching him. Why's he going to exams anyway? He's exempt!"

"If you opened your eyes for just a minute, Ronald, you'd see that the whole 'touching thing' is mutual. You like being taken care of when you're not feeling well, don't you?"

"Yes," Ron said, though he had no clue where Hermione was going with it.

"Exactly. You like it even though you've grown up with people treating you that way. Imagine how Harry feels, after so many years of practically being neglected."

Ron, embarrassed, apologized. "Sorry."

"Apology accepted," Harry said, still mostly asleep. "And why am I taking the exams? You just don't know how boring it is sitting around an empty room."

Harry's reply only made Ron turn a darker shade of Weasley red.

++++

With school exams over, the students spent much of their days outside in the warm sunshine since Dumbledore canceled the remaining classes. Harry and Ginny were no exception even though they were a bit hindered by Harry's crutches. Since it was the final week of school, the two were never apart. They spent the mornings alone together, either walking the grounds or in the Come and Go Room, talking or just silently enjoying being together. Afternoons were spent with Ron and Hermione.

One such day found Harry and Ginny on their way upstairs to catch up to Ron and Hermione for lunch. Madame Pomfrey had lifted most of the immobilization charm off Harry's knee but he still had to use the crutches. Halfway up the second staircase, Harry had to stop and rest.

"Potter, out of the way!" sneered Draco bitterly as he passed them. "Some of us have someplace to go and would like to get there in a timely manner."

"You're just mad because the Death Eaters' plans didn't work out." Ginny retorted.

Draco stopped and descended the few steps to stand in front of Ginny. Malfoy narrowed his eyes and said, "That shows what you know. Thanks to Potter, the Dark Lord has returned. That was the most important plan. The others were rewards for a job well done. Now, if you're going that way, I think I'll find another way to my destination."

Malfoy pushed, hard, past Ginny, who bumped into Harry, causing Harry to lose his balance and fall a few steps, wrenching his injured knee. Harry sat hunched over, hands clutching his knee, straining to breathe through the fire in the joint. One crutch rested two stairs below him. The other rested several stairs below its counterpart.

Ginny yanked out her wand to hex the laughing Malfoy as the boy walked away, but the pain in Harry's voice stopped her.

"Ginny, no, stop, he's not worth the trouble."

Ginny reluctantly put away her wand and gathered the crutches. "Come on, let's get you up to Pomfrey's so she can check your knee."

"I don't need to see her. My knee is fine."

Ginny took in the sweat on his brow, pale face, jaw clenched against the pain, hands still clutching his knee. "Okay then, let's go."

When they reached the top of the stairs, the fire in Harry's knee had become an inferno. He resigned himself to paying another visit to the nurse.

++++

"So now I have to stay on the crutches the first week I'm at Privet Drive. Not to mention the knee brace I'll have to wear after that." Harry had filled in Ron and Hermione on what had happened with Draco. "Oh, what fun _that_ will be."

At Ron's confused expression about the knee brace, Hermione explained what it was and what it did. He looked sympathetically at Harry and stated, "Well, it won't be for too long. At least you didn't do worse damage to it."

Harry's response to that was a shrug. The other three continued to talk while Harry rested his knee. Gloominess was beginning to settle in Harry. The days were going much too quickly. Very soon it was going to be his last day with Ginny and Harry wasn't sure how he was going to handle it.

An hour later the four went down for supper. The rest of the days flew peacefully by.

++++

The Leaving Feast was usually a time to celebrate and award the House and Quidditch Cups. This year, however, was different. All the decorations were black to memorialize Zacharias and Fleur. Harry knew Dumbledore was going to make a speech but he sorely wished he didn't have to be there for it. Dumbledore stood at his podium and gathered his thoughts before speaking.

"This year was supposed to be a year of discovery. Discovering other cultures, other peoples, and other ways of accomplishing things. It became a year of self-discovery as well as discovering what lies inside others. We saw events manipulated by outside forces that cost us two precious lives and nearly a third. While Zacharias' death was truly a tragic accident, it is no less important. We must remember him as he was. Loyal, humble, forgiving, brave and friendly. The loss of Fleur Delacour is doubly difficult for she lives on but aware of nothing. This was NOT an accident, however. This was the work of Death Eaters during the rebirth of Voldemort. I know I've already mentioned this but I felt it necessary to do so again for fear some of you will discount what I say. I implore you not to do so for to do that would be to forget the friends we've lost. Remember this, though our innocence has been stripped from us and we've come face to face with evil once again, do NOT allow it to win by becoming frozen with fear. Remember your friends and let them guide you through the difficult times ahead."

Dumbledore sat down and food appeared on the tables. Subdued sounds of eating and the occasional conversation was all that could be heard.

++++

That evening, Harry and Ginny cuddled together on the couch in the common room. They remained even after everyone else went up to bed. They rotated between talking, resting, and sharing kisses. Neither had any interest in going up to their dorms that night. Somehow, Harry couldn't remember how, they had ended up lying on the couch. He laid there, Ginny tucked into his side.

"I really don't want to say good-bye tomorrow," he lamented.

"Don't look at it as if it's good-bye because it isn't. I'll write you as often as I can, too."

"I know, but it just won't be the same."

"No, but it's all we'll have until you can come stay with us again."

Green eyes met brown for a long minute. Slowly, leaning in towards the other, their mouths met in a kiss tinged with sorrow. Soon the kiss became heated and sorrow no longer existed. Desperation took sorrow's place for dominance. Rather quickly they found themselves in a similar position as to the one in the Come and Go Room, except this time _he_ was the one to be lying flat on the couch. He didn't bother trying to hide how he felt about that.

Harry broke their kiss and searched her eyes for the answer to the question he knew she could see in his. When she smiled and leaned forward, Harry felt his soul flood with the love that flowed between them. For the second time, Harry experienced bliss so pure it nearly overwhelmed him. For only the second time in his life, he truly felt loved.

Afterward, Harry was certain he could feel the connection between him and Ginny strengthen. It didn't seem to matter that their clothes, just as before, had remained in place. What he felt now went so much deeper and he _knew _Ginny felt the same.

Once Ginny had found a comfortable spot, Harry grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and tucked it tightly around them. Holding each other, they drifted off to sleep.

++++

"HARRY! GINNY! WAKE UP!" yelled Ron. "What the bloody _HELL _do you think you're doing?"

Harry and Ginny were startled out of particularly nice dreams but it was Ginny who responded.

"I think I was sleeping and having a really nice dream, too," she dryly replied.

"Too bad. Get up. People are going to be coming down soon. They're already talking. Besides, Harry still has to pack."

"Okay, okay. I'm getting up, but you really need to lose the attitude, Ron."

Ginny began maneuvering around in order to get up without jostling Harry's knee. She decided Ron deserved some goading for his attitude. She had been curled up on Harry's right side so when she was straddling Harry, she leaned down and gave him a very nice good morning kiss then murmured in his ear.

"I haven't slept that soundly in a while. I love you. Hmmm. Do you think he's stewed enough? Maybe I shouldn't push my luck."

Harry watched as she left the common room. He chuckled at her little performance in front of Ron. Harry had to admit Ron's attitude was a bit irritating. _He acts like he doesn't want us together. Well, I guess it's a good thing he didn't come downstairs last night, not to mention that I'm still covered by the blanket._ Harry nonchalantly pulled the blanket more firmly into his lap as he sat up. He turned to Ron and found Ron staring at him.

Ron hadn't missed the way Harry pulled on the blanket. "Is there something you want to tell me, _mate_? You think I don't know what kind of dreams guys have about girls and how they affect us? She's innocent about that kind of thing. You have to stop doing this kind of stuff."

Harry snorted at the thought of Ginny being innocent about that subject. "She knows more than you think and, before you get all defensive, I wasn't the one who taught her. She does have six older brothers. Don't you think she'd have picked up some things here and there?"

Without waiting for an answer, Harry gathered his crutches and headed for his room to pack.

++++

_Well, this is it. This is the last time I'll see the castle until next school year._ As they were waiting their turn for a carriage, Harry looked around the castle. A lot had happened that year but it still felt more like home than Privet Drive. He'd gotten the girl of his dreams and survived a dangerous tournament, not to mention surviving the resurrection of the most evil wizard of all time. Yes, he finally shed the rose-colored glasses and it saddened him slightly, knowing he could never go back to that simpler time.

Harry heard the approach of the carriage and turned its way. He blinked several times to be sure he was actually seeing what he thought he was seeing. The carriages he thought to be horseless were, in fact, _not_. Two large, black reptilian-looking creatures pulled each carriage. The horse-like creatures were literally skin and bones. Their cataract eyes were blank and otherworldly. Wings were folded up against their bodies. Barely there manes hung limply from their necks.

"Harry?"

Ginny's question broke him out of his stupor. He hobbled next to one of the 'horses'. Cautiously, he raised a hand and touched the neck of one. The skin was soft yet leathery.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Hermione sounded as if she expected him to suddenly go completely crazy.

Harry motioned them over, took Ginny's hand and laid it against the neck of the animal in front of him. He did the same for Ron and Hermione. He watched as each pair of eyes widened in alarm.

"You can see them so why can't we?"

"I don't know."

"What do they look like, Harry? Maybe I've read about them and it explained why you can see them and we can't."

Ginny climbed into the carriage and helped Harry climb up. Hermione followed Harry and Ron followed Hermione. Harry described what he saw on the ride to Hogsmeade Station. Unfortunately, Hermione hadn't heard of or read about any creature matching Harry's description.

When they reached the station, Ron helped Harry with his trunk while Harry, Ginny, and Hermione found a compartment on the train. Harry plopped down onto the seat with a groan. Immediately Ginny reached into her bag and pulled out the charmed towel she'd used before. Carefully, she lifted Harry's leg into her lap and placed the towel over his knee. They spent the majority of the train ride back that way, Harry sleeping off and on, playing games or just thinking.

Upon reaching King's Cross station, the four decided to wait until it was a little less crowded before trying to disembark. Harry caught sight of Fred and George and called out to them, motioning them inside. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the triwizard winnings.

"Here, I don't want this." He dropped the money bag into Fred's hand. "Do something constructive with it. Open your own shop with it. I know that's what you want to do eventually."

"But, Harry, there's got to be–"

"–something you'd rather do with it."

"Nothing would be better than a joke shop. I have a feeling we're all going to be needing a laugh now and then."

The twins stood there, mouths agape then looked at each other. Devilish smiles crossed their faces then George turned back to Harry and winked.

"We'll make you proud, Harry. Thanks."

The twins left and silence fell upon the compartment. The other three occupants stared in shock at each other then Harry. Harry looked at each of his friends and shrugged.

"Shouldn't we be leaving, then?"

That spurred everyone into action. Ron, again, helped Harry with his trunk. Stepping through the barrier, Harry saw Molly and Arthur right away. During one of Molly's famous hugs, Harry glanced up and saw the Dursleys hanging back and looking quite put upon. Turning his attention back to Molly, he smiled.

"I'll be fine, Mrs. Weasley. I'm only on the crutches for another week then practically as good as new."

"Yes, well, you let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

"Harry," Arthur said, "I look forward to seeing you again this summer."

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley."

Arthur, Molly, the twins, Ron and Hermione all walked a short distance away giving Harry and Ginny a few final moments. Ginny glanced at the Dursleys, who were now huffing in irritation, tapping their feet and clearing their throats loudly.

"I don't like the idea of you being there. You should be with us."

"It'll only be for a little while. Like I said to your mum, I'll be fine."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

Harry leaned down and kissed her gently then hobbled towards his 'family'. Joining him was Sirius to Harry's great surprise. Sirius laughed at the expression on Harry's face.

"Come on, now. You didn't think I'd let you go off with them alone, did you? Besides, you need some help with your trunk and, let's face it, they're not going to help you."

Harry had to admit Sirius was right. _Well, this should be interesting._

"It's about time, boy!" barked Vernon. "You think we don't have anything better to do than to be here?" Vernon pointed at Harry's crutches. "What are those for? I hope you're not thinking they'll get you out of doing chores because you'd be mistaken."

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, Dudley. My name is Sirius Black." The Durselys all paled at his name. "Ah, yes, I see you've heard of me. I am, of course, Harry's godfather, but then, you knew that. This past year has been a really difficult one as you may have guessed. Harry's knee was practically destroyed a few weeks ago. Thanks to the school nurse it's back to some sort of working order but he'll need the crutches for at least another week. I'm afraid too many chores will be out of the question."

Vernon sputtered and began to turn a nice shade of puce. Before Vernon could begin to vocalize his outrage, Sirius went on.

"Also, he's been experiencing some breathing difficulties occasionally, similar to what you'd call asthma. He has capsules for when he needs them. It is vital he keeps them with him at all times." Sirius stared at Vernon as he said this last statement.

"Fine," growled Vernon. "Let's go."

"One other thing. I'll be around to check up on Harry from time to time. If he needs me, all he has to do is call out for me and I'll be there." Vernon paled again. "Yes, that's right. I see you understand me. I will _always _be within earshot. Remember that. Now, how about I help Harry with his trunk?"

All three Dursleys turned and practically ran for the car. Harry looked at Sirius. Sirius looked at Harry and winked. Harry chuckled. _This summer might not be so bad after all._

_A/N: And there you have it, everyone. My very first multi-chapter fanfic. Thanks to everyone for the reviews good and bad. Thanks to those who read and don't review. As soon as I get a good working outline for the sequel, Darkness Rising, I'll begin posting. It shouldn't take too long. Anyway, hope you've enjoyed the journey. I know I had a blast._

**Reviews** 108

Previous

Options Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Submit a Review

Chapter

Story

Name: hgromance


End file.
